Broken Arrows
by PoisonAngelMuse
Summary: After five years missing in Australia, Oliver Queen is coming back to Starling City with no memories of his previous life. How will his family react to this new Oliver? And more importantly, will he remember the love of his life, the woman he meant to marry five years ago? OLICITY. SMUT. ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. HEA.
1. Broken Arrows

**Broken Arrows Chapter 1 – Broken Arrows**

* * *

**Disclaimer: DC Comics owns Arrow, Green Arrow and all their characters. I own nothing, but my own.**

**Summary:** _After five years missing in Australia, Oliver Queen is coming back to Starling City with no memories of his previous life. How will his family react to this new Oliver? And more importantly, will he remember the love of his life, the woman he meant to marry five years ago? OLICITY. SMUT. ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE. HEA._

* * *

**A/N: I am back! **

**I want to thank everyone that supported my work; especially 'Demons' and I hope you all love this story as much as you loved my previous fic. **

**A special thank you to my kick ass beta The Alternative Source. She is my girl and she rocks it. (AS: Ohhh! I'm so excited for this!)**

**Lots of love to my Brazilian girlfriends that have helped me through the entire process in developing the concept of this story. This is their baby as much as it's mine.**

**As always, the link to the Polyvore sets for this chapter are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_No, I may not be the same but I've got a heart of gold, yeah__  
__Like a telephone__  
__Connection ain't clear__  
__But hold me in my soul__  
__You gotta know_

_Yeah__  
__The best of intentions__  
__I lay at your feet__  
__And I need you to see past the worst part of me__  
__And I'm tired of taking my aim__  
__When I keep on missing__  
__There's gotta be a better way__  
__There's gotta be a better way_

_Seems like every little word I say__  
__Keeps getting twisted__  
__Coming out wrong__  
__So baby hold on__  
__I'm tryin' to hit the mark__  
__But I'm shooting with broken arrows__  
__It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows__  
__It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows__  
__It's like I'm shooting with broken arrows__  
__(Broken arrows)__  
_

Oliver Queen leaned against the metal wall of the steel elevator, patiently waiting as the floor numbers changed in front of him, going up to the top floor. He looked at the different people that came inside the elevator; faceless people, employees, all with warm smiles and nodding at his presence in recognition. At the young age of 24 years old, Oliver, the heir of the empire of Queen Consolidated worked right next to his father, CEO Robert Queen. Right after he finished his bachelors in Economics at Berkeley University, he soon enrolled and got his MBA in Business, and then stepped up as Vice-President of Queen Consolidated. While many people would got scared and tried to run as far and fast as they could from the family business – like his best friend Tommy, heir of Merlyn Global for instance, who chose to move to New York and live off his trust found for as long he could - Oliver embraced his position as VP. It made him happy to the see the pride and confidence that his father had in him. So yes, Oliver enjoyed his job, and he was pretty good at it too. This allowed his father to plan his early retirement at the age of sixty years old, a date that would come in the next five years. Robert Queen planned to spend the rest of his life enjoying his life alongside his wife Moira Queen traveling the world. Maybe they would even move away to France or some exotic place. They could have their own vineyard, and enjoy the small pleasures that life could provide.

As the elevator doors opened and closed, people would come in and out of it, but only when they reached the IT Department floor did Oliver actually pay attention to who was coming inside the steel box. He smelled her perfume before he actually saw her. She always smelled like fresh rain and the most delicious flowery scent, like she had just walked out of a flower garden. Oliver looked at her from head to toe, from her blonde hair pulled back in a high ponytail, to her professional white, pink and dark-gray polka-dot pattern dress, and finally to the bright fuchsia pumps on her feet.

More people walked inside the elevator on the next floor, slowly moving her body closer to his. So close and yet so far away. Her scent was much more powerful in such close proximity, and Oliver resisted the urge to move his hands and touch the tip of her ponytail and see if her hair was as soft as it looked. When they reached the next floor one of the other occupants of the elevator bolted out suddenly as if he had forgotten it was his floor. This in turn made it so she was pivoted and shoved towards Oliver, her back to his front.

"Sorry," she immediately whispered, turning her head to look at him with an apologetic smile in place.

"It's ok, Ms. Smoak," Oliver replied with a tight smile, trying not to let his bodies instant reaction to her show.

She moved farther away from him, their bodies not touching but still inches apart. Oliver almost could feel the heat of her body in the small space. And even though the elevator was filled with low chatter between one person and another, they rode in silence for the next eighteen floors. As people left the elevator she put a respectable distance between them till there were only two older men, him, and Felicity Smoak.

When Oliver reached his floor she moved out the elevator first, tightly holding onto her tablet, and going straight to Mrs. Anderson's desk, Robert Queen's EA. Oliver followed. She avoided looking in Oliver's direction, clearly not enjoying being taken away from the safety of her office in the IT Department. With once last glance Oliver moved slowly towards his father's office, watching as his father seemed to end a business call.

"Oliver. How was your meeting with Ray Palmer?" Robert asked, looking up from his computer and towards Oliver, who now sat in the white leather chair in front of him.

"It went well. Palmer seems really interested in our Applied Science Division. I think this deal may be easier than we were expecting," Oliver said, remembering how worried his father was about dealing with Palmer Industries.

"Good. It will be beneficial for both our companies if this deal works out. The clean energy project is vital for us. We finally have a chance to beat Wayne Industries if we join forces with Palmer," Robert said, his voice tired. It had been a long day.

"It will work out dad, I am sure of it."

"It better, tons of jobs depend on it. I'd rather we keep all these families fed and clothed. The quicker we get through this deal, the sooner I can have some peace of mind. Anyway, are you ready for our trip to Australia tomorrow?" Robert asked him, noting that through the glass walls of his office Felicity Smoak was sitting in one of the armchairs outside. He almost forgot he needed her input on a new project before he left for their business trip.

"Yeah, but dad I am not so sure about AmerTek. I mean…I know you want to get into military contracts, but something doesn't feel right about this deal they want to make with us," Oliver admitted, running his hand over his blonde hair. A nervous habit he had gained over the years.

"Oliver, I know you don't trust them, to be truthful neither do I. But we need to go out there and check their company before we make any judgments or decisions. I also know that you'd rather we focused on the clean energy project rather than the military industry. But sadly, wars make a lot of money," Robert said, knowing that his son still believed in working to make the world a safer and better place. Oliver still was naïve enough to believe that he could not go into the war business.

"I know dad. I promise to try to keep an open mind," Oliver said.

They were interrupted by Mrs. Andrews peeking into the office, "Mr. Queen, excuse me. Felicity Smoak is here to see you, as you requested."

"Thank you Karen. Send her in please," Robert said, as Oliver turned to watch as Felicity came towards the office.

"Ms. Smoak," Robert greeted, as Felicity walked to the room.

"Mr. Queen," Felicity said looking at Robert and then at Oliver, "Mr. Queen."

"Ms. Smoak," Oliver said with a tight smile, watching how uncomfortable she seemed to be.

"Mr. Queen, how can I help you today, sir?" Felicity said, holding her tablet tightly in her hands, her eyes quickly finding Oliver's and moving away to look towards Robert.

"Ms. Smoak, I need your input on some technical issues I saw in a program we are developing. I need to work this out today before I have to leave tomorrow. This program is part of a main project that will cost us a lot of money so I need it to be fully functional before I give it the green light. That's why I need help in."

"Me, sir? Shouldn't you ask for my supervisor?" she quickly asked without holding her tongue, feeling like an idiot for saying that in front of Robert Queen.

Robert gave her a warm smile that rivaled the one that Oliver Queen frequently used, "Already cleared, Ms. Smoak. Also I am aware that many of the main ideas for new projects and concepts in the IT Department have come from you. I also know you were one of the top students of your class at MIT. So I think you are capable enough to help me. Aren't you?"

"Yes, sir," she responded quickly, pushing her glasses up her nose in a subtle nervous gesture.

"Good," Robert said firmly.

At that moment Oliver's phone beeped. It was a message from Tommy asking him to meet him for coffee and that he was waiting for him at his office.

"I've got to go dad," Oliver said, getting up from his chair, interrupting Robert and Felicity's discussion over the updates and measures that needed to be done on the new software.

"Ok son, will I see you tonight?" Robert asked him, watching as a grin spread over his son's face, "Oh I see, I guess that you have other plans?"

"Dad, I will be gone for two weeks. I have some business to attend too before I leave Starling City," Oliver said, making Felicity blush at being the one in the middle of such a private conversation.

"I will see you tomorrow then. Don't be late. The plane to Australia leaves at 10 a.m. sharp," Robert said, looking back down at the project in front of him. Not noticing how Oliver's eyes seemed to wander to Ms. Smoak.

* * *

Oliver walked into his office only to find Tommy sitting in his chair, a cup of coffee already in his hands and his expensive Italian shoes on the top of his glass desk.

"Could you have taken any longer? I was dying of boredom in here. Thank God Louise was here to entertain me," Tommy said, giving his million dollar smile to Louise – Oliver's fifty year old secretary - and putting the empty cup on top of the desk.

"Tommy," Oliver said, smiling at his best friend and coming closer to give him a friendly hug.

"So, who is she?" Tommy asked him as they separated, knowing Oliver well enough to know that there was someone in his life before he even opened his mouth. On top of that, the world was under the impression that Oliver Queen wasn't the kind of man that would spend too many lonely nights.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Oliver said with a smile, now sitting in his own chair as Tommy moved to sit in front of him on the other side of the table.

"Come on Ollie. I have been back from New York for the past few months and I have not seen you out once. And no, having dinner with me doesn't count. You haven't been partying. No arrests. No TMZ photos. It's almost like you're a monk," Tommy teased, making Oliver laugh out load.

"Ok, you are mistaking me for the 'college Oliver' version. You know I don't do those things anymore. I'm too busy helping my dad at QC," Oliver said, knowing very well that Tommy wasn't buying it.

Tommy gave him a look before smirking and saying, "She must be something really special then."

"Tommy, trust me. If the time comes you will meet her," Oliver said with a charming smile, a spark in his eyes that Tommy never had seen before.

"Holy shit! You love this girl," Tommy stated, shocked.

"Tommy, I really can't talk about this now," Oliver said, looking at the huge pile of papers and documents that Louise had left for him to sign before leaving tomorrow.

"Oh I see. You are banging an employee. Oliver Queen you dog!" Tommy said with a laugh, making Oliver look pissed.

"It's not like that. And that's exactly why I have been keeping this relationship private," Oliver said frustrated.

"Oh, why so serious?" Tommy joked before putting his hands up in defeat, "Ok, ok. I apologize for my crude words. But I need to get to know this girl. It's not every day that my best friend, former playboy Oliver Queen, falls in love."

"I promise you will be the first one to know, ok? Now let me be. I need to finish all this paperwork before I leave to Australia tomorrow," Oliver said, grabbing a pen and opening the first page of the document that needed his signature.

"Tomorrow? Oh, well then I need to ask you something. Not ask actually, it's more like inform you. That's why I asked for you to come down for coffee but already had some. But, considering all the things that you just said to me, I don't think it's going to be a problem," Tommy said nervously, scratching the back of his neck with a worried look on his face.

"Tommy, you are rambling. What is it?" Oliver asked, curious at what could make Tommy Merlyn so nervous.

"As you know, I came back from New York a few months ago. And I've kind of been seeing this girl. A girl that you kind of dated in the very distant past," Tommy said, trying to lighten whatever it was that he was trying to say.

Oliver leaned back in his chair and curiously looked at Tommy, "Dated? Or hooked up? You will need to be more specific than that Tommy. Plus, you know I haven't dated anyone since before I left for college. No one serious I mean. Besides the woman I am seeing now."

"I know," Tommy said in a guilty tone. Realization suddenly hit Oliver.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying you are dating Laurel?" Oliver asked him, having too much fun at how his best friend seemed to be nervous about it.

"Yes. We kind of ran into each other a few months ago. We went for coffee to catch up and then it turned into dinner. And before I knew it there was a drawer of my things at her place," Tommy finally confessed, in a way feeling guilty but also not willing to give her up; not even for Oliver.

Oliver's shoulders relaxed as he gave his best friend a smile, "Tommy, Laurel and I dated back in high school. We have been done for the past six years. Trust me when I say that there is nothing left there. I'm glad for you guys. You both deserve to be happy."

"Oh, good. Who knows, maybe we can go out on a double date when you get back from your trip?" Tommy said, relieved that he had told Oliver but still fishing for information.

"Yeah, I think I would like that," Oliver said with a large smile.

"So, aren't you going to tell me her name at least?" Tommy asked as he stood from his chair and put his jacket on.

Oliver gave Tommy a fond smile, clearly thinking of the woman he had been seeing.

"Meghan. Her name is Meghan."

* * *

Oliver parked his red Ducati in front of the familiar seven story red brick building. He removed his helmet and used his keys to get through the buildings front door. He went up the flight of stairs, till he reached his goal on the fifth floor: Apartment 21B. He was about to put his key into the keyhole when suddenly the door opened from the inside.

"What took you so long?" a female voice asked him, before grabbing his hands and pulling him inside the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Without hesitation she pushed him against the purple hall wall, her hands pushing his grey suit jacket off his body and towards the floor, as her mouth found his. Their lips danced against each other in a familiar rhythm, moving softly one against the other, tongues and teeth clashing together. His hands found their way towards her ponytail, softly tugging the hair there, before removing the band and letting her blonde locks fall down her back.

"I missed you," he moaned, deepening the kiss.

"I missed you too, Mr. Queen," she said, removing his shirt from his suit pants.

"Tommy was at the office," he said against her lips, as her hands gripped his broad shoulders.

"What did he want?" she asked, pushing her hips against his as he began to suck and nibble down her neck, teasing.

"He wanted to know who was the goodness that bewitched me," he whispered in her ear, softly kissing her earlobe before touching her industrial piercing with the tip of his tongue.

"Oliver, I am done talking about Tommy," she groaned out as he grabbed her over the curve of her ass, softly pushing her aching hips tighter against his own in understanding.

He moved them away from the wall and towards the closest flat surface, which was a modern looking turquoise couch in the living room. They fell against the soft cushions just as she finished unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He finally found the zipper of her dress, and lowered it. He roughly pushed the dress down her arms and her hips until he found nothing but black sheer lace underneath it.

"Fuck, one of these days you are going to end up killing me," Oliver moaned, watching as her pale skin flushed pink and how perfect her breasts looked in the lace. She looked amazing in her lace garter belt and silk stockings.

"But what a way to go," she teased, moving her hips up and into his, the friction making both of the groan.

He pushed the dress to the floor, leaving her in nothing but black lace and those fuchsia high heels. He kissed the skin of her neck, and down her collarbone, sucking the pale skin at the base of it until he was sure the soft skin would turn purple. He loved to mark her. It was primal and even a chauvinist tendency, but he couldn't stand the thought of being away from her for two weeks and not leaving something behind that would remind her of him. Plus she told him once that it made her toes curl…her cute polished toes.

"You will pay for that," she promised with a moan, feeling the tip of his teeth's scraping her skin teasingly.

"Yeah? What do you plan to do about it?" Oliver asked as he began removing the stockings from their small belts and down her legs. His large hands grabbed a hold of the back of her thighs and brought their bodies closer, close enough that she could feel his growing need for her against her core. Her eyes widened and darkened with lust.

She tightened her thighs around his waist and pushed his body back. He pulled her with him, effectively landing her on his lap and Oliver on his back. She removed his hands from her thighs and held them down against the couch so he wouldn't be able to touch her. Oliver got the message and let his hands relax against the sofa as she explored his body with her hands. They ran from the top of his firm pecs down to the definition of his muscle abs, and towards his happy tail. Her red nails dug into his flesh, making him groan in pleasure as her tongue followed the path of her fingers, stopping to lick and softly bite his right nipple.

"Fuck," he moaned, his fingers digging into the couch cushions, holding tight and trying to resist the urge to grab her and just fuck her senseless.

"Behave," she chided against his skin, licking his six pack as her fingers found the zipper of his trousers, releasing him from his confined prison.

"Baby, please," he begged as she quickly tugged the pants down to his ankles followed by his black boxers. He was hard, thick and long, the tip glimpsing with pre-cum.

She pulled back and tugged him to sit with his feet planted on the ground. She slipped down onto her knees in between his parted legs, her flesh digging into the plush canary yellow carpet and her hands pushing his thighs further apart as she found her place between his legs.

She looked up at him as she ran her hands up his thighs. She knew exactly what she was doing to him. When they reached the top of his slacks she looked down. Her hands took a hold of his aching cock, stroking him, using the moisture of the tip to make her movements easy and precise, making Oliver's moan out each time she tightened her hand and swiped her thumb over his tip. With every whimper and moan she moved faster and faster, one hand on his aching member and the other softly playing with the skin of his balls, making him close his eyes and moan out her name. She knew it was driving him insane; it served him well too for teasing her today like he had. Leaning forward she took a long lick from the tip of his cock, flattening her tongue and moving it over the head. She licked him from the tip to the base, enjoying how his thighs seemed to tremble with each movement of her tongue against him.

"God, please," Oliver moaned, using all his willpower to not grab the back of her head and fuck her mouth with his cock.

She liked hearing him beg, it made her feel powerful, desired, in control. Oliver always drove her mad, in and out the bedroom, so it was always a rush for her when she was the one that made him lose himself. She used her left hand to softly caress the skin of his hips and thigh, as her tongue danced and licked over his flesh, tasting his long shaft. He tasted salty and she couldn't get enough of the sounds that were leaving Oliver's lips at every caress of her tongue on him.

"You want me to suck your cock, baby? Is that it? You want to cum in my mouth? To feel your cum running down my lips. Is that it, Oliver?" she murmured against his shaft, using the tremble of her lips to drive him even further towards the edge.

"Fuck," Oliver moaned, his hips moving up from the couch, seeking some form of release.

She knew how hard he was fighting to not take her in his arms and just fuck her like there was no tomorrow. She knew how hard it was for him to give up his precious control. This made her want to make him lose all control whatsoever, and soon her pink lips were over his large head, lapping at it eagerly. She pulled him in her mouth, moving down the shaft and sucking him in. The length that she couldn't fit in her mouth she gripped with her hand, moving the skin up and down in tandem with her mouth.

"Oh God, fuck yes," Oliver groaned out as his eyes closed and his head bent back, lost in pleasure.

She kept her movements deep and steady, using her tongue to caress the sensitive skin. She went as deep as she could, not going too far back to gag, but enough to 'rock' Oliver's world. She could feel that he was getting closer to the edge with every movement; the sweat glistening over his perfect skin, his legs seeming to shake. She reveled in the fact that he was tightly holding on to the back of the couch.

"I'm fucking close. Oh God, Felicity," Oliver warned her in a low groan, and just like that she moved away from his member, that now was glistening and aching. "What the hell?" Oliver practically whimpered, confused as to why she had stopped when he was so fucking close.

"I told you, you were going to pay for that," she said, pushing herself up and depositing herself on his lap. His hands went to the back of her head and pulled her in for a hungry kiss, tasting himself on her tongue. Taking his hands she placed them on her chest, silently demanding that he touch her. His talented fingers took a hold of her breasts. His thumbs running over her nipples before pinching them and making her moan against his lips.

Her hips ground down against his hardened cock, making him moan at the contact. His hard flesh was against her clothed pussy. His hands quickly moving towards her center as she titled his head to the side and began pressing hot kisses down his neck. She was hot and wet; he could feel it through the lace of her black panties. He pressed the heel of his hand against her, eliciting a moan from Felicity.

"Oliver," she cried out in pleasure before pulling her panties to the side and giving him the opening he needed. His fingers were pushed inside of her then, fucking her just the way he knew she liked.

"Oh, you are so wet," Oliver moaned, biting the pink hard nub over the sheer lace of her bra.

He pushed the sheer lace cup down, finding her heated flesh beneath it. He licked the perky nipple, kissed it, gave small nips, and then sucked what he could of her breasts into his hot mouth.

"Oliver!" Felicity wailed as she pressed his face closer as his right hand continued to work between her legs. She squirmed on his lap, making him groan and finally dislodging her high heels to the wooden floor with a thump.

Oliver let go of her breast only to move the damp material of her lace panties down her legs, controlling his urge to simply rip them apart, knowing that Felicity hated when he trashed her expensive underwear. As soon as the dark material was on the floor, Oliver moved his fingers back to her skin and to her oversensitive clit, circling the nub and inciting moans from Felicity.

She nipped his stubbled jaw, his soft stubble caressing her skin, before moving in and kissing him, tongue joining his. His scent was always so powerful to her, all male and delicious; a mixture of leather and the ocean breeze. She couldn't get enough of the feeling of his skin against hers. In an odd way she liked that even after their shower they would spend enough time together for her scent to linger on him and his scent on her.

"I need you so much," Oliver said in a husky voice, the tension was getting too much.

"You have me, I am all yours," she whispered in a husky voice against his lips, her hands moving to his hard cock. She pumped him three times and then positioned him at her entrance. Without hesitation she sank down on him, making them both moan and cling to each other further. She was tight and wet, and she needed a few seconds to get used to the deep penetration. No matter how many times Oliver was inside of her before, it always took her breath away to feel him inside of her.

"Oh Felicity," he moaned, his head falling back to the couch as his hands held tightly to her thighs.

She placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and began to pull herself slowly off his length before sinking down, letting her tight cunt get used to his size. Oliver's hands held onto her hips as she rode him, taking all of him before moving all the way out, only to dive deeper in her than the time before.

Her body started moving faster, up and down, taking him deeper at every move of her hips. Oliver pushed his body to meet hers. The rhythm became frantic as they both lost themselves in each other. Never had Oliver felt like this before. No other woman ever made him feel what Felicity did to him. She was truly remarkable. The one for him. His equal.

He was hitting the right spot inside of her that made her insides clench around his aching cock, and she wanted more, she needed more. And only Oliver could give it to her. So she moved even faster, going down harder, making their skin slap against one another every time Oliver bottomed out. Their bodies were covered in sweat. She could feel the fire building inside of her, getting ready to explode.

"Shit!" Oliver moaned, his eyes closed, his jaw tense. His hand came up to grip her ass as he thrust up into her while his other hand held tight on her hip. He kneaded her ass and held it so tight he feared he would bruise it.

"Don´t stop Oliver," she moaned against the skin of his neck, her nails digging into his broad shoulders, her pussy clenching around his cock. She was almost there. She needed to feel him pulsing inside of her.

He moved one of his hands over her clit. The extra stimulus was exactly what she needed, and soon she was milking him. Her walls began to clench around him, making him moan out loud.

"Oliver!" she screamed out in a breathy voice, her mind washed over with pleasure as her orgasm hit her in an explosion of colors, making her feel like she was flying.

He kept meeting her with short and quick thrusts…one, two, three, four, five times and then he spilled his seed inside her while his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Oh, Felicity!" he moaned, his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted, as his orgasm rolled over him. He leaned forward to bury his face in her throat as her hands came around his neck to hold him close.

"Welcome home, baby," she softly muttered against his lips.

* * *

Later that night, Oliver and Felicity laid together on her bed, the white furniture contrasting with the bright yellow and oranges of the pillows and covers, and the mint green of the walls. His head was resting on her chest, softly tracing the small tattoo that lay beneath her left breast: a small and simple arrow. Oliver loved that tattoo ever since the first time he saw it. He was fascinated by it, such a simple and yet powerful symbol marking her pale soft flesh. But that was what Felicity was to him, she was a surprise from the moment he met her to the moment he realized that he had fallen completely in love with this amazing woman.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him, as she ran her hands over his blonde hair.

"How lucky I am to have found you," Oliver whispered, softly kissing the small tattoo.

"Oh, tell me more Mr. Queen," she said with a smile as Oliver moved his hands over the skin of her tight abs.

"Maybe I shouldn't, you never know what your ego could do with you," he teased, softly tracing small invisible patterns on her skin with the point of his fingers.

"Says the king of the largest ego I ever met," she teased back, remembering how cocky Oliver was when they first met. She would have never believed that one day they would be where they are today.

"No, that was my '_Before Felicity'_ time, my own personal Dark Ages. I think we can say I've come a long way since then," Oliver said, making her laugh.

" '_Before Felicity'_, hum? Ok, I think I can live with that," she said with a small laugh.

"You know it is true. I just can't imagine my life without you in it. It wouldn't be a life, it would be simply existing," he mused with a grin, but she knew how serious he was.

"So that's why you asked me to marry you! You just can't live without me! Everything just became incredibly clear right now," she said with a smile.

"And here I was thinking that I proposed because you are the love of my life. The woman I love. The future mother of my unborn children. Something like that," he replied with a smirk, making her hit him with one of her bed pillows.

"Oliver Queen, the eternal romantic. Oh if all your past conquests could see you now," she teased back, making him move quickly on the bed, pushing her down on the mattress with him on top of her. She laughed at him as he tried to hold her still.

"FE-LI-CI-TY," Oliver said, nipping the skin of her shoulder with every syllable.

"Ok, ok," she begged, tears of happiness forming in the back of her eyes, as his fingers moved to tickle her sides.

"How can you laugh about my dying love for you?" he teased.

"Because I love you just the same. Which probably is the reason why I am wearing this beauty here," she said, pointing to her Tiffany diamond engagement ring – according to Oliver it was a four-carat cushion-cut diamond in a platinum band, surrounded by small diamonds down on the sides. All Felicity cared for was that it was from Oliver. He moved to kiss the ring on her left hand and she couldn't help tease, "That and your incredible abs."

"Ha ha. But seriously…I love to see this ring on your finger," Oliver said, enjoying the sight of it, something that was not usual these days.

"So do I," she said with a smile, admiring how perfect the ring felt on her finger.

"Then maybe it is time for you to wear it more often around your finger and not on a silver chain between your breasts," he finger trailed down in between her breasts.

"Oliver. Come on, we already talked about it," Felicity said, frustrated and not wanting to get in the same old argument that they had since they started dating.

"No. You talked and I listened. We have been together for a year, Felicity, engaged for almost a month. And yet no one knows about us. And frankly I am tired at trying to hide it. I am proud to be your fiancé, and I can't wait for the whole world to know it."

"Oliver, it's easy for you to say that. You are the future CEO of a multimillionaire company, born in a gold crib, well maybe born in a gold crib. You know what I mean," she waved away the raised eyebrow he gave her, "I am an IT girl from a simple family that is still paying for her student loans from MIT. You know how people will see it. Any accomplishment that I have made at Queen Consolidated will be considered something that happened because of my involvement with you and not because I'm a smart woman, a smart blonde woman to top it off."

"So you expect us to stay in the closet forever? How do you expect us to move on with our lives, to build a family together? I love you Felicity and for me that is all that matters," he explained.

She pulled him close, "Oliver, I am fighting for a promotion in the IT Department. I think this project that your dad wants me to work on is the key to actually getting it. I need this. I need to be me, Felicity, IT expert before I can be ' Felicity, Oliver Queen's fiancé."

He placed his palm on her cheek and gave her a chaste kiss, "I know. I'm sorry. I know how hard you have been working for this. I'm just so tired to have to hide it. I love you and I want everybody to know it."

"They will know it. I promise you, just give me a month. It's all that I need. Then we can tell the entire universe that we are engaged. Come to work and tell everyone with megaphones," she said, softly kissing the palm of his hand.

"I love you, Felicity," Oliver said with a large smile, softly kissing her again.

"I love you too, Oliver," she replied happily.

He let out a little annoyed huff and buried his face in her neck, "How will I survive without you for two weeks?"

"The same way you did during the '_Before Felicity' _age. I mean, without the random sex with endless women, the excessive drinking, fighting and acting like a spoiled brat," she said with a smile. Oliver lifted himself up again and let her see him rolling his eyes.

"I am pretty sure that those techniques don't work after a certain age, especially when you are engaged to an amazing, smart, beautiful woman."

"Good answer," she said, kissing him once more, her hands getting lost in his soft hair. She pulled back all of a sudden, "Oh, wait. I have something for you." She pushed him off of her and jumped off the bed before walking naked towards her white dresser. His eyes trailed after her.

"You know, I don't know if I want it. It made you move out of this bed and is probably giving Mr. Jones, from next door, a great show. That man is way too old to have such a sight like a naked you walking around," Oliver complained, as he moved to lay down against the large bed pillows.

"Don't be such a buzz kill," Felicity gave a small snort before moving back to the bed carrying a small black box in her hands.

"What is that?" he asked, watching as her fingers softly moved over the black box.

"Open it," she said before handing him the small box.

Oliver slowly opened the small box. He took what was inside into his hands; shocked to find a platinum arrow pendant attached to a silver chain long enough that it would rest low on his chest.

"An arrow?" Oliver asked, looking at Felicity's smiling face.

"Yes, so that even when we are apart I can always be close to you," she answered, taking the chain from his hands and placing it around his neck. The long chain felt cold on his skin as the pendent fell down to his ribcage. Looking down at it he couldn't help but smile. It was perfect.

"You really are remarkable, Felicity Smoak," he said with a large smile, touching the tip of the arrow with his fingers, happy to have such a private and yet clear token to remember Felicity by when he missed her. Now every time he looked down, or even felt the pendent against his skin, he would remember the woman he loved. A constant reminder of what he had waiting for him back home.

"Thank you for remarking it. Now, we both have something to hold on too," she said, gently using the pendent to bring him closer to her body. She wanted to lose herself one more time in the man she loved before it would be time for him to go. He met her halfway.

* * *

The trip to Australia was as exhausting as Oliver had assumed it would be. The deal with AmerTek was still making him feel uneasy, but their location and manufacturing were ok, yet something felt off to him. Oliver never liked the idea of working with the army and that was probably what made him have all these doubts about the AmerTek contracts that would bring a lot of money to the company. So after days and days of inspections, demonstrations and meetings, they were ready to go back to Starling City.

Robert had decided to spend their last day in Australia enjoying the city of Perth. So they had a nice lunch at Matilda Bay Restaurant, a modern Australian cuisine restaurant, with a contemporary menu and an extensive wine list situated on the banks of Swan River. After enjoying their sea food, Robert felt like enjoying the sunny day and the ocean breeze so they rented a small yacht, the "Lazzara 80 Sky Lounge." It was built more for speed rather than luxury, a very different version of their own yacht the 'Queen's Gambit'.

Oliver relaxed in his chair next to the captain's chair as his father piloted the yacht, using almost all the power of the engines, enjoying the rush of the speed. They drove for hours, going south of Perth and down the coast, enjoying how the sunset seemed to color the waters as it did with the sky. Oliver gently ran his hands against his arrow pendent, felling the edges of it, holding tightly to it. God, how he missed Felicity.

"It's getting late Oliver. We'd better head back before it gets too dark," Robert said, changing the course of the boat.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Oliver whispered, not looking at him.

"You look kind of blue son," Robert said, looking in Oliver's direction.

"Yeah, I miss home I guess," Oliver said with a shrug, not taking his eyes of his pendent.

"Missing home or missing someone at home?" Robert asked him with a smile.

After a long beat Oliver took a long deep breath. "Missing someone," Oliver replied with a smile, happy to finally admit that there was someone special in his life.

"Really? Who is she? I was starting to think that you had lost your touch son," Robert said with a smirk, making Oliver laugh.

"No, I just met someone really special. She is everything I ever wanted."

"It seems serious."

"More than you can ever know, dad."

"Then why have I not met this woman already? Are you ashamed of your old man, Oliver?"

"No, I guess we can say she's a little bit shy. But I really want you and mom to meet her. I think that even Thea will like her."

"Even Thea? Then she must be really special, you know how much your sister hates the women you date."

Before Oliver could answer to his father, a loud noise and a huge impact was felt, making Oliver and Robert fly towards the boats panel. The impact was caused by the front of the boat crashing into a large rock formation that was hidden by the high tide. The impact had destroyed the front of the expensive boat and within seconds water was filling the inside of the luxury boat. Oliver felt his head pound as he moved from the floor, blood dripping from the top of his forehead. He felt disorientated and his vision was blurry, and as the power of the boat went out, he could hear the sounds of the water invading the lower deck. He moved on the floor, looking for his father only to find broken glass and debris from the boat.

"Dad?" Oliver shouted, trying to find his father.

The boat was sinking faster than Oliver could move; his right leg hurt, he had cuts all over his torso and his head was aching. But he needed to find his father. Looking up, he could see that the cabin glass was shattered and had smears of blood. Oliver felt the air leave his lungs.

"Dad! Dad!" Oliver shouted, as he looked around frantically to only find his father not moving, blood all over his skin and clothes, his body stuck between the indistinguishable iron and wood panels of the front deck.

He ran to him as fast as he could, moving over the glass of the cabin shield, until he reached his father. Oliver moved to his side, softly shaking his body. "Dad, wake up. We need to get out of here. Dad, please," Oliver pleaded, his shouts echoing in the empty air.

He tried to move Robert but he couldn't remove the iron structure, it was too heavy. He wasn't strong enough. Water began to flow all around them and the sounds of the metal writhing were the last thing he heard before everything turned into darkness.

* * *

A couple walked hand in hand on the white sands of the Peppermint Grove Beach, enjoying the starry night, the last night of their honeymoon before they would have to go back to their regular life's at Capel. The waves were agitated and even though the sky was clear, Slade Wilson felt chills down his spine, a feeling that he only had back during his time in the Australian Special Forces. He held tight onto the hand of his wife, as he brought her body closer to his. Her presence was the only thing that made him forget the terrible things he had seen over his military career before he retired with honors after a serious injury that stolen the sight of his right eye. They walked in silence, enjoying each other's presence and the cold breeze.

"Honey, what is that?" his wife pointed at a dark form strewn against the rocks, the water moving on and off of it.

"Wait here, Shado," Slade said alert, not wanting to put his wife in danger.

"Be careful," she said after him, watching her husband as he walked towards the rocks.

Slade moved carefully through the sand and towards the rocks. The sea algae was growing all around the rocks and in the middle of it lay an unconscious man. Slade approached carefully, trying to see if the man was a threat only to find endless cuts and bruises scattered across the man. His blond hair was pressed down on his face alongside cuts and bruises and a long gash on his forehead. He was pale and looked weak. The man looked like he was in his early twenties. And he didn't look like the kind that would lie drunk or drugged on the beach.

"Hey, kid. Can you hear me?" Slade moved closer to him, and went down on his knees, trying to wake the unconscious stranger. But he wouldn't respond. Moving his hand to his pulse point he found out his heart was beating, even if his pulse was weak. What the hell had happened to this kid?

"Is he breathing?" Shado asked, tired of waiting and running to his side.

"Shado! I told you to stay there," Slade said, frustrated.

"I am a doctor, Slade! If he is hurt my job is to help him!" Shado said, moving to find the stranger's weak pulse. He was in bad shape. "Come on, help me get him out of here. He needs a hospital."

"Ok, just keep your distance. We don't know who he is or what's happened to him," Slade said as he began to move Oliver with Shado instructing him, taking care to not hurt him even more.

"Careful," Shado said as she held his neck steady and Slade turned him over slowly.

A groan made them both stop and they watched as the stranger seemed to recover consciousness for a few moments, his blue eyes unfocused and tired.

"He's awake," Shado said in shock.

"Hi there, kid. Are you ok?" Slade asked, watching how confused the blonde stranger seemed to be.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked, his voice raspy and trembling.

"Don't try to get up. You're really hurt. I am Shado and this is my husband, Slade. We want to help you. We are going to take you to a hospital, ok?" Shado said, trying to not let him move.

"What happened to you kid? What's your name?" Slade asked.

The blonde stranger seemed to mull over the question for a second before answering.

"I don't know. I… I don't know who I am."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think about this plot?**

**I hope you all have enjoyed it, and let me know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	2. Give Me Love

**Broken Arrows Chapter 2 – Give Me Love**

**A/N: OMG guys, thank you so much for the support. It was amazing how many of you liked the first chapter, and I hope to keep making something that you all enjoy to read.**

**Lots of love to my beta, The Alternative Source, my partner in crime!**

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page. (AS: Seriously check them out! They're gorgeous!)**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Give me love like never before__  
__'Cause lately I've been craving more__  
__And it's been a while but I still feel the same__  
__Maybe I should let you go__You know I'll fight my corner__  
__And that tonight I'll call ya__  
__After my blood, is drowning in alcohol__  
__No I just wanna hold ya__Give a little time to me, we'll burn this out__  
__We'll play hide and seek, to turn this around__  
__All I want is the taste that your lips allow__  
_

He slowly opened his heavy eyes. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He could smell the antiseptic in the air and see fluorescent lights above him. Pain was pulsing all over his body; he felt lethargic and sore.

"Hi there, kid. I was starting to wonder if you would ever wake up," a heavily raspy voice said, making him slowly turn his head to the left side of the bed to find the unfamiliar face from earlier. It was the man that found him at the beach.

"Where am I?" he asked, his voice rough and heavy.

"You are at the St. John Bunbury Hospital," the man said, his large arms crossed over his chest, his posture tense and alert.

"What happened to me?" he asked, slowly moving his hands and looking at the IV connected to his arm, the machines monitoring his vitals, and the endless bandages all over his body. What the hell had happened to him?

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," the man said shortly.

"Slade. Don't antagonize him," a beautiful Asian woman said as she entered the room. She had long black hair and a kind smile. She was dressed in a red long skirt that flowed to her feet and a black top. She took a clipboard that was attached to his bed and moved through the pages, carefully reading whatever was written there.

"I'm doing no such thing. I just wanted to see if our 'John Doe' here remembered anything," the large man that he now knew was named Slade, said. Slade looked fondly to the Asian woman and he realized that they were probably together.

"My name is Dr. Shado Fei. This is my husband Slade Wilson. Do you remember us? We were the ones that found you at the beach," she said calmly, waiting for him to see if he could actually remember when they found him.

"I think I do, maybe… I'm not sure. My memories are all mixed up. I don't know what is real and what was a dream," he said, frustrated, but too tired to say anything else.

"So you still don't remember anything? Not your name, or where you are from?" she asked cautiously as her husband got up from the armchair to stand next to her.

"No," he answered simply, his voice filled with despair.

"It's ok. You had some heavy head trauma and your brain had some swelling too. That's probably why you can't remember anything at the moment. The swelling will go away with time and when that does happen memories might start trickling back. I stress the maybe. You also had cuts and bruises all over your body. Your right leg also suffered some damage, and you had torsion on your knee. You were probably in some kind of accident, or even a fight. One that ended up with you getting your head hurt pretty badly. We believe this was what caused the swelling and your lack of memory," Shado explained, still holding tightly to the clipboard.

"You were in really bad shape kid. You were out for three days," Slade said, still tense.

"Three days?" he asked shocked. It seemed the more he heard the worse it got.

"Yes. Sadly, you had no documents with you. So we were unable to locate anyone to be here for you. We went to the local police and supplied your physical description there in case anyone went looking out for you. But so far no one has come forth. I'm sorry," Shado said softly.

"I'm sure there is someone out there looking for you," Slade said, trying to reassure the young man more than he actually believed it. The blonde young man seemed way to lost if his expression said anything. Maybe there was no one out there for him.

"Thank you," he said to the couple, unsure of what to say.

"The only thing that you had with you was this," Slade said, removing a small plastic bag from his jeans pocket. He handed it to the young man, who took the platinum chain with trembling hands.

"You had this necklace on you when we found you," Shado said, watching how the young man seemed to move his fingers over the small arrow pendant before closing his hand around it, holding it tightly. "Do you have any idea what it means?" she asked curiously.

"Home," he whispered without hesitation. He wasn't sure where home was but he could feel it in this pendant. Deep inside of himself he somehow knew that this was it. It meant home, wherever that was.

* * *

As the days seemed to pass by, he started to feel better; his body was healing faster than he actually believed it would. The bruises and cuts disappeared one by one. He still couldn't walk well, but the doctors said that in a month his leg would be ok. Sadly his memories hadn't come back as his body seemed to get better, even after the brain swelling disappeared. Shado had asked a friend of hers, , to run a few more tests to see if there was anything else they could try to figure out if they could get those memories back. But there were only so many MRI's, scans and blood tests that they could run. So after a week or so at the hospital, it was time for him to go. A police officer had taken both Shado and Slade's statement, but so far no one had come asking for someone that matched his physical description. So without anyone there to collect him he walked towards the front entrance of the hospital on a pair of crutches, wearing a pair of Slade's sweatpants and t-shirt. The clothes were too big for him but were clean and whole.

"Excuse me, Dr. Yang told me to hand you my release papers," he said to the woman at the front desk. She quickly took his discharge papers and moved to type his data into the computer. She printed out some final forms for him to sign but he couldn't, as he didn't know his true name. Before he could ask about it, the woman at the front desk realized her mistake and took the papers back and explained some things to him.

"Because of your condition the signature won't be necessary. Your bill and main discharge have been handled already," she said to him with an apologetic smile as she handed him a bill signed by Slade Wilson. His eyes practically bugged out when he was saw it was a bill for 25,000 Australian dollars.

"Fuck," he whispered, looking at the list of endless services and tests that were provided to him and done. It was a huge bill and he didn't know how to react to the fact that it had been paid off by a stranger.

He didn't know what to say. He didn't know who he was, he didn't know what he did for a living, or even if he had money to pay these bills. Slade and Shado shouldn't be responsible for paying his bills. They had already done enough by saving his life. He would be dead if not for them. He knew that. And now they did this? It was a kindness that he didn't know how to repay.

As he slowly walked with his crutches down the long corridor of the hospital, the bill seemed to burn a hole through his sweats pockets. He couldn't get his mind of it. As he made for the next set of doors he saw Slade and Shado waiting for him. He shuffled in place for a second, trying to hide the shame that he felt for putting them out like this.

"I am so sorry. If I knew I would have not stayed in the hospital. I will find a way to pay you guys back, I promise you," he said as he brandished the bill, guilt weighing down on him.

"You bet your ass you will, kid. That was all my savings," Slade said, making him feel even worse than he already did.

"Slade," Shado said in a repressive tone as she shot her husband a look, "What my husband really meant to say was that so far no one has come looking for you, but it doesn't mean they won't eventually. Your memory may come back tomorrow, or next week or one year from now. We don't know for sure. But in the mean time, you need a place to stay, food and some time to finish your recovery. We want to help you get back on your feet." She finished with a smile, softly touching her husband's arm and presenting quite a united front.

"Wait, are you saying you want to help me while I've still got amnesia?" he asked in confusion, not sure why these two strangers wanted to help him even more than they already had.

Slade looked over at his wife and let her answer, "Yes. We are saying that we can help you while you need help. I might have assumed a little too much but I left our contact information at both the police station and the hospital. This way if someone comes looking for you they can find you with us."

"I don't know. You guys have already done too much for me. I can't impose even more," he said, softly shaking his head.

"Listen kid. We were on our honeymoon when we found you. I spent all my savings paying for those hospital bills and my wife is pretty adamant that we can help you. You seem like a good kid that got himself in a bad situation. I am sure that soon someone will come looking for you," Slade said, receiving an evil glare from his wife, as his words seemed to make the young blonde man feel even worse than before. "But I know what it's like to be in a dark place and to need help. All I can promise you is that there is hard work to be done back home; things that you've probably never done before, but it's honest work. And in exchange for this hard work, I can provide you with a roof over your head, food and clothes. You can pay your debt off in work hours. And if you remember your life, or if someone finds you, we can deal with the money then. Ok?"

He gave a quick nod before cautiously asking, "What kind of work?"

Slade gave a snort before smiling, "Something that a pretty boy like you with those soft hands would never think of doing before."

* * *

The fifteen-mile ride from the St. John Hospital in Bunbury to Capel took less than half an hour. He rode in the backseat of Slade's large pickup truck, watching as the scenery seemed to change from mile to mile. Capel was a small town, 132 miles south of Perth, midway between Bunbury and Bussel. The small town with a population of 2,000 people was located right next to the Capel River. It was known as a farming town. As he looked over the small buildings, the one story wooden houses, the people slowly walking down the streets, he felt a strange feeling of belonging. Between looking at the small Christian Chapel and a market, he found himself closing his eyes and letting the warm breeze glide over his skin as his hand subconsciously wrapped around the pendant hanging from his neck. He fell into a light sleep.

Without him realizing it they turned into a long road and drove for a while till they finally stopped. Slade stepped out of the car to open the large iron gate at the front of the property. He came back to the car to drive through it, and then got out to close the gate behind them. They drove towards a one story wooden house that was right next to a medium sized pond. Slade parked the car right in front of it, before moving to the other side of the car to help Shado down and knock on the window, which the blonde had fallen asleep on. The blonde jolted awake before relaxing at the sight of Slade and…a farm.

"Home, sweet home," he said, grabbing their bags from the car.

"A farm? You have a farm?" he asked shocked. This was the last thing he expected when Slade said that he could pay his debt with work.

"Be careful with your leg," Shado said, watching as the young blonde moved out the car, and tried to steady himself with his crutches on the dirt driveway.

"You don't look like the kind of man that owns a farm," he said, not sure how to take it all in.

"What does it look like then, kid?" Slade asked him, challenging the young man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so rude. I just, I guess I could picture you being like a cop or a firefighter," he said, ashamed at making assumptions.

"Come on you two. We're all tired and I'm sure you would like to have a hot shower. And by the way, we need to find something to call you, unless you'd rather that I also call you 'Kid'," Shado teased with a small smile, opening the front door for them to walk inside the house. It was simple but very spacious, with the kitchen and family room being all in the same space. The house was rather large, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms according to Shado. There was a large porch that wrapped around the house, which was filled with chairs and a large white swing.

"I don't know. I've never had to choose a name before," he said, running a hand over his hair, something that felt strangely familiar to him.

"Then you better start thinking about one," Shado said with a warm smile, as she continued the house tour, "This is the guest bedroom. It's not much, but there is a sofa bed in there that is comfy. I will bring you clean sheets and some blankets. It tends to get chilly here at night. A few pillows also, you need something to keep your foot elevated." Slade came over and began removing a few boxes that were sitting on the sofa.

"Thank you. This is great," he said, not being able to thank them enough for their kindness.

"I will bring you some towels and some of Slade's clothes as well. We can go get something your size tomorrow, ok?" she said, leaving him behind to wonder how lucky he was to have been found by Slade and Shado.

* * *

It took him three days to finally pick a name. During those days he'd found himself marathoning an old sci-fi TV show called Stargate SG-1. By the end of it he had decided that he was going to be called Jack from now on, as the main character of the TV show, Jack O'Neill. The show felt familiar to him, like he had watched it before. And while he watched it he couldn't help the smile that tugged at him the entire time. It was like his body was reminding him of a happier time that revolved around this show. And strangely enough the TV-show seemed to bring to mind bright pink lipstick for some reason.

While his knee was healing, he helped Shado as much as he could with the domestic chores, even though he seemed to have no ability with them whatsoever. As time passed he learned more and more about the young couple that took him into their lives and their home. Slade Wilson was a 36-year-old, ex-military man that after being injured during a special mission, got discharged with honors. It was because of the injury that he met Dr. Shado Fei, a 32-year-old doctor that was helping him recover from his eye injury and how to adapt and reenter civilian life. They fell in love quickly, even though Slade's temper was something that made the relationship difficult from time to time. They got married after being together for two years. As he learned this he hadn't told them the strange fact that every time that Jack saw how her engagement ring sparkled in the morning light, something would tighten inside of his chest like there was something missing inside of him. First he thought he must have been going crazy, but when the feeling didn't fade he realized that it was something from the life he had lost.

"You ok there, Jack?" Shado asked him, as she chopped vegetables next to him. They were preparing dinner, roasted meat with potatoes and vegetables.

"Yeah. I guess that sometimes I just get lost in my own thoughts," he said with a shrug, as he peeled the potatoes.

"You know I noticed your accent. You're not Australian, or British. Maybe you're from the USA or Canada," she said, trying to distract him.

"Your accent isn't Australian," he said back, with a small smile.

"That's because I was born in Hong Kong. My father was Chinese and my mother American. So I learned English when I was very young and then I came to Australia to go to Medical School. After my parents passed away, I had no reason to go back to China anymore. Not soon after that, I met Slade, and you know the rest of the story," she said with a calm smile, mixing the chopped vegetables with seasonings in a large pan.

"So you think I should go to the embassy to see if anyone is looking for me?" he asked, not wanting to get his hopes up. He was getting comfortable here.

"We should try. Perth has both embassies. And it's only a two hour drive from here."

"And what should I say? 'Hey I am Jack Doe. I have no money, no documents, and no memory. Can you see if anyone matches me in your system?" he mused bitterly.

Shado paused and looked over at him, "Jack, if you feel like you're not ready, it's ok. You can take all the time you need."

It's like she was reading his mind. Sure he could go to the embassies, figure out who he was. But what if there was a reason he was so banged up and found on a beach. What if he was a bad person? He paused for a second before voicing his concerns, "What if I discover that I don't like who I was? What if I was a terrible person? I'm not sure I want to go back to a life that I hated. Maybe I'm not supposed to remember who I was. Maybe this is a chance for me to start over again. A second chance."

Shado began to stir the vegetables once more, "But what if you had a great life? A family that loves you? Friends and maybe someone special? Are you willing to take the risk at losing them out of fear?"

"I don't know," he said with a shaking voice, dumping the potatoes into a boiling pot.

"Jack, it's only about two weeks since your accident. You are still recovering from all of your injuries. You don't need to decide this right now, ok? But know that Slade and I will support you, whatever your decision may be, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

Shado stayed with them day and night for the first week, but she was the town's main doctor, and soon she had to go back to her office; leaving him alone with Slade Wilson. Slade was a man of few words and he'd rather spend his time working than talking. And he intimidated Jack in every way possible. Slade worked hard on the wheat fields, always leaving before the sun rose and always coming back when it was setting. The property had belonged to Slade's late father, and after he left the military, he decided to keep the 'family business' running. The farm was not very large, like most of the other ones of Capel. It was run as a family business, and so Slade and only two other men working on the crops.

As Jack's knee got better and his mobility went back to normal he moved from domestic chores to working out on the fields. It took time and a lot of patience from Slade, but somehow Jack learned how to work on the wheat fields. Got pretty good in fact. As the months passed, the seasons changed, the crops grew and then it was harvest time. And not once had someone come looking for him. But on those nights he sat on the porch swing and stared at the night sky he still hoped that there was someone out there looking for him.

* * *

Six months after he first came to the farm, Jack was not just a worker of the farm anymore; he was also a good friend to Slade and Shado. He knew that his presence was not ideal for a newlywed couple, and so he had asked Slade if there was anyway they could convert part of the old barn as a place for him to stay. Slade laughed out loud and gave his shoulder a pat at the idea. A week later they were building a small cabin for Jack a little farther than the barn. It was a long project, but a few months later it was done. The quaint wooden cabin had a small kitchen adjacent to a living room that had a small gas fireplace. Next to the kitchen there was a small bathroom, with just the essentials. A small wooden staircase led to the mezzanine, where his bedroom was with a wooden double bed and a small dresser. The place was small but comfortable, very practical. In a way it represented the person that he had become after his 'accident' as Shado liked to say.

So now he worked on the farm, dirt covering his hands. Working on the crops became second nature to him. He got stronger and probably rougher around the edges. His body gained muscles that he didn't have before and his scars began to look less terrible. Anyway he had gotten used to them with time. He chopped off his longer blonde locks, leaving a very short cut and let his stubble grown. His hands that were once soft and smooth, as Slade loved to tease him about, now were calloused and rough, from hours of hard work. He soon became the complete opposite of the scared and broken person that he was when he first came to the farm. He took pride in his job and his new life style.

As the months turned into years, Jack was sure that there wasn't anyone out there looking for him. Capel became his home and Slade and Shado his family. Jack watched as the Wilson family grew, with the arrival of Alexander Zian Wilson, a little boy that had his mother's smile and kindness and his father's strength and temper. Jack found himself spending time with the young boy that constantly came to his cabin in search for entertainment.

No memories came back as the time passed, and in a way, he believed it was a curse and a blessing: a curse - because he would never know who he actually was, who were his parents, if he did have a family of his own – and a blessing – because he would never have to carry any guilt for whatever he had done previously to land himself on that beach, and now he could enjoy his life as it was. And every time he felt like he was alone or missing something, he would hold on tight to his arrow pendant, close his eyes and take a deep breath. Every single time, suddenly everything would feel lighter and happier. He felt like the small token brought with it a warmth and light that pushed all his fears and doubts away. Five years after he had almost died on that beach, not once had he taken the necklace of. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the only thing that grounded him when everything seem to fade away. It was the only thing that still kept him close to the person he was before. It was his last piece of home.

* * *

Jack was practically glistening in the sun, his body covered in sweat. The scars that marked his tanned skin were visible all over his chest, abs and back as his plaid blue shirt lay on a porch chair. His arms moved the axe up and then down towards the piece of wood, chopping it in one blow, splitting it in two halves. He watched as the dirt flew up through the air as they fell to the ground, a reminder of the screeching tires that left a cloud of dirt in their wake and the very angry woman that had just left his front step. Helena Bertinelli was a storm that came fast and left a path of destruction in Jack's life. A gorgeous 26-year-old, brunette with big blue eyes and legs to die for. She was also the 'beauty queen' of the town and the Mayor's daughter. She and Jack had an on and off relationship for the past few months. For him it was casual sex and for her, well, let's just say she was already picking their future kid's names. No matter how many times he tried to tell her that he wasn't looking for anything serious – after all, the entire town knew about his story and how he didn't actually know who he was – and so, a long term relationship was the last thing he wanted. If she wanted to have a great time in bed, he was there for her, but if she wanted romance he was not interested. He had the same issue with McKenna Hall, the young deputy who happened to be the Sheriff's daughter; which ended up being a pain in his ass as the man seemed to live to torture Jack for 'breaking' his little girls heart.

"Is that Helena Bertenelli that I saw speeding out of here?" Slade asked, coming up the stone path and walking towards Jack.

"Yup," Jack said, chopping another piece of wood in half.

Slade shook his head, "That lady is crazy. I told you to stay away from her. Didn't I?"

"Yes, dad," he replied sarcastically, pushing the halves of the wood to the ground when they didn't topple over.

"Jack, can you at least try to date a woman that doesn't have the power to make your life miserable after you guys are done? I mean, your truck has so many tickets that it makes more sense to leave it parked here instead of using it. Now if I were you, I would get ready to have your truck keyed and your tires slashed," Slade warned in a slightly amused tone.

"You know me, Slade. I am always honest with them; they all know I am not looking for commitment. It's not my fault that they keep deluding themselves, thinking I am going to change my mind; that they are different from the other girls before them. I've always made myself clear," Jack said as he placed the ax down and moved to grab a beer from a small cooler on the front porch. Slade followed him as he sat on one of the porch chairs and drank his beer.

"Maybe you should try this scheme in a city where everyone doesn't know everyone else's business. It's a really small town, Jack. You know that people talk," Slade said as he grabbed a beer from the cooler.

"Damn those gossip loving old ladies," he replied with a chuckle.

"You know kid, I'm not getting any younger here. One day Alex will be an adult. And he will have his own family and I will sit on that porch along with Shado, with my wrinkles and grey hairs, watching our grandchildren play and grow. I will know that I lived a long and fulfilling life. But I fear that you will always be held back by something that never was," Slade said, sitting next to him, a worried look on his face.

"Are you trying to say you want me to move out?" Jack asked with a smirk, trying to change the subject.

"You know that's not what I mean. It's been five years, Jack. Not once have you tried to go and find who you are."

"I know who I am," he bit back as he held his beer in clenched hands. They hadn't had this talk in a while.

"Who you really are? Who are your parents? What's your last name? Where were you born? Who are the people that love you and are waiting for you to go back, to whatever place you came from? I love you like a brother, kid; but you need to find out who you really are."

"Slade, nobody came looking for me in all these years. Maybe there's no one out there that actually misses me. I'm happy here. I like my work. I love my home. I love being here with you, Shado and Alex. You guys are my family. I don't need anything else," he calmly said as he relaxed his hands and took another sip of his beer.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that you can't move on because of that damn necklace of yours," Slade reasoned as he pointed to the pendant resting on his naked chest.

Jack's hand automatically came up to touch the arrow, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I think whoever gave you this, was a very special person; special enough that you still hold on to it years after what happened to you. Someone that was special enough to make you hold on to it even without your memories," Slade explained.

"This is the only thing that I have left of who I was. No matter how many times I've thought about taking it off, getting rid of it, I just can't," he whispered, running his hand over the still sharp edges of the arrow.

Slade gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Kid, if you really don't want to find out who you are or where you came from, it's your choice. But you need to start living the life that you chose. You can't spend the rest of your life alone, waiting for something or someone that you don't even know. You need to let people in. If you want to let go of your past, you need to let go of this woman that's still holding you back. You can't keep on living like this."

* * *

_He walked into the small apartment, a mix of colors and textures, all bright oranges and electric blues, soft lavender and velvet mint. It smelled like freesias and the breeze from an open window somewhere touched his face, warm and delicate, caressing his skin. It was all too familiar and foreign at the same time. He walked through the mixed colors, from one room to another, till he reached the last door. He gently turned the doorknob and opened the door. Inside the room lay a wild field, the sun was shining and he could see a large oak tree and an iron double bed in the middle of the flowery meadow. _

_He walked through the long grass, between the purple, white and yellow flowers. _

_On the iron bed laid a woman with pale milky skin, dressed in a white long silk dress, blonde curly hair falling down past her waist; a flower crown on her head. He couldn't see her face like it often happened in dreams but he couldn't stop his feet from bringing him to her. Once he got close to her his feet felt like lead, he couldn't get any closer. He fought and fought, but there was no use, he just couldn´t move._

_So he watched her from a small distance as she lay in the sun, smiling, as the sunlight seemed to make her skin glow. She looked peaceful and happy. Perfect._

"_I thought you had forgotten all about me," she said softly, her voice ringing like a soft melody in his ears, like he knew it from somewhere; but he just couldn't remember where._

"_I could never forget you," he whispered, mesmerized by the sight of the gorgeous woman. He knew her. He could feel it deep inside of himself. _

"_It's been a very long time since you last thought about me. I was afraid that you were going to let me go. That you had forgotten me forever," she murmured, looking down, so that her hair kept blocking his view of her face._

"_Let you go?" he asked, confused._

"_That you were going to let it go," she said, pointing to his arrow pendant without looking up._

"_I know you. I know I do. I just can't remember from where," he said, his answer bringing a smile to her face. Her long bangs were covering her eyes, but he finally could see her smile. Her smile was so bright, it took his breath away and it made his heart beat faster against his chest. She was everything. She was what he was looking for._

"_You do know me," she said, moving her delicate hands over the meadow flowers that were growing all around the iron bed._

"_Where? Tell me where can I find you?" he begged._

"_I will always be in here," she answered, pointing to his chest, right where his own heart was beating a samba._

"_Please, don´t leave me!" he shouted, as she got up from the bed, walking slowly away from it._

"_You were the one that chose to leave me. To not come back to me. I am here. Waiting for you," she said, her back still turned to him._

"_I don't want you to leave. Take me with you. I will go anywhere, I will do anything for you, just don't leave me alone," he shouted, trying to fight whatever force was keeping him in place. But the more he tried to get out of his confinement the more stuck he became._

_She turned her head to the side, her hair falling down over her face, "I will never leave you alone. But you need to fight for me. You can't let me go."_

"_I will fight!" he shouted, "I promise you I will!"_

"_I know you will. That's one of the things that I most love about you," she said with a smile as she began walking away._

"_No! No! Please, stay with me!" he yelled as he reached out to her._

"_I am with you, Oliver. I never left. Come find me, I am waiting for you," she said, her voice somehow ringing out clearly in the meadow. He watched her move through the tall grass and flowers until she was too far away for his screams to reach her_.

Jack shot up in his bed; his chest covered in sweat, his breathing heavy and his hands shaking. It was all a dream. The same dream, all over again. The dream about _her._ Deep down he knew that he knew her. He knew her like he knew himself; she was the one behind the arrow. He pushed the covers aside and took a long steadying breath. For the past few months he had been having the same dream, always with the mysterious blonde girl, always where she would walk away from him and always where he never got to chase her down and figure out who she was.

He never saw her face or her eyes; it was always her smile. He knew that those dreams had a deeper meaning to them because this woman was different, this woman was special…this woman was everything.

He knew now why he could never let go of the arrow pendant, he knew she was the reason behind it, he knew she was the one that was waiting for him somewhere. She was the reason why he couldn't let go and try to find a life here, even after all those years. He couldn't let go because he knew that deep down she also couldn't. She was waiting for him somewhere. But how could he find her? Was she even real? Was any of that real? Or was he so closed off that his mind had created her as a way to justify his lack of desire to create bonds with the women that he had dated over the years. But what about what she called him? She had whispered a name, something that felt strange, something he felt like he knew: _Oliver_.

Maybe it was time for him to find out the truth. Maybe it was time for him to search for his real home. Maybe it was time for him to search for _her_.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there! Thank you all for reading and all the support!**

**I promise this story will have a happy ending, ok? Our favorite couple will soon be in the same city again.**

**So, tell me what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	3. Gravity

**Broken Arrows Chapter 3 – Gravity**

**A/N: Thank you all for the support. The love all of you are showing 'Broken Arrows' has blown my mind. I hope to be able to keep you all happy and entertained. So thank you!**

**As always, thank you to my lovely beta (The Alternative Source)! She is the spicy in this story!**

**Recently I found out the magic that is 8track and the amazing Olicity tracks there. This one inspired me:**

** w w w . 8track wishful-dreamer/she-must-really-believe-in-you**

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets for this chapter, are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do  
I'll still feel you here  
'til the moment I'm gone.

You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything  
so much than to drown in your love  
and not feel your rain.

Set me free, leave me be.  
I don't want to fall another moment  
into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall,  
just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me.

Felicity could remember perfectly the day she met Oliver Queen. It was a Wednesday morning, the first warm day of spring. The flowers were blossoming and it was a pleasant walk from the subway station to the Queen Consolidated building. She had been working there since she graduated from MIT- the internship they offered during her summer vacation of her last year of college was enough for her to make up her mind between QC and Wayne Enterprise's. She had dreamed of working one day with Lucius Fox, but QC had a much better program to develop new computer software and technologies.

She remembered how she was at her desk, working on the codes that Mr. Johnson needed for a new project that Walter Steele was supervising, when a knock on her wall interrupted her line of thought. He stood there, dressed in a light grey suit, black tie and white shirt. He smiled and she remembered regretting to choose that day to wear her pink blouse, black slacks and panda flats, something so ordinary.

"Ms. Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."

"Of course I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen," she said in a nervous tone, a pink sharpie between her lips, as she turned in her chair to fully look at him. She should have prepared herself; he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"No. Mr. Queen is my father. You can call me Oliver," he said with a smile that made small butterflies flutter around in her stomach.

"Right, because your father is the CEO of this company, and my boss. Not my boss per say, but my boss's boss boss. So you are my boss's boss boss son. A gorgeous son that wants me to call him by his first name and walked down all the way to the IT department to hear me babble," she rambled, stopping when she realized what she just had said. "I didn't just say that out loud, did I?" she asked, feeling her cheeks heat as he looked at her with an amused smile; no hint of sarcasm on his face.

"I am having some trouble with my computer. And they told me you are the person to come and see," he said, placing his MacBook Air on top of her desk. His computer was the latest model, a state of art computer with a slight possibility of it being an unreleased special edition. It probably cost more than she earned in a month. "I was at a coffee shop going through some contracts, when suddenly the entire screen went black for a second and then just froze. I tried everything to make it work, but nothing worked. I really don't know what I did wrong," he finished, scratching the back of his head as she plugged a small device into the USB port of the computer and typed something into the keyboard. His last screen image appeared on her computer screen.

"Were you surfing on the internet when this happened?" she said, still typing.

"I was browsing some files and I had my personal email account opened. Why?" he asked, curious as to why she was asking those questions.

"Because I believe a friend of yours ended up sending you a virus by accident through some very personal videos," she answered, pointing at the screen where an email from Tommy Merlyn was opened to a clearly pornographic video that was attached.

"Tommy! I will kill that idiot. I ended up losing a presentation because of him," he exclaimed, looking at the screens, his body behind hers, his right hand holding onto the back of her chair.

Looking up at him she said, "And that is why you should always separate your personal and professional email accounts."

"Is there any way you can salvage what's on my computer? My whole existence is essentially on it. I would really appreciate it," Oliver said, looking serious and all kinds of cute at the same time.

"Yup," she nodded before turning away and typing some codes into her computer and Oliver's. She really hoped that he thought her flushed cheeks were because of the porn and not his cute face. Getting to work she isolated and destroyed the virus riddled email, transferred over a better antivirus and put it to work, and at the same time she tweaked his settings so that this kind of thing wouldn't happen again. After all, only God knows how much porn guys watched and shared with one another. It was the perfect way to share viruses, especially the kind that can have access to your bank account; something that a rich man like Oliver Queen could have major problems with. After a bit the antivirus had worked its magic, and found on the computer three Trojan viruses and other minor infractions. She got rid of them with a set of keystrokes and soon the computer was functional once more. Just for good measure she changed the settings to scan all incoming emails and set up a daily scan. "There, good as new," she said, unplugging the USB driver and closing the computer.

"Felicity, you are remarkable," Oliver said with a smile, as she handed back his computer.

"Thanks for remarking on it," she replied with a smile.

His smile only got bigger, "You literally saved my life. Thank you."

"No problem. That's why I'm here," she said as she began playing with her pink sharpie once more, "To save millionaires and their beautiful laptops."

"I will see you around, Ms. Smoak," Oliver practically promised with a dashing smile, one that usually made females fall down by his feet.

Those butterflies hit her again, "Till next time, Mr. Queen."

* * *

After her first meeting with Oliver, he would find any kind of excuse to come down to the IT Department to chat with her. The main excuse was that he needed her computer expertise in some form or other for his precious Mac. And every time she knew that Oliver Queen was full of crap because he was the worst liar she had ever met. As their 'meetings' continued she found out that he had just finished his MBA in Business and now had joined his father as Vice President of Queen Consolidated, making him, her boss's boss boss; or something like that. It became a fact that she enjoyed emphasizing to him every time he tried to start some form of flirtation with her. She knew very well of his reputation with the ladies; the internet was filled with pictures of him parading around with endless women and dirty stories about his personal life. And no matter how gorgeous, funny and interesting he was, she wouldn't become another bed notch for Oliver Queen.

So they formed a weird form of friendship. They would have lunch together from time to time, always in her office. He would bring Chinese or Thai food, and they would laugh and share their life's story with each other. She heard endless stories about his childhood, his sister Thea and his best friend Tommy, how much he wanted his parents to be proud of him, and that he was far from the image that the media tried to set of him. He did admit to having a wild phase in his earlier teen years and in college, but he wanted to do better. In no time he became one of her closest and bestest friends.

She remembered perfectly the day she realized that she was in love with Oliver Queen. She was eating her Tom Yum Gung, and Oliver had a small stain of soy sauce on his chin; she had to resist the urge to wipe it from his skin. She remembered thinking how adorable he looked at that moment, how she could live like this forever, listening to him talk for hours and hours. The realization that she was in love with him hit her like a wrecking ball. She couldn't possibly be in love with Oliver Queen. He was gorgeous, brilliant, a playboy, a billionaire, heir to a billion dollar company and the most amazing man she had ever met. He was so different from her that she felt they were from different solar systems, and that she had nothing to offer him. He was one of the most desired bachelors of Starling City, the kind of man that dated super models and princesses from foreign small and exotic countries, not an IT specialist from Nevada. She remembered that she knew that she had to get over her feelings for Oliver because she was sure they were one sided, after all why would Oliver Queen want to date her? Yet Oliver surprised her. One day they were walking to one of the elevators of Queen Consolidated - which because of the late hour was empty - and mumbled the words she desperately wanted to hear but that she never believed she would ever hear.

"Felicity, would you like to go out to dinner with me?" he asked her, with a trembling voice as he pressed the elevator button. His eyes rose up and looked at her after a couple seconds.

"Dinner? As in eating? Together? Just the two of us? In a restaurant?" she asked, slightly confused. This couldn't be happening. Was it?

"Yes, that was implied," he said with a small, yet nervous smile. Her rambling always seemed to relax him.

"As in a date? A date-date? Because two mature adults can go out to have dinner alone without making it a date. It doesn't have to be a date. It can be just dinner between two friends," she rambled; asking again, she needed to be sure. After all, she and Oliver had eaten together countless times in the past couple months. It didn't need to mean anything, did it?

"Yes, Felicity. As in a date," he said, more confident now that he seemed to get his bearings back.

"Oh," she let out, too shocked to say anything else.

"Is that a no?" Oliver asked, his eyes searching hers.

"No!" she shouted, still shocked.

"Is that a yes?" he continued with a smile that lit up his whole face.

"Are you sure you want to go out on a date with me, Oliver?" She began feeling the years of insecurity and self-doubt reach her.

He tucked a falling strand of her ponytail behind her right ear, "There is nothing I want more."

"Ok then, yes. Definitely yes," she said with a small smile.

That's how everything began.

* * *

She spent hours picking the perfect outfit, makeup and hairstyle to go on her date with Oliver. He didn't say where he was taking her that Saturday night, just for her to wear something nice. So after hours and hours, she finally picked a wine colored mini dress that ended at the middle of her thighs and that had small cutouts by her waist, exposing some skin. She picked a pair of black extremely dangerous high-heeled strappy sandals, and curled her long blonde hair with the flatiron, letting it fall down her back in gentle curls. She also went with dark brown smoky eye shadow and pale pink lips. Not to brag but she thought she looked pretty hot.

Oliver was a gentleman, picking her up in his silver Lamborghini, a car so low that she had to practically dive to get in without falling down and hurting herself. He was dressed in an expensive navy suit with a blue shirt and no tie. He brought her flowers – pink and white Lisianthus, her favorite flower – and his eyes sparkled as he took her in. He kissed her on the cheek, and whispered how beautiful she looked. She almost blurted out that he looked beautiful too.

He took her to the rich part of town, where most of the clubs and expensive restaurants were located in. They stopped in front of a new restaurant, The Mirage, which she couldn't exactly tell the kind of food they served. After giving the car over to the valet they moved past the long line and Oliver smiled at the hotness that quickly led them to a stone patio. It was an external and more reserved area of the restaurant with only a few tables. The brick walls and the garden were beautiful, mixing the nature with the dining tables, creating a more romantic atmosphere. The iron chairs and tables mixed well with the wall covered with plants. Oliver pulled out her chair for her and moved to sit in front of her. A waiter appeared right after.

"Welcome to The Mirage. My name is Eric and I will be your server tonight. Can I suggest a wine with your meal?" a young man with shaggy brown hair said, giving menus to the both of them.

"A bottle of your best Pinot Noir, please," Oliver said, opening the top button of his suit jacket, as Felicity smiled at him.

"Already trying to get me drunk, Mr. Queen?" she teased as the server left, making Oliver laugh.

"Why? Should I?" he teased back.

"I think you are doing just fine as it is. So…I've never heard of this place before. What's their specialty?" she asked, finally opening the menu that had no prices on the food options. That was a sign that this place was expensive beyond belief.

"Middle Eastern cuisine. They opened up a few weeks ago. A good friend of mine actually owns the place," Oliver replied with a smile, as the server came back and poured Oliver a glass. He did the tasting and accepted the bottle. It was all a very serious and yet sexy move.

"Is this Arabian food?" she gave a small laugh when he poured her a glass with the same seriousness and sexiness. He raised an eyebrow in turn.

"Yes, but they serve all kinds of Middle Eastern food, not only Arabian," Oliver said, watching as she laughed softly, "Wait, fuck. I forgot that you're Jewish. I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry, we can go right now." Oliver seemed ready to bolt from his seat.

Felicity held up a hand to stop him from getting up, "Oliver, don't be silly. We are staying."

He still seemed ready to bolt. It was somehow endearing how concerned he was for her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't. I'm Jewish and my parents taught me to respect all forms of culture and religion. I have nothing against Muslims or anything like that. I happen to like Arabian food. So we are staying," she said, making Oliver visibly relax and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. I've been dying to try their food. Heard it's amazing," Oliver said with a small smile.

That night they enjoyed an amazing and expensive bottle of red wine, talked and laughed, as they ate the amazing food. The food was served in a large tray with small pots filled with different kinds of foods so you could eat with your bare hands. Because of this Oliver ended up ruining his dress pants as hummus fell down on his lap. The food was indeed amazing; a mixture of spices and textures, making it a delight to the tongue.

When Oliver took her back to her apartment he walked her to her door. She remembered palming her keys nervously as she moved to open her door; she was nervous as to how to end the night. He must have been reading her mind because his hand came out and caught hers, turning her to him. She turned wide eyes to him and watched as he stepped closer, a look of nervousness on his face before he slowly leaned forward to softly kiss her. Even though the kiss was chaste it made her feel like something grand had just happened, something life changing. She would never forget that first kiss. It was one of the most amazing moments of her life.

And as Oliver moved away with a small goodbye and headed down the hall, Felicity couldn't help smiling like a schoolgirl, softly touching her lips. If this were a movie he would turn around at the end of the hallway and look back at her. And lo and behold he did. He turned before he reached the corner and smiled at her before waving goodbye.

That was the night that she knew Oliver Queen might be in love with her just as much as she was with him.

* * *

It took them a month to make love for the first time. To some it might seem short but to them it felt like forever. They had spent so much time together, already knew each other so well, but they wanted to do this right. Oliver was afraid to rush things and end up ruining the best thing that had ever happened to him. Felicity was different compared to any woman he had met before. From a very early stage of their relationship he knew she was the one for him, his equal, and he would be damned if he was going to risk ruining it.

So they took their time, slowly getting to know one another a little better, both physically as well as mentally.

Felicity admitted that it was very hard for her to not let things get any further because she desperately wanted them too. Oliver was gorgeous, sexy, and made her feel things she had never felt before. He took her breath away. But in a way she was happy to see him wanting to wait, it made her feel like he wanted much more from her than sex. Not that she didn't want sex; she was a red blooded American woman who knew what was in front of her and wanted it. But to both of them it would be more special to wait because she knew it would mean much more than just casual sex. Anyone can have random meaningless sex, but it took time and effort with someone you really cared about to make love.

When it had finally happened, Oliver had come over to have dinner with Felicity, like he did most weekends. They ate her fabulous lasagna, and they were watching one of her favorite shows – Stargate SG1- with a glass of red wine each. To him she looked amazing, wearing tight leggings and an oversized sweater that let one of her shoulders bare. Oliver explained to her once that it made her seem more real, more open. Her head was resting against his chest, as she lay against him on her purple couch, his arms wrapped around her small waist. They had a sense of familiarity with each other that neither had had before with anyone else. For Oliver it was not only because he didn't want to before, but also because it never felt right. Not until Felicity. That moment felt perfect.

He softly kissed the naked skin of her shoulder, running his hand down her sides, enjoying how soft her skin felt against his fingertips.

"Oliver, you are missing the best part," she slapped absentmindedly at his chest, where she rested watching as Jack O'Neil and Daniel worked together to protect Earth against the latest alien invasion. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, biting her lower lip as Oliver seemed to stare at her with a smile.

"I love you," he said, softly running his hand over her loose hair.

She silently gaped at him as a battle happened on the TV screen. Her silence became even more excruciating for Oliver when the battle quickly ended.

Looking her over Oliver kissed the top of her head, knowing instantly that her silence had to be from a brain overload at his confession. He ran his nose down her cheek, enjoying her sweet scent, "I love you, Felicity. I love all the things about you. I love how you always bite a pen when you are trying to solve a problem. I love how you always re-watch your favorite TV-shows and movies like it's the very first time, even though you already watched it a million times before. I love how you can't cook without music on. I love how you love to dance, but only do when you think no one is watching because you think you suck at it. I love how you bite your lip when you are deep in thought. I love everything about you, Ms. Smoak. I just love you. Simple as that."

Her bright blue eyes filled with emotion as Oliver softly caressed her face with his fingertips. She took his hand and held it in hers. Her ability to ramble on at any moment seemed lost to her now. She moved his hand towards her lips, softly kissing his knuckles, "I love you too".

The words were everything that Oliver needed/wanted to hear.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her, whispered words of love against her lips. They kissed and smiled, happy to have found the other in a world so vast. Among over seven billion people on the planet they had found the one that was perfect for the other; that completed them in every way possible.

Soon hands and lips got lost in each other. Clothes disappeared. Skin against skin; glistening as bodies moved, one against the other in perfect synchrony. They whispered words of love as their bodies danced together till both of them reached sweet bliss. After they were done they laid together on the canary yellow carpet, a blanket around their bodies as they lay on their sides facing each other.

Felicity was tucked in his arms, seeming to be on the tipping point of falling asleep. Oliver smiled as he watched her, his fingers dancing over Felicity's collarbone, down her sternum and to the underside of her breast. Her pale milky skin was slightly pink. He stopped his wandering hand when he reached a small streak of dark skin. Pulling back a little he saw a small simple arrow that lay under her left breast. He softly touched the perfect line.

"What?" she asked him, still high from the most amazing and explosive experience of her life.

"You never told me you had a tattoo," he said as he traced the black ink.

"Oh, well it's not something that I often share," she sleepily muttered with a smile, softly running her fingers over his blonde hair.

"Why an arrow? What does it mean?" Oliver asked, fascinated by it.

"Can't I just like archery? It is a sport, you know. The whole Robin Hood thing is kind of hot too," she said with a smirk, making Oliver roll his eyes at her smart comment. She hummed and gave him a quick once over, "You'd look good in green tights."

He gave a little huff of laughter as he continued to run his thumb over the arrow; silently asking for her to answer his question.

"I got this in my first year at MIT so I could always remind myself that I always needed to work hard for everything I wanted in my life. That I can't ever give up no matter how hard things get. A while ago I read something that said that an arrow could only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it's going to launch you into something great; just like an arrow. So just focus and keep aiming. It's like when you hit rock bottom the only way you can go is up. When life drags you back, you can only go forward. And that's why I got this tattoo, so I would never forget this. And that is how I live my life."

* * *

They dated in secret, a demand that she had asked for, something that she knew he hated. But he couldn't possibly understand the implications of her being his girlfriend and what it could do to her career. She had worked very hard to get where she was, and it was not to be called Oliver's girlfriend, no she was much more than that. She didn't want to be defined by the man she was with. She wanted to be her own person and go up the ranks of the company by her own merit.

She loved Oliver madly. She couldn't imagine living a life without him in it. So when he proposed almost a year after their first date, she didn't even hesitate before saying yes and jumping in his arms. It was one of the happiest moments of her life.

But sometimes life isn't what it seems to be.

* * *

She would never forget what she was doing when she first got the most terrifying and heart breaking news of her life. She was in her pajamas, eating Lucky Charms with the TV on; one of her many Saturday rituals. She had been worried about Oliver ever since the night before when he promised to call her from Perth after he got back from the boat ride with his father, but the call never came. She tried not to stress over it. She knew how intense things could get when Oliver and Robert Queen were on business. And she'd rather think that he had gotten on a flight back home early and wanted to surprise her. Yes, that was a much better thought.

"_Breaking story, it has been confirmed that the yacht of Queen Consolidated CEO, billionaire Robert Queen, and his son, VP Oliver Queen, has gone missing last night in the Indian Ocean. Robert and Oliver Queen were on a business trip in Perth, Australia. Rescue searches have commenced to try and locate them but the Australian authorities believe that the chances of finding survivors is low. We will be back with more news as they come in about the missing yacht of Robert and Oliver Queen."_

In less than one minute Felicity's world fell apart.

She sat there frozen on her couch with the spoon half way to her mouth. Her hands began to tremble and the bowl fell down to the floor, shattering. Milk and cereal soaked into her canary yellow rug.

It simply couldn't be true. She had talked to Oliver right before he went on the yacht with his father. He had promised her they wouldn't go very far, that they would be back soon. They had already started planning how they would tell everyone about their engagement as soon as he got back from Australia. They would start with Tommy. Then they would go to the Queens and then her parents. They would have to work with the PR people of Queen Consolidated to deal with the press, but everything would be perfect. Everything was perfect. Finally she was exactly where she wanted to be in her life. It couldn't be true. It was impossible.

Her whole body started to tremble and her chest tightened. No, no, no. It couldn't be true. It couldn't!

No, life couldn't do this to her. The universe couldn't just give her all the happiness in the world to just take it all from her. The universe couldn't give her the love of her life and the promise of her own happy ending just to take everything away from her in one single second. He was everything. It couldn't be true. They were wrong. It was not true.

Tears fell down her cheeks as the air left her lungs. Clenching her hands she tried to stand but fell to her hands and knees with a sob. It wasn't real. No, it wasn't.

A sob tore through her as her eyes caught her engagement ring, the newscasters words echoing in her mind as her life crumbled around her. It couldn't be true. Not Oliver. She let go of a desperate cry, tears pouring down her face as she began pounding at the carpeted floor in anger and confusion.

'Why?! Why him?!'

The TV announcer's voice caught her attention once more, _"Once more, the yacht of Robert Queen and Oliver Queen has gone missing."_

She let herself go. She cried and cried, till there were no tears left, till there was nothing left inside of her.

Tonight she had lost him. She had lost herself. She had lost everything.

* * *

The rescue team worked over a week trying to find the wreckage of the yacht that Oliver and his father were on. They weren't looking for survivors anymore, but for bodies to bury. She was not going to go pick up flowers for her wedding, but for a grave at the cemetery. An empty grave with the name of the man she loved, the man she was going to marry, to have children with, to grow old and gray with. The man she had lost.

Three weeks after the disappearance of the yacht, a fishing boat found part of the wreckage, ending the search. They never found the bodies of Robert and Oliver. They said that the sea current could have taken them to the bottom of the ocean or miles away from the crash site. They would never know.

A funeral was held at the Queen Mansion, only for family and close friends. They hadn't chosen to use Starling Memorial Cemetery for Oliver and Robert's graves, but a site in the gardens of the Queen Mansion. Felicity never got to pick flowers to bring to his grave. She never got to see his name on the headstone. She never got to grieve him. She never got to say goodbye to the love of her life.

She never told anyone that her fiancée had died that day. She didn't tell her parents or Oliver's family. No, she kept their secret. Once she driven all the way to the Queen Mansion, ready to tell Moira and Thea Queen that she loved Oliver more than life itself; that she had died a thousand deaths since the day she had learned their boat went missing in Australia. But she never went all the way. She couldn't bear to think of the look on their faces. She couldn't bear to face the truth, that she would never have him back. That she had lost him forever.

As the weeks and months passed, she kept living an empty life; a part of her had died along with Oliver on that boat, a part that she would never get back. She kept on working and eventually she got the dream promotion that she so desperately wanted, the one that she had told Oliver was all she needed to be able to tell the world about them. What a fool she had been.

So she focused on her job, living day and night at Queen Consolidated. Her work was the only thing that still made her get up from bed every morning. Even she could admit that she was depressed, that she was not living but merely existing. She became a shell of the bright young woman that she once was. The one that Oliver had fallen in love with.

Every year on the anniversary of his death, she could drive to the coast and spend the entire day looking at the waves crashing on the shore. She would wonder one more time why life would have taken him away from her? Why it had all ended up like it did? Why Oliver have to be gone?

She was proud to say that she hadn't fallen in any addictions with the loss of the love of her life. She hadn't gotten lost in drugs or alcohol or done anything crazy. She may have lost a few pounds, but she hadn't changed the core of who she was. She was still the same person, albeit less brighter.

As the years passed, it was easier to bear the loss of Oliver. The pain became less each day that passed until it was bearable enough for her to feel like she could keep going on with her life. She started to smile more; soon she was able to listen to music that reminded her of him. She finally let go of his favorite sweatshirt that he used to sleep in, the one that she had spent the first few months after his death wearing to bed, diving into his smell till it was gone. She finally could say his name out loud. Yet no matter how much she moved forth she still wore the engagement ring every day for the past five years, still hanging on the long platinum chain that fell beneath her breasts. It was the last part of Oliver that she had. It was the last part of the life she would never be able to have. It was the last part of the home that she has lost. The last part of her everything.

* * *

She met Sara three years after Oliver's death.

She was trying to channel her anger and energy into a more positive avenue. That better avenue was a Muay Thai class. Sara was the teacher of the class she had decided to try out and the two young blondes soon hit it off. Felicity had been closed off in the past couple of years, always focused in on her loss and the pain of it, not letting people get too close to her. She tried to pretend with her parents, to make sure they thought that everything was ok; something that was easy to do when you only saw your parents during Christmas break. So it was nice to have a friend for a change. She couldn't pretend with Sara, and so they got close.

For the first time in years, Felicity finally started to feel like herself again, the happy and cheerful, slightly dorky girl that she truly was. Sara somehow always brought out the brighter side of her personality, and her and Nyssa – Sara's girlfriend – soon became her best friends.

She even tried to date again. 'Try' being the key word. No man seemed to hold the appeal that Oliver had in her life. No one seemed good enough to fill the hole that he left when he died. She may have ended up slightly tipsy and on a stranger's bed more times than she wished it were true in those past five years. And eventually she decided that it was ok to have casual sex, meaningless sex for when she felt like she needed to let out some steam. But it never went further than that. She was not interested in finding someone to fill Oliver's place in her heart, no one could, no matter how much she tried or how hard they tried. Felicity had finally accepted the fact that she would be one of those crazy old ladies with ten cats…well maybe not cats because she was allergic to them, but ten dogs all appropriately named according to fandom. She had it all planned. She could rescue them from the streets and feed them and love them. It was a good plan in her mind.

That of course didn't stop her two best friends trying to set her up with countless guys and that one girl. They wanted their best friend to be happy, to find a great guy and settle down. But Sara and Nyssa knew that something terrible had happened to Felicity in the past, something that had hurt her so deeply she couldn't move on. One night a drunk Felicity, on her 28 birthday, showed them her engagement ring that she still wore on her long chain and simply said that the love of her life was dead, that he had died years ago in an accident. They could see how painful it was for their friend to talk about it and so they let it go. They didn't question her on the mysterious fiancée that she had lost, nor why she never had mentioned him before. They just held her.

* * *

Five years after Oliver's death, Felicity was finally where she always had strived and hoped to be. She was now Chief of the IT & Science Division of Queen Consolidated.

Walter Steele, the previous CFO, had stepped up as CEO after Oliver and Robert's death. He always took interest in Felicity's ideas and projects for the IT Department, and when he got his job as CEO he followed her career with even closer interest. Years later, after she was responsible for many lucrative and innovative projects, he promoted her to the Chief of IT position.

One day she was sitting in her glass office where she could watch as people moved and worked in their cubicles, their lives carrying on. She looked over at the large red rose bouquet in a large crystal vase that sat on her glass desk. She hated roses. Roses were the kind of flower she always thought were cheesy and for those without imagination. Oliver had never given her roses. No, he always knew how to pick flowers for her. They always had a bigger and more significant meaning. She hated these roses.

"Emily, can you come here, please?" Felicity called out to her secretary.

"Yes, Ms. Smoak," the young, petite brunette replied as she came into her office.

"Can you explain to me what those are doing here?" Felicity said, pointing with her finger at the flowers with a look of aversion on her face.

"A delivery guy brought those up two hours ago while you were in a meeting with Mr. Steele," Emily said, a small smile on her lips. She was the romantic kind, she lived for these kind of moments.

"Didn't I ask you not to let any flowers be delivered to me?" Felicity asked in a slightly frustrated tone as she pushed her glasses back up her nose, feeling a headache forming.

"Yes," Emily said as her eyes widened before looking down at the marble floor.

"Then why in Heaven's name is this atrocity in here?" Felicity asked, making Emily cringe at her reference to the flowers. She knew she sounded a bit mean but she had made herself clear when it came to things like this.

"The delivery guy was very polite. I couldn't just ask him to take them back. I'm sorry, Ms. Smoak. I thought you were going to like those. It won't happen again," Emily said, her face pale and her lips trembling. Felicity knew she was ready to cry. Fuck, she hated when she cried. It always broke her heart. Felicity felt herself deflate.

"It's alright Emily. Just please don't put them on my desk next time. You can keep them if I ever receive flowers again, deal?"

Emily looked up at her shyly, "Deal. What do you want me to do with these?"

"I will take them with me this time. It's fine. You can leave early today, it's Friday after all. I'm sure you have something planned."

"Thank you Ms. Smoak," Emily said, hurrying out of her office and towards her desk. She was ready to go and start her early weekend in a flash.

Felicity looked over once more to the small card that was attached to the roses as she played with her chain, feeling her ring moving against her skin under her blouse.

"_Thank you for last night._

_I can't get you out of my head. When can I see you again?_

_Love, Kyle"_

Of course he couldn't get her out of his head, she had rocked his world last night, fucked him till he could barely stand. Kyle was a young, 32 year old, architect. With dark hair and green eyes, she was smitten when she saw him at the Table Salt bar last night. He was charming and had a killer body, and Felicity was feeling really tense after endless meetings and project discussions that week, so she took a chance and went back to his place. He was a good fuck, nothing else, and nothing she wanted to repeat. She had made up the 'one-time only' rule to avoid awkward and annoying situations like this one for instance. She never told any of the men she had casual sex with that she was looking for a serious relationship. She always assumed that they knew it was a one-time thing. Yet flowers seemed to appear on her office desk from time to time. But it could be worse; there could be chocolates and balloons as well. She had to make sure to not let them know where she worked next time.

She crushed the small note in her hands and threw it in the small trashcan next to her desk on the floor, not looking at it or giving it a second glance. She never had planned to call him, or any of the other guys before him, and she never would. She turned off her computer and took her purse and coat. Grabbing the flowers she knew exactly where she needed to go.

* * *

Felicity walked out of the industrial style elevator with the roses in her hands. She walked towards the familiar door, and softly knocked on the steel door. A few seconds later a familiar blonde opened the door.

"Lis!" Sara said, opening the door to Felicity to walk through.

"Hey there Sara. Here, take it," Felicity said as she handed her the large red roses.

"Again? Lis, this is the second time this month. You really are a heart breaker," Sara cooed with a smirk, as she took the vase of roses and placed them on the steel kitchen counter.

Felicity looked around the loft, the brick walls painted in white with the white wood floors and high ceilings. It was edgy and sophisticated. A perfect mixture of Sara and Nyssa's personal styles. She moved along with Sara to sit on a large white sofa right in front of the TV and right next to the area where the dining room and kitchen stood.

"All those guys knew exactly what I wanted when I came home with them. I never asked for more than one night; in fact, I don't want more. Nothing wrong with knowing what you want. Sadly, their ego always ends up getting wounded and they feel the need to try to woo me. And they always fail miserably. I mean, roses, really? It's like getting a Doctor Who fan a Doctor Who t-shirt. Everyone does that. Get them a sonic screwdriver remote or something. Roses equal boring," Felicity said, rolling her eyes at the cheesy attempt of a romantic gesture.

Sara poked her, making Felicity jump with a laugh, "Some women find roses romantic. I like them."

"I think that Felicity's right," a voice interrupted from the steel stairs that led to the second floor. Nyssa made her way down the stairs, her heels echoing in the room, "She doesn't ask for more and those guys just can't stand a woman that just wants to use them for sex. Nothing more. Just like men always do with women. They don't like to be on the other side of that situation. It's a male ego issue, hence the flowers."

"Thank you," Felicity said, glad that someone understood her point of view.

"I just think that she should give one of those guys a chance, a real chance. I mean if they were good enough for you to have sex with then they might be good enough for a dinner and a movie," Sara said, always the hopeful one.

"You are such a girl," Felicity teased with a laugh.

"You have no idea," Nyssa said as she went to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of cold white wine and three glasses.

"I heard that!" Sara said annoyed.

"You know I love you baby," Nyssa softly pecked her on the lips when she sat down next her. She then filled all their glasses.

"See, why do I need romance when I can live through the two of you," Felicity said, taking an extra-large sip of her wine.

"Because we both want you to be happy," Sara said, looking to Nyssa for reassurance, "And we know that you don't want to believe that there is some great guy out there waiting for you. But maybe it's time for you to let go and try to move on. I don't want you to be sad and alone."

Felicity huffed, "I am not sad and I enjoy my loneliness. It's my choice. I've found a good balance in things like this so why would I want to ruin that?"

"Don't you want to have a family? To have someone waiting for you when you get home?" Sara asked, receiving an evil glare from Nyssa, who didn't want her to say those things to Felicity.

"You guys are my family. I have great friends and my parents. It's all that I need," Felicity said with a shrug, not wanting to overthink the question. Five years ago she believed that at this point of her life she and Oliver would already be married, living in a small house outside the city, probably with a child already or one on the way. As an only child, she always wanted to have a sibling and Oliver loved Thea to death. So they both had agreed to have at least two kids. She would imagine from time to time how her children with Oliver would look like, as sad as that sounded. Would they have any traces of her mother or father? Would they have her personality and his smile? Would the Queen's have embraced her in their family? Would they be her family as well? Feeling the heavy weight of the possibilities that she had lost, her eyes watered and she let out a sad sigh.

"Sara, let her be. If it's meant to be, she will find the right guy for herself. There is no point in trying to force it," Nyssa said, trying to save Felicity from Sara and her cupid tendencies. Felicity gave her a nod in thanks before finishing her wine.

"When you talk like that I can't believe you're actually a lawyer," Sara commented.

"Tell this to your sister. She and I will have some rough weeks ahead of us with this Falconi case. Oh, the joys of being part of the DA's office," Nyssa sarcastically said with a smirk.

"That's what you get for trying to save the world," Felicity baited as she poured herself another glass.

"If I don't try to go and save it, who will?" she said back with a wink.

"And here I was thinking that it was Laurel that had a hero complex," Sara said as Nyssa pulled her into a playful kiss.

"Oh, the future Mrs. Tommy Merlyn. I bet her future father in law is so excited that she is still working at the DA's office," Felicity said as she remembered how shocked she had been when she met Tommy four years after Oliver's death. He and Laurel had just gotten engaged and they came to have dinner with Sara and Nyssa. Laurel was Sara's older sister, and Sara and Nyssa wanted Felicity to meet them.

Tommy and Laurel both had excitedly talked about their wedding plans that night. Felicity was surviving the talk pretty well until the best man was brought up. She felt her equilibrium thrown off when Tommy said that he wished Oliver were there to be his best man. Tommy had said he was sure that Oliver would make fun of him in his best men speech, saying that he had dated Laurel first, and how Tommy had told him he was dating Laurel the day before his trip to Australia. Felicity remembered that day like it was yesterday – at the time, the last thing she wanted to hear was Oliver talking about the conversation he had with Tommy in his office that day. Now she really wished she had enjoyed more of their time together – it was the last time she saw Oliver. After Tommy was done he left the table to collect himself after talking about his best friend. That was the night Felicity realized that she wasn't the only one that still loved Oliver Queen. But she couldn't say anything. She couldn't react. She had to sit there and watch as Laurel went to check on him.

"You know Malcom Merlyn always acts like he has a stick up his ass," Sara chimed in when the silence was too much. They all burst out into laughter. And just like that, Sara and Nyssa made her feel whole again. They were her friends and her family.

Felicity knew deep down that she would never love another man. She would never fall in love again. She would never get married and have her own family. She would never have any of the things that one day she had planned to have with Oliver.

She didn't want to.

Without Oliver, this was the closest thing she would get to being happy. And finally, after five years, she was ok with that.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I may have gotten a little bit emotional with this chapter. I really wanted to show Felicity's pain. I hope I was able to get it.**

**I also hope you all won't judge her. She lost the love of her life. For her there was no other man she wanted to build a life with. Yet, she is human and has needs and desires. And as a modern woman, it's ok to have casual consensual sex if you want. **

**So, I hope you all have enjoyed it and let me know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	4. Wings

**Broken Arrows Chapter 4 – Wings**

**A/N: Hi there! I want to thank all of you for the support you all have showed me.**

**I know that my take on Felicity and her way to cope with loss wasn't easy for many readers to take. But this is how my character acted, and I want to thank each and every one of you that had an open mind and that understands her reasons for acting like she did. Each person copes with lose differently. No judgment here.**

**As always, lot of love to my gorgeous, amazing, incredible beta (The Alternative Source) for making such an unbelievable amazing work.**

**As always, the links for the Polyvore sets for this chapter are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Oh lights go down__  
__In the moment we're lost and found__  
__I just wanna be by your side__  
__If these wings could fly_

_Oh damn these walls__  
__In the moment we're ten feet tall__  
__And how you told me after it all__  
__We'd remember tonight__  
__For the rest of our lives_

_I'm in the foreign state__  
__My thoughts they've slipped away__  
__My words are leaving me__  
__They caught an airplane__  
__Because I thought of you__  
__Just for the thought of you__  
_

The sound of Alex running onto the front porch made Jack smile as the little three year old opened his front door. The little boy with dark curly hair and big brown eyes smiled at him, and ran towards him on the dark brown leather couch.

"Uncle Jack!" Alex shouted as he jumped up beside him.

"Hey there buddy. What are you doing running around? Does your mom know you're here?" Jack asked with a smile as he placed his book on the coffee table.

"It's lunch time. Did you forget about our Sunday lunch?" Alex asked back, with the innocence that only a child has.

"It's lunch time already? I guess I lost track of time," Jack said, getting up to his feet as Alex moved ahead towards the door.

"Come on, uncle Jack! Mommy and daddy are waiting for you."

Jack and Alex walked side by side on the rock path that led to Jack's cabin, on the far north quadrant of the farm. They made their way down to the barn, and finally to the main house. Alex jumped happily from one foot to the other, choosing what rock he should jump on, playing by himself as they walked.

When they reached the main house Alex ran inside and practically flopped into his father's lap. Slade was sitting on the large couch watching a replay of a football match on Pay Per View.

"Alex, the Eagles just started to play," Slade groaned out as Alex shimmied over to be pressed against his side, his small feet barely hanging off the couch.

"I thought you already watched this game last week?" Jack asked, from his place at the door.

"Really, kid?" Slade said with a snort, not taking his eyes off the game on TV. Jack came in and sat himself on another couch.

"Jack, I don't know why you even try to talk to him when he's watching football. Even if it's a replay," Shado said as she moved around the kitchen that was right next to the living room.

"I guess I will never learn," Jack said with a laugh, as Slade and Alex cheered, "Can I help?"

"Sure. Can you set the table, please?" she asked before moving to take the roasted chicken from the oven.

"No problem," Jack replied as he moved into the kitchen. He went through the cupboards and grabbed the silverware, plates and cups needed to set the table. He moved quickly, and soon the table was set and he was helping Shado take all the food she had prepared for their lunch to the table.

"Honey, it's time to eat," Shado called out over the cheering, making both Slade and Alex pout.

"Mommy, can't we eat in front of the TV?" Alex asked, trying to use his best puppy eyed look.

"No, Alexander. This is not even a live game, it's a replay. Now go wash your hands with your father and come have lunch."

"But mommy…" Alex whined.

"No, Alex. If you ask again, you won't watch the other real game later today. Now go wash your hands," Shado said firmly.

"Come on kiddo," Slade said, taking Alex into his arms and moving towards the bathroom.

"You know you are the 'bad cop' in this situation, right?" Jack said, laughing as Slade and Alex played away, pretending to make Alex fly to the bathroom.

"Tell me about it," she said with a grin as she put mashed potatoes and carrots on Alex's plate, "He's going to retaliate by not eating his carrots and not realize that mashed potatoes are vegetables too."

Jack gave a chuckle before asking, "Want me to cut the chicken?" Jack always wanted to help, especially with them.

"Let Slade do it. You know how much he will complain about the way you cut it if you do it. Trust me, that man is getting cranky with old age," Shado said with a smirk, knowing that Slade was listening to everything as they returned from the bathroom.

"Woman, you know how to bruise my ego," Slade cut in as he put Alex down and into his chair.

"I'm hungry," Alex said as he pushed the carrots away and took a bite of the mashed potatoes while Slade cut the chicken. Jack and Shado's eyes met and they shared a look of amusement. No carrots for Alex tonight.

"And that's why you should eat and not watch TV right now," Shado said to Alex, as she helped Slade plate the chicken.

"Honey, it's the West Coast Eagles versus the Fremantle Dockers! The Derby, you know it's a classic," Slade ranted, making Jack and Alex both laugh. Jack would never understand the love that the man had towards the sport.

"Look at Jack, he isn't freaking out over the game," Shado teased as they all sat down and began to dig into their food.

"That's because he's not an Australian. You know, since you also don't seem to care much about hockey, I'm pretty sure you must be American and not Canadian. Only Americans enjoy their kind of 'football', which by the way, came from rugby. It makes sense, kid," Slade said, as he ate and still watched the game; shouting between one bite and the other as his team scored a point even though he already knew who would win the game in the end.

"What can I say, I'm not a big sports fan," Jack said with a shrug.

They finished their lunch in no time and Slade went back to his game with Alex by his side. While he and Alex enjoyed the end of the match, Jack went to help Shado in the kitchen. He washed the dishes and she dried them. They worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes until Shado saw a shift in Jack's eyes. He clearly had something on his mind.

"Are you ok, Jack?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking," he said, finishing another plate and handing it to her to dry.

"You looked pretty far away."

"I guess I've had a lot on my mind lately. I've been thinking a lot about life, you know. About who I am and who I was," he finished the last plate and went to dry his hands while leaning against the kitchen counter, "Wondering where I'm really from? If there is any place for me to go back to? Do I have a family? Or did my entire past life die on that beach all those years ago?"

Shado put away the dishes with a worried look on her face, "Did those feelings come back from the dead or were they on your mind all this time?"

Jack seemed to shuffle a bit in place, his hand unconsciously moving to his arrow pendant, "I guess I'm just tired of running from a past that I don't even know."

"Jack, we all knew this moment would come. I have been waiting for it for the past five years," she said with a calm smile.

Jack looked up at her in surprise. Shado always seemed to be one step ahead, "I don't want you to think that I'm not happy here. I mean…I have no idea what would have happened to me if you and Slade hadn't found me that night. You two and Alex are my family. It's taken me this long to come to the conclusion that me thinking about you as my family should be the determination to find out whatever happened to me and whatever other family I have out there. Shado, I am so grateful for all that you guys have done for me."

"I know you are Jack. You know I love you like my own brother and that I worry about you. But all I want is for you to be happy. And I believe that you won't be if you keep on living here in the farm with us for the rest of your life."

"That's not true," Jack said, he was happy, as happy as he could be after having his entire life wiped out five years ago.

"We both know that you belong in a different place. I can see it in your eyes, sweetheart. You need to find out who you are and from where you came from. Otherwise, you won't ever truly be happy," she explained as she softly touched his shoulder.

"Ok. Well, I guess it's finally time for me to find out the truth," he said with a hesitant shrug.

"I am happy for you Jack. You know me and Slade will support you no matter what you choose to do."

"I know," he said in a sad tone. The reality of the situation he was about to throw himself into was huge but it was great to have them there and backing him up.

"Are you still afraid you won't like what you may find out?"

"To be honest, I'm scared shitless of it. I don't even know if I will find anything about my past. I may not even have a home," he finally admitted. The fear that there was nothing out there was small but still there.

"Of course you do. This is your home too. You will always be able to come back. No matter what you find out about your past. You will always be part of our family," Shado reassured him.

"She's right, kid. You won't be able to get rid of us that easily," Slade interrupted as he walked towards them, Alex now playing in front of the TV.

"Especially now that you have another nephew or niece on the way," Shado nonchalantly said as she moved to hug Slade and his large but gentle hand rested on her lower abdomen.

"You're pregnant?" Jack asked in shock but with a smile on his face.

"Yes, we wanted to wait to be sure. There will be another little Wilson here in five months," she confirmed with a smile as Slade kissed the top of her head, his eyes filled with pride and deep love.

"This is amazing. Congratulation guys! Alex will be such a great older brother," Jack said, hugging both Slade and Shado. He knew how much they wanted to have another child but he didn't know they were still trying to have a baby. It was amazing news.

"So I can't let my future child's favorite uncle be a 'John Doe' for his entire life, can I?" Slade said, surprising Jack at being made an uncle again. He was touched.

"You guys already have done so much for me. I can't ask for anything else," Jack said, shaking his head.

"You are not asking, I am offering Kid. I need to handle some personal and farm business in Perth in a few days. You should come with me. After I handle them we can go to the United States and Canadian embassies. How about that?"

"Sounds good. Thank you," Jack said after taking in a deep breath. He really didn't know how he would have made it all those years without Slade and Shado's help. He would have been truly lost. And here they were again, helping him figure out who Jack truly was.

* * *

Tommy Merlyn never thought that his life one day would be what it was today. He was the only son of Malcolm and Rebeca Merlyn, and heir of the billion-dollar worth company, Merlyn Global. He had always tried to run away from the weight that his last name brought to his life, even though he enjoyed all the perks that being a wealthy man brought. Still he'd never pictured himself as the future CEO of his families company.

While his best friend Oliver Queen – heir of Queen Consolidated – embraced his role as the future CEO of his father's company, went through Economics and Business school, and worked by his father's side; Tommy was the exact opposite. He moved to New York City to be as far away from Starling City and his father as he could, while Oliver went to Berkeley College back in California. Tommy dropped out of four different colleges and lived off his trust fund as long as he could. He partied, he dated models and actresses; he lived life like there was no day after tomorrow.

But nothing seemed to appease him or fill what he felt he was missing inside. And so he went back to Starling City, trying to find what was missing in his life. At the time his best friend was back from Berkeley College after finishing his MBA, and working as vice president of QC. It seemed like the perfect time for Tommy to come back. The friendship between him and Oliver was always easy, like breathing, and almost immediately he found solace in being close to his family and best friend. Yet life seemed to like to play with him, because in the middle of the chaos that was his life, the constants fights with his father that involved listening to how much of a disappointment and an irresponsible son he was, he found Laurel. Laurel, the young law student that used to date his best friend Oliver back in their high school years. Suddenly his life wasn't as empty, as meaningless, as cold.

For the first time in his life Tommy fell in love.

Laurel was everything that he wanted and needed. She gave him strength and purpose. She became the woman that Tommy couldn't imagine living his life without. So the day he decided to open up to Oliver about his and Laurel's relationship, was one of the scariest days of his life. He didn't want to lose Oliver's friendship, yet he loved Laurel more than life itself. So he prayed that there were no residual feelings between his best friend and the woman he loved. Oliver, of course, surprised him by acting the complete opposite that Tommy expected. Not only was he was happy for his best friend and ex-girlfriend, but he had found a love of his own, Meghan. It was all that Tommy got from him that day. And that was the last time that he saw Oliver Queen.

Weeks later, Tommy received the news that his best friend, along with his father Robert Queen, had passed away in a boat accident. It was one of the hardest moments of Tommy's life, to lose his childhood best friend, the only man that knew him better than he knew himself. Nothing was the same after that.

If it wasn't for Laurel and her support, Tommy didn't know how he would have been able to get over such a devastating loss. She was the one that made him move out of bed and into the world after weeks hidden away. She was the one that made stop drinking, a failed attempt at forgetting his lose. She was the one that showed him that drinking was not the answer. She was the one that made him realize that he was not honoring Oliver's memory by getting wasted every day and hurting the people he loved. It took him a long time, but eventually Tommy accepted that not everyone got their happy ending and that not even the Queen's would be able to get everything they wanted. Life was cruel like that.

The death of Oliver made Tommy rethink everything. He realized that he didn't like the person that he had become; that he wanted to change, to be better. He went back to school and finally finished his degree in Business. He stepped up next to his father at Merlyn Global – even if he didn't really enjoy it – because it was the right call at the time. If Merlyn Global was to be his one day it was about time he learned what it was all about and take care of it and it's workers. That's the kind of man he wanted to be.

Years later, he and Laurel got engaged and now a canary yellow diamond engagement ring adorned her left hand. They would be getting married in six months and Tommy couldn't wait to finally call her his wife.

Things finally seemed to be settling into place and Tommy finally got the nerve to go to his father with a business proposition: he wanted to turn the old abandon Queen factory in the Glades into his own nightclub. Malcolm Merlyn was skeptical at first, not believing that Tommy would be able to build a business and yet work by his side. But Tommy showed him that he was wrong. He showed his father that he was going to stick by Merlyn Global and that it was a priority to him. Eventually they worked on their trust issues and Tommy opened Verdant – the hottest club in Starling City – while he still worked by his father's side as VP. To Tommy, Verdant was a way to keep Oliver's memory alive, to build something from scratch, to have something that was his own. The club ended up being a much bigger success than he expected, and now he had branches in Los Angeles, Miami and New York.

So as Tommy looked out the town car's tinted windows, he thought about all the ways that life had surprised him and how much he had changed in those past five years. He now was a businessman, engaged to a beautiful and incredible woman, and owner of his own business. He wasn't the same man anymore and he hoped that Oliver would be proud of the choices he had made for his life.

"You're quiet, son. That is not particularly normal," Malcolm Merlyn said, looking over from his side of the town car.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Tommy replied, his eyes fixed on the Perth sidewalks.

"Are you having cold feet, Tommy? Laurel is an amazing woman; she may not have the best taste in job choices but she is lovely. Your mother and I are very excited about this wedding," Malcolm said, making Tommy laugh at his father. The man could run a billionaire dollar business like no other, yet he didn't know a thing about him.

"No, dad. I'm not having cold feet. You know I love Laurel. I was just thinking about life and it possibilities," Tommy replied as he ran his hands down his Italian dark grey suit pants.

"I know you didn't want to come with me for this trip. But it's been five years, Tommy. You couldn't keep avoiding coming to visit our Australian branch," Malcolm chided, knowing exactly how hard it was for Tommy to be in the same city/continent that Oliver passed away in. But he believed that it was time for his son to face his own demons. This trip was part of it.

"I know dad. It's not that I…" Tommy paused as his eyes caught on to a familiar looking face on the busy sidewalk. It was like time had frozen. There walking a few feet away from him stood a man that very much looked like Oliver Queen. The man casually walked beside another large man. It was like seeing a ghost. The man had the same height as Oliver, yet he seemed stronger, more built. He walked in a different way, his face was covered with stubble and he was wearing jeans and a Henley shirt. He looked raw in a way that Oliver never had been. The top of his head was covered with a black beanie, so he couldn't see his hair, yet it was his smile that made Tommy freeze completely. He had the same smile.

"Stop the car!" Tommy shouted, dreading the distance that was growing between him and the man. He couldn't believe his eyes; he needed to know if it was possible. Could it really be Oliver?

"Tommy!" Malcolm sat in shock at his son's behavior.

"Stop the fucking car!" Tommy shouted as he desperately tried to open his locked door.

"Thomas, what are you doing?" Malcolm didn't understand what had brought this on.

"Open the fucking door!" Tommy shouted to the driver. With a click he was finally able to open the door. The car came to a sudden stop and Tommy jumped out onto the sidewalk. He ran through the crowded streets not looking back.

"Thomas!" Malcolm shouted, watching as Tommy ran, apparently chasing something.

Tommy ran, pushing past people, trying to find him in the middle of the busy street. But it was too late. He couldn't see him. He had lost him.

"Fuck," he whispered in a panic as he frantically looked from one side to the other. He ran in one direction and then to the other trying to find him, but he simply couldn't. Tommy started to wonder if his mind was playing tricks on him, if he had imagined all of it. Had he missed his best friend that much that when he was in the same city that Oliver had died in he saw him in a strangers face?

Tommy let out a pained growl as he made his way back to the town car. It must have been a trick, a game, something that his mind…he stopped when he saw the same dark beanie on the same stranger's head. He had moved to the other side of the street and was getting inside a truck. It was him. It was Oliver; there was no other explanation.

"Oliver!" Tommy shouted, his lungs burning as his eyes filling with unexpected tears. He ran over to the edge of the sidewalk and shouted the man's name. There was no way that he could cross the busy street now without getting hit, "Oliver!"

The man froze at the shouting of the name. His hand stopped at the truck's door handle. He slowly turned to look back, like he was searching for the source. The man's eyes found Tommy's among the large bustle of cars and people, yet they held no recognition inside them. It was like he couldn't see Tommy, like he didn't know who he was even after knowing him his whole life. Tommy was ready to shout his name once more and run towards him when the large man that was with him said something from inside of the truck. He turned away from Tommy without hesitation and smiled and laughed at the other man, opening the truck door and moving inside. They drove away as Tommy watched. In a useless attempt he tried to run to reach the black pickup truck, but he lost them in the busy streets. They were too fast.

Tommy stood there for a few minutes, shocked and devastated while still being delighted. He knew it was Oliver. He could feel it deep inside of himself, it was him. But then…why hadn't he said anything? Why did he look right through Tommy? Why had he left without saying a word? Why had he been hiding in Australia for the past five years?

What the hell happened to Oliver?

* * *

Jack and Slade drove down the endless road that led them from Capel and up north towards Perth. They drove in comfortable silence as a 70's themed radio station played on the radio. The long drive was filled with music and their silence left a lot of time and space for Jack to think things over. He knew that he needed to figure out what had happened to him and who he really was. The blonde woman of his dreams was still haunting him, not letting him forget the promise that he had made her to try to find her.

Losing himself in his thoughts and the soft rock of the music, Jack fell asleep. He dreamt of bright colors and the smell of fresh rain. When he woke up two hours later, they were already on the streets of Perth.

Perth was a large and modern city and the fourth most populated in Australia with almost two million of its inhabitants in the Greater Perth area. They drove towards the Central business district, passing through the Swan River, and the Matilda Bay. Jack stared at the clear blue water of the river, watching as the boats moved upon it, softly dancing on the docks.

He thought of those boats and what he truly was here for hit him. He felt his heart beat increasing, his hands started to sweat. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Are you ok there, kid?" Slade asked with a worried tone, looking over at him.

"I'm fine," Jack said, taking in deep breaths, or at least trying to.

"You don't sound fine."

"I just need a minute," Jack said, closing his eyes and slowly breathing in and out; trying to slow down his heart. After a minute or two he started to feel better and opened up his eyes.

"What the hell happened there, Jack? I've never seen you go through something like that," Slade said after he parked the truck next to a large market place.

"I don't know. I just felt anxious all of a sudden, like I couldn't breathe. Like my body just realized what it's here to do," he said as he ran his right hand over his face, still feeling the aftershocks of his panic attack.

"I guess it's time for us to get something to eat then. Let's go, I have to grab some things for the farm and for Shado's office before we go over to the embassies. I want to be back home by dinner time," Slade said as he got out of the truck.

They had lunch at a small diner next to the market place that Slade wanted to go through. After a couple of hours purchasing all the items on both Slade and Shado's lists, Oliver finally was ready to get going and head to the embassies. They went to the Canadian embassy first and after a long discussion, Slade and Jack were able to explain his situation. They took a picture of him and took his fingerprints, saying they would run them through their system to check if he was a Canadian citizen or not. The procedure would apparently take around three days so they would call him to let him know what they found out.

After they walked out of the Canadian embassy and towards where they had parked the truck when Jack heard someone shouting in the distance: Oliver!

It was the name in his dream. The name that had been haunting him for months. The name the mysterious woman had called him. Oliver.

Jack froze, his hand on the truck's door handle, the name floating through the air. He took a deep breath and turned to look back and find the person that had shouted it even though he knew that it made no sense. He could see a tall dark haired man dressed in what looked to be a very expensive three-piece suit, looking right back at him. The man held his gaze and Jack could see a million different emotions running through the stranger's face, from doubt to shock and even a little bit of happiness. Jack stared right back at him, feeling the same gut wrecking feeling he had felt when he saw all the boats docked this morning. Yet he didn't know the man.

Slade brought him out of his trance, "Hey, princess! What the hell are you waiting for? We still need to drag your sorry ass to another embassy before we can go home. I don't know about you but I want to go home to my wife and my son."

He turned away from the man. No matter how much the name called to him he had never seen him.

"Ok, dad. I'm coming. No need to freak out and pull out the nicknames man. You need to worry about your blood pressure at your old age," Jack joked with a smile as he turned to Slade and opened the truck door before getting inside it. He laughed at Slade's snort at his remark. In seconds they were moving down the road and Jack had forgotten all about the stranger.

* * *

Tommy could barely sleep after seeing Oliver back in Australia. He just couldn't make any sense on it. Why would he be there? Why hadn't he tried to come home? What about his family? Was Robert alive as well? Why would they want to make the world believe that they had been dead for the past five years?

When he had returned to the town car with his father he had found him freaking out because of Tommy's actions, well freaking out by looking at him like he was crazy with wide eyes. Malcolm simply couldn't understand what had happened and Tommy didn't even try to explain that he knew he had seen Oliver because he knew exactly what his father would say. So he told his father that he had a small panic attack, that being in Australia was too much for him before profoundly apologizing for his actions. Malcolm in return acted like he always did, offered him a glass of scotch and gave him a small pat on the back. They didn't talk much more about what happened and after a few days it was like it had never happened at all.

Yet he couldn't let go of what he'd seen. He couldn't talk about it with Laurel; she would probably say that it was 'nerves' or a reason for him to try and draw himself into a depression of sorts because of their coming nuptials. She and his father were both very rational people, they wouldn't believe that he had seen Oliver that day. They would just think it was his mind playing tricks on him. To them Oliver and Robert had died on that boat five years ago. There were graves with their names on them at the Queen Mansion. He, as well as all the Queens, had cried and mourned the loss of two great men. There was nothing more to it.

So he acted like nothing had happened. He went to work every morning with his father, he would make dinner for Laurel at their apartment, and work on Verdant's books during his free time. He never told anyone that he also spent a good amount of money and influence to try to find Oliver now that he had a lead. But sometimes money and influence can't buy you everything and after two days Tommy was already driving himself crazy with the lack of results.

Which left him with only one option.

He walked up to and took the familiar elevator to the last floor of Queen Consolidated. When he reached the floor he smiled at Karen, the previous executive assistant of Robert Queen who was now doing the same job for Walter Steele.

"Hi Karen, looking good. Have you lost some weight?" Tommy said with a brilliant smile, making the woman that was old enough to be his mother blush.

"Mr. Merlyn. That is very kind of you," she said with a smile on her lips.

"Nah, I am just an astute observer of beautiful women," Tommy said with a smirk, making Karen laugh.

"Tommy Merlyn! What do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Walter said as he moved out of his glass office and stopped in front of Karen's desk.

"I was in the neighborhood. I thought I'd could come up and say hi," Tommy said, trying to use his charm to cover what he was really here for.

"And to harass my executive assistant, it would seem," Walter said with a fatherly glare that Tommy knew all too well. He looked to his assistant, "Karen, hold my meetings and calls please, as Mr. Merlyn and I talk."

With a nod in parting at Karen, Tommy and Walter walked inside his office. Walter slowly closed the glass door behind him. He then walked around his desk and unbuttoned his suit jacket before sitting in his leather chair. Tommy had known Walter for years, and yet he felt like a little boy about to be scolded.

"Please, sit," Walter said, pointing to the chair right in front of his desk.

"Thank you," Tommy said, sitting in the white leather chair.

"So Tommy, what can I do for you?" Walter asked him as he laced his fingers together in front of him and leaned forward on the glass table.

Tommy fidgeted in his seat for a second, scratching his right eyebrow, "I came here to ask you a favor, Walter. A really big one."

"What kind of favor?" Walter asked with caution.

"I need to find a person. I have been trying for a few days already but I don't have the political connections and influence to do it."

"And you believe that I do?" Walter asked with an arched eyebrow.

"For this particular person, yes I believe you do."

"Tommy, I have no idea what kind of trouble you've gotten yourself into. But I am sure your father is more likely to be able to help than I could," Walter said, wondering what kind of trouble the young man was in now that his wedding with Laurel Lance was approaching.

"Not in Australia," Tommy pleaded, making Walter pull back and rest against the chair, a confused look on his face.

"What exactly are you looking for in Australia, Tommy?"

"I found Oliver," Tommy blurted out quickly. He watched as a shocked Walter sat ramrod straight in his chair.

"I beg your pardon?" he said, his face a little bit paler; like he couldn't process the information.

"Walter, I saw Oliver three days ago. I was on a business trip with my father in Perth. I saw him walking down the street," Tommy explained, preparing himself for the inquisition and the scolding that would surely follow such a grand claim.

"Thomas," Walter said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Oliver is dead. You know this. He died along with Robert five years ago on that boat. You know that, the Australian authorities said that it was impossible for anyone to survive the wreckage; that they were too far away from the coast to be able to swim. I know that it hasn't been easy for you, but this is unacceptable."

"It's the truth, Walter. I saw him with my own eyes," Tommy said, hating that Walter was so skeptic about it while understanding how large of a claim he was making could sound outlandish.

"If it was Oliver, then why is he not here with us? Why would he have been missing for all these years? Why didn't you bring him back with you if you saw him?" Walter questioned, trying to rationalize it.

"I don't know. There was something odd about him. It was like he didn't recognize me or something," Tommy said, looking away from Walter. He still couldn't understand why Oliver would just walk away like that. It made no sense.

"Tommy, did you even stop to think that maybe that was because it was not Oliver."

"It was Oliver. I know him," Tommy said through clenched teeth. He was beginning to get frustrated.

"Ok, let's suppose that it's an Oliver look alike. Imagine if we tell this to Moira and Thea, and then discover that the man is not Oliver. Imagine all their pain, all the suffering they will feel over losing him all over again. Think what this could do to them," Walter reasoned.

Tommy leaned forward and tried to keep his composure, "I am thinking about them. I am thinking that I may have found one of the people that they loved the most in this whole world. I am thinking that I may help give them a son and a brother back. It is Oliver, Walter. I know it."

"Tommy," Walter said with a sigh.

"Please Walter. I am begging you! I promise I won't say anything to Moira or Thea. I will keep my mouth shut! If it's not Oliver they will never need to know. But I need to find out, to be sure."

Walter became silent as he looked at Tommy for a second. For a second he feared that Walter would say no.

"Fine, but no word of this to anyone. The press can't have an inkling that I'm sending some sort of search party to Australia," Walter finally relented, hoping that Tommy would calm down. He was sure that the search was going to lead to nothing; that it was nothing but a trick played on the young man's mind. But he would do this, for his own peace of mind and Tommy's. Maybe after Tommy would finally let Oliver go.

"Thank you! Thank you so much," Tommy said, relieved and feeling grateful beyond belief. With Walter's help they would be able to track Oliver down.

"I will do this Tommy, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Sometimes our mind makes us see what we want to see," Walter said in a much more calm tone than what he was feeling inside. He knew that Tommy was hurting, he could see it in his eyes; he had the same look that Moira and Thea both held for a very long time. They had accepted the loss of both Robert and Oliver. Yet, the pain never faded away, not really. They just learned how to live with it.

"I will take my chances," Tommy said, full of hope for the first time in days. This was what he needed to find Oliver.

Tommy stood and Walter spoke again, "I will look into it Tommy. I will call you if I find anything. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some calls to make."

* * *

Sara and Nyssa's loft was one of Felicity's favorite places. In fact it was the only place besides her small apartment that she really felt at home. So she had spent a lot of time there over the past few years. Because of that they had built their own traditions; one was Saturday night pizza. Every Saturday she and her two best friends would sit down in the living room, order a different kind of pizza, and drink a new bottle of wine. Sometimes they would watch a movie, other times they would just get lost in easy conversation. Surprisingly enough sometimes Laurel and Tommy would join them.

At first she had been apprehensive to hang around Tommy. He was Oliver's best friend and she was his fiancé. By all accounts they should have known each other. But fate was cruel and never gave them that chance till now. When Tommy and Laurel first joined them for Saturday night pizza she had been worried that he would see right through her and know how much she cared for Oliver. But he didn't. He was gracious, he was kind, and he had no idea of Felicity's past with Oliver.

Tonight was one of those nights. Laurel and Nyssa had been working hard on a case against a mob boss that had murdered over twenty people in the past year and was a known drug lord. And if there was something that both of them hated was injustice, and so Laurel and Nyssa had been spending endless nights working on their case back at the DA's office. Which would lead to a very lonely Tommy sitting on Sara's couch more than often and for the past two hours.

"I'm bored," Tommy said, looking up to the ceiling as Felicity and Sara easily conversed.

"You're always bored Tommy," Felicity said, playfully rolling her eyes at Tommy's dramatic tendencies. He was being odder than usual tonight.

"If I remember correctly, you always lose interest if the topic doesn't involve booze or boobs," Sara teased as Tommy threw a large emerald pillow in her direction.

"Even you Sara? I thought you would always be on my side. Besides that was old Tommy. I've grown up. Now I talk about booze and boobs in the privacy of my own home," Tommy dramatically said, making both girls burst into laughter.

In between laughs Sara said, "Poor baby! I'm sure my sister will be here any minute now."

"Laurel is working too much," Tommy said with a pout, more worried than anything else. He knew how obsessed his fiancé could get. In fact, she had barely slept in the past two weeks, trying to find any new leads that would help her case against some mob boss.

"That's what you get for wanting to get married to a woman that wants to save the world," Felicity said, pouring each of them some of the expensive wine that Tommy had brought along with him, "We can at least drink this delicious wine as we wait."

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Tommy said, taking a long gulp of his wine and making Felicity laugh.

"I'll go grab the pizza place menu. We can at least start to look at options and which flavor we will order tonight," Sara said, moving towards the kitchen and riffling through the kitchen drawers for it.

"You ok there, Tommy?" Felicity asked worried. She and Tommy had known each other for over a year, yet she felt like she knew him all of her life – he was Oliver's best friend, and someone he loved to talk about – she could understand why. He was really lovable, like the brother that she never had, she could see why he was such an important part of Oliver's life.

"Yeah, Lis," Tommy said, not looking in her eyes and focusing his attention on his wine glass.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" she said, feeling the need to reassure him. She wanted Tommy to be able to confide in her, like he could have done with Oliver if he was still alive. Felicity knew how hard it was for Tommy to have had lost his best friend, and he like her, never got the need or desire to replace Oliver in their lives. There was a gigantic hole that nothing or anyone would ever be able to fill. No one would ever fill Oliver's shoes for them.

"I know. I guess today is just one of those days you know. One of the days that I wished that Ollie was here. I could picture him, here with us, drinking and laughing. He was so full of life, Lis. You would had loved him," Tommy said, lost in his own dreams and not noticing the slight devastation that those words brought to Felicity, making her heart beat faster in her chest. If only Tommy knew how much she still loved him, how much Oliver had changed her life.

"I did meet him you know," Felicity said softly when she collected herself, moving her fingers against the rim of her glass.

"You did?" Tommy asked as he looked up, shocked. She had never told him that. She actually pretty much would listen as he told her stories about Oliver, never adding anything, never asking anything.

"We worked at the same company after all," Felicity replied simply, not having enough guts to tell Tommy the truth. It would hurt him as much as it would hurt her.

"Oh," Tommy said in a sad tone, visibly deflating. He was expecting more.

"We spoke a few times riding the elevator together. He was very sweet and polite. He was nothing like the press tried to portray him. They didn't know him at all," she said, trying not to sound affected. She held her breath as she waited for Tommy to reply in this new territory they were entering.

"You are right, they didn't," Tommy said, letting out a long sigh. He was starting to think that Walter was right; it was probably just a look alike of Oliver back in Australia. He had fooled himself believing they would somehow receive such a miracle. Oliver was gone; all he would ever have of him would be memories.

"You really miss him, don't you?" she asked softly, desperate to be able to say something about the man she loved, even for a small second.

"Every day. He was my best friend, no… he still is my best friend," Tommy answered with a quiet strength. Felicity could see he was fighting to keep a hold of his emotions.

"I'm sure that he would be proud of the man you have become, Tommy," Felicity said as she gently touched his shoulder in reassurance.

"Thank you for saying that, Lis," Tommy said with a small and yet sad smile.

The front door opened, and Nyssa and Laurel walked inside the loft, their high heeled shoes clicking against the wooden floor and calling their 'Oliver moment' to an end.

"Honey, I'm home!" Nyssa called out with a smile, removing her coat and her purple leather peep toed heels and leaving them in the front hall while Laurel put her coat in the front hall closet.

"Hi, baby," Sara greeted, moving from the kitchen to peck her softly on the lips.

"Hi," Nyssa said, happy to finally be back home after such a long day.

"You're going to pick those up, right?" Sara said, pointing to the shoes on the floor.

"Who knew one day you would be OCD over shoes on the floor," Laurel said to Sara, as Nyssa went back and placed her coat and shoes in the front hall closet. Laurel moved past her sister who rolled her eyes at the comment, and towards Tommy who was already on his feet and walking towards her. "Hi, why the sad face?" Laurel asked after softly kissing him. Felicity took in the worry that was filling Laurel's eyes and turned away to get some more wine.

"I just missed you," Tommy said, burying his face against the crook of her neck and letting her scent console him. She was the only thing in his life that was able to take his pain away.

Felicity looked up at the two happy couples, lost in embraces, and for the first time in a very long time she felt like the fifth wheel. Just like Tommy, she could perfectly picture Oliver here with them. He would fit perfectly; like the last piece of a puzzle. But she would never have that. Oliver was gone and she never would know what it could have been like.

"Your fiancée has been whining about being bored and without you for the past couple hours," Sara said as Nyssa got herself and Laurel wine glasses, walking bare foot and somehow still looking gorgeous in her black pencil skirt and elaborate purple blouse.

"Oh, I missed you too," Laurel said, tightly hugging Tommy.

"Yeah and now that we are all here, can we order food? I'm starving," Tommy moaned, as Felicity poured wine for both Nyssa and Laurel.

"Thank you," Laurel said, accepting the wine glass.

"Any luck on the case?" Felicity asked them.

"Falconi is a sleek son of a bitch. He knows how to cover his tracks. He has been leaving a trail of dead bodies of anyone who could incriminate him," Nyssa answered angrily as she moved to sit on the couch with her glass in hand.

"We will get him, Nyssa. He won't get away this time," Laurel said firmly, moving down to sit next to Tommy, his arm draping across the back of the couch behind her.

"Ok, so what do you guys think about Vegan pizza?" Sara asked them, throwing everyone into a long discussion about dairy products and Sara's new tendency of not eating any industrial or processed food. After a long discussion, they all agreed on trying a vegan pizza, with vegan cheese and roasted vegetables – making Sara very happy – and another one with pepperoni with extra everything – to please Tommy and his desperate need for heavy cheese and meat.

They had gone through half of the pizza when Tommy's cellphone started to ring. He didn't recognize the number, but took the call anyway.

"Hello," he said as he placed his slice down. He must have known the person on the line because his face went from confusion to seriousness and then to surprise.

"Oh God," he said in a shocked tone, making everyone turn in his direction. His face was pale and his hands were trembling; tears started to form in his eyes.

"Tommy?" Laurel said cautiously as she moved over to him. She touched his arm, worried.

"Oh God. Thank you. Thank you. Yes, I will get there in twenty minutes. Do they know? Is she ok? Ok, I'm on my way. Thank you Walter," Tommy said before ending the call, his hands still trembling.

"What happened?" Laurel asked him as a large smile appeared on his face. No one had ever seen him that happy.

"They found him," Tommy answered as he got up to grab his coat from the hall closet.

"Who found who? You're making no sense, Tommy," Sara said, worried to see Tommy acting in such a way.

"I need to go. I'll call you," Tommy said, softly pecking Laurel on the lips and moving towards the front door.

"Tommy, wait!" Laurel called out as she followed after him.

"Who was found, Tommy?" Felicity asked, scared to know what was going on based on Tommy's reaction on the phone. He seemed out of control and elated at the same time. She'd never seen him acting like this before.

"Oliver," he answered with a grin, making Laurel and Sara give him incredulous looks.

"What?" Felicity gasped, feeling all the air leave her lungs. This couldn't be true. He was dead. He died five years ago in the boat crash. He had left her, alone and suffering, trying to find a way to cope every day with his loss; it just couldn't be true. It was a mistake. Tommy was wrong.

"Tommy, that's not possible. You know Oliver passed away with his father all those years ago," Laurel said, trying to make Tommy see some sense as she threw her coat on as well.

"That's not true. I saw him when I was in Australia a few days ago. I knew it was him. I just needed proof. That was Walter Steele on the phone. They found Oliver. They found him. Oliver is alive," Tommy said happily as he seemed to bounce in place, making the women gasp in shock as he left them and moved out the door with Laurel following close behind.

And just like that, Felicity's world crumbled again.

Oliver was alive.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so a little bit of a cliffhanger in there. But the important thing is: OLIVER QUEEN IS ALIVE!**

**LOL.**

**Anyway, I hope you all have enjoyed it. And let me know what all of you think! I love to hear your opinions.**

**Today is my 27th birthday (August 21th) ! YAY! So I will try to do a super quick update for you guys!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	5. Afraid

**Broken Arrows Chapter 5 – Afraid**

**A/N: I want to thank you all for the birthday wishes. They all made my day! Thank you all!**

**As always, a lot of love to my beta, The Alternative Source, for rocking this story with me!**

**The link for this chapter Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Enjoy it!**

**Song - Afraid by Sarah Fimm**

* * *

_I'd like to know you more  
Tell you you're fine  
Even though you're not  
When you worry so much  
It makes me want to cry  
Fragile like the leaves come fall  
Red yellow gold  
I love them all  
I guess its just the way we love_

_I'll hide out in your space  
Emptiness on my face  
I'll be keeping you safe  
When you're cold and alone  
Until you come out and play_

_Here I am I don't wanna come out  
Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out  
I've been dead and I wanna come out  
Call my name cause I wanna come out  
Here I am and I wanna come out  
Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out  
I've been dead and I wanna come out  
Call my name cause I wanna come out_

Time seemed to stand still in Sara and Nyssa's loft after Tommy rushed out their apartment with Laurel tagging along, leaving the air cold and quiet.

Oliver Queen was alive.

Sara couldn't believe her ears, how could it be possible? She had known Oliver back in the day when he dated her sister Laurel. The pair was 17 and she was 15 years old. And it was a very complicated time for a girl that just had realized that she'd rather kiss girls over boys.

Oliver was the first one she told, actually. It was not like she had planned to tell her sister's boyfriend that she was gay, but Laurel was throwing a party at their home – since their parents were on their second Honeymoon – and she had stolen four or five beers away when they weren't looking. She had ended up slightly drunk and alone in the backyard, hiding from the large party and her own fears and doubts.

Oliver and Laurel had fought for the hundredth time that night, and he had tried to find a place to be alone and away from Laurel and her unrealistic expectations. He ended up finding her alone in the dark. Surprisingly they talked for hours, till the party died down, till nobody else was looking for him. In those blue eyes, she found someone she could trust, and before she knew it she was telling him her biggest secret. The moment the words left her mouth, she had closed her eyes and wished that the Earth could come up and swallow here whole. She feared that Oliver would laugh and announce to the entire planet that Laurel's little sister liked girls. But that was not what happened; Oliver was kind and sweet, not judgmental at all, and advised her to open up to her parents, because no matter what they would love her.

It took her a few more years to tell the truth to her family. She was at college when she met Harper, her first girlfriend. When the time came for her to tell her parents, her father was the one to easily accept it while her mother was the one living in denial. She thought that it was just an experimental phase that would go away with time, yet it didn't. Dinah Lance's denial ended up causing irreparable damage to their relationship, and even now years after it happened, Sara couldn't actually open up to her mother. In a way Sara would always fear her own mother's rejection.

At the time, Laurel doubted her as well. She thought that it was nothing more than a way for Sara to try to get attention from their parents. But with time she understood Sara's side and years later she was the one to introduce Nyssa to her, who she met at the DA's office.

"I can't believe this is actually happening," Sara said in a low whisper, her head spinning with memories of the past and her tone filled with shock.

"You think it's true?" Nyssa asked, not sure herself that the information was true.

Sara looked over Nyssa, "It was Walter that called Tommy, I am pretty sure he would have gotten proof before he made such an announcement."

"But if Oliver is alive, why hasn't he tried to contact his family all these years? The entire country mourned his and his father's death five years ago. The news was filled with details about their boat accident for weeks," Nyssa said in speculation.

"I have no idea. It makes no sense," Sara said running a hand over her long blond hair. "He was always nice to me you know. When he dated Laurel he didn't treat me like a kid, he actually talked to me," she said, receiving a smile from Nyssa, "I can't imagine what his family must be feeling right now. Moira and Thea must be freaking out. I mean…Oliver is back from the dead. How can you keep going on after something like that?"

"I need to go," Felicity said, her voice shaking and her eyes unfocused. She finally moved from the same spot next to the couch that she had been standing in since Tommy rushed out the loft. She walked quickly to the hall closet, grabbing her coat and her purse.

"Lis, what are you doing?" Sara asked worried, watching how pale Felicity seemed to be.

"I'm not feeling so good. I think that pizza isn't agreeing with me. I just need to go home and lie down," she said, not looking at them and nervously playing with the long strap of her purse.

"Felicity, it's late and you have been drinking. You should stay here tonight," Nyssa said, worried at her friend's reaction. Felicity was shaking.

"You don't have to worry. I'll take a cab home. I will call you tomorrow," she said, moving towards the door.

"It's really late. It'll be difficult for you to grab a cab right now," Nyssa tried again to make her stay with them.

"I will walk then," Felicity said, not looking at their eyes and her hand already wrapped around the doorknob. She couldn't stop her hand from shaking.

"Lis! Stop, what's going on?" Sara said, rushing to her side. Felicity didn't dare look up at her and that worried Sara even more.

"I just can't stay. I really need to go," Felicity said, taking a long shuddering breath in, trying to calm down. She needed to go right now. She needed to be alone. Or she would break down in front of Sara and Nyssa, and she couldn't do that. She couldn't talk about it, about him, not yet. But then why hadn't she turned the knob yet and left?

"But why? Did I say something that upset you?" Sara asked her, worry filling her blue eyes.

"I just need to go, Sara. Thank you both for a lovely night," Felicity answered, opening the front door and walking towards the industrial elevator that was already on their floor.

"Felicity," Nyssa insisted, wanting their best friend to open up to them and stay. They'd never seen her looking like this, so fragile, so broken.

"I'm sorry," Felicity said when she stepped on the elevator. She didn't dare look up as her eyes filled with tears. She pushed the elevator button and felt herself practically fall apart when the doors shut in front of her.

* * *

Felicity unlocked the front door of her apartment, the same apartment that she had been living in for the past seven years ever since she moved to Starling City. It had the same lavender walls in the living room, with the not so bright modern style turquoise couch, the orange armchair and the small wooden writing desk in the corner. The same round dark wood dining table with four chairs in the small American style kitchen.

It was love at first sight when she saw all the bright Ikea furniture; yet they all had lost their vibrancy with the passing of the years. But she couldn't part way with them. It was the same lavender walls and the same furniture that Oliver loved. It was all the same, except that the bright canary yellow carpet had been gone for the past five years. Oliver always used to say how much he loved her small apartment, that it was such a representation of her own personality, how every item in it just screamed 'Felicity'.

They had made love on that couch endless times; they had made out like teenagers against the purple walls; it was on that dark wooden table that she had made him his first home made version of mac and cheese; it was in this small apartment that they had gotten engaged and planed an entire life together. This place was all her, all him, all of them together. To part from it would be like parting from Oliver and that was something that she would never be able to do. Not really.

Without realizing it the tears started to fall down her face. She fell down on her knees next to the locked front door, her purse falling down on the floor and all its contents spilling onto the dark wood floors.

As a deep sob rushed out her lips, she couldn't understand how all of it could be true. She had mourned the death of Oliver these past five years, she had cried and lost a part of herself with his death. She had given up her hopes and dreams of a bright future, of marriage and kids. She couldn't picture her future because he wasn't in it. And now she found out that he was alive? It was too much to bear.

Maybe it wasn't him. Her Oliver wouldn't spend five years hiding in Australia as she and his family and friends mourned his loss. No…Oliver wasn't that selfish. He was not perfect, as any human was, but he wouldn't do something like that. No, Oliver was never cruel.

Yet, a part of her always imagined if their relationship had gotten too hard for him to handle. Had her doubts and fears been too much for him to handle? Had he regretted asking her to be his wife? Could it have been too much for him? It was possible that it was a way for him to say goodbye, to move on from her, from all the pressure and expectations in his life? No! She shook her head to banish those thoughts. Oliver was not that kind of man, he was not a coward, he was a fighter.

But if he was alive, why hadn't he come back? If he loved her as much as he said he did, why had he spent the past five years hidden? Why would he pretend to be dead when he was alive?

Feeling her head aching she finally pulled herself up. She got a large glass of water from the kitchen and drank it quickly. She then walked towards her writing desk and with trembling hands she turned on her MacBook Air. She browsed news sites, trying to find any clues pertaining to what Tommy had said, that Oliver was really alive; but she couldn't find anything. Walter probably had the information on lock down for the moment, trying to avoid the press – the same press that went insane when he went missing, would have a feast on his return from the dead. Frustrated she went through her own secure search and for the first time in a very long time, she tried to hack a federal site. She tried to hack into the FBI's Missing Person and NSA files, and then she went to the Australian government archives. But she couldn't find a single trace of Oliver on them.

"Damn it!" she shouted, her fingers trembling as the tears fell. She pulled her glasses off of her face and placed them on the writing desk. Using the tip of her fingers she tried to try to stop her falling tears. The mixture of all the wine and the shocking news was making her lose her control.

She quickly got back up on her feet and rushed out the living room, down the hall and towards her bedroom. Just like the rest of the place, it looked the same as it did five years ago, the same light colored wooden bed and white furniture. She walked towards her bed and pushed the top covers up, falling down on her knees to look for something under the bed. She moved her arms around until she found what she was looking for. She took a large round box from under the bed; it was heavy, filled with reminders of a past life.

Three years after Oliver died, or at least, on the third anniversary of his supposed death she had put together this box. Inside there were many items that reminded her of their relationship and yet that were too painful for her to still hang on to: the sweatshirt that belonged to him and that she slept in during the first months after he went missing; cd's filled with his favorite songs; dried petals of the Lisianthus bouquet that he had given to her on their first date; love notes that he would leave her every time he had to leave before she had woken up; their favorite movies and her entire Stargate SG-1 dvd collection; and countless pictures of them together. Pictures of them watching, in her apartment, their first and only Superbowl – both of them with red paint on their faces as they watched the game. Pictures of a surprise Caribbean trip that Oliver had taken her on – he had used the company jet and rented an entire island so they could have privacy as they rested on the white sands of the sunny beach. A picture of her on her birthday, where Oliver had rented an entire movie theater so no one would see them, where they would be able to act like a normal couple – as normal as being completely alone and with VIP treatment could be. There were endless pictures of them together, laughing, kissing, being happy together. There were candid photos of only her and only him, even some photos of her that Oliver had taken as she slept. They were images and proof of a much happier time.

She pulled her platinum chain with her diamond engagement ring from the inside of her shirt. She opened the small delicate claps on the back of her neck, letting the Tiffany engagement ring fall down from it and into her hand. The diamond still shined like it had been yesterday that Oliver had slipped it on her ring finger. The small diamonds on the side created a magic halo around it. It was truly perfect, a piece of art. Oliver chose the exact ring that she would have chosen for herself. It was perfect. With trembling hands, she caressed the ring, a symbol of all her dreams and hopes. A symbol of her pain and loss. A token that she always carried with her, the last part of Oliver, the last part of them. She took the engagement ring and slowly put it on her slender ring finger on her left hand. It still fit perfectly, like a glove made just for her. She stared at the beauty of the ring, at how amazing it felt to have it once again on her finger, how incredibly close to Oliver she felt wearing it.

But it was too much for her to bear. She wasn't strong enough. She couldn't hope that it was true, that Oliver really could be alive, that maybe there was a chance for them to be together again, to find happiness one more time. She couldn't dare to hope, not after everything that she went through after he was gone.

Felicity felt confused, torn open on the inside because it was possible that the man she loved was alive and maybe this was life giving her a second change at happiness. But it could all be nothing but an illusion, another trick of destiny to play with her heart and soul, to give her hope and just take it away from her. She couldn't go through this again. She had barely survived last time and to hope and lose Oliver again would be too much for her.

But if it was him, if it was really Oliver, would he still want her after all these years? Would their love survive all the obstacles that time and distance would have created? But most of all, would he still be the same man she fell in love with all those years ago? Because she was far from the woman he fell in love with.

What could have possibly happened for him to stay away from all the people he loved and that loved him, for so long? Why was he hiding? Why had he done such a cruel thing to all of them? Why had he chosen to break her heart?

So between love notes, pictures, dry petals and his sweatshirt, she fell apart and cried. She cried till her eyes were red and her throat dry. She cried till she couldn't feel anything anymore. She cried till she felt numb.

* * *

Tommy sped down the streets in his Mercedes, moving through the traffic of a busy Saturday night. He had a destination that he needed to be at but the flow of traffic had started getting heavier with people moving out to the bars and clubs.

"Tommy, slow down! You'll end up killing us both like this!" Laurel yelled out as Tommy took a sharp turn, her body sliding over in the expensive car's leather seats.

"I've got this under control!" Tommy said, speeding from one lane to the other of the long road.

"Then slow down! Please?" Laurel pleaded as she pressed her hands against the dash to gain some semblance of control.

Laurel never said please like that. He berated himself, he needed to get to the Queen Mansion but he needed to be alive. He slowed down enough to keep close to the flow of traffic. He felt like shit when Laurel let out a sigh of relief and sat back.

"So is it true? Is Oliver alive?" Laurel asked, still shocked by the news.

"Yes, I told you it was true," Tommy said, slightly annoyed that he Laurel didn't believe him.

"Since when have you known this?" she asked him, with a slightly accusatory tone.

"Since I got back from Australia. I knew the moment I saw him. But I also knew that no one would believe me so I needed proof that it was really him," Tommy replied, cursing at a man in a Volvo that merged in front of him and was driving way too slow for his tastes.

"Were you planning to tell me?" Laurel asked, more hurt than anything else. She really thought she and Tommy were past this. She thought he would trust in her with anything.

Tommy looked at her briefly before moving around the Volvo, "Why? So you could try to convince me that I had imagined him all along?"

"I am your fiancée Tommy. I'm going to be your wife! I'm the first one you should come to with your problems. I thought that we were partners," Laurel said, her voice shaky at Tommy's words.

"Laurel, please don't start," Tommy groaned out, not taking his eyes of the road. He couldn't go through this with Laurel right now. He needed to focus on what Walter had found out about Oliver.

Laurel crossed her arms over chest, hating feeling helpless, "I'm Oliver's friend too, you should had told me! I could have helped you!"

"Laurel, it doesn't even matter ok. All that matters is that he's alive."

"Then why hasn't he tried to come back all these years? Why was he hidden in Australia? It makes no sense, Tommy."

"And that is why I didn't tell you. You always try to rationalize everything," Tommy said with a frustrated sigh.

Laurel didn't back down, "I just want you to understand that it doesn't make sense. It's not like Oliver to run away and pretend to be dead!"

Tommy's hands gripped the steering wheel, this conversation was going exactly where he didn't want to be, "Don't you think that I know that? That I haven't been going over this over and over again? Oliver had all the reasons to come back home and yet he didn't. He's my best friend! If there is a chance that he's in trouble or something, a chance for me to help him get home, I need to take it."

"I just don't want you to get hurt. The last time it almost destroyed you. I just want you to be ok," Laurel said, on the verge of tears.

With a sigh Tommy's right hand let go of the steering wheel and touched her crossed arms, "I will be, I promise you. But right now, finding Oliver is all that matters."

* * *

In a cabin on the far side of Slade and Shado's farm, Jack laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. Music was playing on the small stereo that stood on top of his dresser, the melancholic lyrics filling the room.

It had been days since he and Slade had traveled to Perth. Days since he had tried to find out the truth about his life, about his identity, his origins. Yet there was no word from both the Canadian and American embassies.

Jack tried to not let it affect him, to consume him, and yet his mind kept going back to it. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe he wasn't supposed to know who he was and what had happened to him on that beach. Maybe this was the universe telling him it was time for him to let it go and move on with his life.

Playing with the arrow pendant he closed his eyes and let out a breath, letting the lyrics wash over him. Sleep came in relaxing waves soon after.

_Jack looked around the large grass field filled with flowers, bushes and trees. It was a beautifully designed garden. The small bushes and flowers grew in beautiful arrangements like they were planted together; the colors meant to compliment each other. The garden was accentuated with different kinds of plants, a small pond, marble statues and even a large three-tiered fountain in the center of it. He turned around and could see far away, a large stone house, not actually a house, a mansion. It was very beautiful, yet it seemed cold, distant. And so far away._

_He heard giggling and laughter and he slowly began walking around in the garden. His bare feet touched the soft grass as he moved towards the happy sounds. He could see two young children, a blonde boy that looked around twelve years old, and a young girl with long light brown hair, that couldn't be older than seven years old. They ran around the grass, the boy too fast for the girl and yet she kept chasing him._

"_You are not going to get me!" the young boy said in glee, running from one side to the other._

"_Yes, I will!" the girl said, pushing her long bangs away from her face. She had lost a tooth it would seem and her smile brightened the whole place._

"_You're not fast enough!" the boy teased, jumping on top of the marble fountains lip. He jumped over it and into the fountain, the water soaking his shorts and splashing on his green t-shirt._

"_Ollie, that's not fair!" she said with a pout. It was too high and she couldn't reach him over the lip of the fountain. _

"_Come on, Speedy. You can do it too," the young boy said with a smile, extending his hand to her._

_Jack felt himself stop in place at the names. He could only watch now as something familiar washed over him._

"_I can't. It's too high for me," the young girl said, her bright blue eyes filled with fear._

"_Come on, I will help you," the young boy said, taking her small hand and gently helping her climb up into the marble fountain._

"_I did it!" she said excitedly, the bottom of her purple dress soaking through with water._

"_Oliver, Thea! Where are you?" a female voice shouted in the distance, searching for them._

"_Come on, Thea! We need to get out before mommy sees us or she'll be really mad. I don't want to be grounded again," the little boy said, easily climbing out of the fountain._

"_I can't," she said, her voice trembling and scared._

"_Yes you can! Come on, Speedy, quick," the boy said as he reached out to help his sister down._

"_Thea! Oliver! We need to go get ready for your father's fundraiser. It's not time to play hide and seek," the voice said, coming closer and closer to them._

"_Come on, Speedy," he urged her, fearing his mother's reaction if she caught them._

"_It's too high, I can't climb down," she said, tears forming behind her eyes. _

"_Don't be such a baby, Thea. Jump, I will catch you," he said, as she cried. _

_She peered over the edge of the elevated lip of the fountain, "I am not a baby." She used the back of her hand to clean her teary nose and eyes._

"_Then jump," Oliver ordered._

_The moment the little girl tried to hoist herself over the edge and jump out of the fountain, Jack knew she was going to get hurt. She hoisted herself onto the lip of the fountain and stood, her wet feet slipping beneath and sending her sailing._

_He ran as fast as he could, the image seemed move in slow motion as he watched her older brother look terrified as he also realized that he wouldn't be able to catch the little girl in time._

_Time sped up and she crashed to the ground, her right twisted underneath her. A pained scream filled the air. Jack felt himself freeze and he felt himself become a spectator in another person's memory._

"_Thea!" the little boy said, running towards his sister and helping her sit up. She held her injured arm and shouted in pain, tears streaming down her pale face._

"_It hurts," she cried out as her brother took her in his arms the best he could, trying to help her, "It hurts so much, Ollie!"_

"_Mom! Mom!" Oliver shouted, trying to comfort his sister as she cried in his arms. He waited for his mother to find them, to take care of his baby sister._

"_Oliver?!"a blonde woman shouted as she entered the clearing, her eyes looking around and trying to find them. As her eyes landed on his she saw the little girl crying in his arms. Her eyes widened and she ran towards them, "Thea! Oliver!"_

"_Mommy, she's hurt. I am so sorry," Oliver said, tears forming behind his blue eyes._

"_Oh baby. Let me look," the mother of the children said, softly taking her daughter's small arm into her hand, the slight movement made the little girl scream in pain._

"_It hurts, mommy!" Thea said in a pained moan, as her mother took her in her arms, tears wetting her mother's coral blouse._

"_Oh Thea, we need to take you to a hospital. I think you broke your arm," the woman said, moving to get up on her feet with the little girl in her arms and the older boy by her side._

"_I am so sorry, Speedy. I should have caught you. I am sorry," Oliver said, crying as his sister cried out in pain._

"_Shush, you will be ok, honey," the mother said, trying to calm down the little girl._

_They walked inside the stone mansion, as the mother ordered a man to bring the car around. Another woman brought her a coat and a purse._

"_I'm sorry mom," Oliver said, looking guilty and ashamed. He reached out and touched Thea's leg._

"_Oliver, did you mean for your sister to get hurt?" the woman asked, still with the little girl in her arms._

"_Of course not! We were playing, it was an accident! I…I didn't mean to. Please, you need to believe me," he said, guilt making him cry harder._

_The mother gave a small reassuring smile, "I believe you. I know you would never hurt your sister. You love her and so, you will always protect her, right?"_

"_Yes, I tried to catch her but I wasn't fast enough," the boy said, using the back of his hand to dry his tears._

"_Mrs. Queen, the car is ready," a man in a black suit interrupted._

"_Ok, let's go," she said, as the man took Thea from her arms and rushed towards the car. She moved towards her son and gently held his arms," Oliver, I know you didn't want Thea to get hurt. But she is small and young and she may not be able to do the same things as you can do without getting hurt. So please, no more fountain climbing, ok?" _

"_Ok, I'm sorry mommy," he said as a dark haired woman came to stand by his side._

"_It's ok, it's ok… don´t cry… my beautiful boy," she said, softly kissing the top of his blond head. He seemed to calm down a little bit and she pulled back to put on her coat, "I will take your sister to Starling Memorial and you will stay here with Raisa. You behave yourself, ok?"_

"_Ok, mom. I promise you I will behave."_

"_I love you, Oliver. Be safe," she said as she moved off towards the waiting car._

"_I love you too mom."_

* * *

Tommy and Laurel rushed towards the Queen Mansion on the outskirts of the city. The stone mansion stood beautifully behind steel and stone walls, with an intricate large iron gate with a large gold Q on it; a symbol of the Queen's wealth and power. The antique mansion was beautiful and with the woods surrounding it, gave the aristocratic property a feeling of magic and mystery.

Tommy parked his silver Mercedes in the parking space in the front garden and rushed towards the small staircase that led to the large double doors of the mansion. As soon as he touched the stone porch, Raisa opened the heavy doors.

"Mr. Merlyn, Ms. Lance, please come in," Raisa said in an agitated tone, her Russian accent really sticking out.

"Thank you Raisa. Where is Walter?" Tommy asked her. The man in question appeared as if by magic. Walter looked nervous, still in his business suit from earlier but with no tie or jacket on.

"Tommy. Thank God you're here. It's good to see you Laurel," Walter said, his voice tense yet polite as always.

"Mr. Steele," Laurel greeted back politely.

"I came as soon as you called me. What's going on, Walter?" Tommy asked, feeling agitated.

"Please, let's move this to the sitting room," Walter held his hand out, leading the young couple to the large room next to them.

The sitting room was a large room with a magnificent marble fireplace, three large antique and yet comfortable couches, all positioned so anyone would enjoy the heat of the fire. In one of them sat a shocked Thea Queen and her longtime boyfriend, Roy Harper, and on the other one, a desperate looking Moira Queen.

"Tommy, is it true? Did you see my brother?" Thea asked immediately as she rushed from the couch to him.

"Thea, you need to calm down, honey," Walter tried to say.

"What about my dad, was he with Ollie?" Thea ignored Walter, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh, Thea," Moira said, a handkerchief in her hands. Her eyes were red and swollen. Moira simply couldn't believe her ears. Five years ago she believed that she had lost her beloved husband and son. Their deaths almost caused her own. If not for Thea, she didn't know how she would have been able to keep on living. Even now as she was happily married with Walter, listening to Thea asking about Robert was too much for her.

"No, I want to know about them," Thea said as tears fell down her beautiful face, her hands gripping Tommy's coat.

"Baby, you need to calm down. Take a deep breath," Roy said as he came over and pulled Thea back to the couch, trying to calm a hysterical Thea.

"I need to know, Tommy. Please," Thea begged.

"Ok, I will tell you everything I know. But you need to calm down Thea," Tommy said, sitting on the couch right in front of Thea, with Laurel right next to him. Tommy looked at Walter for confirmation and with a nod from the older man Tommy began his story.

"Yes it's true. I was in Perth, in Australia, a few days ago with my father. We were doing some business for the company. When we were riding over to our hotel I spotted Oliver in the middle of the crowd. He looked different and yet the same. It's hard to explain. For a minute I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me because he was dead. He had died five years ago," Tommy explained as he looked down at his hands. Moira began to sob silently and Walter came over to sit with her. Laurel rested a calming hand on Tommy's back.

"Please, keep going Tommy," Walter said, now holding one of Moira's trembling hands.

"He was walking by the side of this other guy and he was smiling at something the guy said to him. It was his smile that made me practically jump out of a moving car and rush towards him. I ran but ended up losing him in the middle of the crowd. I almost gave up when I saw him getting inside a truck on the other side of the street. I called for him and after a few seconds he turned and looked at me. He stared right at me and yet it was like he didn't know me. Like he didn't recognize me. After that he got back inside the truck and I couldn't follow him."

The room was silent for a second after Tommy's story.

"Tommy came to me with this information two days ago. At the time I thought it was an illusion, a trick that Tommy's mind had played on him to deal with the pain of loss," Walter said, receiving a unbelieving look from Tommy, "But I was wrong. I looked into it and my contacts in Australia found a description of a 'John Doe' that matched Oliver's. He ran the 'John Doe's' fingertips in the system and they matched Oliver's."

"Oh my God," Thea said, happy tears falling down her face. Roy pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in Roy's neck.

"Then why hasn't my son come back home all this time?" Moira asked desperately.

"Because Oliver doesn't remember who he is," Walter simply said.

"What do you mean, he doesn't remember?" Moira asked, her voice firm and for the first time that night, filled with fire and an urgency they hadn't seen before.

"This 'John Doe' said that he lost his memory five years ago. That a man named Slade Wilson had found him, almost dead, on a beach a few miles south of Perth. Slade Wilson and his wife took care of him and now Oliver lives with this man and works at his farm. He has no idea of his real name, birth or even which country he belongs to. He also has no idea on how he appeared on that beach unconscious. Apparently he only went to look for answers about who he was the day that Tommy saw him. The American embassy got the results and called my contact," Walter explained, as they all seemed to digest the new information.

"He has amnesia? But why?" Roy asked. He'd never met Oliver as he and Thea started dating only two years ago.

"It was the boat. He probably got hurt when the boat went down. It all makes sense now, why he didn't stop, why he looked at me like he didn't know me," Tommy said, relief and hope filling him. Oliver was alive.

"Walter, did anyone find anything about my dad?" Thea asked, still hopeful that her entire family could get back together somehow. That maybe God would give them this miracle.

"I'm sorry honey, but no," Walter answered, watching Thea's face crumble. Roy softly whispered comforting words in her ear as she once more mourned the loss of her father.

"So, only Oliver survived the crash? I'm so sorry Moira," Laurel said, making Moira look at her, tears in her eyes.

"We believe so, yes," Walter said.

"I want my son," Moira said as she got up from the couch and looked at all of them. This was her son, her little boy, her beautiful boy. And she needed him to come back.

"Honey, we need to be cautious," Walter tried to reason with her, "Need to make sure…"

"No, Walter! I want my son back! I've already spent five years without him. I won't spend any more time without him. I will go get him myself," Moira said firmly.

"Moira, Walter is right," Laurel interrupted, the lawyer in her already thinking of how to help protect the Queen's if anything were to go wrong, "This is a very delicate situation, after all to Oliver we are all strangers. I don't think he will simply jump on a plane when we ask him to. We really need to think about how to proceed. He will probably need medical attention, both for physical and psychological problems. We need to be sure he's ok."

"Laurel has a point. We need to convince him that we are his family," Tommy said, running his hand over Laurel's hair as a thank you.

Walter stood from the couch and placed a hand on Moira's shoulder, "I contacted Dr. Lucas, the family physician, right after I talked with my contacts in Australia. He thinks that Oliver probably had a serious head injury when the yacht he and Robert were in went down. He will need to do some tests to get the best treatment and to see if Oliver can regain his memories back. And because of his condition, we shouldn't overwhelm him. That means that we all shouldn't try to contact him at the same time. It might trigger some sort of reaction that wouldn't be good for his prognosis."

"Then what are we going to do?" Thea asked as Roy softly moved a calming hand up and down her back.

"We need to prepare ourselves. The man that Oliver is and the one that he was are not the same person. You all have to accept that maybe the old Oliver will never get back," Walter said calmly as he looked around the room.

"The press will have a blast with this too. The crash and the death of Robert will be back on the news. We need to protect Oliver and all of you from it. You will also need to go to a judge and declare him legally alive," Laurel said.

Walter nodded, "I'll get more security arranged and contact our lawyers."

"So, who will get him from Australia?" Roy asked.

"I will go, I am his mother," Moira said, now nervously pacing from one side to the other.

"And perhaps that's not the best way to go in this. What will happen if he doesn't remember you, Moira? You can't make him feel guilty for not remembering you," Tommy said the words that he knew the others were thinking. Moira wanted her son back and would do anything, "It would be too much pressure on him, on both of you. I think that I should go. He may not remember who I am but he will remember my face from when I saw him in Perth, hopefully, and I will help him understand what's going on."

"How will you make him understand, Tommy?" Moira asked as she used her handkerchief to dry her tears before placing her hands on her hips.

Tommy stood, "He has been my best friend my whole life. I know him better than I know myself. I'll make sure he understands and knows who he is and how loved he is. I won't give up. I promise you I won't be back until I bring Oliver back."

* * *

The hot sun was shining low in the sky as twilight approached, illuminating the Australian afternoon. Shado was resting on one of the porch swings that Slade had built for her when she moved to the farm. She gently swayed on the swing, a book on her lap and a large glass of lemonade in her hand. She rested one hand on her small bump; enjoying the feel of having her child growing inside of her. Alex was taking a nap inside and she was using the time wisely to enjoy the quiet and finish reading her book.

Slade and Jack were on the lawn right next to the side of the porch, digging into the earth. They were trying to create the base of a wooden Pergola for her. She had always wanted one so she could plant some different kinds of plants around it so they would grow over the wooden structure and create a nice place of shade for them to rest under. She was even thinking about using the space to grow some medicinal herbs, something that could help her patients. After Slade and Jack had built an entire cabin by themselves she was pretty confident that they could do it. So when she asked them one night at dinner they gladly accepted the project.

As Slade and Jack dug into the earth to fix the structure she smiled at the peaceful moment. This was the life. She was just about to continue reading her book when she spotted something off in the distance. Slowly standing up she stepped off the porch and called out to the two men. They stopped what they were doing and took in what was coming down the road. Two dark SUV's where coming down the road, making a cloud of red dust lift up behind them. She had a feeling that things were about to get complicated.

The two dark and expensive SUV's came up and parked right next to them in front of the house. The car doors opened and four men dressed in dark suits stepped out of each SUV. One dark haired man seemed to stand out as he was dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He looked nervous and his eyes almost immediately fixed themselves onto Jack's sweaty form. Jack seemed to stare at him just the same but with a hint of confusion.

"What the hell's going on?" Jack said as he took off his gloves and came to stand next to Slade.

"Shado, go back inside and lock the doors," Slade said, not removing his eyes from the SUV's and their occupants.

"But…" she tried to argue, but he cut her off.

"Please, just go back inside and stay with Alex," Slade pleaded and something in his tone must have convinced her because she quickly walked inside the house and locked the door behind her.

"Can I help you, gentleman?" Slade asked, throwing his shovel to the ground and removing his work gloves; putting them in the back pocket of his jeans. His tone and posture was tense.

"Slade Wilson?" one of the men dressed in the dark suits asked him.

"That's me," Slade answered, alert.

"We are here on behalf of the Queen family," the man in the suit said, as the dark haired man in jeans, stood behind the long line of what seemed to be security. The mention of the 'Queen' name made Jack tense – it was the same name he heard in his dream a couple of days ago.

"I don't know any Queen's," Slade said, crossing his arms against his chest, as Jack did the same.

"We came for Oliver Queen," the dark haired man in jeans finally spoke up before moving between the men in suits to stand right in front of them. And suddenly Jack felt like he couldn't breathe – it was the name, all over again.

"I don't know anyone with that name," Slade said dismissively, wanting to get rid of the strangers as soon as possible.

"Yes, you do," the dark haired man said, "I'm sorry, my name is Tommy Merlyn." The man held his hand out to Slade to shake. Slade didn't seem at all inclined to shake it until the man smiled. Slade realized that this was probably as awkward for the kid as it was for him. He shook Tommy's hand but still kept an eye out. Jack seemed only to be able to stare at the stranger, trying to understand why he was there.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Merlyn?" Slade asked, his voice as tense as his posture, making Tommy even more nervous.

"Is there some place we can talk? I have a very important matter to discuss with both of you," Tommy said, trying to sound as honest and truthful as possible.

"I can't see what we possibly could have to discuss," Slade shot back, crossing his arms again. Tommy's eyes flickered to the huge arms and gave a pained smile, Slade could use those arms.

"I have information from the American embassy about a 'John Doe' case," Tommy finally relented making Jack gasp.

"You work with them?" Jack asked, his tone anxious.

"Not exactly. But I came here to speak to you about your true identity. Jack, is it?" Tommy asked, holding in his emotions and trying not to show how amazing it was to see him again; to listen to his voice; to actually talk to him, even if he didn't remember him.

"Yes, ummm Jack Sawyer. I am the 'John Doe'," he said with a grimace, "Hate that name for it." Jack offered his hand to Tommy to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jack. Can we go to a more private place to speak? Away from the sun, preferably?" Tommy asked with a small upwards tilt of his lips, making Jack laugh.

"Sure, we can go to my place. Please, come," Jack said as he walked towards a rock pathway, making Tommy follow him. Slade who didn't seem to trust anyone as easily, kept staring at the security people. They didn't seem armed or dangerous, but you never could be too careful those days.

In no time Jack led them to his small cabin. The door was unlocked and they walked into the small and yet comfy space.

"Please, sit down," Jack said as he motioned to the leather couch.

"Thank you," Tommy replied and for the first time Jack noticed he had a briefcase along with him.

"You all can stay out there," Slade said to the security, pointing to the small front porch of the cabin.

"It's ok," Tommy said to the security team. They relaxed at Tommy's command and stayed outside.

Slade closed the screen door but left the main door open. He stood by the door and watched them.

"Can I get you anything? A glass of water?" Jack asked, receiving a sarcastic roll of the eyes from Slade.

"Water? That would be great," Tommy said as Jack took a glass and filled it with cold water. He gave it to Tommy, who drank the entire glass in only one long gulp.

"Nervous?" Slade asked, trying to understand what exactly Tommy Merlyn wanted. He did make quite an entrance.

"Just thirsty," Tommy said, placing his briefcase on his legs to hide the fact they were shaking a bit in excitement. Oliver was in here and in front of him.

"So, Mr. Merlyn, what did the embassy find out?" Jack asked, moving to sit on a lonely armchair in a corner of the room, next to the fireplace.

Tommy tapped the briefcase with his fingers nervously before he answered, "Your fingerprints were matched with a missing American citizen. He was in a boat accident five years ago and no one ever saw him after it. They never recovered his body and so he was declared dead."

"A boat accident?" Jack whispered, feeling a chill enter his bones thinking about the day he had awoken on that beach.

"Yes, you and your father were the only occupants of a yacht that crashed against a rock formation five years ago. He passed away in the accident and you clearly survived but with several injuries."

"My father?" Jack asked shocked, ignoring the way that Tommy looked over his scars.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this all wrong," Tommy said as he took in Jack's slightly pale face. He collected himself before starting again, "Your name is Oliver Jonas Queen. You were born on May 16, 1985 in Starling City, California, USA. Your parents are Robert and Moira Queen. You have a younger sister, Thea."

The information just seemed to make Jack even paler.

"Oh God," Jack said, feeling his head spinning, the air heavy with the new information. It was all true. The dreams, all of them, they were true. It was true. It was his life.

"Hey, kid. Take a deep breath," Slade said in concern as he stepped away from the door as if to comfort him if he needed it. Jack was quiet for a second before speaking again.

"I just…I just can't," Jack said, getting up and walking past Slade and the security team on the porch. He couldn't do this now. He couldn't take that it was all true. So he ran. He ran as far as his legs would carry him.

* * *

An hour later Jack calmly walked towards his cabin. He had needed that hour. It was an hour to get his head around, or try to get his head around, the fact that he had been found. When he entered the house again he saw Slade and Tommy were both still in his cabin, both looking tense and seemingly waiting for his return.

"Hi," Jack greeted, pushing his hands deep inside his jeans pockets.

"Kid, I was starting to think I would have to send the dogs after you," Slade said, making him laugh.

"No, I just needed some time," Jack said, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm sorry for walking out like that."

"It's ok, I did throw a lot on your plate. I should have been more sensitive to your situation. I'm sorry," Tommy said, feeling like a fool. He should have gone slower, this was exactly what Dr. Lucas feared would happen. He needed to take baby steps with Oliver.

"I'm ready to know more now. I need to know everything. I have too many questions about my life," Jack said without an ounce of doubt in his voice.

"Ok, what do you want to know?"

Jack took a seat across from them, "Everything."

Tommy nodded and began, "Well, I will give you the basics then. You are 29 years old. You are a Taurus – complicated sign by the way. You graduated in Economics from Berkeley College, then you did your MBA in Business. Soon after that you went to work alongside your father at Queen Consolidated as the vice president."

"Vice president? Does this mean…" Jack's eyes widened.

"Your father was the founder of QC and also the CEO. You were working to help him retire early. Your plan was to take over his place as CEO this year actually."

"Oh," Jack fell back against the seat in shock.

"Queen Consolidated is a multi-billion dollar worth company. It strives in fields such as clean energy, industry, manufacturing and technology. If you were wondering," Tommy said with a small grin.

"Damn kid. I knew you were from out of this world, but this is a lot," Slade commented, wide eyes matching Jack's.

"And what was I doing in Australia, then?" he asked, feeling the pain of loss for the first time.

"You and your father were here on business. It would've been your last day in Australia, you both would fly back to the US the next morning. I'm sorry, Oliver," Tommy said, for the first time calling his best friend by his real name.

"Oliver…it feels strange to me. You calling me that… yet it's like I know it," Jack said, running a hand over his short hair, a gesture that made Tommy smile. He always did that when he was nervous. Old habits apparently died hard.

"I brought you some things. I thought it would be easier for you to see it rather than me just telling you," Tommy said, removing an IPad and a photo album from his briefcase.

"What are on those?" Jack asked him.

Tommy loaded up the IPad, "In here I've got a few images of you throughout the years, press releases, a pdf of your diploma and academic awards, stories about your family and Queen Consolidated; as well as some old news about your accident, the rescue team, the wreckage. Anything that you may want to know about that day."

"And on the album?" Jack asked him, his hands were itching to get a hold of it.

"Well we delve into the more personal side of things there. This album was made by your mother throughout the years. It has countless pictures of you, your family and friends over the years," Tommy said, looking down to the black leather photo album.

Jack mulled over the idea of seeing what his family looked like. Did they look like him? Did he have his mother's eyes? His father's face? Without realizing it he asked, "Can I see it?"

"Sure," Tommy said, handing him the heavy photo album. Jack took it in his hands. He ran his fingers over the well-used dark leather. The album seemed to be the kind that had been opened and closed too many times, one that was loved and cherished.

He opened the first page and came upon old pictures of a pregnant blonde woman, a younger version of the woman in his dream. Her abdomen was swollen; she probably was eight months pregnant or so. She looked happy. In some pictures she was with a blonde young man, his hands were around her waist, kissing the top of her head. They looked happy, in love. They were a family. His family.

"Your dad was a handsome fella. But I admit it's weird seeing him without the beard. All my life Robert Queen sported one," Tommy said as Jack looked at the pictures.

"Those are my parents."

"Yup … and this one is you," Tommy said as he leaned forward to point at the next set of photos of a rosy cheeked, blue eyed, blond baby.

Jack felt off as he looked down at the photos of himself. There were pictures of him as a baby, a toddler, with both his father and mother. An older couple featured in many; he supposed that were his grandparents. As he continued turning the pages other pictures made his heart race. There were pictures of him taking his first steps, riding a bright red bike, losing his first tooth.

Then their were pictures of him, older, probably around five years old standing with his parents and his new born baby sister, Thea. Pictures of her and him running around a large garden; the two of them with both his parents. And some of them with the dark haired woman of his dream – she seemed to work for the Queen's.

"And this is…" Tommy began, pointing to the little girl's picture.

"Speedy," Jack whispered, softly touching a picture of them hugging. He seemed to be around ten years old while she was five.

"You remember her?" Tommy asked astonished.

Jack didn't look up as he continued to look upon his sister….this was his sister, "I've been dreaming about her. I've been having these really vivid dreams for a few months now. That's how I knew it was her."

"Wow, that's huge," Tommy said, not being able to hide his excitement.

"I guess you are finally starting to remember who you are, kid," Slade said with a small smile that held a hint of sadness.

There were pictures of a ten-year-old Oliver and a young dark haired boy of the same age. There were pictures of them by the pool, playing football and in the same school uniform.

"And that is me," Tommy said, pointing to the picture, "with a really bad haircut. Not one of my finest moments, I admit. But those were the 90's, everyone had a bad haircut at the time."

Jack let out a laugh, a small smile forming on his lips, "We've known each other for a very long time then, I suppose?"

"Yeah, you were…are my best friend. You have been my best friend since I can remember," Tommy said, his voice becoming thick at the end.

Jack continued flipping through the photo album. The pictures showed Jack his life as he grew up with different friends and his family. His father and mother got older, and the famous beard that Tommy said was forever attached to Robert's face appeared. His mother continued to look sophisticated and Thea grew even more gorgeous. She was a teenager in most of the photos, some along with him and Tommy, some with her own friends. There were a particular photo of her with him and a young woman.

"Who is this?" Jack asked, pointing to the woman.

"That is Laurel," Tommy said carefully, afraid of what Oliver might be remembering.

Jack peered at the woman. He felt something pulling at him, "I don't remember her but she is with me in five photos during my teenage years."

"She went to high school with us. You guys kind of dated back then," Tommy replied. He didn't really want to delve into that time of their lives especially now with the wedding coming up.

"Dated? So she and I were not together at the time of my accident?"

"God, no!" Tommy said with horror, receiving a raised eyebrow from Oliver who was expecting an explanation, "Dated being the key word. She and I started dating around the time of your accident. She is my fiancée now."

"Congratulations," Jack said with a smile. He felt relieved that there was nothing between him and the woman. She wasn't the one he was looking for.

Tommy seemed to shift in his seat, "You're not freaking out over this are you?"

"No, it's just that…it's nothing… never mind…" Jack said as he turned the page and continued looking through the photos – him and his father wearing suits in a glass office; he and Thea during a movie marathon; he and his mother at some kind of fundraiser; Tommy, an older men, and himself all dressed in suits; he and Thea hugging as they sat together; he and Tommy laughing.

"No, please ask me anything you'd like! What's on your mind?" Tommy asked, happy to answer anything Oliver wanted to know.

Jack looked up at Tommy. The words weighed heavy on him but this was his chance, his chance to find out, "I have these dreams…of this woman… she is important to me. I know it. She was the first one to call me Oliver in my dreams."

"Which woman? You dated a lot of women back in the day, Oliver" Tommy said to him.

"I don't know, she feels different. Special. She has long blonde curly hair and pale skin. But I've never see her face or her eyes. I think she was the one that gave me this," Jack said, removing the long platinum chain from inside his white tank and showing the platinum arrow pendant to Tommy. Jack hesitated before asking, "Do you know who she is?"

Tommy shook his head, "I don't know…at the time you weren't very open about your relationships. But the last time we spoke you told me that you were dating this woman, that she was really special, different from any other. We even planned on going on a double date after you came back from your trip."

"So you don't know her?" he asked, disappointment filling his features.

Tommy tried to reassure him with the only information he had, "Apparently you'd been dating her in secrecy at the time. I have no idea why. I mean, I thought that it was because she was an employee of Queen Consolidated but you never confirmed it. And I have no idea how she looks or if she was the one to give you this pendant."

"Oh," Jack said in a sad tone, tucking the arrow back inside his shirt.

"But you told me her name. Meghan. I have no idea if it's even her real name, you were very protective of her, so it might be a decoy; a way for you to stop me looking for her."

"Meghan," Jack said, enjoying how the name rolled off his tongue. There was a familiarity to it.

"That's all I know," Tommy said with an apologetic shrug.

"Thank you Tommy," Jack said.

"That arrow pendant, what do you think it means?" Tommy asked.

Lost in thought Jack answered, "It means home."

* * *

**A/N: So, here we go! That was a quick update, right?**

**So, what did you guys think?**

**Yes Tommy rules. Yes, Felicity is a mess; she went through a lot so let's give the girl a break. How cute is baby Thea? LOL.**

**Anyway, let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Thank you for reading!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	6. Home

**Broken Arrows Chapter 6 – Home**

**A/N: Hi there, thank you all for the love you have been showing to me and my work. I've got the best readers in the world! Thank you all!**

**Let's send love to my beta, The Alternative Source, that is the Batman to my Robin! (AS: Awww I love you too!)**

**As always, the links for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Follow me in Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse**

**Enjoy**

**Music – Home by Daughtry**

* * *

_So I'm going home,__  
__Back to the place where I belong,__  
__And where your love has always been enough for me.__  
__I'm not running from.__  
__No, I think you got me all wrong.__  
__I don't regret this life I chose for me.__  
__But these places and these faces are getting old._

_Be careful what you wish for,__  
__'Cause you just might get it all.__  
__You just might get it all,__  
__And then some you don't want.__  
__Be careful what you wish for,__  
__'Cause you just might get it all.__  
__You just might get it all, yeah._

_Oh, well I'm going home,__  
__Back to the place where I belong,__  
__And where your love has always been enough for me._

_So I'm going home.__  
__I'm going home._

Tommy looked skeptically at Oliver as he looked over the photo album; scanning each one of the pictures, trying to find any trace of a past that for him was a dream. The word 'home' in association with the pendant was still hanging in the air. Tommy looked over at Slade Wilson who was sitting by the door, looking tense and yet disturbingly quiet. As he scratched the back of his head, he tried to focus on the fact that Oliver had some form of memories, something for Dr. Lucas to work with to help Oliver get all his memories back so everything could go back to the way it used to be.

Tired of the silence, Tommy nervously moved his sweaty hands over his jean clad thighs and let out a sigh. He needed to say something or he would go insane, "Oliver, you have family and friends that love you."

Oliver aka Jack seemed to startle at being called that name and took a few seconds to look up. Tommy continued, "These past few years, thinking that you were dead…they were the worst years of all of our lives. Your place is with your family back at Starling City, with all of us. It's time for you to come back home." Tommy took in Oliver's tense posture as he closed the photo album and put it in front of him on the small wooden coffee table.

"Home? This is my home, it has been for the past five years," Jack said, feeling conflicted by what he discovered about his past and the life he had built in Capel.

"Oliver…" Tommy said in a frustrated tone, wishing that he didn't have to try so hard to convince his best friend to go back home to his family. That he would simply pack his bags and jump on a place back to Starling City.

"It's Jack! You keep calling me Oliver and I can't handle it," Jack burst out, startling everyone in the room, "I am not this person you expect me to be. I can't just walk away from my life and run towards this life that I was supposed to have with you all. A life that I don't know. I am not Oliver Queen, not anymore."

"I know that it's a lot to take in…" Tommy tried to say.

"No, you have no idea! You came here and just threw this entire life into my hands. All those people and responsibilities. And you just expect me to jump on a plane, put on a suit and run a multi-billion dollar company? That is not me! I am Jack Sawyer, I work on a farm. I wear cheap clothes and drink cheap beer on my porch on the weekends with my friends and family. I work with my hands on this land. I built this house with my own hands. That is the kind of man that I am. I'm not a CEO, I'm not a loving son and brother, and I'm sure as hell not the best friend you seem so fond of. Maybe I will never remember things, I will never be Oliver, and maybe you should just accept that."

"Jack…" Slade said in a warning tone for him to calm down, to think better before speaking. To think before acting. Jack took a calming breath before continuing.

"This man here," Jack said, pointing to Slade, "He saved my life. He paid for the hospital bills of a stranger. He gave me shelter, food and a chance to start over again. He is my brother. He accepted me the way I was; he didn't have these huge expectations or delusions of what I was. And that is what I need you to have, Mr. Merlyn. I need you to accept that I am not Oliver. I'm not that person, not anymore."

"I'm sorry Oli…Jack. I know that what you've been through wasn't easy. And I know that Mr. Wilson is responsible for saving your life, and for that, both me and the Queen's will be forever in his debt. But I won't lie and say that finding out you were alive wasn't one of the best moments of my life; that I wasn't elated to know that my best friend hadn't died. Your family is going crazy, dying to be with you again, and they do know about your condition and they understand your situation. So I'm going to give you space and time to think."

Jack watched as Tommy collected himself and stood. Jack's mind was still racing from his outburst so he sat there as Tommy spoke again, "I will be staying at the Capel Inn for a few days. I will leave you my number if you want to talk. You'll know where to find me. But Jack…no matter what you say or what you call yourself, you are Oliver Queen. Maybe a little different, a little rougher around the edges with a whole new set of skills…but still the same man. You can't escape who you are."

And with that Tommy left the cabin with the security team trailing along behind him.

* * *

After Tommy's departure Jack seemed even more disturbed and lost than ever before. Slade had left the cabin and returned with two glasses and a bottle of a 22 year old single malt Lark-Whisky Scotch Whiskey. He sat next to Jack on the dark brown leather couch and poured each one of them a shot.

"Drink, Kid," Slade commanded, handing him one of the glasses.

"This is your favorite scotch. I thought you were saving it for a special occasion," Jack said, looking at the amber liquid.

"This is a special occasion! It's not every day that you find out about your missing identity, and not only that, but discover that you are filthy rich. You gotta admit it Kid, you could do a whole lot worse than that. So I will drink to that. Cheers," Slade said, raising his glass.

"Cheers," Jack said in return, raising his glass also before taking a sip of the scotch.

"Damn, this is good," Slade commented, appreciating the taste of the drink and the burning sensation it left down his throat. This was exactly what they needed.

"It better be, it was waiting 22 years," Jack said with a smirk, making Slade laugh.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes enjoying their own drinks as the night fell and the owls and other night animals started to come awake in the warm night.

"You know, Jack…you don't have to feel bad for wanting to leave. That was what we wanted when we went to the embassy in the first place. For you to find your own family, your home," Slade said, finally breaking the silence as he poured himself another shot.

"It's not that…" Jack began before pausing. He didn't know how to explain all the feelings he was having right now: confusion, happiness, sadness, anger, relief – all at the same time. It was taking him time to process it all.

"Then what is it? You just found out that none of your fears were true. You didn't do anything bad or illegal on that night that Shado and I found you. You survived a terrible accident. That's it."

Jack felt his eyes widen. He hadn't told Slade about any of those fears, "How did you know…?"

"I know you, Kid. That's how I know. I know you feared that you would find out that you were a terrible person, someone dangerous that could do terrible and horrifying things. A person that neither my family nor I would want to be around. You always feared that your past was dark and monstrous so you tried to forget it, to hide from it for five years. But guess what? They were all unfounded fears! You have a family that loves you and a woman that you can't seem to let go of. You have every reason to want to go back, Kid," Slade explained, making Jack feel ashamed for feeling like he wanted to hide from the world one more time. "You can't keep running. Not anymore. You need to let go of your fear."

"They don't want me back, they want their Oliver; this perfect person that disappeared on that boat. I am not that man, Slade," Jack said in a pained tone as he sunk back into the couch and nursed his drink.

"Yes you are," Slade said as he turned his head to look at Jack, "That Oliver and you are the same person. He is inside of you somewhere. You just need to let him come back."

Looking down at his glass Jack replied, "What if I don't like this person? What if I'm happier being who I am now than that man that seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders? I mean, if I couldn't even let my best friend know about the woman I loved…maybe that life wasn't so good after all."

"But he had this woman!" Slade said as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "If you don't want to do this for the Queen's, do it for the woman that gave you that damn necklace. Do this for you and for her. Find out who you were. And if you find that you don't like it, you can always come back here. This place will always be your home Jack. Understand?"

Jack gave Slade a grateful smile. Even though Slade looked a bit rough and tough when you looked at him, he cared dearly for his friends and gave good advice, "I understand."

Slade was right. She was out there. And going back home to meet his estranged family was the right step in his search to find her.

* * *

Two days later Jack had packed all his belongings into two duffle bags and was ready to go back to Starling City. He had decided to give it a try after talking with Slade and then Shado. He wanted to see if there really was a home for him back there or only empty memories of a life that he didn't remember.

Tommy was excited to have his friend back, even if Jack said that it is was nothing permanent, that he would try for a while; but to not get his hopes up. Slade Wilson would also be joining them on their trip for a few days, more to help Jack feel better than anything else. He knew his friend needed all the support he could get. Besides, Jack was a stubborn man. Since he was always overthinking everything he would need someone to remind him that this was a second chance for him and not a life sentence. Slade knew that all his reservations were still made out of fear of the unknown and he would be there to help.

So as Tommy waited inside the dark SUV that would take them to Perth International Airport, Slade and Jack were back at the cabin saying their goodbyes to Shado and Alex.

"Do you really have to go, Uncle Jack?" Alex asked him, as Jack crouched in front of the little boy that seemed to be on the brink of tears.

"I do, buddy. You see…it's been a really long time since I have seen my own mommy and little sister. They have been missing me so I've got go and see them for a little while. You understand that don't you?" Jack asked as Alex seemed to play with one of the straps of his hoodie.

"I guess," Alex said with a shrug, not looking at him.

"It doesn't mean I can't come back. I can come and see you any time I want. Apparently I have my own plane," Jack said, making Slade laugh at the comment.

"You will come back then?" the little boy asked him with wide eyes, making Jack swallow down all his doubts. He would do this and he would do this right. Not only for himself but for Alex, Shado, and Slade. He owed it to them.

"I will always come back for you, buddy. Come here, and give your Uncle Jack a big hug," Jack said, as Alex moved to hug him tight; his small arms going around his neck while Jack scooped him up.

Alex held onto him for a couple seconds before Shado came over and ran a hand over hers sons dark hair in a calming gesture, "Alex, let your Uncle Jack go. He promised you he will come back and he will."

Reluctantly Alex pulled away only to be handed over to Slade, "Come here, kiddo. Your dad deserves a hug too." Alex hugged his father tight as Slade kissed his son's forehead.

"I will miss you too, daddy," Alex said, laughing as Slade kissed him all over, "Daddy!"

"Have to make sure you have enough kisses while I'm gone," Slade said as he blew a raspberry on Alex's cheek, who then burst out into laughter. The tension seemed to ease out of the room at his peals of laughter.

"You take care of him. You know how he is. He hates planes," Shado said as Slade began to tell Alex about him being the man of the house while he was gone and to look after his mother. Shado let out a small snort before turning to Jack and pulling him into a hug. "And you better call us once in a while. I need to know that you are ok, do you hear me?" Shado said, with a motherly tone of affection.

"Yes, mom. I promise to take care of your old man there. I will even eat my vegetables," Jack teased.

"I heard that," Slade said with a smirk.

Shado's face became a bit serious as she pulled back and looked at Jack, "And you better try to be happy, Jack. You need to let go of whatever was holding you back. Go find who you really are. Go be happy, go to your home Jack. But know that if you ever need to come back that we will always be here for you."

"Thank you," Jack said, giving her another tight hug; trying to show with it how much he appreciated all she and Slade had done for him, how much he loved them, how they were his family too.

"And you better be back soon," Shado said as she went over to Slade and softly kissed him, Alex still in his arms.

"I will," he said, kissing her deeply. He moved to softly caress her stomach, a smile on his lips. " I love you," he whispered to her.

"I love you too," she said, softly caressing his face.

He let go of her then and put Alex down on the floor, kissing the top of his son's head. "You better take care of your mother while I am away. I love you both."

"Mr. Queen, excuse me sir. But we have to go," one of the security men said from the doorway leading out to the porch.

"We're coming," Jack said, hugging one more time both Shado and Alex and then grabbing his bags and moving towards the car with Slade beside him.

As they made their way to the SUV Slade commented, "What's the point of having your own plane if you still have people hurrying you to catch it? You need to work on this rich persona of yours, Kid."

* * *

They drove for about two hours from Capel to Perth, where the Queen Consolidated private jet was waiting for them at the International Airport. Tommy had arranged for them to not have to deal with all the bureaucracy inside the airport, so an employee of the Australian Customs Agency came to talk to them in a private part of the airport where the jet was being held. They moved rather quickly through their documents and soon they were boarding the large private jet.

The jet owned by the Queen's was large, with a capacity for up to fifteen passengers. It had a light colored carpet floor and comfortable reclining leather chairs and even a private flight attendant. Jack had never flown before, yet he felt perfectly safe on the airplane, which struck his as a bit odd. Slade on the other hand, seemed nervous and anxious, accepting the drink from Mikaela – the blond flight attendant that seemed more than happy to attend to Jack's needs and who moved to strap his seat belt even after he told her he could do it by himself. That was odd as well.

The Queens were much richer than he initially thought. After living a simple life back at the farm for the past five years these kinds of luxuries seemed way over the top for Jack, yet he remained silent about it. He knew that Tommy also came from a very wealthy family and he probably wouldn't understand how opulent flying in a private plane for thousands of miles, only with a few passengers inside really was. Jack would be ok flying on a commercial flight but he knew that Tommy and the Queens would protest.

"Nervous?" Tommy asked, moving to sit in front of him.

"No, I may not remember flying…but I've got a feeling that this is not my first time," Jack answered with a smile as Slade seemed to try to get comfortable on the seat to his right, failing miserably.

"Yeah, it's not your first time. Besides, flying is the safest kind of transportation," Tommy said with a smile.

"Did you hear that, Slade?" Jack teased, receiving a muffed 'screw you' from a very uncomfortable Slade.

The pilot announced they were moving out onto the airstrip and that they would have to make two stops to refuel before reaching Starling City, a plane ride that would last at least 20 hours. In no time they were set up on the strip and gaining velocity, making their bodies press back into their leather seats. With a tiny jolt that made Slade grip his armrest tightly they were soon flying up above the clouds.

The trip was longer than Jack would have liked it to be but he was flying to the other side of the world, it was expected to be long. And between a stop in Germany to refuel and then in New York City, he fell into a deep sleep. This time he didn't dream of beautiful pale skin or childhood memories, but of a black void, cold and empty of emotion. He woke up with a start when the plane was in the air again as the pilot announced that they would be landing in Starling City in one hour.

"Hey there sleepy head. I thought you would sleep the entire flight," Tommy said, eating what seemed to be steak with roasted vegetables on the side.

"Do they always serve this on planes?" Jack said, shocked to see such a meal on an airplane.

"They do on your family plane. Are you hungry? I can ask Mikaela to bring you some! I tried to wake Slade up for dinner but he looked a little too scary to be awoken from his troubled sleep," Tommy mused, looking at Slade who had a blanket over him and was moving every couple seconds, probably because of a bad dream. Shado had warned Jack about this. Slade had never gotten over his past demons from his time in the army and he often had nightmares about it. Apparently airplanes were a trigger for some of them.

"Sure that would be great. But umm, shouldn't we be having breakfast? The sun is coming up," Jack said, wondering how many hours exactly he had slept.

"What can I say? I'm still on Australian time," Tommy said with a shrug as he signaled for Mikaela to bring over a plate for Jack.

"The jet lags going to be a bitch," Jack groaned out as he slumped back in his seat, making Tommy smile. Mikaela quickly came back with a plate of medium rare steak, roasted asparagus and mashed potatoes with sauce on top of it and a glass of water.

"Wow, you know how I take my steak," Jack said as he began cutting the meat and taking a large bite. It was delicious and juicy, just like he liked it. He moaned at the taste of it. He was hungrier that he thought.

"Of course I know how you take your steak. How could I forget?" Tommy said happily.

"What if I had changed my mind? What if I liked it well done? Or what if I had turned into a vegetarian?" Jack asked, frustrated to keep coming back to the same point. Tommy needed to stop acting like everything was the same. That he was the same 'Oliver'.

"Then I would learn the new way you like it. We could ask for more vegetables or for the steak to go back to the fire. It doesn't matter to me, Jack. You think that because you don't remember all the things that I know about you, that I don't know you, the real you. But guess what, you and Oliver Queen are the same person. You are just scruffier and bulkier. Not to mention broodier," Tommy said, trying to make him understand that no matter what, he wouldn't give up on him.

"That's the problem…I'm afraid that I won't ever feel like Oliver Queen. The Oliver Queen that you knew," Jack said, pushing the food around on his plate.

"Come on man, don't be like that. There are countless people that are dying to see you. No matter if you say your name is Jack Sawyer or Oliver Queen. They'll understand," Tommy assured.

Jack put his fork down and focused in on the man across from him, "What if I am too different? What will my mother think? And my sister? They will all expect me to act like I did before, but I have no idea how that was. And I don't think they will appreciate who I am. Not really. I am just a farmer…I am a far cry from the future CEO of a multi-billion dollar company."

"Jack, you just came back from the dead, well to us at least. You survived a yacht crash, you swam in the open sea for miles in the middle of the night towards the shore, and you survived it. You are a survivor. That's all that matters. For me and for them. I for instance, have become quite fond of Jack Sawyer, farmer and broody man extraordinaire," Tommy explained with a grin.

"You really believe that, don't you?" Jack asked, a small smile on his lips. It was going to be like this again when he landed. People remembering him for whom he was in the past instead of seeing who he was now. But Tommy's words…they had a weight to them, a meaning. And he appreciated every single one of them.

"Man, trust me on this. Your mom and your sister love you. They will love you no matter what - hot billionaire CEO that enjoyed yachts or rude farm boy in love with his porch swing – you are still you and you are alive. That's all that matters."

"Thank you," Jack said, appreciating the fact that Tommy was trying to cheer him up.

Tommy gave a nod before grinning, "Besides, what can I say? Yachting sucks."

* * *

They landed in Starling City at the beginning of the morning. A private car was there to collect them from the airport runaway to avoid any chance of Jack being recognized as Oliver Queen. It was for his safety, Tommy said, insisting on staying out of the radar of the press.

They drove through the city, the skyscrapers filling the sky and crowds of people on the streets. Starling City was much larger than Perth, with more than five million habitants. The streets were busy, loud and filled with movement. In ten minutes, Jack saw more strangers' faces than he'd seen in his five years back at Capel. It was a little bit overwhelming, and he took comfort in Tommy's constant talking about the buildings and the sites of the city.

The Queen Mansion was on the outskirts of the city and on the private road that led to it, Jack could see other mansions. Houses so big that he doubted their owners used all the empty room. The area was clearly for the 1% of the population, for the rich and famous. They drove down a street with a high stone and steel riddled wall until they turned into an entrance in it. Jack couldn't help but stare at the actual golden gates that opened and led them into the Queen Estate. He felt a sense of familiarity grow in him as they passed the garden, the old trees and a…large marble fountain.

Across the way and into the gardens he could see the large marble fountain from his dream. The sight of it made him smile knowing that it was all real. No matter how frightened he was to fill these shoes, he couldn't deny the joy that it also had brought him. This here…felt familiar. The fountain, the rose bushes and the oak trees were as much part of him as his cabin back on Slade's farm.

The Bentley parked in front of stone steps at the front entrance of the mansion. The driver moved to open his door and Jack felt himself turn rigid. This was it. Behind those huge doors his family stood, he knew it.

"We're here," Tommy said excitedly.

"Yeah," Jack said, feeling nervousness wash over him.

"Kid, this is it. This is your family. They have been waiting for this moment for the past five years, you owe this to them and to yourself. Give them a chance," Slade said, giving a reassuring squeeze to Jack's shoulder before stepping out of the car with Tommy following.

"Who knew there would be a day that Slade Wilson would be insightful and all of that crap," Jack said, stepping out of the car and straightening his, compared to the Queen Mansion, plain clothes.

"It doesn't mean that I can't still kick your ass, Kid," Slade said grabbing his bag from the back and handing Jack's bags to him.

"Are you ready for this?" Tommy asked.

"As I'll ever be," Jack answered, feeling his heart beating faster and faster with every second.

Tommy stepped forward and knocked on the massive front door. It quickly opened and the brunette of his dream stood behind it. She smiled at the sight of him, and her eyes filled with happy tears.

"Mr. Oliver! Welcome," she said, inviting them into the foyer.

"Hello," Jack said warmly to the older woman, wondering from where her strong accent came from.

"Good to see you too Raisa," Tommy said with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Merlyn. Please, let me take those," she said, motioning to the traveling bags they were all carrying.

"It's ok," Slade said, not being used to it. Private drivers, maids, personal security and servants were not something that he was used to. When Raisa turned her eyes to Jack's bag he shook his head too.

"Man, just leave the bag's there. You can come pick them up later," Tommy said, making Slade give him a death glare. Tommy held up his hands in surrender and Jack couldn't help but let out a chuckle, "But seriously. Just leave your bags here for a second."

Reluctantly they both left their bags in the foyer.

"Please, let's go to the sitting room," Raisa motioned, leading them to the next room. There stood a dark skinned man that Jack had no idea who he was and Moira Queen – his mother.

"Oh, my God," she said at the sight of Jack, a hand against her heart and one covering her mouth. Tears filled her eyes and a happy smile spread across her beautiful face. "Oliver," she whispered, looking at him like she couldn't actually believe he was right there.

Jack stood frozen, watching as the woman who gave him life try to hold herself together; to not run and throw her arms around him. She was his mother, he knew it. She was just like he had dreamt, only with shorter blond hair and soft age marks on her face. He could see himself in her blue eyes and her smile. The same blue eyes that he knew his sister had. The thought of Thea Queen warmed his heart, and just like that Jack decided that there was no point in trying to fight it when he was facing his family. He was going to embrace it. This was his family and he knew they loved him, and deep down, he knew that he loved them just the same.

"Hi, mom," Jack whispered, emotion making his voice thick.

"Oh my boy, my beautiful, beautiful boy," she said, tears falling down her face as she slowly walked towards him. She stopped a few inches from him, as if she was unsure if he would accept her being that close before slowly moved her arms around him to hug him.

Jack held her back, his body tense at first, like he shouldn't be doing this. That it wasn't his life. He had no right to hug Moira Queen a part of his mind told him. But then her perfume hit him, making him close his eyes and take a long deep breathe. The soft floral scent brought back to him a feeling of happiness and security. Like being in her arms was all that he needed to feel safe. That she would always make sure to do everything in her power to protect him.

"I missed you so much," she muttered against his chest, her voice heavy with tears.

Jack pulled away from her and gave her a small smile as she dried her tears away, "I'm here now."

"Welcome home, honey," she said, softly touching his face like she was learning every line he had gained over the years.

"Oliver, it's good to see you," the dark skinned man that stood behind Moira…no…his mother, said.

"Oliver, this is Walter Steele. He was one of your father's friends and also the CFO of Queen Consolidated," Moira introduced, smiling fondly at the man.

"Good to see you too," Jack said, shaking the hand of the older man, even though he had no idea why he was here. Hearing someone clear their throat behind him, Jack turned to see Slade standing there as awkwardly as a man of his stature could. "Ummm this is my friend, Slade Wilson. He was the one that found me at the beach and saved my life. I owe him everything," Jack said with an appreciative smile.

"Mr. Wilson, thank you so much. I don't even know how I will ever be able to repay you for saving my son's life," Moira said, walking towards Slade to shake his hand.

"The pleasure is mine Mrs. Queen," Slade said in return, shaking Moira's hand, "Jack…I mean Oliver, is an incredible man. I'm very proud to be able to call him my friend."

Moira's face brightened even more at the compliment, "I will always be in your debt Mr. Wilson. You gave me back something that is priceless. Something that I never dreamt I would ever get back."

The sound of high heels clicking against the large wood staircase made they all look back at the foyer.

Thea Queen slowly walked down the steps and entered the foyer, her movement filled with beauty and grace, till she looked into the sitting room where they were in and stopped. Her mouth fell open and her eyes filled with tears. She full out stared at Jack, her eyes fixed on him. She stared at him like she was expecting him to disappear into thin air.

Jack didn't know why the words came to him at that moment but he greeted his sister with a, "Hi there, Speedy." He returned the smile that bloomed on her face, immediately feeling love and deep affection for his little sister. Thea was now a woman who once was a little girl that wanted to prove to her big brother that she was not afraid of jumping off a marble fountain.

"Ollie! I knew it, I knew you were alive," she said, finally breaking out of her staring contest and running straight into his arms. She hugged him tight, happy tears falling down her face and soaking his white t-shirt.

Jack hugged her back, her head under his chin, his arms around her shoulders. He took an easy breath for the first time since that dream; enjoying the feeling of having his little sister in his arms. It felt natural, like he had been doing it his entire life.

"Thea, why the tears? This is a happy time! Oliver is back," Tommy said, making Thea roll her eyes at him as she moved her body away from Jack and reached out to try to smack the back of Tommy's head.

"Tommy is right. We should all be celebrating Oliver's return," Walter said with a smile.

"Thank you for bringing him back to us," Thea said to Tommy.

"You know me, I love to rescue missing best friends in foreign countries. One of the many hobbies I engage in," Tommy said with a smirk, making Oliver and even Slade laugh.

"You all must be exhausted. Oliver, your room is exactly as you left it. I never…never had the heart to change a thing. I thought it might help you to find some answers. Help you remember," Moira said softly, acknowledging for the first time the fact that Oliver didn't remember his life before being found on that beach. She was making an effort and Jack really appreciated it.

"Thank you," Jack said sincerely. They all would have to adjust to this new situation in their lives.

"Mr. Wilson, Raisa will show you your room. Tommy we would be glad if you stayed as well, even though I imagine that Laurel must be missing you," Moira said with a smile – always the host, always the practical woman.

"Yeah, the sleepover seems awesome but I think my fiancée is waiting for me," Tommy said with a smirk.

"Mrs. Queen, I appreciate the offer, but I already booked a hotel," Slade said.

"Nonsense. You are my guest. I insist," Moira said, not understanding why a hotel was booked. They had plenty of space.

"I appreciate the offer Mrs. Queen. But I wouldn't feel comfortable imposing," Slade replied.

"Please Mr. Wilson," she came up to Slade, "You saved my son's life and watched over him for five years. The least I can do is offer you a place to stay. Please stay."

Slade was ready to protest one more time, to tell her he was a grown man, and that he could pay for his own hotel. But the look on Jack's face made him swallow his reply and smile politely at the woman. He wouldn't leave Jack here to deal with this alone, even if they were his family.

"I would accept if I were you. The Queens can be very insistent when they want to," Tommy said with a small laugh as he stuck his hands in his pant pockets.

Slade let out a small sigh before giving them all what Jack recognized as a Slade smile, which took tons of effort and sometimes looked a little too odd on the imposing man's face, "Thank you Mrs. Queen. I'd be happy to stay."

* * *

Dr. Lucas, the family physician, was there to do a quick examination of Oliver at the mansion. He took a blood sample and asked him some questions, as well as taking a look at some of his scars. They quickly discussed his case and Dr. Lucas scheduled him some other exams at Starling City Memorial Hospital. He also got information on which doctor took care of his case back in Australia. Dr. Lucas wanted to get in contact with them to know more about his initial condition after the accident.

They discussed some of his dreams, and the doctor was sure it was a way for his mind to deal with the heavy trauma. Dr. Lucas wanted Jack to take things slow, to not try to overwhelm his mind and body; that they could try a series of medical treatments to try to get his memories back. It was just going to take a day at a time.

The doctor, that was old enough to be Jack's father, was happy to have him back as he had taken care of him and Thea since they had been babies. Yet no matter how many times the good doctor told Jack to take it easy, to try not to force his memories back, Jack couldn't help but wonder if he could do anything more to remember things. To remember 'her'. With every word spoken about getting his memories back, his mind drifted back to 'her'. He wanted those memories back the worst.

* * *

Jack pushed the heavy wooden door open and walked inside the bedroom that once had belonged to Oliver Queen. And it was a sight to behold, nothing like his home in Capel. The dark blue walls and the high ceilings were designed to bring elegancy and even opulence to the room. A large bay window lay against the center of the right wall of the room, letting the setting sun flow into it. There were two large dark wooden bookcases filled with a plethora of books – a trait that he and his old self seemed to share: a love for reading – as well as a wooden desk close to the large windows, with a desktop computer with a large monitor on it. Atop the desk lay large piles of documents and papers meticulously placed into piles. Above the desk there was also a portrait of him, his parents and Thea, in what seemed to be a Christmas themed picture. And at the center back wall of the room a mahogany four-poster bed stood, with dark blue covers and a bed of pillows against the headboard.

He put his duffle bags on the floor, next to the large bed, feeling unsure if he should unpack at all. Moira and Thea had been extremely understanding and hadn't been pushy. They had given him the space he needed when they caught up earlier. His life had completely changed from one second to the other, and he needed some time to absorb all of it. He knew who he really was, but could he live this life?

Feeling even more confused Jack walked around the room, moving from one object to the next, trying to find any more clues of the man he once was. There were pictures of him with Tommy; some of him and Thea; a few of him with his sister and their parents; others of his time at college and from various trips he had seemed to have taken around the world – France, England, Mexico, Spain, Italy, Brazil and even Russia. There were book titles that he had read before, and some that he had never seen or heard of. A large collection of LP's as well of CD's were against a farther wall, along with a stereo and a comfortable black leather couch. There seemed to be infinite albums of classic rock, from the early 60's to albums that were released back in 2009, the year of his accident. He was pleased to see that his musical taste as well had remained the same.

The walk in closet was the next place he explored. It was filled with endless Italian suits, casual clothes and equipment and a wall full of shiny dress shoes. He knew just by looking at the clothes that they were more expensive than everything he owned. Feeling odd he exited the walk in closet and stepped into his large private bathroom. The bathroom was all in dark marble, with a double sink, a large double shower and a bathtub. He would swear that the bathroom itself was around the same size of his cabin. He walked around it, and found a closet filled with dark blue soft towels and a bathrobe. Feeling cranky from the overwhelming experiences around him and the jetlag starting to kick in, Jack decided to use the time and space to have a shower.

He locked the bathroom door behind him and removed his plaid flannel shirt, letting it fall down on the floor. Next he removed his boots and socks, as well as his white t-shirt and his jeans. His black boxer briefs soon followed and landed on the pile of clothes on the floor. He walked towards the double shower only with his arrow pendant adorning his naked skin. He turned on the shower and let the warm steam fill the large bathroom, let the water slide down hot against his skin.

Jack moved completely under the hot spray, water moving over his short blond hair, down his neck and shoulders; flowing down his pecks, abs and towards his hips. As he enjoyed the hot water caressing and loosening his tense muscles, he felt himself drawn to a memory in the middle of the heavy fog.

_Blonde hair and beautiful skin danced in front of his eyes. She moved, naked, her skin glistening with the hot water, her hair becoming damp. She looked perfect._

"_Oliver! This is a bad idea," she groaned out as he pushed her body against his, her naked skin molding against his._

"_This is a brilliant idea. I have been waiting months to have you here with me," he said, softly kissing the back of her neck, as his hands moved against her soft skin._

"_Someone may show up," she said in between moans as he softly touched her perky breasts with his hands._

"_No one is going to come up, baby. My parents are in France and Thea is at UCLA. We have the house all to ourselves for a whole weekend," he said, sucking at her pulse point, "Let's enjoy it while we can."_

_She didn't turn around so Jack could catch a look at her face; instead she pulled Oliver's head down and met his lips with her soft ones. He moaned against her mouth, as their tongues danced together in a deep kiss. His hands clasped onto her curvy hips. Water fell upon their heated skins, flushing it a soft red, caressing it._

_She moved one hand behind her and found his throbbing flesh while the other caressed his muscular thigh. She took him in her hand, and moved it up and down, making him groan against the skin of her back._

"_God, that feels so good," he moaned, closing his eyes and letting pleasure consume him._

_She moved in quick and precise movements, with a familiarity of his body that she only knew about. She used the moisture at the tip of his member to help make the movements quicker and smoother. He moaned out incoherent words as he pressed against her and stopped her hand._

"_If you keep this up, this will be over way too soon," he said, pushing her hands against the cold tile, trapping her there with his body behind hers._

"_Oliver," she moaned, as she pushed her naked behind against his erection, "Just touch me."_

_He trailed his hands down and against her breasts, softly caressing them, making the rosy tips pebble as she groaned in pleasure. One of his hands followed a trail of water down her hips, while the other kept caressing her left breast._

"_You are so beautiful," he whispered as he turned her head slightly, her lips finding his own in a deep and, quite frankly, filthy kiss._

_His right hand moved down her body and towards between her firm thighs. He softly touched her, a small glide of his fingers on her clit, making her squirm against him. He teased her with the tip of his fingers, over and over, till she couldn't take anymore and pushed against him. Oliver slid a single finger inside of her, feeling her hot and slick insides clamp down on it. She was already wet for him, her own slick mixing with the hot water that ran down her creamy thighs. _

"_Oh God, please," she moaned, her voice breathy._

_He pushed his finger deeper, feeling her walls contract around him with the slow and deep movements. He moved slowly, always caressing her clit, always moving against her sweet spot. She felt so good and he couldn´t wait to feel her clenching around his cock. He increased the speed of his movements and a second finger found his way inside her. He moved faster and deeper, till he knew she was ready to explode against his fingers. He gently removed them, making her gasp; but before she could protest more, he took her hips in his hands and plunged deep inside of her._

"_Oh ,Oliver," she moaned, her head thrown back and her eyes closed._

"_Give me a minute," he moaned, trying to still her hips. She felt too good. She always felt way too good._

_He took a deep breath and felt her clenching around him. Biting her lip he started to move._

_He moved slow, taking his time, enjoying how perfect she felt; like she was built only for him. He angled his hips, hitting a spot inside of her. She whimpered out his name and one of her hands left the wall and rested on top of his on her hip._

"_You feel so fucking good," he said, knowing how much she enjoyed his dirty talk._

"_Don't stop, baby," she moaned as he hit a particularly amazing spot, making her eyes roll back into her head._

_He picked up speed, moving much deeper and faster, feeling the familiar tingle inside of him. He kept moving inside of her, one of his hands moved down between her parted legs and towards her clit, slowly stroking it. He knew she was close, he could feel it inside of her and could hear it in her moans and pleas. Kissing her neck, he sucked on the spot that drove her crazy, between her neck and collarbone, sucking it hard till the skin was red._

"_Oliver," she moaned, her body trembling, her hands digging into the skin of his hips as her walls tightened and she came._

_It took him a few more deep strokes until he too fell over the edge, pulsing inside of her._

_They stood unmoving for a few seconds, letting the hot water warm them and wash their sweaty bodies. He slowly moved out of her, feeling relaxed and content wrapped in each other._

"_See, I told you this was a good idea," he said as she dipped her blonde hair under the water, her back still turned to him._

"_You seem pretty pleased with yourself," she said with a small laugh._

"_I just really wanted to have you in here. In my bed, in my shower, in the bathtub, maybe in the walk in closet if you're feeling particularly adventurous," he said, kissing the back of her head as he grabbed some soap and began washing her pale skin. _

"_I love you, Oliver," she whispered as he moved his soapy arms around her small waist, bringing her body against his under the shower._

"_I love you too. Now let's get out of this shower, your fingertips are starting to prune." _

Jack's eyes flew open and his hands slapped down against the shower walls. His breathing was heavy and his body was flush, and not just because of the water. The dream…the memory happened here. He was here with 'her'.

* * *

It was after a bit more exploring of his room and the sun setting that the Queens along with Slade and Walter Steele had dinner. Thea talked excitedly about her job as an interior designer, trying to fill Jack in on everything happening in her life from her college days to her relationship with Roy Harper. Jack who was still deep in thought after his memories in the shower, tried his best to smile and to listen to his sister. Yet his mind kept coming back to the mysterious blonde in the shower. He knew that she was the same woman that haunted his dreams, the same woman that gave him the arrow pendant, the same one that still owned his heart and soul, even if he couldn't remember her face or name.

Moira smiled happily at her children talking, and for the first time in five years she could say that she was truly happy. Walter smiled at his wife, whose happiness seemed to brighten the entire room. Feeling happy that he had gotten to make his family whole again, he felt himself start to relax and soon fell into conversation with Slade Wilson.

Slade and Walter talked about Australia, and Walter showed interest in buying land to build a vineyard, something that Moira was particularly passionate about, besides her charity work. That conversation in particular, brought Jack's attention to Slade and Walter's conversation.

"A vineyard? In Australia? I thought you wanted to do it in France," Jack said, interrupting their conversation as Moira gasped.

"Oliver…you remember that?" Moira asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Jack said, like it was no big deal before his eyes widened and he realized that it _was_ a big deal.

"You remembered something," Moira said, emotion filling her voice.

"This is marvelous Oliver," Walter said with a smile.

"Ollie, that was supposed to be mom and dad's retirement plan. You would step up as CEO of Queen Consolidated this year, so they could retire. Dad always used to talk about how he would buy a vineyard in the South of France for mom," Thea said excitedly.

"Oh," Jack said, shocked that the memory simply came back to him. It just felt natural, like he knew it all his life, but he'd never thought about it until Walter said that he wanted to buy the land for Moira. "Wait a minute, if it was mom and dad's plan, then why would Walter…? Oh…I see," Jack finally understood.

"Don't look at me, I didn't say anything," Thea said raising her hands up as both Moira and Walter looked at her.

"She didn't have to," Jack said, not sure how to feel about it.

"Oliver, Walter and I are married," Moira said, her right hand finding Walter's on top of the table.

"We didn't want you to think that we had done anything to disrespect your father. We thought that you both had passed away. And in the middle of chaos and the grief we fell in love. We have been married for the past two years," Walter explained calmly.

"You didn't have to hide it. You had the right to move on," Jack said, not looking at them, but down to his plate, wondering who else had moved on. Had the blonde woman done the same? Or was she waiting for him? Had she let go of the love they had clearly shared?

"Honey, we just didn't want to overwhelm you. We didn't know if you had any memories of us, or what exactly you remembered. Dr. Lucas asked us to take things slowly, for your sake," Moira said, guilt and worry filling her blue eyes.

"I appreciate the effort. But I would rather if no one hides things from me anymore. I need to try to find some normalcy in all of this. And I can't do it if you try to make things easier for me by hiding them," Jack implored.

"Wow, what is up with the heavy talk? Did I get here at a bad time?" Tommy asked from the dining room entryway along with a woman with light brown hair and blonde headlights.

"Tommy," Jack greeted with a smile, already fond of the young man.

"Hi buddy, I guess I arrived too soon for our meeting," Tommy said, motioning at the dinner.

"You arrived just in time. We're practically done with dinner," Moira said with a smile, as she got up from her chair and hugged both Tommy and the young woman.

"Meeting?" Jack asked confused.

"Let's all go to the sitting room. We can talk there," Walter said, as they all moved out of the dining room and into the sitting room.

Slade walked along with them, but stopped Jack right before entering the sitting room, "I'm going to my room. I need to call Shado and after I'm going to bed. Are you going to be ok on your own, Kid?" he asked, worried.

"Yeah, I need to know what this meeting is about. Thank you for coming with me. I know it's not a good time for you, with Shado, the baby and the farm. I guess I just needed someone that knows me to be by my side," Jack said.

"Kid, they all know you. They are your family as much as Shado, Alex and myself are. But you are my brother, every time you may need me I will be by your side just as much as I know you will be by mine," Slade said giving Jack a pat on the back, "Now go see what Tommy is up to. I will see you in the morning, Kid." And with Slade left Jack's side and headed upstairs as Jack walked to the sitting room.

"Oliver is here, now we can start," Tommy said as Jack sat in an armchair. He needed a bit of the separation to ground him. "Do you remember Laurel Lance, my fiancé?" Tommy asked him as he softly touched Laurel's back.

"Sure, you showed me her picture. It's good to meet you, Laurel," Jack said with a polite smile.

"It's good to see you too, Ollie. Sorry, hmm Jack," Laurel said, not knowing what to call him.

"I guess we can all start calling me Oliver from now on. It's my real name after all. I better get used to it," Oliver said, making Moira smile.

"Well, you may not remember it but Laurel is a lawyer. She is going to help you and your family with some legal issues," Tommy explained.

"Legal issues?" Oliver asked.

"You were declared dead five years ago. We need to go to a Judge and declare that you are alive so they can work on your documents, passport, social security number and etc. So you can get your life back," Laurel explained with all the professionalism possible in such a situation.

"But not only that, we have to deal with the press also," Moira said softly, her tone filled with worry, "They made a huge spectacle when you and your father disappeared in Australia. I don't want you to have to go through that Oliver."

"Ok, what can we do then? It's not like I can stay hidden in here forever. Someone is bound to figure out that I'm here," Oliver said, the weight of it all finally reaching him. He wasn't just some ordinary guy anymore. He was a billionaire that apparently had come back from death.

"We need to have a press release. That way we can control the press and what they will know. Your medical state is a delicate matter and a lot of people could try to take advantage of it if they knew. But on the other hand, the press will want details of the accident and why you have been gone for the past five years. They will show images and interviews of the time surrounding your accident all over tv and they will do everything in their power to use you to sell magazines," Laurel said, making him nervous.

"I don't want the press bothering Slade and his family. They are my friends. I don't want them harassed," Oliver said, moving a hand over his short blond hair nervously.

"We will keep them out of it. I will talk to the Judge so their identities will not be released to the press when we explain to the Judge what happened to you," Laurel assured.

"So, I guess we need to go to them before they come for us," Oliver said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Ollie. But this needs to be done, to protect you and your family," Laurel said with an understanding smile.

"She's right, Oliver. You do a quick press release and then we can plan what to do from there on. No one needs to know anything you don't want them to know," Tommy reassured him.

"We can do it at the Queen Consolidated press room. I can contact our lawyers and the PR team, and they can work on a statement," Walter suggested.

Laurel nodded, "That's a good idea. And if you want, Oliver you can say a few words of your own and you won't need to answer any questions. This press release will really be to stop rumors that may come up about your return."

"Ok, as long as I don't have to talk about my life in Australia with Slade and his family," Oliver said.

"Excellent, I will call the PR department right now," Walter said before getting up and walking out of the sitting room, most likely heading to his office.

"Well I don't know about you all but I am exhausted. I'm going to bed. I've got some things to do tomorrow morning," Thea said, walking over to where Oliver sat. She stopped a couple steps away, clearly holding back, "I'm really happy you're back, Ollie. Promise me you will be here tomorrow, that you won't run from all this madness."

"I promise I will be here, Speedy," Oliver promised softly, as a smile appeared on her lips as he said her childhood nickname.

"You know, I always hated that nickname," Thea said.

"I know," he replied smoothly, making her laugh.

"Good night, Ollie," Thea said before quickly leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek and exiting the room.

"That jetlag is finally kicking in for me. We better go before I crash here on this couch," Tommy joked as he and Laurel got up.

"I will walk you to the door," Moira said as she and Laurel moved towards the front hall, Tommy waving for Oliver to follow. Oliver got up and walked with Tommy to the door.

"You ok there, Oliver?" Tommy asked worried. It was a lot to take in.

"As good as expected I suppose," Oliver said, pushing his hands into his front pockets and rocking a bit in place.

Tommy gave him a reassuring smile, "I know that this is a lot and that talking to the press is the last thing that you want to do right now. But maybe this will be a good thing. Maybe your 'Arrow Girl' will be watching. Maybe you two can have your happy ending after all."

* * *

Felicity Smoak was known for being extremely professional, efficient and proactive. No one questioned why at the young age of 29 years old, the MIT graduate became the Head Chief of the IT and Science Division at Queen Consolidated. She was really good at her job and everyone knew it.

Yet her mind had been all over the place since last Saturday. After she broke down that night, she spent the entire weekend crying in bed, barely moving, trying to find an explanation for Tommy's news that Oliver was alive. She tried to avoid Nyssa and Sara as much as she could, but when they showed up to her place on Sunday night with take out and every possible Nicholas Sparks movie ever made, she had no choice other than to let them in. She didn't go into details of what made her freak out, she only said that it was about her lost fiancé and how much she missed him and the life they could have had together. Sara and Nyssa knew it was a sore subject for Felicity and so they didn't ask anything else. They just sat there with her, being the best friends a woman could ever have asked for. They spent the night eating junk food and watching sad movies, and between tears and laughter, she finally started feeling like herself again.

It had been days since she had spoken to or seen Tommy, and so she had no idea if it was really true that Oliver had been found in Australia. She tried to not over think it, but he was all that she could think about, he was consuming her. She just couldn't get over the fact that Oliver might be alive. But she couldn't/shouldn't dare to hope…no, to hope was a dangerous thing. Something that could destroy the precious balance that she had crafted for her life in the past five years.

So she tried to keep on living her life like nothing had changed. Like she didn't look up at her office door hoping that he would be the one behind it with a large smile and his deep blue eyes looking into hers. Like she didn't think about how she would simply jump into his arms, consequences be damned. She didn't think about how she would scream to the whole world that he was the love of her life and that she would never lose him again. She couldn't/shouldn't dare to hope these things.

So she came to work like it was any other day. As soon as she sat she looked at the pile of documents she had to go through and a sense of dread came over her. There were a lot of documents to go through. Carding her fingers through her long curly blonde hair she quickly twisted it into a tight bun near the top of her head. She had just begun to read the first document, looking for where she needed to sign, when a large commotion began across the cubicles outside her office. She looked through the glass walls of her office and saw her secretary Emily holding a tablet in her hands while two interns watched something on the screen with her.

Felicity hated mysteries and so she stood from her desk, determined to find out what was driving her entire department insane. Instead of working, most of the employees were checking something on their tablets, computers or cell phones.

"Emily, could you come here please?" Felicity said over the intercom. The young brunette with big blue eyes seemed to startle at Felicity's voice. She looked up from her tablet and towards her boss' direction through the glass walls of the office. Emily seemed to be excited about something. She said something to the two interns that were beside her and they quickly migrated to another group that seemed to be watching something on their computer screen as well.

"Yes, Ms. Smoak," Emily said as she walked into Felicity's office, her black crepe dress and dark heavy shoes contrasting against her pale milk skin and petite form.

"Can you explain to me what's going on? Why in heaven's name are all the employees of this department not working and looking up things on their tablets, computers or phone? Don't let the blonde hair fool you. I can see you guys," Felicity said, more annoyed than angry.

"Don't you know?" Emily asked in shock with a hint of excitement.

"Know what, Emily?" Felicity asked, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"It's been going on all over the news channel," Emily said, moving to stand beside Felicity with Starling City TV News already streaming live.

"_And in other news, details of the castaway story of a lifetime that you have all heard about. The son of a very wealthy billionaire has returned._

_Oliver Queen is alive!_

_The Starling City resident was found in Australia five days ago._

_Five years ago he went missing and was presumed dead following a yachting accident while at sea, which claimed the life of his father, CEO and Founder of Queen Consolidated, Robert Queen._

_Queen was a regular tabloid icon in his early years, yet the young billionaire had changed his ways in early 2008 when he stepped up as Vice President of Queen Consolidated, working alongside his father at the Fortune 500 Company._

_Robert and Oliver Queen were last heard from five years ago in Australia, where they were on a business trip. Father and son were declared dead when the yacht they were sailing in went down off the Australian coast. Oliver Queen has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident and now Robert Queen has officially been reported as deceased._

_Mr. Queen has yet to answer why he has spent the last five years missing. _

_A Press Release is being held at Queen Consolidated as we speak._

_Jessica has more information about the return of Oliver Queen."_

"Oh my God," Felicity whispered, tears filling her eyes, as the air seemed too heavy for her to even breathe in. This was it. It was all true. Oliver was alive.

"I know, right? This is the biggest news of the year! Oliver Queen is alive!" Emily exclaimed, "I mean, he is so hot! I just can't wait for him to come back to QC."

"He's alive," Felicity said, a smile appearing on her face. Never had she thought she would whisper those words. Never had she thought her prayers would be heard, that her miracle would happen.

"Hey they've just begun the press release," Emily said excitedly, looking at the screen where Walter Steele, along with Moira and Thea Queen, stood behind Laurel Lance. Behind all of them, she spotted the familiar pair of eyes that she never thought she'd see again. It was him.

"I've got to go," Felicity said, hurrying out of the office and towards the elevator as Emily called out to her to see what was wrong. She pushed and pushed the button of the elevator, but it was too slow; she needed to go. So she walked to the emergency stairs, running down the fifteen floors from the IT Department to the Main floor, where the auditorium that all QC press releases were held in. She ran as fast as her heels allowed her, her heart beating so fast that if felt like it would burst out of her chest.

When she reached the main level she showed her badge to a security officer that was at the door of the auditorium, he let her in. The large auditorium was filled with journalists and all kind of media networks. She stood at the back as Laurel walked up to the small podium that held a few microphones. There were murmurs among the journalists and the flashing of cameras lit up the small podium area.

"Good afternoon, as you all have been informed a few hours ago through a press release from the Queen family, we are here to confirm that Oliver Queen, the previous Vice President of Queen Consolidated, and heir, is alive. Sadly, CEO and Founder of QC Robert Queen passed away in the yacht accident five years ago on the Australian coast," Laurel said, as Oliver, who was dressed in a light blue suit stood from beside his mother and sister and walked to Laurel. "Mr. Queen would like to say a few words," Laurel said before moving out of the way so that Oliver could speak.

Oliver stepped up to the small podium, his hands coming up to hold tightly to the podium, his posture tense. Felicity knew that deep down he was nervous. In the span of the couple seconds that it took for Oliver to collect himself, Felicity took him in. He was beautiful. A bit rougher, a bit more tan, a bit less hair; more bearded; but beautiful all the same.

"Hi, I am Oliver Queen, and five years ago I suffered a terrible accident that took the life of my father. I was badly injured and took a long time to recover from it. I want to thank the support and all the well wishes that my family and I have received. But as you may expect, the accident and my time away in Australia is trodden with many sad and very personal moments that should be treated with the privacy and respect that they deserve. I ask you all to respect my family's privacy and mine. Thank you all for your time," Oliver said before walking away from the podium and down into a small hall to the side of the stage with Moira, Thea and Walter following him as Laurel stood to answer some final questions.

Felicity knew where the back door of the auditorium would lead and she quickly made her way towards it as the reporters shouted endless questions at Laurel. She couldn't care less what they wanted to ask. She needed to see him.

When she had finally traversed through the back hallways to the door that she knew Oliver would exit out of, she came upon heavy security. As she knew it was to be expected she leaned back against the wall and waited for him.

As she waited, she couldn't keep away the huge smile that had appeared on her face. He was alive. He was ok, he was back, and she thanked God for keeping him safe. She still didn't understand why he had been missing all those years, but she knew he would tell her, he would explain everything and it would all be ok. Oliver was finally back and she couldn't be happier.

She looked down at her blue dress and nude colored heels, happy that she was wearing one of his favorite colors for her. She nervously played with the platinum chain around her neck and bit her lower lip. She couldn't wait to see him. To feel his strong arms around her, to hear his voice, to smell his scent. She couldn't wait to tell him how much she missed him, how much she loved him, that her life had been cold and empty without him. She couldn't wait to be back in his arms, to feel safe, happy and loved.

The double doors opened. But before she could move, a mass of bodies rushed out of the door. There were twenty large security men surrounding Oliver and his family, and she was pushed out of the way and down the hall by one of them. She tried to fight the man, to push back against him and the barricade as the Queens passed by. But he was strong and probably thought she was another journalist ready to harass the Queen family with questions.

"Let me go!" Felicity shouted, fighting the security guard as Oliver moved farther down the long hallway and away from her, sheltered by the mass of strong bodies of his security detail.

"Oliver! Oliver! Oliver!" she shouted in a panic…but he was too far. For a second she thought he would turn back and look at her but he was pushed forth by the security team and out another set of double doors. He was moved inside a Bentley waiting on the other side along with his mother and sister as the security detail shut the door and blocked her view of him.

"No! Oliver! Oliver!" she shouted.

"Lady, stop it. Or I will have to escort you out," the large man said, holding Felicity back.

"Why did you do that? I have to speak to him!" Felicity said as she stepped back from the man.

"Mr. Queen was only supposed to have close contact with family and his lawyer. You are none of those. So you will stay away from him," the security man explained.

"You have no idea who I am to him!" Felicity shouted angrily, her control slipping completely.

"You are no one. You may work here, but I would advise you to stay at your work station and away from Mr. Queen and his family," the security guard said, moving away from her and walking down the empting hallway.

Felicity stood there, frozen, the words stuck in her mind. The whole situation was too much, too surreal. Her hands shook as she thought…

What if what he said was true? What if to Oliver she wasn't someone that mattered anymore? Is that why he hadn't contacted her yet? Was she just another face in the crowd? Was she just a…nobody?

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know the end was a little angst, but at least she knows he's really alive! And there was some SMUT also, so you can't all be mad at me. Lol.**

**Hope you all have enjoyed the chapter and let me know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	7. Here With Me

**Broken Arrows Chapter 7 – Here With Me**

**A/N: As always, thank you all for the unbelievable support. I can't say how much it means to me every time I receive a review, or a new follower or a favorite. As a writer, nothing makes me happier than to know that my readers love this story as much as I do. So thank you **

**As always, a lot of love to my girl, my beta The Alternative Source, for making her magic happen.**

**The link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Follow me on Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse**

**Enjoy!**

**Music – Here With Me by Susie Suh x Robot Koch**

* * *

**This chapter is for Fran and Vic 3  
Love you guys**

* * *

_Caught in the riptide__  
__I was searching for the truth__  
__There was a reason__  
__I collided into you_

_Calling your name in the midnight hour__  
__Reaching for you from the endless dream__  
__So many miles between us now__  
__But you are always here with me_

_Nobody knows why__  
__Nobody knows how or when__  
__This feeling begins just like a spark__  
__Tossing and turning inside of your heart__  
__Exploding in the dark_

_Calling your name in the midnight hour__  
__Reaching for you from the endless dream__  
__So many miles between us now__  
__But you are always here with me_

_All inside me I find my way back to you_

_Calling your name in the midnight hour__  
__Reaching for you from the endless dream__  
__So many miles between us now__  
__But you are always here with me_

_Two worlds in your hands in your heart__  
__Its one universe__  
__You are always here with me_

Moira Queen had been through many hard times in the past couple of years. She had been through the death of her beloved husband, and spent the next five years believing that her son also had perished along with his father. She fought depression, a rebellious teenage daughter, and countless people that were trying to take advantage of her situation. Yet, she found a form of peace in her charity work and in the constant presence of Walter Steele in her life. The British CFO of Queen Consolidated stood by her and Thea's side during the most agonizing moments of her life, and slowly he started to fill her dark and empty days with joy and light. He became the man she would grow old with. The man she loved. Her husband and companion.

Moira never truly got over the loss of Robert and Oliver. She never stopped feeling the pain and the despair, but she learned to live with it till she could almost say she lived a normal and happy life. But somehow, God had listened to her prayers and gave her a true miracle; he brought Oliver back to her.

So watching as Dr. Henry Lucas, the 61 year old, old family physician do another standard exam on Oliver was something that she never thought she would ever see. Dr. Lucas used a small flashlight to examine Oliver's pupil dilation, as well as regular reflexes. He also measured his blood pressure and listened to his heartbeat. He had taken a blood sample a few days ago and put Oliver through another head scan. And now they were at Starling City Memorial, discussing his results.

"Well Oliver, all your results came back as I expected them. Physically you are perfectly healthy," Dr. Lucas said, as he sat on his side of his wooden desk in his office.

"That's good news, right?" Moira intervened, looking from Dr. Lucas and Oliver, who seemed extremely nervous. After all this was an important meeting analyzing his state and the chances of his memory returning.

"Well, yes and no. I talked to Dr. Yang, the doctor that treated you after your accident and she said that you had very serious head trauma. It was considered a Level 3 Concussion, you were in a semi-comatose state for three days. We compared the results from the MRI you had in Australia and the one you did a few days ago. There was major swallowing on your medial temporal lobe and around your hippocampus – which is the main area responsible for your memories – right after the accident. The swelling since then has almost vanished. Yet, a small area is still recovering. I believe this is still part of why you haven't recovered all your memories," Dr. Lucas explained, moving his index finger along his long white beard.

"So, you think that's why I don't remember things?" Oliver questioned, feeling even more anxious.

"Partly yes. But I also believe, from what you have told me, that for a very long time a huge part of you didn't want to remember. So you probably were suppressing your memories. You moving back to your home, being in contact with your family, may trigger new memories."

Oliver nodded in agreement, "I think I am. Small things, distant memories, some from my childhood…some come to me in my dreams."

"This is a very common way for patients that have had memory loss and are trying to recover from it. I also think we should discuss your case with a psychiatrist; it may help you understand better what is happening with your mind. As well it should help you deal with all this new information that you will be getting. There are exercises that you can do to make your mind work more efficiently and try to get your memories back. There are other treatments as well, like hypnoses for instance," Dr. Lucas explained, as Oliver listened carefully.

"That is good news, right honey?" Moira said, softly touching Oliver's shoulder.

"Yeah," Oliver answered in a low tone, seemingly lost in his own memories; the few he had.

At that same moment, Moira realized that her cellphone was vibrating inside her black Chanel purse. She looked at the screen and saw that it was Walter on the line. "Excuse me. I need to take this call. I'll be right outside," Moira said before walking out of the office and towards the reception room.

"You ok there, Oliver? You seem … disturbed," Dr. Lucas observed.

"Do you think that there is a possibility that all my dreams are true memories? Or you think that my mind is so messy, that I can't even separate my past memories from my fantasies?" Oliver asked, feeling anxious.

"Is there any particular dream or memory that you believe may be your imagination?" Dr. Lucas asked, removing his glasses and putting them on top of the table.

"I have been having dreams about a woman for a few months now," Oliver said, looking down at his hands that were resting on his lap.

"A woman? Someone that you knew before the accident?"

"That's just it – I have no idea who she is – I keep dreaming about her but I can't see her face or remember her name. Even her voice is impossible to recall. She has been haunting me. I can't get her out of my head."

Dr. Lucas gave a hum, "That is interesting. The last time we spoke, right after you came back from Australia, you told me you had a dream about Thea. That it was actually a memory from when she had broken her arm when she was a child. Those dreams you have about this woman, do they seem like fantasies or memories? What did you feel after you woke up? Did you have the same feeling about her that you did about Thea? And I mean in the form of pertaining to an actual memory?"

"Yes," Oliver said, letting go of a long deep breath. He knew she was real, ever since the first time he had dreamt about her, he knew she was not just a fantasy. He needed to remember. If he didn't, he would never find her.

Dr. Lucas began rummaging through his desk as if looking for something. "She must have been someone really special then. Those dreams and flashes of memories that you are having are all ways of your mind to try and heal itself. I have a friend, his name is John Diggle, and he is a psychiatrist that is a specialist in trauma patients. Normally he works with soldiers with PTS and individuals that have suffered some force of violence. But considering your case, I think it would do you some good to talk to him. He may help you in more ways than one."

* * *

Oliver couldn't relax after his appointment with Dr. Lucas. Moira seemed extremely pleased with his test results and she was sure that in no time he would soon regain all his past memories back. He knew she only wished him well - she was his mother and so she wanted him to be healthy and happy – yet he couldn't stand the thought that she only wanted to have the 'old Oliver' back and not this stranger that now slept in her son's bedroom. Feeling edgy, as soon as he got back to the mansion he changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and walked down to the Queen's private gym.

The private gym was situated in the south side of the mansion, next to the covered heated pool and the tennis court. It was filled with modern and very likely extremely expensive equipment that would cause envy in any gym owner's eye. There were treadmills, spin bikes, rowers, leg presses, an area with all sorts of free weights and a flat bench with a large weight bar on top of it. Set in a corner, sat a box sack, along with a training dummy and a training mattress.

Oliver took the old IPod he found in one of the drawers of his bedroom - one that most likely had belonged to him in the past - and turned it on, letting the heavy beat of the rock and roll song that started playing move his body. He got on the treadmill and started a slow but steady pace. Soon he was jogging through the next forty minutes, for almost 20 miles. Sweat was trailing down his face, drenching his t-shirt. But with each heavy step he took, he felt the weight of it all being lifted off his shoulders. All he needed was to let go of some steam or he might explode; and the last thing he wanted was to hurt his mother feelings.

Oliver was so focused on keeping his legs moving that he almost didn't hear Slade walking into the room and stopping in front of the treadmill that he was on. When his eyes fell upon Slade he removed his headphones and slowed the machine until it stopped all together. Hopping off he grabbed a towel and dried off his face before drinking from his water bottle.

"Feeling tense, Kid?" Slade asked with a smirk. He knew that Jack/Oliver always went for a long jog when he was feeling tense and needed to cool off. He used to disappear for hours when things used to get too much for him to deal with in the past.

"You could say that," Oliver said, moving to sit on the flat bench and taking another gulp of his water.

"I was feeling a little bit tense as well. I'm not used to not working this long. I thought that it would do me some good to work out," Slade said, moving his eyes around the vast equipment of the gym, "Nice place your family's got around here."

"The perks of being filthy rich I suppose," Oliver said sarcastically, moving his body down on the bench and his arms up towards the large weights, "Spot me?"

Slade gave a nod and came to the head of the table, hands ready if anything should happen. Oliver moved his hands to grip the iron bar, before taking a deep breath and moving the bar off the rung and using all his arm muscles to move it up before bringing it down. In a steady rhythm he moved the weight up and down, holding it up for a few seconds, before flexing his arms down, and soon up again.

"You don't seem as excited as I thought you would be," Slade commented.

"I'm just overwhelmed I guess," Oliver said between huffs of air, lifting the weight up and down.

"Yeah, it's a big change I suppose. But you got a great family, your mom and your sister are really nice. Even Tommy has started too grow on me in the past couple days," Slade said with a chuckle.

"I know this... I'm just getting used to all of this you know," Oliver replied, finally starting to feel his arms aching. Lifting the weights one last time he pulled back and Slade helped him secure the heavy weights back into place. "I'm trying to accept all of this," Oliver said, moving his hands as if pointing all around the large and opulent room, "But this is not me. I may have been this rich kid that was used to this life. But I'm not anymore. I'm a simple guy, you know that. So it will take some time for me to get used to it I suppose." Oliver grabbed his water bottle once more and drank.

"A little bit different than a simple life back at Capel, hum?" Slade said with a small laugh.

"I loved that simple life. I was happy there. It all made sense you know? We worked the land, we planted on it and soon it was time to harvest the fields. It was simple and honest. I would spend nights on my porch, just looking up to the sky with no worries in the world. I would have a Sunday lunch with you guys, and Alex and I would spend the rest of the day playing together. I felt like I had a purpose," Oliver vented, running a hand over his short-cropped blond hair, "Now I can't be who I am. I mean, I know who I am supposed to be, I just can't be this person everyone expects me to be."

"Life was simple because you knew what you wanted and what you needed to do. You set yourself on something that you wanted to achieve and you did it. You now have to remember that you are a fighter, Kid. It doesn't matter if your name is Jack or Oliver. It doesn't change who you really are," Slade said, leaning over to place a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"I feel like I am neither of these men now. Not Oliver Queen, future CEO, beloved son and brother; not Jack Sawyer, farmer, friend, uncle and a man without any memories. I feel like I am floating in between words, lost without a course or a light to guide me," Oliver said in frustration.

Slade gave an understanding nod before coming around and sitting on another bench across from Oliver, "You know, I used to feel exactly like that after I left the Special Forces. I had been in the military all my adult life, I joined at 18 and being a part of it defined who I was at the time. So when I got hurt on one of the missions and lost the sight in my right eye, I felt like I had no purpose in life anymore. After all, if I couldn't be a soldier, what could I be?" Slade paused, taking a minute to think before continuing his story, "Then I met Shado and everything fell into place. I had this light in my life all of a sudden, this force to keep pushing me, to help me get back on my feet. She made me a better man. She was the one that made me see that I was not defined by the man that I used to be, nor by what I used to do or the life that I used to lead before joining the Special Forces. She made me see the man that I could be, the one I was inside. The man she always saw."

Oliver didn't know what to say so he just took it all in and absorbed all the things that Slade had just told him. Tried to ingrain it into his memory so when things got tough once more he could pull on it and remember Slade's words.

Slade continued, "Shado and Alex are my life. My family is the light of my life. They made it possible for me to get over all the pain, the hatred and the terror that I saw and lived all those years in the military. I am not the man that I used to be and I will never be that man again; I don't want to be. And you won't be either."

"You miss them, don't you?" Oliver asked with a small smile. He as well was missing the little boy and the older woman he considered to be a nephew and a sister. Only now that he needed to let them go in a sense did he realize how much he actually would miss having them in his daily life. He always had loved them and always would, but everything would be different now. No matter how much he would try to stay in touch he wouldn't see Alex growing up or the new baby being born. He wouldn't be a part of their lives anymore and it hurt. He was now stuck in this life.

"It's like I can't even breathe without them with me," Slade said in a sad tone. He really was missing his family. It wasn't even two weeks since they had parted, but he couldn't stop wishing he was back home. But Jack/Oliver needed him.

Oliver took in the man in front of him. He was a good friend, hell a spectacular friend. But he felt like maybe he should let him go, let him return home. It was the least he could do, "You should go back home. Your place is with them. With your wife and your children."

"I will, as soon as I feel that you will be ok on your own," Slade said with a hard look. He knew exactly what the kid was trying to play here.

"I don't know if I will ever be ok again, Slade," Oliver said, defeated.

"You just need to take it slow and not try to work too hard on this, Kid. Things will slowly fall into their right places. You just need to be patient," Slade said, patting him on the back and moving towards the free weights area. He grabbed two large heavy ones and started to work out, the conversation now coming to an end.

"I wish it was just that simple," Oliver said, sighing, "I wish I could just be what everyone expected me to be. A part of me wishes that I could just go back and live my life, the life that I can't even recall. But I can't do that. And you know what the worst part is? In a way, I want my memories back as much as they want me to. I don't want to miss anything, not more than I already have missed in this weird limbo I'm stuck in. Not anymore." Oliver unconsciously moved his hands around the arrow pendant like he always did when he felt anxious or worried.

"It's about her, isn't it?" Slade asked, looking back at him through the large wall mirror.

"It's always been about her," Oliver confessed.

* * *

After the first few days at the mansion, Oliver felt more confident in walking around the large stone house, feeling like he was not going to get lost in the endless hallways if he went by himself. On one of those walks he found the way to the large garage of the mansion. It was extremely spacious, with rock walls and high ceilings. Even then it came as a surprise that there was room for six cars. One was the black Bentley that the family driver – Mr. Davis – had come to pick him up in at the airport and would take him to whatever place he desired to go these days. There was also a black Mercedes he knew belonged to Walter, a red convertible BMW he was pretty sure was owned by Thea, and on the farthest corner or the garage there was a car that seemed to be covered with a protection sort of tarp, as well as a silver Lamborghini and a red Ducati.

Oliver walked towards the silver sports car, softly touching the hood, moving his hands against the modern lines of the luxury car. It was a beautiful car and he immediately felt the need to take it for a long drive – the windows down, the wind on his face and music blasting from the speakers.

But it only took one look at the red and black Ducati Diavel and he immediately fell in love with it. Oliver moved towards it with a smile on his face and a need to ride it, even though he never had ridden one before, or at least not in the past five years. The bike seemed to be covered in a thin layer of dust, like it had been years since anyone had moved it or months since it had been cleaned.

Next to it there was a large cabinet that ran along the entire wall. He moved towards it and opened the endless drawers and cabinets until he found a small box filled with three sets of keys. Two were clearly car keys. One seemed extremely old, probably something from around the 60s or 70s; and it had a Mustang symbol on it. The other was modern looking, clearly the key to the Lamborghini. Yet the third one was what intrigued him – it was an electronic key and he could see the red Ducati symbol on it. The key was one of those modern ones that caused the vehicle to come to life without actually inserting a key, but just with the close proximity of the key to the bike. He took the key and moved closer to the motorcycle, and yet nothing happened. Feeling confused and curious to why it was happening, Oliver got up on the bike. Feeling the large machine between his legs oddly enough felt familiar. He inserted the key into the ignition. Sadly, the bike didn't come to life like he expected it to. Before he even knew it Oliver was shirtless, hands stained with grease, surrounded by different kinds of tools and working on the electronic and mechanic parts of the engine, trying to make it work again. Somehow he knew.

"And that's a sight I never expected to have ever again," Tommy Merlyn said, from his spot at the open garage door.

"Hi, Tommy," Oliver said from his spot on the floor, still trying to make the electrical engine of the bike start.

"So, you woke up feeling the need to ride your bike today or something?" Tommy asked with a smile, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the Lamborghini as Oliver worked on the Ducati.

"My bike?" Oliver asked with a large smile, softly touching the metallic structure. That was something he could be pleased about. Finally something that he could really appreciate. "Good to know. I have been trying to make it work for the past two hours," Oliver said with grunt as he took a screwdriver and worked on a piece of the engine.

"Well, I guess that after five years without no one riding it, it was meant to stop working eventually," Tommy said with an arched eyebrow as he watched Oliver moving. He still got a bad feeling deep in his stomach every time he would see the multiple scars that ran across Oliver's back and chest – very likely from the yacht crash that ended up killing Robert and causing Oliver to lose his memory. Tommy just couldn't imagine the pain and suffering that Oliver must have went through.

Suddenly the engine roared back to life. Oliver gave a laugh as he stood up and took the accelerator in hand, making it roar. "Yes, baby!" Oliver celebrated as he climbed on, revving it up again.

"Good job," Tommy said with a smile. Oliver always had a thing for cars ad bikes. It was one of his many hobbies back in the day, one that he shared with his father Robert. In fact they used to spend hours working on restoring antique cars. The Shelby was their last project before their accident. Tommy wondered if Oliver had any recollection of it.

"Thanks," Oliver said with a smile, as he felt the vibration of the engine between his legs. He contemplated for a second taking the bike for a spin but feared what may happen if he tried to take it for a ride. After all he didn't remember riding one. So he shut down the engine and climbed off the bike.

"So I have been thinking…"

"And that is never a good thing," Oliver said with a smirk.

"Very funny, Ollie. Ladies and Gentleman, my best friend, the comedian," Tommy said, rolling his eyes as Oliver laughed, "Anyway, as your funeral blew…"

"It blew? What, you didn't get lucky?" Oliver asked with a grin, remembering some of the stories that Tommy had told him about their younger year's together.

"No… I already was a 'one woman only' kind of man at the time. Come on, have some faith in me, Ollie," Tommy said sarcastically, making Oliver laugh, "Besides, I don't know what they were more sad about, you dying or me dating Laurel. Anyway, I think it's time for your welcome home bash."

"My what?" Oliver asked, shocked.

"You came back from the dead! This calls for a party!" Tommy said excitedly, "Now that the entire world seems to know that you are alive, it's time that we officially reintroduced your to society."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Tommy," Oliver said, already looking uncomfortable at the thought of being surrounded by strangers that wouldn't know that he didn't remember who they were.

"Come on, man. I will take care of everything, all you need to do is show up," Tommy insisted, using his best 'puppy eye look' as Laurel liked to say.

Oliver looked at him skeptically, "I don't know…someone may notice that something's wrong with me, that I'm not the same man they remembered from before."

"I promise I will keep things small," Tommy said, receiving a doubtful look from Oliver, "Only the closest friends of ours, I promise!"

"Tommy, you really believe that a comeback party for Oliver Queen could ever be small?" Oliver said in annoyance as he fiddled with the screwdriver on hand. He wasn't ready for a big party, no matter how much Tommy denied it.

"This may be the chance for you to find your Arrow Girl. The news about you was and still is all over the TV. It means that she's seen it. But your mother's got you on a tight leash. Maybe she can get to you at the party. I mean, the mansion is more protected than a federal prison right now," Tommy argued, making a valid point. For days Oliver had being anxious, expecting the blonde woman of his dreams to come forward, yet all he got was disappointment. But maybe Tommy was right; the amount of security at the mansion was enormous. She wouldn't be able to reach him even if she wanted to.

"Do you really think she would come?" Oliver asked, hopeful.

"Dude, you are Oliver Queen. You're a real catch. She would be crazy to not come back to you," Tommy said with a slightly sad smile, "After all, as much as you think about her still she's got to think about you still."

"But how am I supposed to know it's her? Or how can we even invite her? I mean, I looked for signs of her everywhere, but I don't have a single picture, a phone number or even her name. I mean you told me her name was Meghan, but there are countless Meghan's in Starling City. Trust me, I checked. There is no way for me to find her like this," Oliver grumbled.

"Then we will make her come to you. We will find your Arrow Girl, Oliver. I promise you," Tommy said in a consoling voice.

* * *

Felicity had been driving herself crazy for the past few days. After her surprise encounter with Oliver on the day of his press release, or almost encounter, she had tried to fully comprehend what had happened in that hallway. Ever since that day she had tortured herself with never-ending possibilities of why she couldn't reach Oliver. And yet she couldn't find an answer that would make any sense in her head. She had tried to email him, but the account had been deactivated. His phone number also had been lost, as he probably was with it at the time of his accident all those years ago. She had driven towards the mansion, believing that she would finally be able to reach Oliver, but the private road that would lead to the small-gated community on the outskirts of the city had been closed. To top it off the security station set up on the closed road only let registered individuals pass through, a security measure they said. But she knew that deep down it was a way for the Queen's to assure that no one could reach Oliver. Felicity couldn't blame them; a lot of people would try to take advantage of the situation, especially the press that was having a ball because of Oliver's return.

Still, ever since that day she had been trying to find a way to reach him. Even now while she was at her office with Emily sitting right in front of her at her desk going through the weeks schedule...she couldn't get him out of her head. She needed to find a way to reach Oliver. When she had seen him she had felt an overwhelming need to be near him, to make up for the past five years. So she couldn't bear to spend another minute away from him. She had only one more option: Tommy. She didn't want to use her friendship with him to reach Oliver but she was getting desperate and seriously contemplating it. But she couldn't…Felicity couldn't bear the look on Tommy's face if he realized she had been lying to him all along, that all those times where he talked about Oliver, where he opened up about his feelings on the loss of his best friend, she had known Oliver all along. Tommy probably would never understand her reasons, and she couldn't risk losing his friendship, he was way too important to her. No, she would have to find another way to get in touch with Oliver.

And yet, Oliver also hadn't made any attempts to reach her. She had kept the same phone number, email address and even lived in the same place for the past five years. Oliver knew how to contact her and yet he had chosen not to. Maybe he was overwhelmed by his family; Moira and Thea probably couldn't stand to step away from him in fear that he would disappear once more. Maybe he needed time to settle down. Maybe he was also scared to come after her and find out that she had moved on. Maybe he had his own doubts.

"Knock, knock," she heard a male voice saying, as the smell of food filled the small glass room making her stomach growl.

"Mr. Merlyn," Emily said, her cheeks flushing a deep red as she got up from her chair. Her crush on Tommy was painfully obvious, a fact that always boosted Tommy's ego.

"Hello Emily. Hi, Lis," Tommy said with his charming smile, and Felicity was pretty sure that Emily almost fainted at the sight of it.

"Tommy," Felicity said with an amused smile. She was glad to see him even if her thoughts were just worrying about him knowing that she knew Oliver.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything important, am I? I brought us lunch," he asked them, pointing to plastic bag he was holding.

"Oh no. Mr. Merlyn, please have a seat," Emily said, getting up from her chair and moving to the one that was next to it so Tommy could sit.

"Come on Emily, I already told you to call me Tommy! Mr. Merlyn is my father," Tommy teased, opening the top button on his grey suit jacket and sitting down in the white leather chair. Without prompting Felicity and Emily made room for the food on Felicity's desk. Tommy began riffling through the bag.

"I'm sorry Emily, I didn't get anything for you. But we can share? I promise you I will give you my fortune cookie," Tommy said, making her blush even more.

"It's ok Mr. Merlyn…I mean Tommy. I already have plans to go to lunch with my friends," Emily smiled at him, "It's ok if I go now, Ms. Smoak?"

"Sure. We will finish all this paperwork later after we go through the rest of this week's schedule. Have a good lunch Emily," Felicity said, watching as her secretary took her tablet and pressed it against her chest, walking away from her office as fast as her small legs allowed her to.

"Bye Emms," Tommy said, waving her goodbye.

"Tommy, stop teasing her. You know the girl has a crush on you and you keep on flirting with her and leading her on. It's mean," Felicity said in a reprehensive tone.

"I know. But look at her…she's just so cute. I just can't help myself," he joked with a smile.

"So…Chinese? You must have missed me," Felicity teased as Tommy handed her a couple food containers.

"Yeah I know that I have been a little bit…distracted since Oliver got back," Tommy said in an apologetic tone. He didn't notice how Felicity seemed to hold her breathe in at the mention of Oliver's name.

"I can understand that. Your best friend just came back from the dead. It's a big deal," Felicity said, grabbing her wooden chopsticks and hovering over her food, trying to decide where to start.

"Try the chicken," Tommy said with a mouthful before grinning, suspiciously grinning actually, "So let me make it up to you and the girls! I'm throwing this party…"

"No," she said immediately as the dreaded 'party' word came out of his mouth.

"You didn't even let me finish," he said with a laugh.

"Because I know what you're going to say! I'm not in the mood for a party, Tommy," she insisted.

"It's not just any party! It's Oliver welcome back party! I'm throwing it at Verdant this Friday night. It will be legendary!" Tommy said, taking note of how hesitant Felicity seemed to look at the idea, "Listen, I need you to come. He's not feeling himself you know. He didn't even want a party. But he is my best friend and…you are one of my best friends. It's time you two meet so we all can hang out like a big happy family."

She looked to be in deep thought for a moment, her hand moving against her collarbone, her fingers stopping against the red clothe of her dress as she seemed to stare at nothing. This was her chance.

"You want me to go to Oliver's party? Why?" she asked cautiously, trying to understand what was happening. In her mind she was expecting it to be a sign, maybe Oliver had come clean with Tommy about them. Maybe he was trying to help them out.

"Yes, it will be great having you around. You know, Oliver, you, me, Laurel, Sara and Nyssa. Of course, Thea and her boyfriend Roy will be there also. But it will be great. I assure you we will have a blast! My parties used to be famous back in the day you know."

"I don't know," she said, still uncertain. This wasn't looking like a sign from Oliver. She moved her finger against the platinum chain that was around her neck, it's end still hidden in her dress.

"Come on Lis! Ollie needs good people in his life right now. People who won't try to take advantage of what happened to him. He needs to have fun and to know he can let loose and just have a good time. Sara and Nyssa already promised they would be there. Come on, just this one time, for me. Please," Tommy begged, eyes wide and pleading. She knew then that she would say yes. Not because Tommy's eyes were all big and sad. No…she would come because she was confused and this was her opportunity. She wouldn't miss it.

"Fine, I will make an appearance," Felicity said with a small smile, feeling her hands trembling against her crossed legs as she tried to look unaffected in front of Tommy. She couldn't look too pleased or anxious or Tommy may suspect something because he didn't know about their past together. If Oliver had wanted Tommy to know he would have told him himself, yet he kept silent about their relationship. So she would do the same, for now.

But one thing she was sure of: no one would stop her from reuniting with Oliver. Not anymore.

* * *

In the end Nyssa and Sara convinced Felicity to get ready for Oliver's party at their loft. Both of her friends seemed particularly excited to go out and dance at Verdant, and so their clothing choice reflected that. Nyssa went with a silver sequin mini dress with cleavage showing that was sexy and yet not slutty and black pumps. She also had decided to pin her hair up in a messy ponytail. Sara went with the red bombshell look; a short bandage jersey red dress and black and golden peep toes pumps. This time she let her hair loose and straight down her back. The couple looked extremely attractive and Felicity knew that many eyes would turn to their direction tonight, even though they would only have eyes for each other like they always did.

Felicity had spent hours trying to pick the perfect dress. She felt even more nervous than on her first date with Oliver. It had been five years since they had last seen each other and she wanted to look her best for him. Reuniting with him would feel like coming home and it wouldn't hurt to look nice.

In the end she purchased a new dress, something special, that she knew that Oliver would love on her. It was a golden pink-coated bandage mini dress. The short dress ended up middle thigh and had strategic cutouts along the side and towards her back, leaving a lot of the skin of her back showing. All of those Mai Thai and jogging hours were going paying off for sure. A part of her couldn't wait to see Oliver's reaction when he caught her in this.

In addition she chose to pair it off with strappy light leather high-heels pumps that fastened on her slim ankles. She completed her look with a thin gold bracelet and a pair of small diamond earrings that Oliver had given her on her 24th birthday. She let her hair down in long waves down her back and had her bangs swept to the side. She was just finishing applying her pink lipstick in the hall mirror when Sara and Nyssa walked up to her.

"Wow, you look amazing Felicity," Nyssa said with a large smile on her red painted lips.

"Thank you," Felicity replied, happy with the compliment.

"Lis, this dress is perfection. You look ready to party," Sara said happily.

"Well, it's not every day that Oliver Queen comes back from the dead! She is right to want to look fabulous," Nyssa reasoned as she took all of their coats and handed them out.

"Tommy is so excited! It's been years since I've last seen this happy, I mean, besides the day that he proposed to Laurel," Sara said as she fastened her coat.

"Yeah, I can't even imagine what Tommy must be feeling," Felicity said, not looking at them as she said it. She couldn't look in their eyes and lie. She was freaking ecstatic, finally she would be reunited with the love of her life, nothing could be better than that.

"I wonder how he looks. I mean, I know how he actually looks, I saw him on the TV. What I mean is that he must have changed right? It's been five years. A lot can happened in five years," Nyssa said, grabbing her clutch.

"I'm sure he is still his gorgeous and charming self. He is Oliver Queen. There is no one like him after all. Now come on, I don't want to be late and get stuck in the line," Sara said as they all locked the door behind them and moved towards the elevator.

"As if Tommy would make us wait," Nyssa said with a laugh.

They all entered the elevator then. One happy to reunite with an old friend. One happy to meet someone important to her girlfriend. And one happy to reunite with the love of her life. It was going to be perfect…until Felicity recalled Sara's words, "Wait? The line? How big is this party exactly going to be?"

* * *

They took a cab instead of driving as Nyssa and Sara decided they would have the time of their lives tonight, especially in a party thrown by Tommy Merlyn. Tommy had apparently granted them access to a more restricted area so that Oliver wouldn't be overwhelmed by the large crowd. The free and expensive drinks were a bonus.

Verdant was one of the hottest clubs in California and Tommy's 'baby'. He had built it from scratch out of an old abandoned building and foundry previously owned by the Queen's. Even through the club was in the Glades, a less fortunate neighborhood in Starling City, the lines were always long and the club was always crowded. Tonight was no different and as they walked to the front entrance, a long line had already been forming. It was filled with the rich and young of Starling City and Felicity was surprised by the amount of blondes that seemed to crowd the place.

Sara and Nyssa led her to the entrance and they were waved through, not waiting in that long line. Verdant pulsed with the heavy beat of electronic music. Bodies danced and grinded together on the dance floor as the lights changed along with the beat. Waiters moved among the crowd serving all kind of drinks.

Felicity couldn't help but look for Oliver in the crowd. But she couldn't find him anywhere. Sara and Nyssa took her to the VIP lounge that Tommy had told them about. The bouncer there checked their names on a list and let them come up the iron stairs that would lead to a VIP lounge above the dance floor. The upper space was large, running the entire length of the wall with a bar in the corner. It also had leather couches everywhere and small sitting spaces. Pamela, a blonde private waiter was there to attend to them immediately and take their coats. She seemed to stare at Felicity more than she would like. It's not that she wasn't flattered by the attention of the beautiful woman; it's just that she didn't swing that way. She had tried it once at Sara and Nyssa's insistence but she was just not into girls. Besides, the only attention she wanted to receive tonight was from Oliver. So with a polite smile she placed a drink order and continued along with Sara and Nyssa.

After a while they were tired of waiting in an empty VIP lounge and decided they wanted to go have some fun. Two or three Dirty Martinis later they decided to go down to the dance floor. They wanted Felicity to go along and dance with them but she was too anxious to enjoy the moment so she declined with a smile and said she was still enjoying her Cosmopolitan and that they she would joy them later. The happy couple descended into the main floor and soon they were lost among the many bodies, moving to the heavy bass beat.

* * *

Oliver nervously moved his hands over his suit-clad thighs all the way towards Verdant. Tommy and Laurel, along with Thea and Roy were inside the limo with him to the club. While all of them chatted and drank flutes of champagne, he sat there tense and trying to calm his rapid heartbeat. This was another step in becoming Oliver Queen but damn was he nervous.

They reached the old factory that was converted into a club and moved around the building, effectively avoiding the crowds. They entered the building through a guarded side entrance. Tommy guided them through a couple corridors and doors until they reached the staircase into the club.

"This is it. Are you ready?" Tommy asked him, as he held placed a hand on Laurel's lower back.

"Do I have a choice?" Oliver asked with a small laugh, wishing that Slade wasn't such an old man – he had decided to spend his Friday night talking to Shado and Alex on Skype, as it would be around lunch time back at Australia – leaving Oliver to have to deal with the madness that this party was going to be all by his lonesome.

"It will be ok, Ollie. Those are all your friends," Thea said with a supportive smile with Roy next to her. Oliver was still not sure about the kid. He was way too quiet for his taste. He needed to try and get to know his baby sister's boyfriend a little more.

"But I don't remember any of them. Those people meant nothing to me. They don't even know the real me," he practically ground out with a desperate sigh.

"Then party with us. We're all your friends. This is a happy time, to celebrate your return. You can ignore the rest of the world if you want," Laurel said, as Tommy proudly smiled at her.

"She's right. Plus the VIP lounge will be available if you need to have some alone time. Just try to have some fun, ok?" Tommy said with a smile, as he opened the double doors and descended the staircase with Laurel and Oliver, beside him, and Thea and Roy right behind him.

The DJ immediately cut the music when he spotted Tommy and Oliver. The crowd soon became quiet as Tommy appeared on the steps, with Laurel behind him and Oliver right next to him. They stopped on the stairs.

"Everybody! The man of the hour!" Tommy shouted, hugging Oliver around the shoulders as the crowd cheered, "Let's give Oliver Queen, a warm welcome! It's not every day you meet a man that has come back from the dead!" The crowd went insane cheering.

A waiter brought a tray filled with Tequila shots and gave each one of them a shot glass.

Tommy took his glass and raised it. "So let's raise our glasses and welcome back my best friend, the best man that I've ever known, Oliver Queen! Welcome back!" Tommy said smiling at Oliver, before throwing back the shot. They all followed his example.

Oliver felt his throat burning. The drink was strong but had momentarily eased his mind from the speech everyone seemed to expect him to do. He looked out at the crowd in trepidation before steeling himself and smiling, taking another drink into his hand.

"Hi everyone, I want to thank you all for being here tonight, to celebrate my return back home. It has been a very long time, and it is good to be back. So let's all enjoy the night while it lasts. Cheers!" Oliver said with a fake smile while raising his glass, before throwing back a shot once more as the crowd cheered.

* * *

Oliver spent the next hour making small talk to endless faceless people on the main floor of Verdant. Tommy would always say the name of the person before they could reach them so that Oliver could keep the pretense that he remembered each one of them. Sadly there were way too many women that he had slept with in the past and that had wanted to rekindle that old flame. But Oliver could care less about those women; none of them were 'her'.

As the night moved on he looked back at each blonde that crossed his path; hoping that one of them would be his Arrow Girl. But no one made his heart beat faster or made his stomach feel like it was turning into knots. He was starting to get the feeling that she wasn't among the people at the party.

Thea and Roy stood next to him as he talked with the party guests. His sister looked gorgeous, and he could see in the look in her eyes that she really loved her boyfriend, who looked at her like she was his whole universe. Tommy and Laurel looked equally in love. And as they danced and laughed, Oliver felt really happy that they had found their way to each other. In so little time he had already become attached to Tommy and already considered him a great friend. So his happiness was important to Oliver. But the amount of affection they were all showing to each other was making him feel uncomfortable. And so as his friends and sister decided to move towards the dance floor, Oliver found his way up to the VIP lounge that Tommy had assured him that only they would have access to. Solitude would be welcome for a little while.

The VIP lounge was practically empty since everyone was on the dance floor. Appreciating the peace and quiet of the empty space, Oliver walked towards the bar that sat across from the stairs.

"A shot of Bourbon, please," Oliver said, as the bartender poured his drink into a crystal glass. Oliver thanked him, and turned on the edge of his seat and took small sips, enjoying the velvet taste of the drink. Hopping off he walked forward and leaned against the railing, looking down at the crowd below.

On the dance floor, the DJ Steve Aoki was driving the crowd insane with the heavy beats of the songs. And from his spot on top of the VIP lounge he could see Thea and Roy dancing along with Tommy and Laurel. They seemed to have met another couple, this time a blond woman along with a brunette and they all danced along to the hypnotic beat as well.

The flashing and pulsing room was starting to be too much for Oliver and he literally was counting the minutes so he could go home. While the VIP lounge was empty and so he didn't have to try to escape the advances of nameless women, he also was bored. And after watching the many happy couple's that he had surrounded himself with, he couldn't stop feeling a deep sadness from washing over him. He desperately wanted to feel what Tommy and Laurel felt one for the other. He wanted to find the right woman and settle down, to have a family of his own. He always desired it, and yet he never felt the right woman nor the right time to make those wishes come true, had ever come around. He thought that now he would be closer to finding his Arrow Girl, but it was just another disappointment.

Oliver finished his Bourbon and was about to move down the stairs and ask the limo driver to take him back to the mansion, when a flash of golden hair caught his eye. It was on the opposite side of the VIP lounge. More than 200 hundred feet away from him, between the pulsing beat and the bright lights, the golden curly hair was all he could focus on; it made her practically glow.

He was too far to see her face. But she was alone and staring down at the large mass of bodies dancing. He couldn't stop himself. He moved towards her.

Her body was turned away from him. He could see the soft pale skin of her back and shoulder through the cutouts at the sides of her golden pink dress. Her golden blonde hair was long and curly, almost reaching the middle of her back. She had long legs and perfect shapely calves, with thin ankles wrapped in extremely high heels. He could smell her perfume as he came near. It was a mixture of flowers and the smell of fresh rain, and it was intoxicating. He had never felt as dawn to someone like right now.

She seemed to tense after a moment, like she had realized she was being watched and after a few seconds she slowly turned around to face him. He stood frozen.

If he thought she was stunning from behind, she was a true vision from the front, in all her mesmerizing beauty. She had the most striking blue eyes, a small nose and full lips painted in a bright pink. She was thin but with a curve of hips and a small waist. She looked like a goddess as the club lights shinned on her, coloring her milky skin with a kaleidoscope of colors.

"Hi," Oliver finally said, feeling like it was hard to breathe. It felt like hundreds of small butterflies were moving inside of him when she smiled.

"Oliver," she said in a thick voice, full of emotion. He felt like it was right for his name to fall from her lips.

"You seemed like you could use some company," he said, moving a step closer to her as she supported her body against the railing. Her eyes were wide and solely focused on him.

"I can't believe you're here," she said with a trembling voice. She was nervous.

"You almost sound like you missed me," he teased lightly, feeling an inexplicable instant connection with her.

"It's been five years… I… I never thought I would see you again," she said, a small tear falling down her face.

He slowly approached her, confused at the reason that tears seemed to be pooling in her beautiful blue eyes. Yet there was something about her, something more, it was so much more than chemistry. It was like his body and soul knew her. _He looked at her the way all women want to be looked at by a man. _

_"_I'm here now," he reassured her as he slowly cupped her cheek, softly moving his thumb over to wipe the trail of the tear away. She turned her face into his touch, taking soft deep breathes, her eyes closed like she craved his touch and had been without it for way too long.

"Oliver," she whispered, her eyes closed and her pink lips parted. He would have missed it amongst all the noise if it weren't that her lips ghosted over his hand as she spoke.

His entire body called out to her. He never had felt this way before. This aching. This need to touch her, to be close to her, to drown himself in her.

His other hand came up to join the other on her face as he brought her lips towards him, tasting her for the first time. She let go a happy sigh as her hands moved around to his suit cladded back, holding for dear life. The kiss was soft and chaste. Pure. And oh so right.

He could feel his blood pumping in his veins, as her body molded itself perfectly against his, her arms moving around his neck whilst his moved to her waist. Their mouth parted and their tongues danced together. The kiss was filled with something he couldn't name. Something that he had never felt before.

His fingers danced against the naked skin of her back, caressing the hot skin there. She was soft and yet firm in his arms. Their kiss was perfect, like old lovers meeting again for the first time, in a very, very long time.

"Oliver," she moaned against his lips, as she moved her hands inside his jacket, her fingers digging into his back.

He pushed her body against the railing, pressing their hips and chest closer together, as one of his hands moved towards the soft golden locks. He held onto her golden curls, deepening the kiss until he almost couldn't tell where he began and where she ended.

He felt like he was burning.

Lips, tongues, skin and teeth. It was brutal. It was truthful. It was passionate. It was the best feeling that Oliver had ever felt in his entire life. He never wanted it to end. It was like coming back home.

Feeling his lungs starting to burn, he parted their lips from hers. One of his hands held her tight against his body and the other caressed her face. Her skin was flushed, her lips swollen and her eyes were shining. Her hair was messy and she was out of breath and yet her smile seemed to brighten the entire room even more.

She was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

"Why do I feel like I've known you all my life? That I have been waiting for this moment? Who are you?" he asked with a smile, totally smitten by the gorgeous blonde.

"What?" she whispered, her body tensing against his as his words seemed to penetrate the lusty fog they were in.

"What's your name?" he asked her softly, watching as her smile seemed to fade away and her face closed off as if in pain.

"I…I've got to go," she said in a quivering voice as she pushed his body away from hers. And before he could stop her she rushed down the stairs and into the sea of dancing people. He looked over the balcony, eyes sweeping the crowd desperately. There was something there. Something that he was missing. But no matter how much he looked, no matter how much he scanned the room…she was just gone.

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, don't kill me. You were all anxious to see Oliver and Felicity reuniting, so they got reunited! YAY!**_

_**Please note that the reunion was in Oliver's POV. Next will be Felicity's POV. Give Felicity some slack too. She just realized that Oliver doesn't know who she is. Let the girl freak out for a moment!**_

_**Try to remember this is an Olicity HEA! So I will give you all a Happy Ending, have a little faith in me!**_

_**Please, let me know what you all think!**_

_**Love,**_

_**PoisonAngelMuse**_


	8. Distance

**Broken Arrows Chapter 8 – Distance**

**A/N: Hello, once again I want to thank the amazing support for this story. You guys always take my breath away. I hope I will be able to fulfill and maybe even surpass all of your expectations. :D**

**Just a reminder, I am not a doctor and this is pure fiction. I wish I had the medical knowledge to write all the medical parts of this story with precision, but all I had were facts that I got from an Internet research. So I hope I don't make any big mistakes. **

**Let's send our love * and virtual cookies* for my girl, my partner, TheAlternativeSource. Follow her on Twitter! - TheAltSource**

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Follow me on Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse**

**Music – Distance by Christina Perri**

* * *

**This one if for Baby Vic and his mommy!  
Welcome to the Olicity family!**

**Auntie PoisonAngelMuse**

* * *

_And please don't stand so close to me__  
__I'm having trouble breathing__  
__I'm afraid of what you'll see right now__  
__I give you everything I am__  
__All my broken heart beats__  
__Until I know you understand_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance__  
__Say "I love you" and you're not listening__  
__How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I keep waiting__  
__For you to take me__  
__You keep waiting_

___To say what we have__So I make sure to keep my distance__  
__Say "I love you" and you're not listening__  
__How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

The fast beat of the music and the heavy excitement that permeated through the air of the club was becoming a little too overwhelming for Felicity. She stood against the railing of the VIP lounge, watching as the mass of bodies moved together in a perfect, hypnotic dance. The smell of perfume and sweat was filling the place and for a minute she felt like she couldn't breathe. She looked for her friends on the dance floor, finding Nyssa and Sara slowly moving their bodies against one another in slow and intimate movements. Felicity averted her eyes. Even in the middle of a crowded dance floor she felt like she was interrupting an intimate moment between her two best friends. She was about to turn back and walk to the bar to grab another drink when suddenly the DJ stopped the music and everybody turned towards the front entrance of Verdant.

And there he was…Oliver, looking perfect as ever. His shoulders seemed wider than she remembered, his hair shorter and his perfect squared jaw covered in a surprisingly attractive layer of stubble. He also looked amazing in his navy blue suit. He stood by Tommy, his posture tense and his smile fake. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but here.

As Tommy did a short speech and proposed a drink to Oliver, she could see how his strong jaw was clenched tight and how uncomfortable he looked. He soon moved to say a few words of his own, but it felt empty, lacking the energy and passion that he always carried with him. His short words seemed rehearsed; like he was expecting people to want to hear them. It was odd. Like he wasn't himself. Like he was somebody else.

The crowd cheered and more drinks were shared. She stood in the shadows, watching as he moved from one guest to the next, with empty eyes and a forced smile on his lips. He talked and even laughed one or two times, but the only moment that Felicity could see honesty in Oliver's eyes was when he was around the small group of his friends – Tommy, Laurel, his sister Thea and her boyfriend. It was the only moment he looked free.

Feeling her hands tremble and her heart quicken at the sight of all this, she quickly ordered another drink and moved to the other side of the lounge room to watch him as he moved through the endless mass of people. As the beat speed up, people moved quicker to the music and once again the club reeked of too many people having a good time together; grinding, pressing and moving against each other. And in the middle of all this she lost sight of Oliver.

She kept looking for him, her eyes scanning the crowd. But as the minutes passed with no sight of him in the dark club that seemed to get even more crowded as the seconds ticked by, she realized that it was impossible. She wouldn't be able to find him. Feeling defeated, she pushed her hands against the railing and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. This was not how things were supposed to happen. She stood there for a long time, frozen, trying to calm down. Trying to not get overwhelmed by her own despair at not having the reunion she hoped with Oliver.

Felicity felt her body tense all of a sudden; the small hairs on the back of her neck seemed to come to a stand. She felt like she was being watched. But it was ridiculous. She had been alone in the lounge for the past two hours; no one had been up there besides the waiters and the bartender. Tommy had made sure that the VIP area would stay off limits to the other guests.

She stood unmoving, holding onto the metal railing for dear life, trying to control the explosion of fear and doubt that washed over her. She continued to watch the crowd, trying to see if she was missing something. As she took a deep steadying breath in the middle of her despair she recognized the familiar scent of leather and ocean breeze in the air. Closed her eyes she enjoyed the familiar scent and let it wash over her; a small smile appearing on her pink lips. She knew 'it'. In fact she would never forget his scent, not in a hundred years.

Slowly she turned her upper body, her hands still gripping onto the rail as she faced Oliver Queen for the first time in five years.

Her breath caught in her throat. He looked the same and yet different up close. He looked rougher, different from the young man that she fell in love with five years ago. He looked like he had lived and died a thousand deaths; weathered storms of hardship. He had small wrinkles forming in the corners of his eyes and his deep blue eyes shined with a different light. He was more tanned as well, like he had spent hours in the shining sun, and a few freckles adorned his beautiful face. He had changed. But yet, so had she.

However the most surprising fact about the man standing in front of her was that he still looked at her the same way he had all those years ago – like she was the most precious thing. His eyes moved from the top of her head, down to her toes, like he was trying to memorize every inch of her body. Like he was trying to decide if she was real or a fragment of his imagination. She felt a warmth overcome her at it.

And then he smiled. His smile was the most beautiful sight she had seen in the past five years. His smile was all Oliver – warm, tender and loving – it was his real smile, the smile of the man she loved. The smile she had seen countless times in the year they spent together. This was the real him.

"Hi," Oliver finally said in a rough yet penetrating tone, a small smile on his lips, his blue eyes firmly fixed on hers. His hands were tucked into his navy dress pant pockets. He looked anxious.

"Oliver," she said, her voice unsteady. The only thing that was keeping her up on her feet was the railing. This was finally happening. He was really here. It wasn't another dream.

"You seemed like you could use some company," he said smiling, moving a step closer to her, his eyes soft and his voice tender.

"I can't believe you're here," Felicity said with a quaking voice. It was him…it was really him. She tried to remember this was neither an illusion nor a dream. This was real life. He was her 'own' miracle.

"You almost sound like you missed me," he asked, teasing her like it had been yesterday and not five years since they had last seen each other. Like she hadn't been through hell and back since the day he went missing.

"It's been five years… I… I never thought I would see you again," she said, feeling her chest tighten as she tried to hold on, a small tear falling down her pale face. It was him. It was finally over. Oliver…he was finally back home.

He slowly approached her, like he was scared if he approached her too fast she would shut off and run. He looked slightly confused, like he couldn't fully comprehend the reason to why she was feeling so emotional. Like she hadn't felt like she had died along with him on that boat. Like he didn't believe that she had really missed him that much.

His eyes focused in on her face. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as she nervously bit her lower lip, waiting for what he would do next.

"I'm here now," he reassured her as he slowly cupped her cheek, softly moving his thumb over to wipe the trail of the tear away. She turned her face into his touch, taking soft deep breaths as her eyes closed at his touch. His hands were rougher, different from before and yet his touch was soft. Gentle and warm. She had missed him so much.

"Oliver," she whispered, her eyes closed and her pink lips parted. She couldn't hold back anymore, it was too much. She needed him like she needed oxygen to breathe. She had lived too long without his touch, without his scent, without him. She wouldn't survive losing him all over again.

Time seemed to stand still as she enjoyed the warmth of his calloused hand. He moved slowly, bringing his other hand to her face, caressing the skin of her cheek with his fingertips. Gently he pulled her face towards his, and pressed his lips to let go a happy sigh as her hands moved around to his suit clad back, holding for dear life, afraid that he would disappear again if she let him go.

The kiss was soft and gentle. In fact, he kissed her with the same tenderness of their first kiss. She felt the air leaving her lungs and butterflies moving down into her stomach. It was perfect. He was perfect.

Their bodies molded themselves perfectly together, her arms moving around his neck whilst his moved to her waist. Their mouths parted and their tongues danced together. The kiss was intense and had the same magic feeling that she had felt five years ago. She still loved him with all her heart and soul, and she was sure that he felt the same. The way their bodies instantly connected told her so. It was like they had never parted.

His fingers danced against the naked skin of her back, caressing the hot skin there, making her moan his name against his lips. "Oliver,"she whimpered as she moved her hands inside his jacket, her fingers digging into his back. She needed him so much.

He pushed her body against the railing, pressing their hips and chest closer together, as one of his hands moved towards her soft golden locks. He held onto curls, deepening the kiss until they almost couldn't tell where he began and where she ended.

It felt like coming back home.

Felicity could feel her body trembling, pulsing with each caress of Oliver's tongue against hers, with every move of his hands against her heated body. He was driving her mad with passion and caresses from the past. God she had missed this – this connection, the longing, the perfectness of it all.

When the need for air became overwhelming, they moved their bodies inches apart; both trying to catch their collective breathes. One of his hands held her against his body and the other caressed her face. She could feel that her skin was flushed, her lips swollen and her eyes shining. Her hair was messy for sure and she was out of breath. And yet she had never felt happier. Oliver was back and that was all that mattered. It all would be ok.

He smiled at her, bright and gorgeous, his eyes filled with that light that she always loved in him.

"Why do I feel like I've known you all my life? That I have been waiting for this moment? Who are you?"he asked with a smile, totally smitten by the gorgeous blonde.

"What?" she whispered, her body tensing against his as his words seemed to penetrate the lusty and happy fog they were in. He had asked her for her name. He…didn't know who she was? Why would he ask that? Was he trying to be cruel? Or was he playing with her feelings? She didn't understand.

"What's your name?" he asked her softly, watching as her smile seemed to fade away and her face closed off as if in pain. And then she really looked at him. She took in his curious and happy eyes. There was something different about them now that almost explained why he had been odd on the dance floor tonight. And then it hit her. Suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe. Like a knife had been twisted in her heart and soul; ripping open what was left of her. This was not supposed to happen. This was not what she had been dreaming of happening when she finally reunited with Oliver.

No.

"I…I've got to go," Felicity said in a quivering voice as she pushed his body away from hers. Her body was shaking and she felt her stomach rolling in horror. This was not happening. It couldn't be happening. She needed to go. She needed to leave.

She pushed past Oliver and bolted. She ran down the metal staircase that led to the crowded dance floor. Almost tripping twice in her high heels, she pushed her body between the mass of people, trying to escape this nightmare.

A sob left her mouth as a large man pushed her body away from him and his companion, making her slow down and try to somewhat calmly move through the packed dance floor. There was a need to panic at the moment but she couldn't afford it if she wanted to get out. She tried to control her body and her tears, but the more she tried the harder she failed. Finally she was able to reach one of the emergency exits of Verdant. She pushed the door open and before she could stop herself her stomach was twisting and a revolting taste filled her mouth. Pressing her hands against her knees she hurled in the empty alley.

"Lis!" she heard Sara cry out as the exit door slammed open and closed behind her, the heavy electronic music blasting in the quiet alley. "Oh my God! Are you ok?" her best friend asked her, holding her as Felicity finished emptying her stomach.

"Felicity?" Nyssa asked her, her voice filled with deep worry. She had followed Sara as soon as they saw her practically bolting through the dance floor.

"I want to go home," Felicity said between a pained sob and a groan, "Please, take me back home…I can't stay here."

"Lis? Please, tell us what happened to you, so we can help you!" Sara pleaded, still holding Felicity as she used the back of her hand to clean her mouth.

"He doesn't remember me," she said, her eyes closed as the tears fell. "He has no idea who I am. God. He doesn't even remember my name Sara. My name!" Felicity sobbed, as Sara held her.

"Who doesn't remember you?" Nyssa asked softly, as she moved towards her, running her hand down Felicity's back, trying to calm her down.

In a weak voice Felicity answered, "Oliver."

* * *

"Oliver?" Sara asked in confusion as she helped Felicity get back on her feet.

"Please, just take me home… I … I need to go home," Felicity begged, her eyes filling with tears, her make up smudged.

"Ok, we'll take you home," Nyssa said as she and Sara exchanged worried glances, "I'll grab our coats and clutches. You want me to come get you guys or should we meet up front? "

Sara took one look at Felicity's trembling body before tucking her close, "Let's meet up front. I'm sure there are cabs already waiting."

"I…I think I left my clutch on the floor of the lounge… I don't know... it has my home keys… and my phone. I can't go without it, I need it," Felicity rambled as she held a hand to her head.

"Ok, Lis I will go look for it. You stay with Sara. You can even wait inside a cab if you like, ok?" Nyssa said calmly, trying to reassure her friend.

"Ok. Thank you," Felicity said, her eyes unfocused and her posture defeated.

With a nod to Sara and Felicity, Nyssa left them. She moved back inside of the busy club to grab their things and let Tommy know that they were going back home early.

Back outside, Sara helped Felicity move out of the alley and around the back door of Verdant. Their high heels echoed in the space as the cold night surrounded them, making Felicity's body shiver even harder than before.

With a caring hand, Sara led Felicity around Verdant. She found an empty cab and opened the door so Felicity could slide inside. As Sara talked to the driver and they waited for Nyssa, Felicity couldn't stop the silent tears falling down her face. What had happened? Why didn't he remember her? How could he kiss her like that, make her feel all those emotions, and just play with her heart like that? Did she mean nothing to him at all?

Leaning forward she cradled her head in her hands as Sara kept a silent vigil, hand rubbing calming circles on her back. Her head was pounding and she was beyond confused.

A few minutes later, Nyssa walked out of the club dressed in her black coat and holding Sara's and Felicity's coats, along with their clutches in her hands. She jumped into the cab and then they were driving towards Felicity's apartment.

Felicity could barely remember the drive from the club to her home, neither her walking up the stairs, or the hot shower that she took after coming back home. As she dressed herself in an extremely large MIT sweatshirt and sleep shorts, she could barely recognize her own reflection in the mirror. Her perfectly curled hair from hours before was messy and slightly wet from her shower, small smudges of makeup still stained her lips and her eyes and nose were red and angry looking. She looked broken.

"Lis? Are you ok there?" Sara asked from the other side of her closed bedroom door.

"Yeah," Felicity replied, walking towards her bed and pushing the blankets to the side. Getting in, she curled up under the blankets; trying to use them as a safety blanket against everything she was feeling.

"We're going to come in now, ok?" Sara said as she softly pushed the door open, her eyes filling with worry as she caught sight of her best friend looking broken in her bed. "I brought you some tea," she said as she walked over towards her bed, her high heels long forgotten as she walked barefoot on the cold hardwood floors.

"Thank you," Felicity said, her voice as empty as her eyes. She took the cup and took a small sip, more to calm Sara down than anything else. She felt like she needed to close herself off, hide the pain and horror of what happened. Because if not she wasn't sure what would happen.

"Do you want something to eat? I can make a mean sandwich," Nyssa said from her spot next to the doorframe, trying to lighten the heavy mood.

"I'm not hungry," Felicity said, her eyes far away.

Sara looked over at Nyssa in concern before turning to Felicity on the bed. She needed to find out what had happened to make her friend look so destroyed, "Lis, what happened to you? You were so excited when we got to the club."

"Did Oliver Queen hurt you? I swear I will kill him if he touched you in any way you didn't want him to. He may be rich and Starling City's favorite resident, but I will ruin him," Nyssa promised through clenched teeth, fearing what may have happened between Oliver and Felicity.

"It wasn't like that. He would never hurt me, at least not physically," Felicity whispered, as new tears fell down her face.

"What do you mean, Lis?" Sara asked, moving to sit next to her on the bed's edge.

"You said he didn't remember you. What did you mean by that? Did you know Oliver Queen from before his accident?" Nyssa inquired, her mind already trying to solve this problem.

"I knew him…I just don't know him anymore…my Oliver wouldn't do this to me. He wouldn't," Felicity whimpered.

"Your Oliver?" Sara asked with caution.

Felicity pulled up the platinum chain from her neck, her engagement ring hanging on it. Taking it into her trembling hands she caressed the ring. "My Oliver," she whispered between sobs.

"Oh my God," Nyssa said, finally understanding everything. How Felicity never talked about her past besides her job and her parents, how she never talked about her lost fiancée that had tragically died in a accident, or why she never had showed them pictures of him. Why she would never date anyone and why she tried to keep casual relationships. Why she had freaked out when Tommy had told them that Oliver was alive. Why she had spent the following days, crying and desperate, locked in her apartment. She now understood why Felicity had accepted the invitation to go to Oliver's bash.

Catching Sara's eyes, she knew that she had reached the same conclusion. Felicity had been engaged to Oliver Queen five years ago…and she had loved him deeply…she still loved him. She had mourned his loss in silence for five years. And now that he was back…he wasn't the same man that she used to know.

"He's the love of my life…but he doesn't remember me! Why doesn't he remember me?" Felicity sobbed as Sara moved to hug her. Nyssa came over and sat with them as Felicity held tightly to her best friend and poured her heart out.

* * *

Oliver stood frozen for a second – too astonished to actually fully comprehend what the hell had happened. Who was she? Why did he feel like he knew her all his life? Why had he felt so much for her? She was a complete stranger. Oh lord…could she be it? Could she be the one he had been desperately looking for? The woman of his dreams? His Arrow Girl?

He blinked, realizing that he was going to miss her if he didn't move now. He leaned further into the railing of the balcony, trying to find her, his eyes sweeping the crowd desperately. But he couldn't find her. Damn it he couldn't find her! She was gone.

Oliver turned and ran down the stairs as fast as he could, pushing his body into the middle of the crowd, trying to spot her golden hair in the dark crowd. He moved from one side to the other, his eyes scanning the place, but he couldn't find her anywhere. He was too late. She wasn't there anymore.

He let out a desperate groan, feeling like an idiot for letting her run like that, how could he let her disappear?

"Oliver!" Tommy shouted, moving towards his friend and taking in Oliver's pained expression, "Is everything ok?"

"No," Oliver said, shaking his head, his voice trembling as he looked around again.

"What happened?" Tommy asked worried.

"I lost someone and I can't find her!" Oliver said over the crowd as Tommy moved them to an empty corner next to the bar, so they could talk.

"What do you mean you lost someone?" Tommy asked, worried.

"I think I found her, Tommy," Oliver said with a small and yet, sad smile. He looked defeated.

"Her? As in your Arrow Girl?" Tommy asked him, shocked.

"Yes, I mean…I'm not sure. We didn't talk much," Oliver said, feeling like an idiot for not getting her name, "But I felt something…something that I've never felt before with a woman. She was different from anyone I've ever met. Special in a way that I can't even explain. It was like my body knew her even if my mind couldn't remember her."

Oliver couldn't help but think over the last couple of seconds with the mystery woman. What had he done to make her want to run like that? He knew she felt the same connection that he had – he could feel it in the way her body moved along with his; the desperation of their kiss, the way she had whispered his name. She had wanted him as much as he wanted her. But why did she run?

"Oh," Tommy said, a smile on his lips as he realized that Oliver and the mystery girl probably had more of a heated encounter, "But wait…if you think it's her, how could you have lost her? It makes no sense!"

Oliver threw his hands up in frustration, "I don't know. One second we were in this amazing moment. I felt things that I've never felt before…and then I said something and she froze…before I could stop her she was running away. And I lost her in the crowd."

"Ok, I'm sure we can find her. The club isn't that big. So what does she look like?" Tommy asked, trying to help.

"She was blonde with long curly hair. She had a light pink dress, I think," Oliver said, his eyes once more looking over the crowd.

"Oliver, you just described half of the women that are here tonight," Tommy said in frustration as his eyes moved from one blonde to the other, "I did invite all the blondes that I knew. I thought one of them might be your girl."

"God, Tommy! I can't believe I lost her! I'm never going to find her again!" Oliver shouted angrily as he slouched back on the wall, his head down and his body tense.

Tommy put a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "You need to calm down. We're going to find her! I promise you. Did you at least get her name?"

"I… I don't know her name. When I asked her for her name she freaked out," Oliver said at a loss. She wasn't there. And in this sea of blondes he wouldn't be able to find her. And the way that she bolted…she was long gone.

* * *

Oliver could barely sleep for the next two days. He spent all his free time trying to remember every small detail about his encounter with the mysterious blonde woman. He tried to replay it in his head, hoping to find any clue that may reveal her identity but he couldn't find anything. She was just another mystery in his life. So when Tommy called him asking him to meet him at Verdant, Oliver was skeptical to the reason why, after all he had lost all hope in ever finding the mysterious blonde. Yet he found himself outside the empty and closed Verdant around lunchtime on a Monday.

Tommy was waiting for him at the front entrance of the club, wearing his business suit, as he probably had just left Merlyn Global to meet him here.

"Ollie, glad you came," Tommy said with a smile.

"Tommy, is there a reason that you would choose to lose your lunch hour to ask me to come met you here?" Oliver asked, not sure what they were doing there. Verdant was the last place Oliver wanted to be.

"Well I have been thinking about how we can track your Arrow Girl. I mean, if the girl that you hooked up with here on Friday is her. But that's not the point; you can hook up with who ever you want to. No pressure," Tommy rambled as they stood there.

"Tommy, you are stalling," Oliver said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tommy gave Oliver a look before sighing and giving in, "Ok, ok. Well if you show me where you and the girl hooked up then maybe we can go through some of the security footage that night. Then I can see if Joe – our bouncer – recognizes her. I mean, I can look for credit card receipts and all of that. We can then get a name and a phone number."

"Have you done something like this before? Because I've got to say that sounds a little to confident," Oliver said with a laugh. He really didn't want to invade the mystery blonde's privacy but he couldn't think of any other way to find her.

Tommy gave a shrug, "What can I say? Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Fine, but only to get her name. I will find her on my own after that, deal?" Oliver said, feeling hopeful again.

"You're the boss," Tommy agreed, raising his hands up in surrender, "Now let's go find your girl."

They made their way inside Verdant and Tommy turned on all the lights. The club had a different vibe without the pulsing music and the flashing lights. It felt less claustrophobic to Oliver.

"So, where did you meet this woman, exactly?" Tommy asked, anxious to solve the mystery.

"Up there," Oliver said, pointing to the balcony.

"The VIP lounge? How did she get up there?" Tommy asked, slightly confused, "Only you, me, Laurel, Thea, Sara, Nyssa and Lis were supposed to have access to it."

"Who are those other people?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Sara is Laurel's younger sister. You actually know her from back in the day when you and Laurel dated. Nyssa is her longtime partner. Lis is one of their best friends, and one of mine as well. I thought I would get to introduce you to them, but things got crazy on Friday, and Lis wasn't feeling so good so she and the girls left early," Tommy explained.

"Oh," Oliver said, wondering how many people he actually considered his friends back in the day, and how many of those he would be able to relate to today.

"Anyway, I guess that your mystery girl probably moved up there when Joe had to leave to stop a fight on the dance floor. It was a nasty one with Max Fuller and some guy that had banged his ex-fiancé. I guess your girl is a groupie after all, to make her way around security and move up there to find you."

"I don't know about that. I mean…I was the one that found her. She was just standing there, looking kind of lost," Oliver said, remembering her leaning against the railing alone.

"Well, that's not good," Tommy said, scratching the back of his head, a guilty look in his eyes.

"Why? What are you talking about?" Oliver asked him, his posture tense.

"I kind of turned off the security cameras in the VIP room that day," Tommy confessed, his tone apologetic.

"What? Why?" Oliver questioned, shocked.

"I thought you might need the privacy. I was sure that your Arrow Girl would show up and you two would instantly reconnect – after five years apart and all of that – and the last thing we needed was a sex tape staring Oliver Queen. TMZ would pay a lot of money for that," Tommy answered, his face a little shocked as well. They could have found her for sure if the cameras were up in the VIP area.

"Fuck," Oliver ground out in frustration as he clenched his fists, "I'm never going to find her. It's over."

Tommy gave Oliver a consoling smile, "Relax man, I've still got some other security footage we can probably check, ok? If you still remember her and what she was wearing, we will probably find her."

They walked towards Tommy's office; it was off a side entrance on the far wall of the main floor. He typed a code into a panel next to the metal door to unlock it. When it beeped they walked down a metal staircase; Oliver followed him down. The office was actually a large basement with enough space that Tommy had practically turned the place into a small loft. It had an area with a large metal and glass desk, along with computers and what Oliver assumed were the monitors for the security footage. Along the walls were cabinets filled with books and files. On the other side, there were large dark leather couches, and even a small kitchen. There was also a door for what he assumed was a bathroom. And a small wooden screen divided a space for a small double bed.

"Do you live in this basement?" Oliver asked, looking around the room.

"No, no. I live in a condo with Laurel. But sometimes I end up crashing here when I need to work overtime on the clubs books and things like that. So why not be comfortable when I do it?" he said as he turned on the computers and typed the password in. The operating system loaded up and soon they were facing hours and hours of footage. Tommy typed the date and the hour that the party had started, but the room was too crowded and dark for them to be able to tell the difference between one person and the other.

"You have any idea what time your hot date was?" Tommy asked him with a smirk, as he moved the footage from one camera to the next, searching.

Oliver tried to rack his mind for a time, "I don't know. It was a little bit after midnight I think. It was not long after I moved towards the VIP lounge."

Tommy nodded and pulled up a chair for Oliver to sit in next to him, "Ok then. You said she ran down the stairs right? From what side, left or right stairs?"

Oliver sat down, "Left."

"Ok, and here we go," Tommy said, as he typed away and the image that they were looking for came to life. The camera was too far to see her face, but Oliver recognized the almost backless dress as she quickly entered the crowd.

"It's her," Oliver said in shock and excitement, pointing to the screen as Tommy froze the image.

"How can you tell? I can barely tell that she's blonde," Tommy said, trying to get a better angle or a better resolution of the image. But it was no use; there were no other angles that showed her face. All that he got was her back as she moved through the crowd with her head down until she moved to a corner that he knew would lead to one of the emergency exits of Verdant. Sadly, there were no cameras there – since it was a known place for people to move to when they wanted a little bit more privacy. He should have listened to Felicity and invested in more modern and precise security footage equipment.

Oliver stared at the frozen image of her exiting Verdant. It was her. He knew it deep inside, "I know it's her. Besides, her dress was pretty memorable."

"I would hope so, you've been going insane over this girl. She probably dressed to impress that night," Tommy said, as he fast-forwarded the video, but there were no sign of the girl coming back through the door. She probably had left the club through the side alley. He did recognize something odd though. Sara and Nyssa, as he remembered the red dress and the silver sequin one they were wearing, were moving towards the same exit as the mystery blonde. But he shrugged it off as maybe a need for them to need privacy. And the last thing he wanted was to invade his future sister-in-law's privacy as they made out outside, and so he tried to not focus on them, "I think she left the club after that. I'm sorry, Ollie."

"I can't believe that I lost her again. I was so close. So fucking close," Oliver said, closing his eyes in anger. He felt defeated, "She knew me Tommy. She knew me from before the accident. I think it's her."

Tommy tapped his fingers against the desk before responding with what most likely explained the quick departure, "Maybe she just got upset because you didn't remember her? And to top it off you didn't even have time to explain. It could even be that she probably just thought that you didn't remember her because she wasn't memorable enough or something? Point is…that I'm sure that if she is the Arrow Girl, you two will find your way to each other."

Oliver processed Tommy's words, "How do you know that? How can you be sure?"

Tommy turned to Oliver, "Because my friend that's how true love works. You get that one shot with the right person; that one person that fits you perfectly. A love like that is not easily forgotten. If you can't let go of her, even without your memories and five years later, I'm sure she can't either. A love like that doesn't just go away, it stays with us forever."

* * *

The next week was even more challenging as it brought even more changes to Oliver's life. After staying with him for three weeks, Slade finally returned back home to Australia to be with his family. The goodbye was harder than any of them expected, after all how could you part from a brother? There were no tears, but a strong brotherly hug, and promises from Oliver to go to Australia to visit as soon as the baby was born. Slade was sure that Alex would appreciate having his Uncle Jack only to himself. Oliver also finally paid his debt to Slade – even though the older man had said that it had already been paid after five years of hard work on the farm – Oliver felt like he owed Slade and Shado everything. So he asked his mom to write a big check to the Wilson family, which she did gladly as she also knew that she owed them everything; that there was no amount of money that they could actually give them to repay what they had done for the Queen family. Slade was a prideful man and so he had refused the money and only when Oliver mentioned that it was not about him, but for Shado, Alex and the new baby - that he could use the money to pay for the kid's college or farm expenses – that Slade finally accepted, promising to turn it into a trust fund for his children.

Thus Oliver found himself alone most of the time at the mansion – as Thea had her job as an interior designer, his mother dedicated most of her time to the endless charities she headlined and Walter was always at Queen Consolidated. This apparently gave him time to do something he was dreading: his first appointment with Dr. John Diggle.

And so Oliver Queen found himself in the waiting room of his psychiatrists office. The office was in one of the many skyscrapers of Starling City, all modern furniture and wide glass windows. He had come alone, something that did not please his mother, but he could not be honest with the good doctor if his mother was sitting on the other side of the wall, could he? No, he needed to do this on his own, in his own way.

"Mr. Queen? Dr. Diggle is ready for you now," a dark skinned woman with a wide smile said, halting Oliver's thoughts.

"Thank you," Oliver said, getting up from his seat as she walked him to a large white door, opening it for him to walk through.

"Good morning, Mr. Queen. I'm John Diggle," a tall and strong looking dark skinned man said, as he offered his right hand for Oliver to shake.

According to what Oliver had looked through, Dr. John Diggle was a 43-year-old psychiatrist. He had gone to Medical school at UCLA, seeking a degree in medicine and psychiatry at the same time. His inspiration for becoming a doctor stemmed from the fact that as his young brother Andrew had died after not receiving medical attention fast enough. Right after he graduated, he enlisted in the Army to work as a doctor. He had served two tours in Afghanistan, where he met his wife Lyla. After being discharged with honors, he and Lyla got married, and became the proud parents of a ten-year-old little girl, named Emma. After coming back to the U.S. he opened up his own practice that catered to helping soldiers and victims of violence recover from their traumatic experiences. And that was why Oliver Queen was here today; he had to work on his own traumatic experience.

"Oliver Queen," he introduced himself, shaking the hand of the doctor.

"Please, come in and sit," Dr. Diggle said as he walked towards a leather chair, with a small round table next to it, that sat in front of the large glass windows of the office. Right in front of it, sat a cream colored couch. John Diggle sat down in the chair, one leg crossed over the other, as his hands rested on his left thigh.

Oliver looked the place over, from the comfortable couch to the light green carpet, to a glass desk with a chair in a corner, to the small tissue box on a small table that sat right next to the couch. He moved to the couch, sitting in the middle and trying to keep his legs from bouncing and hoping to not show how anxious he actually was.

"So, how are you, Oliver?" Dr. Diggle asked, a small clipboard on his lap with a small pen attached to it.

"I'm ok, I guess," Oliver said with a shrug, not sure what to say.

"You seem anxious," Diggle stated.

Oliver wanted to say 'well duh' but smiled gently, "I'm just not used to talking about my life and private thoughts with a stranger. No offense there, Doc."

"None taken," Dr. Diggle said with a nod of his head, "I imagine it's not easy for you to adapt easily to your life in Starling City, considering your condition."

"It could be worse I guess. There were worse things that could have happened to me, rather than being Oliver Queen," Oliver said, a spark of laughter forming in the Doc's eyes at the comment.

"Being Oliver Queen?" Diggle quoted him, "Are you saying that you're not, Oliver Queen?"

"I…is this a trick question?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

Diggle shook his head, "There are no right or wrong answers here. And I know you're Oliver Queen. Just wondering if you consider yourself to be him?"

"I don't know what to say," Oliver said, placing his hands down on the couch.

Diggle made a note on his pad before replying, "Say what you really feel or want to say. Not what you think is expected for you to say. There will be no discrimination or judgment in here. As well there is strict patient/doctor confidentiality in here if you are worried about that sort of thing. I can't say, repeat or talk about anything that we discuss in here with anyone, unless you reveal that you plan to hurt someone. So this room is a safe space where you can express whatever you desire. This is a space and time for you to be honest. I'm only an observer and sometimes a guide, but you are the one that will lead this journey. And I hope that I will gain your trust so you will feel safe discussing your life with me."

"Ok," Oliver whispered, his body still tense. He understood what the Doc was trying to say but damn…sharing wasn't easy.

"So I will ask you again, are you saying you are not Oliver Queen?" Diggle asked, his voice calm and his facial expression serene.

"I guess that in a way I am. But at the same time I'm not, I'm still Jack Sawyer. And yet, I feel like I am none of those men," Oliver said, not looking at the psychiatrist, but rather to a small loose thread at the bottom of his dark sweater.

"Well, you suffered a major trauma five years ago. It's not only a physiological injury, but it was also a mental trauma. You suffered brain damage and dealt with its consequences in the only way that your mind could properly handle at the time even if it wasn't the best. Your case is what we called Retrograde amnesia, when you can't recall your memories before the traumatic event, that led to the memory loss. It's very rare," Diggle explained.

"Oh, I didn't know," Oliver said, absorbing the new information.

"Well it often occurs due to a traumatic situation, in line with brain trauma, that individuals wish to consciously or unconsciously avoid. People experiencing it have impaired episodic memory, instances of wandering and traveling, and acceptance of a new identity as a result of inaccessible memories pertaining to their previous identity. In your case, Jack Sawyer, the identity that you created and lived for the past five years."

"Are you saying that because I didn't want to remember, I didn't?" Oliver asked in shock. That couldn't be why. He wanted to remember everything, especially 'her'.

"I'm saying that there are many factors that perpetuated your amnesia. The brain trauma was one, as well the traumatic influence of the accident itself. You were badly injured and I suppose that you may have watched the death of your father. You had to swim in the middle of the ocean for miles until you found the shore," Diggle clarified as Oliver try to control what he was feeling inside; a storm of emotions flashing over his face.

Diggle continued, "So you found safety and peace in your life in Australia. Purpose even. Why would you want to run from that? So in a way, the content that you felt these past five years, unconsciously blocked most of your memories until some of them became too present and poignant for your mind to try to avoid them. That and the shrinking of the area that was swelled in your hippocampus. That's why all of those dreams and flashbacks started. The mind is a very complex machine, Oliver."

"So you think that I can recover my memories then?" Oliver asked, his hand moving to his pendant.

"Is that why you are here, Oliver? To know if you can remember who you were five years ago," John Diggle asked him with honesty in his voice, "Or is it to discover who you really are?"

Oliver honestly didn't know.

* * *

Felicity knocked on the large wooden door, anxiously looking down to her heeled peep toes, moving her weight from one leg to the other; waiting for someone to answer the door. She had been trying to do this for days, but she lacked the courage and to be truthful she was scared. But here she was, patiently waiting for someone to answer the door.

The door finally opened and a familiar pair of blue eyes came to view.

"Lis!" Tommy greeted with a smile.

"Hi Tommy. Can I come in?" Felicity asked him, as she played with the strap of her leather purse.

"Sure, sure. Perfect timing, by the way," Tommy said, opening his condo door for her to enter.

The condo that Tommy shared with Laurel was on the richer side of the town that was filled with luxury buildings and skyscrapers. It was close to both Merlyn Global and Queen Consolidated. The light wooden floors were a contrast against the dark counters of the kitchen and the dark wooden furniture. It was a perfect mixture of Laurel's more serious personality and Tommy's easygoing ways. It was extremely sophisticated and yet comfy.

"Lucky for you that I ordered a ton of Thai food and Laurel had to work till late. So now, you are going to have dinner with me!" Tommy announced with a smile, as he opened the food containers on top of the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, Thai seems good," Felicity said, putting her bag on the small coffee table next to the L shaped couch and moving to sit on one of the kitchen stools. Tommy made a plate for each one of them, knowing her favorites.

"Are you feeling better? I know that Thai is a little bit heavy and spicy, and you weren't feeling so good on Friday. I can order something else for you," Tommy said, worried. Felicity was like the sister that he never had and he cared and worried about her in a way that he only did with Thea, if not more. Her perky and geeky personality was adorable, and Tommy immediately felt an urge to take care of her ever since he met her two years ago. He felt a deep brotherly affection for her; hence him making sure the food was ok for her.

"I'm much better, don't worry about it," she answered as she took a small bite of her food, not even enjoying the exotic flavor, even though it was one of her favorites. Her mind wasn't really on the food in front of her.

"That's good, I got really worried when Nyssa told me you were feeling sick. We didn't even have time to hang out at the party. I really wanted to spend time with you and Oliver," Tommy said, pouring two glasses of wine for him and Felicity to drink along with the food before sitting.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," Felicity said, sipping at her wine.

"What?" Tommy asked, confused.

"I actually ran into Oliver at the party. He looked different, like really different," she started, losing all appetite whatsoever. This is what she had come here for.

"Oh," Tommy said as he began to eat.

"He actually didn't seem to recognize me," she said softly, watching as Tommy seemed to pale and choke on his food at the same time. Clearing his throat he drank some wine.

"Well who knows, maybe you've changed in the last five years. I'm sure your hair looks different. And he may need glasses or something, we haven't checked and he's getting old and all of that," Tommy rambled, trying to change the subject. Felicity noted it all.

"Tommy…we both know that's not true," Felicity said in a sigh.

"I'll be dammed," Tommy let out in exasperation, moving both hands to his neck, as he seemed to think about what to say next.

"What is going on with Oliver?" she finally asked. From his reaction she could tell that he was hiding something.

Tommy tapped his fingers against the counter before nodding to himself and giving her a serious look, "Ok, I will tell you. But you've got to swear to me this won't leave this room. I promised Oliver and his family. I promised that I would do my best to protect him. If people really knew what I'm about to tell you they'd try to take advantage of this situation. So what I tell you can't ever leave this room. Deal?"

"Of course, I would never say anything anyway," she promised as Tommy took another sip of his wine. It looked like he was seeking the nerve to tell Felicity something big.

"You're right…Oliver is not the same man he used to be, before the boat accident I mean," Tommy said, taking another long gulp of the wine. He needed the liquid courage. The only person he'd talked about this with was Laurel.

"I don't think I understand," she said, feeling even more confused than before. Did Tommy want to say that all those years away had changed Oliver? That he was far from the man they knew? Was that the reason why he pretended to not know her?

"The accident…when it happened he got really hurt. We don't know much about it, because Oliver doesn't remember it. But we know that he got a really bad concussion, with some brain trauma," Tommy said quietly. It was hard to tell her this.

"Brain trauma? What are you trying to say, Tommy?" she asked, fearing the answer.

Tommy set his glass down and finally explained that…"He doesn't remember the life that he had before the accident. He didn't know he was from Starling City. He didn't remember me or his mother or sister. He didn't know his own name. That's why he stayed in Australia all this time. He had no idea who he really was."

"Oh my God," Felicity said in shock. She couldn't believe it.

"I found him accidently when I was on a business trip in Perth. I saw him on the street and I knew that it was him and not just a ghost. I chased after him but I lost him. When I came back to the U.S. I asked Walter for help. He had contacts in Australia and they were the ones that finally located Oliver."

"What has he been doing all this time?" she asked, trying to hold back her tears.

"He was working on a farm. Can you believe it? Oliver Queen, a farmer!" Tommy said with a small laugh, still not believing that it all had been true.

"So he has no idea who any of us are," she muttered, still processing it.

Tommy tilted his head and grinned, "Actually he has been remembering small things you know. Like childhood memories, random facts, strange dreams."

She placed the wine back on the counter, afraid that her shaking hands would drop it. She didn't know if Tommy noticed, "Will he ever remember his past? I mean, what was his prognosis?"

"The doctors aren't sure but they are optimistic. The other day I caught him working on his old bike, even though he said that he had never ridden one. It's like his hands knew what to do, even if his mind didn't," Tommy answered as he continued eating.

"I can't imagine what it must be like," Felicity said, looking down at her hands, "To have my entire life wiped out like that, to try to rebuild it, and then to find out you are one of the richest men in the country. That he had all these people waiting for him and all of their expectations. It's gotta be hard."

"He's trying you know…he has been talking to doctors. He really is trying to find out who he really was or in fact who he is," he said softly, his eyes looking a bit distant.

"Are you ok, Tommy?" Felicity asked, worried as she touched his arm, trying to comfort him. Tommy placed his hand on hers for a second.

"Yeah, it's just that…sometimes it gets too much you know. For years I wished that Oliver had never gotten on that boat. That I could have my best friend back. And when I got this miracle…he wasn't the same guy. I mean, he looks the same, and deep down I know he still is the same Oliver. But he had this entirely different life, a life where his family nor I mattered, you know. And now that he's back I can't expect things to go back to what they were, no matter how much I want them to. I wish he could wake up, remember that he was Oliver Queen, my best friend since we were six years old, future CEO of QC. But he won't, Lis," Tommy said, pressing his hands against his eyes, as Felicity consoled him. She took his food off his lap and placed it on the counter. She remained silent; not sure of what to say to such a confession when she had just received the news of why he hadn't recognized her.

Tommy began again, "I can't expect him to want to be my best friend just because I told him that we were. I can't expect him to try to feel friendship and complete trust with me just because I told him to. I can't expect him to act like the old Oliver when he's not that guy anymore. I can't be this selfish, Lis. I can't pressure him into acting or being something that he's not. And I can't make him feel guilty for saying that an Australian farmer is his best friend and not me. It's not fair to him and it's not fair to me. All I can do is try to win his friendship back because he is not the same man from five years ago…and neither am I."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, ok I know you were all desperate for an Olicity reunion/happy ending. We are going to get there…eventually. But those two need to work some things out first. So please be patient.**

**I promise you all it will be good! So let me know what you guys think! And join my beta and I on Twitter to chat!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	9. In My Veins

**Broken Arrows Chapter 9 – In My Veins**

**A/N: Hello, once again I want to thank the amazing support for this story. You guys rock!**

**Let's send our love *and virtual happy birthday wishes* for my girl, my partner, TheAlternativeSource. She just turned 26 years old on September 20th! Send her your love! This story wouldn't be half as good as it is without this amazing woman, that I am very proud to call my friend! **

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Follow me on Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Twitter! - TheAltSource**

**Music – In My Veins – Andrew Belle**

* * *

**Happy Birthday TheAlternativeSource !**

**Since I can't give you a Pony like I wanted to! I can dedicate this chapter to you!**

**I hope you will have fun reading it!**

**xoxoxoxoxo**

* * *

_Everything will change__  
__Nothing stays the same__  
__Nobody is perfect__  
__Oh, but everyone is to blame__  
__Oh, all that you rely on__  
__And all that you can save__  
__Will leave you in the morning__  
__Come find you in the day_

_Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out__  
__Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth__  
__Oh, you run away, 'cause I am not what you found__  
__Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out_

___No I cannot get you out__  
__No I cannot get you__  
__Oh no, I cannot get you out__  
__No, I cannot get you_

_Everything is dark__  
__It's more than you can take__  
__But you catch a glimpse of sunlight__  
__Shining__  
__Shining down on your face__  
__Your face__  
__On your face__  
_

This early the heavy morning fog was still covering the green fields, trees and benches of Starling City State Park. A few people in the distance walked with their dogs while some slowly jogged through the stone pathways built to move among the trees and all around the large lake. The air was cold and the sun was barely up; all seemed calm on the surface. Yet Felicity's heavy steps filled the icy air with a pounding noise; every step leading her deeper into her own thoughts and her own troubles.

Ever since she had talked to Tommy about her encounter with Oliver at Verdant – sans the part where they passionately kissed of course – she couldn't stop thinking about what he had said to her – about being selfish to want things to be like they were before, because Oliver was not the same man anymore. So was it selfish for her to want him to remember her? To try to pick up from where they left off five years ago? Was it selfish for her to expect him to still love her just because she still loved him? He may have kissed her, but it didn't necessarily mean anything. As much as it pained her to admit he might have just been physically attracted to her that night. It didn't mean that he still loved her, even after saying that he 'had been waiting for her'.

Tommy's revelation also brought on questions of whether she should tell him. Could she reveal their story to him, and so, pressure him to pursue a relationship with her, even if he didn't know her? All the love that her and Oliver had shared didn't exist to him because he didn't remember any of it. For him it was all the life of a stranger. And after all, it took months of friendship for her and Oliver to even take that first step. Should she claim her love for him and expect him to return it? Would he feel the same or would it turn into nothing but disappointment?

She just couldn't get these questions out of her head, no matter how much distance she put behind her. So Felicity kept running, her legs aching from the heavy work out. But it was what she needed; to feel something besides confusion and self-doubt. As she set into a rhythm across a new path she heard quick footsteps come up right behind her where not long ago there only was silence. Not paying too much attention to it, she kept jogging, thinking that it was just another runner at the park. Yet the sounds of steps got louder and louder – as the person moved closer to her. Taking a deep breath she tried to quicken her pace, but the footsteps moved faster and soon the person was right beside her. Felicity turned her head only to find a familiar pair of blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

"How did you found me?" Felicity asked, as Sara began to jog in sync with her.

"You're my best friend. I know what you always do to try to calm down," Sara said – like it was the most obvious thing – and kept jogging with Felicity.

"It's barely 7 AM, Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Felicity shot back.

"Shouldn't you? Besides, it's good exercise," Sara said with a smile, as her long blonde hair danced in the air with every step she took.

"Like you don't exercise enough," Felicity said sarcastically with a smile, rolling her eyes. Sara was a Mai Tai teacher and so she worked out every day. It was her job after all.

"That's not the point! You have been avoiding me!" Sara accused.

"I have not," Felicity said defensively, picking up the pace.

"Oh, I see. You didn't tell Tommy the truth, did you? Lis, you promised us you would," Sara said, not believing what she was hearing. Felicity was trying to run from it all, to avoid it.

"It's not that simple," Felicity said, angrily. Sara didn't understand what she had been through; all the choices that she had to make and the pain that she had felt. Telling would bring it all back.

"Yes it is. All you have to do is go to Tommy and say '_You know Oliver? Your BFF that just came back from the dead? Well 5 years ago we got engaged in secret! Yet he doesn't seem to remember me! What do you think I should do about it?'_" Sara mused.

"Sara," Felicity said as she came to a stop, out of breath.

"You can't keep on lying to him, Lis! He needs to know. Hell, he may even help you guys out. If you told me and Nyssa, why can't you tell him?" Sara asked with such honest desperation that Felicity couldn't look her in the eye. She just wanted to help.

"I tried," Felicity said, removing her purple hoodie and sitting down on the grass, her expression defeated.

"You tried?" Sara asked incredulously as she sat next to her on the cold grass.

"I went there with this whole speech prepared. I would tell him the entire truth. I would beg for his forgiveness because I never meant to hurt him or to lie to him – it was just too hard for me to talk about Oliver. But then…" Felicity paused, her head down and her shoulders slightly trembling.

"Then what?"

"He told me what was wrong with Oliver," Felicity answered, the words tearing their way out of her.

Sara hesitated before saying, "I wasn't aware that there was something wrong – I mean besides him being a dick with you that night."

Felicity turned to Sara, "He wasn't a dick that night…not really. He wasn't playing anything or trying to escape some sense of responsibility. He literally doesn't remember me. Not me, not anyone from before the accident."

"What?!" Sara asked, shocked.

"Tommy said that Oliver got really hurt in the yacht accident. There was some brain trauma, and he suffered a very serious concussion. He couldn't recall anything from his life before the moment he woke in the hospital. That's why he was gone all those years. He…he had no idea who he was. Which means, that he doesn't remember his family, Tommy or me," Felicity said, as she pushed her hands against her face, drying the new tears that were silently spilling down her cheeks.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Lis," Sara said, moving to hug her best friend. Felicity hugged her back, letting her arms hold tight; needing this small comfort.

"After Tommy told me that, I just couldn't get the words out of my mouth," Felicity continued as she pulled away from Sara, her hands tightly holding onto the grass beneath her, "Then he came up with this idea that we can't expect Oliver to feel the same way he felt five years ago since he is no longer the same man. That it would be unfair to him if we did. He of course was talking about his own relationship with Oliver – about their bromance I guess – he had no idea the same concept could be applied to me. After all, how can I expect him to love me and want to marry me, if he doesn't remember me? He doesn't know me…and I don't know him. Not anymore."

"You've thought a lot about this, haven't you?" Sara softly asked her.

Felicity nodded as she looked up and across to the lake, "I can't stop thinking about it. It's all that I can do lately. And yet, no matter what I decide it feels like the wrong move to make."

"Hey Lis, you can't give up!" Sara said, hating seeing the sadness inside her best friend's eyes, "He's the love of your life!"

Felicity's jaw tightened as she tried to keep her emotions in check, "Do you think that I don't know that? All that I've been dreaming about since I met Oliver all those years ago was to be with him. But I can't force him to be with me. I can't make him do it. It wouldn't be fair, to me or to him."

Sara shook her head and laid a comforting hand on Felicity's shoulder, "I think he was a willing participant when you guys kissed that night. I think he felt the same magnetic pull towards you that you felt the first time you saw him; something much more than chemistry or just plain attraction. He may not remember who you are, but deep inside of him he knows you are the one for him. And the question is, are you willing to fight for it? For the man you love? The man you spent the last five years mourning. The love of your life! Are you going to fight for him?"

"You were always quite the romantic," Felicity said, eyes once more defeated, "You know that it's just not me. This is real life. And sometimes…the girl doesn't end up with her prince in the end." After all, she never believed in fairy tales. She didn't believe she would ever get her own happy ending.

Sara wrapped an arm around Felicity, pressing their heads together, "Oh Mrs. Future Oliver Queen, I think that you are missing the point here. I know that a love like this just doesn't go away. Just doesn't disappear even if you lose your memory in a yacht accident of all things. It lingers. Felicity...you love him like I love Nyssa. And I would never ever let her go. She's the love of my life, the best part of me. If we don't take chances with our hearts, then what are we even doing here?"

* * *

Oliver lay in his king-sized bed, staring at the dark wooden ceiling, his mind going over all the things that John Diggle had said to him during their last therapy session. Did he really want to be the same man he was five years ago? Did he want to remember who he was, because he was obsessed in finding his Arrow Girl? Did he want to loss Jack Sawyer and replace him with Oliver Queen? Did he want to morph back into this person; this person that he had no recollection of, or did he want to find out who he really was? Who he would be now? He still had no idea how to answer any of these questions.

He sighed and closed his eyes, wishing that he could have all the answers in the palm of his hand. Instinctively his hands moved over to the pendant that rested between his pectorals and his blue pajamas. As he looked at the platinum arrow he wondered if Arrow Girl had loved him. If that was why she gave this pendant to him. He couldn't help wonder how their life together was – were they madly in love, making promises and planning a future together – or was their relationship something wrong and that was why he made sure to never let anyone know about it? Was that why there were no pictures of her in his bedroom?

No! He refused to believe that. Deep down he knew that Arrow Girl was the one for him; he only had to find her. After all, he had come back to Starling City, come back to the United States, to find her. All of this had been about her. But if she was the woman he met at Verdant…why had she run? Did she realize that he was no longer the same man she knew all those years ago? Wasn't he – the present version of himself – good enough for her? God he didn't know.

He was going down a very melancholy path, feeling that soon the track of self-pity and depression would follow, and he couldn't allow himself to get lost in any of that. Oliver got up off the mahogany 4-poster bed, pushing those depressive thoughts aside. He refused to fall down into it. No, he wasn't going to quit. Not after everything he had been through so far…how hard he fought to get here. No, he wasn't a quitter – no matter if his name was Jack Sawyer or Oliver Queen – he wouldn't give up.

Feeling slightly suffocated in his own bedroom – filled with objects and reminders of a life that wasn't really his - Oliver moved to the door and out into the hallway. He went to the only place he knew he would find some form of comfort at this time of night. He knocked on the door when he reached it, waiting a few seconds for a reply.

"Yeah? Come in," he heard from the other side of the door.

"Hey there, Speedy. Can I come in?" Oliver asked, holding the door slightly open.

"Sure Ollie," Thea said, smiling from her bed with a magazine on her lap. Oliver stepped inside.

Thea's bedroom was essentially the opposite of Oliver's. It was all painted in cream tones, with a high white ceilings and yet the same large bay windows. He also knew that there was a door for a bathroom and one for a closet, just like his own room.

A large king bed with many different shades and sizes of blue pillows, stood in the center of the room. The wall opposite to the headboard was painted in a shade that reminded him of the blue sky. There was a sitting area with light colored couches and armchairs as well a large dresser filled with an abundance of beauty products. A medium sized crystal chandelier graced the ceiling, creating small diamond shaped patterns on the walls. It was what he imagined a princesses bedroom would have looked like.

"Nice bedroom," he said with a small smile.

"Thanks," she replied, face clearly showing how uncertain she was. This was new for both of them. Her eyes flickered down to his clothes and became confused, "You're wearing pajamas."

"Yeah, so? I found these in my closet," Oliver said, looking down at the expensive looking blue silk pajamas. It wasn't the kind of clothes he would normally wear to bed, he was more of an 'underwear and tank top' kind of guy. But he found it perfectly folded on top of his dresser in his closet and he couldn't just ignore it. And so he had decided to try it on. Even though the material was pure silk and if felt incredibly comfortable, he still would rather sleep in his boxer shorts.

"You hate those pajamas," Thea said with a small laugh.

"I do?" he asked in confusion as he walked over to her, standing at the end of her bed.

"Yup. I gave them to you a few years ago. You hated them and you only wore them once because I begged you to. If I remember correctly, you'd rather sleep only in your underwear..." she said, smiling at the memory.

"I still do," he quipped at his sister, happy to be sharing something with her. He and Thea hadn't spent as much time together as he would have liked them to. She was an adult with responsibilities that took up most of her time and Oliver couldn't expect her to stop living her life to spend the day with him.

"Sadly, I saw you running in your underwear more than I would have liked when I was a teenager. You used to date a lot. I remember thinking that none of those women were good enough for you. That none of them would make you really happy."

"Oh really?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. He never had a problem with the ladies before; the mysterious blonde was the only one to leave him high and dry. So it didn't surprise him that much to hear about his dating habits from Thea.

"Oh yeah. But then around a year before…before the accident, something happened. You changed," Thea said with a soft grin, Oliver moved closer to her and sat down on the edge of her bed, "I remember that I used to catch you coming back home right before dawn, trying to pretend that you didn't sleep somewhere else. I tried to ask you a couple of times about it but you always shrugged it off like it was no big deal. Clearly it was."

"I wish I could remember that," Oliver said with a sad smile. He wondered if that time of his life was filled with nights spent with 'his' Arrow Girl – if she was the reason that he seemed to be so different and happy – as both Thea and Tommy told him.

"It's a shame you never told me who she was…it would have been nice to know her. I mean, I can't imagine what she must have felt when you disappeared. Having to know everything from the media, not being able to properly mourn you, or say goodbye. I mean, your grave and dad's are in our garden, we held a private funeral for the two of you. She never had a chance to say goodbye," Thea went on, her voice shaking as she spoke about the outcome of the yacht accident that claimed their father's life and stole Oliver's memory, "I just…wish you wouldn't have kept it secret."

"I wish that I hadn't kept secrets back then either," Oliver said in a saddened tone, "My life would be easier."

"Hey, I'm sure you'll remember. You just need to be patient. Maybe you and her will find your way to each other. After all, it's not every day that the man you loved comes back from the dead?" Thea said, trying to console her older brother. Bringing up and talking about his mystery girl, that made him so happy at the time, was something she regretted to this day.

"I wish I had your optimism," Oliver said, body tense, "Even if I remember everything, who says she's still waiting for me? Five years is a long time. She probably has moved on."

"God, you sound even worse than Roy. Why do I surround myself with all these broody men?" Thea said, rolling her eyes.

"I am not broody…I am realistic," Oliver said, trying to defend himself. One look from Thea told him it was a lost cause. "Speaking of which, it's been a few days since I last saw your boyfriend."

Thea raised an amused eyebrow at him, "Really, Ollie? If you really need to know, he is working. You know, like most regular people do?"

"Where does he work at?"

"He's the manager of a club. He's pretty good at it too. That was actually how we met, I was out with a bunch of friends, we had some trouble with our orders and he came to solve them. That was two years ago – we've been together ever since. I think you can say it was love at first sight," Thea said, her tone filled with love and pride.

"You really love him, don't you?" he asked her, watching the warm smile that appeared on her face and how her eyes sparkled every time she talked about Roy Harper. She was his baby sister but she was a grown woman that didn't need her brother to protect her.

"I do, he's a really great guy; I wish you could spend more time with him. Maybe get to know him better. Dad would have loved him, probably not at first, but he would with time," Thea said, a gloom moving over her eyes as she spoke about their father.

"I am sure he would – after threating to kill Roy if he ever hurt you – a job that I will gladly do in his place," Oliver said, teasing his little sister. They didn't know each other well enough yet…but things like being an overprotective brother felt right to him.

"I wish you could remember him," Thea said, her eyes moving to the small frame on her beside table. "He was the best father someone could ever have. He was kind and funny, and he always made time for us, no matter how tired he was after he got back from QC – he would always play with us or check our homework. He and mom were on this eternal love affair ride. We used to make fun of them because there was only so much parental PDA that a child can take," Thea said, making Oliver laugh, imagining the two of them making 'yuck' noises every time their parents kissed. "He had a warm smile and he loved music, he was the one that taught me to play the piano. He loved antique cars, and you two would spend hours working on them in the garage. He loved boats and to sail, and the 'Queens Gambit' was his pride and joy. He was so proud of you when you asked to work with him after you finished your MBA. I think it was one of the happiest days of his life, to see you continuing his work, helping QC grow. He was madly in love with mom – even after being married for twenty-seven years - and he couldn't wait to retire to travel the world with her. He was the best father in the world, the best man that I ever knew, and I miss him… I miss him so much. He loved us so much Ollie." Thea wiped at her eyes and Oliver moved to hug her, pulling her small body against his as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry Speedy. I'm so sorry that I couldn't save him," Oliver said as he hugged his little sister; softly running his hands against her shoulder length brown hair, trying to console her. Her body was shaking and he felt his shoulder become damp with her tears.

"I wish you could remember him, Ollie. I wish he wasn't gone," she cried, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her head against his chest.

"I wish that too, Speedy," Oliver said, feeling the pain of loss, the loss of a father that he wished he knew. Robert Queen seemed like the kind of man that Oliver would be proud to call his father. He wished he could remember him. Maybe then he wouldn't have lost him. "There is so much that I wish I could remember," Oliver said kissing the top of her head.

They sat there for a couple minutes, Thea crying on his shoulder and Oliver keeping a silent vigil. He felt like they had reached a sort of breakthrough, a new page in a relationship he wished he could remember. He held her closer until her tears ran dry.

"I'm sorry," Thea said, pushing the back of her hand against her red nose, the tears making her eyes red and swollen.

"It's ok, Thea. It's ok to miss him," Oliver said, softly pushed her hair of her face.

Her eyes ran over his face, as if trying to take in every detail, "I'm really happy you're back home."

"So am I," Oliver said, honestly. For the first time in weeks, he finally felt like he was at home – being here with his sister, it felt natural, simple.

"Now look at me, I'm a mess. Excuse me," Thea said, getting up from her bed and moving towards the bathroom to wash her face.

As she fixed herself up in the bathroom, Oliver took time to admire all the pictures that she had in different places in her room. She seemed to like to surround herself with images of her loved ones and of happy moments. On her bedside table, a silver elegant looking picture frame stood in a highlighted spot – it was a picture of her and Oliver, as little kids, along with their father Robert. They were on what seemed to be a large white boat.

Thea interrupted his exploration, a nostalgic smile on her face, "I love that picture. It was the first time that dad took us sailing with him. Mom took that picture while we weren't looking. It's one of my happiest childhood memories."

"Yeah," Oliver said, softly moving his fingers over the frame, touching the face of the man that he would never know.

"Are you ok, Ollie?" Thea asked, worried by the look of pain in his eyes.

"I…I want to be the man that he would be proud of. The man that you all see in me. I want to honor his memory. I want to make him proud of me," Oliver said, overwhelmed by emotion and a huge sense of responsibility. His father had died and he had lived. He needed to honor his memory. And he knew just where he could start.

* * *

Oliver woke up the next day feeling like he had made the right decision the night before after his talk with Thea. It was time for him to start acting on it. As he got ready he felt excited for the first time in weeks. And for once, it had nothing to do with the mystery behind Arrow Girl.

As Oliver descended the stairs to have breakfast a smile was painted on his lips; something that seemed to be rare these days.

"Good morning Mr. Oliver," Raisa said, as Oliver walked to the dining room, where Moira and Thea were already eating.

"Morning Raisa," he said with a smile, as he walked to where Moira and Thea were sitting. He greeted them as he sat down, "Morning Mom, Thea."

"Good morning, dear," Moira said with a smile, as she looked up from the morning paper.

"What's wrong with your face?" Thea asked him, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What?" Oliver asked as he placed some fruit and an omelet on his plate. Raisa knew it was his favorite and was definitely still making up for five years in home cooked meals.

"What is that? It almost looks like a smile," she teased, making Oliver roll his eyes at his sister's playful comments.

"Thea! Stop antagonizing your brother," Moira said with a stern look, even though she was enjoying the morning banter. It had been too long since she had seen it and it was nice to see Oliver relaxed around them.

"Ha, ha. Protected by mom Ollie," Thea said with a smirk, as she took a bite of her toast and Oliver gave a small laugh.

"You look excited, Oliver," Moira commented, as Oliver ate his food.

"I can't just be in a good mood?" Oliver asked with a shrug.

"Not in the past 29 years," Thea shot back.

"Real funny, Speedy," Oliver said, as he ate, "So mom, where's Walter at this time of day?"

"He's in his office, he already had breakfast. I believe he had some matters to attend to before he left for Queen Consolidated. Why?" Moira asked him, thinking it was strange of Oliver's sudden interest in Walter's affairs.

"I have been thinking…and I believe it's time for me to swing by the company," Oliver finally admitted out loud, as Thea seemed to choke on her drink.

Moira couldn't hide her hint of excitement, "Really? You want to go back to QC?"

Oliver stopped eating, "It's the family's company, and I think it's time a Queen go back and work in it."

"Oh, Oliver!" Moira said as a smile bloomed on her face, "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Oliver returned her smile, "I know that I'm not apt to go back to my previous job. I have no idea how to run a company; but I would like to try to learn about it, all of it."

"I think that's marvelous dear," Moira said as she put her newspaper down.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ollie? You know, no one is expecting you to just jump back from where you left off. You can take things slowly, there's no rush," Thea said, worried, as she softly touched Oliver's arm with her hand.

"I know that, but I feel this is the right thing to do. I think that dad would have liked it," Oliver explained with a sad smile, as Moira tried to disguise the tears forming in her eyes at the mention of her late husband.

"I'm sure your father would be proud of you Oliver. I am," Moira gave him a warm motherly smile, making Oliver feel that it truly was the right decision.

"Thank you, mom," Oliver said as he finished his coffee before getting up from his seat at the table, "Well I better go and see if Walter is still in his office. I don't want to miss my ride."

He started making his way to Walter's office. During one of his many tours throughout the mansion, Oliver had stumbled upon the office but he had never dared to walk inside of it. It seemed wrong to intrude in someone else's personal space, and so he'd never seen the inside of it. When he reached the half closed door he knocked.

"Walter?" Oliver asked.

"Please, come in," Walter said from his spot behind the table that stood right in front of a large window.

_The morning light shined through the parted curtains, letting the warmth envelop the room. The dark wooden panels of the walls always made him feel slightly claustrophobic, but the small miniature boat that rested on the top of the fireplace in a corner of the room, was something that fascinated him since he was a child._

"_Oliver, come in," a tall blonde man said, looking up from the large pile of documents and papers in front of him._

"_Hi dad," a sixteen year old Oliver said, as he slowly moved inside his fathers office._

"_Please, sit," Robert Queen, said, pointing to a leather chair that stood right in front of his desk._

_Oliver slowly moved, like it would help avoid the inevitable. But it was of no use, the long sermon and the disappointment in his father's eyes was already present._

_He knew that Robert would talk about life choices and responsibilities. There would be a form of punishment, probably trying to ground him. He would promise to never to it ever again, and his father would try to see sincerity in his son's eyes. Yet, he probably would do it all over again, like he always did._

"_I suppose you know why you are here?" Robert asked, his fingers laced together, resting on the desk._

"_I guess," Oliver said with a shrug._

"_You guess?" Robert asked with a raised eyebrow, seeing the petulance in his son's expression._

"_I just don´t see what the big deal is," Oliver replied in frustration, not thinking that what he did constituted as any kind of crime._

"_Son, you stole my car as soon as the sun set to go see your girlfriend. Not only that, you snuck into her room in the middle of the night and rushed out when her father, a police officer, caught you two. You jumped out of a window and in your attempt to escape you crashed my car. Now, doesn't that sound like something wrong to you?" Robert asked in a hard tone._

"_Dad it's no big deal! Laurel's dad was exaggerating," Oliver said like it was no hassle; the adults would have to disagree, "Besides, I thought you had worked out the car crash with the cops."_

"_Oliver that's not the point. I don't know what disturbs me more – you thinking that it's ok for this kind of behavior to continue or that I can just make all your troubles go away with money – this is not how we Queen's live our life."_

"_What do you want me to say? I'm sorry, ok," Oliver said, rolling his eyes._

"_Oliver Jonas Queen! Don´t roll your eyes at me. I am your father and as long as you live under my roof you will show me the respect that I deserve," Robert said angrily._

"_Dad, you are so overreacting! So what if I took your car to see my girlfriend? You have tons of cars and the money to buy a new one. I didn´t crash it on purpose, it was raining and it just happened. It was an accident. And I didn't hurt anyone. Besides if I had my own car, I wouldn´t have to steal your car keys," Oliver reasoned._

"_Oliver," Robert chided, shaking his head in disappointment. "I don't think that I can even say how disappointed I am with you. You put your life and the life of other people at risk. You invaded someone's home – yes invaded, because you were not allowed to sneak in there in the middle of the night without adult supervision – and you weren´t even man enough to deal with the consequences. I won´t even try to talk to you on the possibility of sex, because I know the answer to that. We already had this talk. I can only hope that the two of you are being safe. So yes, Oliver it is a big deal!" Robert practically growled out, removing his glasses and putting them on top of the table. He ran his hand over his face, too tired to be having the same argument with Oliver all over again._

"_I am not a child anymore! You and mom need to stop treating me like one!" Oliver shouted, making his father look even more cross._

"_Lower your voice, Oliver!"_

_Oliver was pissed – he really believed his parents were being unfair. He couldn't handle the disappointment in his father's eyes or the sadness in his mother's face. It wasn't like he was doing drugs or something like that. So what if he sneaked out to see Laurel? They had been dating for the past few months and things had gotten hot and heavy lately – he really thought his father would understand this. But of course not – they had plenty of rules like always leaving the bedroom door open and Laurel's dad was always all over them when they were at her place. And of course his father wouldn´t give him the car he asked for on his sixteen birthday – while Tommy got a sweet Porsche, Oliver was promised a car if he worked the summer at Queen Consolidated. It was apparently a way to build a sense of responsibility, his father had said. But Oliver was sixteen-years-old, rich and spoiled; the last thing he wanted was to lose his entire summer working in his father's company. _

"_Son, I know that you don´t understand the choices that I make for you and your sister. But your mom and I decided a long time ago that we would raise you two right, that I wouldn´t allow my two children – that I love more than anything in the world – to turn into spoiled brats. So yes, I do believe that you need to work hard to get what you want; that you need to deserve something before getting whatever you want. Which is why you didn´t and won't get a car for your birthday or anytime soon. I want for you to feel what it's like to work, to build something with your own bare hands, to see the fruits of your labor. I want you to be a responsible man."_

"_Dad…" Oliver began said with a sigh. He wanted the lecture to end._

"_No, let me finish Oliver. You are my son and I love you. I have always worked hard to provide the best for my family. Hell, I built Queen Consolidated from scratch. I built this company so that you, your mom and your sister could have a comfortable life. I did not build this company to fix your mistakes and to fulfill every desire you ever had. You want me to treat you like an adult? Fine, then you need to start acting like one," his father said, shocking Oliver into silence._

_Oliver felt the weight of his father's words, and for the first time in a long time he felt the sting of hot tears in his eyes. They were from a mixture of anger, frustration and a disappointment with himself. He didn´t want to make his father and mother worry. He never meant to cause such a mess. He just didn´t think it through before acting on his desires. He never meant to hurt anyone._

"_I'm sorry, dad," Oliver said with his head down, his eyes filled with shame as the weight of his actions finally fell upon his shoulders._

"_As you can imagine, there are consequences to your actions. You are lucky that no charges were pressed, as you crashed the car against a tree on the road to the mansion. But you will spend the rest of the summer, working with me every day! You want to enjoy the perks of the money that the company provides us? Fine, then it's time for you to see how the company works. After all you will be the owner of QC one day and I won´t always be here to help you. Do you understand me, Oliver?" Robert asked sternly, showing that this was his final say in the matter._

"_Yes father," Oliver replied, the smirk and petulance long gone._

"_I love you son. I know you will make me proud," Robert said, as he stepped around his desk and walked towards Oliver. He kissed the top of his son's blonde head before walking away and out of the office. _

"Oliver?" Walter asked, bringing Oliver out of the memory.

"What? Oh I'm sorry," Oliver said, his eyes moving from the previous place that his father's desk used to rest and where it stood today. The office looked the same and yet different. Long gone were the pieces of antique furniture and the miniature boats. Now the room had touches of Walter.

"Are you ok, Oliver?" Walter asked worried, getting up from his place at the desk and walking towards him.

"Yeah, I guess I just got lost in…in a different time," Oliver said, missing the version of this room where his father still sat behind his desk scolding him.

"A memory? That's great Oliver, progress. So, what can I help you with?" Walter asked curiously, as he began to gather his things for work. The memory Oliver had just witnessed something of the past already.

Oliver shuffled in place, "I think it's time for me to go back to work."

Walter paused, "To work?"

Oliver gave a nod, "At Queen Consolidated. I know that I don't have the experience and knowledge that you do. But I would like to see how things work there."

Walter finished packing his bag, "Oliver, are you sure you're ready for this? There's no pressure, no one expects you to go back so soon. You don't have to do this to please anyone either. Your mom and I understand that it's a difficult time for you, that you are going through a big change."

"Walter, I don't want to replace you; but I want to learn how to run the company. I need to do this. Will you help me?" Oliver asked. He knew that his stepfather was concerned for his welfare and not for his position as CEO, and for that, Oliver would be forever grateful. But he couldn't keep on running. He needed to do this.

"Of course I will Oliver. It will be good to work by your side again," Walter said as he came around the desk and placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"We worked together before?" Before the accident was left unsaid.

"Oh yes. Right after you finished your MBA you came to Queen Consolidated. The VP at the time, William Tocker, was retiring early because of health issues and so you took over his place. At the time I was the CFO. It was a good time Oliver, your father was really happy to have you working by his side," Walter said with a small smile on his lips as he remembered the old times with his long since passed, friend.

"Thank you, Walter," Oliver said, feeling that overwhelming sense of rightness fall over him. This is what he was supposed to do.

"Oliver, I watched you grow up. Your father was one of my best friends. Nothing would make me happier than to help you get back on your feet. If going back to QC is what you really want, then I will do everything in my power to help you."

* * *

Oliver and Walter walked out of the steel elevator, on the 33rd floor of Queen Consolidated. The elevator opened into a wide foyer, with dark marble floors and white armchairs. The walls were all made of glass and Oliver could see a large meeting room, next to a private office – one that he supposed belonged to Walter – and a small desk with a woman that looked to be in her late 40's or early 50's sitting behind a computer.

"Oliver, do you remember Karen? She's now my executive assistant," Walter said with a smile, trying to keep the pretense that Oliver was still the same man from five years ago.

"Of course. How have you been Karen?" Oliver asked her with a smile as the older woman beamed at him and came around her desk.

"Oh Mr. Queen! It's so good to see you," Karen said, shaking his hand, her voice filled with motherly affection.

"It's good to be back," Oliver said with a smile, patting their joined hands.

"Karen, Oliver will be staying with me, making up for lost time so I can update him on all the changes we've made in the past years. Firstly, I'll be showing him all the departments. Please, cancel all my appointments for the day," Walter requested as Karen nodded and moved to complete her task. Walter moved along with Oliver to his office. He closed the glass door behind them and moved to sit behind his desk.

Oliver took in the ultra-modern looking furniture in the office, the glass windows, and the breathtaking panoramic view of Starling City. This was an office to be envious about.

"I think it will be better if I introduce you to the chiefs of each department first. Most of them are new in their positions, so no one will notice anything different about you. Then I can show you all the other people that you must pretend to remember, QC board members for instance. Does that sound good?"

"Yes. Whatever you think is best," Oliver said, walking towards the farthest corner of the office where a small glass case held the same miniature boat that he had remembered today back at the mansion. Attached to it, was a small bronze plate with the saying _– In Memory of Robert and Oliver Queen – beloved father, husband and son – to never be forgotten. _

"This is…" Walter started to say.

"My father's miniature ship. I know," Oliver said, his eyes fixated on the small wooden boat and not seeing how happy Walter was to hear that Oliver recognized it.

"Your mother wanted something to always remind me of you and your father. So that every CEO that QC ever had, would know who you two were. Besides, I think it was difficult for her to stare at that boat while it was back at the mansion. She knew how much you and your dad loved it."

"Yeah, I think I can get that," Oliver said, his voice tight.

Walter settled into his chair and got down to business, "We can run through all the departments from the ground up. It will be good to introduce you to the employees. They will like seeing a Queen walking down these halls once again."

And so it began. They went from one department to the next, always with a smile on their faces and Walter introducing Oliver to the chief of the selected department. There were a lot on young and new employees, some recently graduated from college, and others that had spent their entire lives working there. They went through the finance, merchandise, marketing, engineering, and human resources departments first. And now they were moving towards the IT and Applied Sciences department, on the 15th floor.

As they walked out of the elevator, they could see a large group of people working in their cubicles, moving from one side to the other, carrying piles of papers, or discussing ideas and how to fix problems in certain projects. It was practically buzzing like a hive with all the activity there and the fact that people were so focused on their work. The room felt slightly familiar even though Oliver had never set foot on this floor. He became aware of a feeling in the pit of his stomach – the same feeling he felt while in Perth after looking at the boats on the marina.

Trying to contain the feeling he followed Walter. They walked towards a small glass desk with an empty chair behind it and a computer with huge piles of paperwork stacked around it.

"Emily's not here," Walter commented, looking around for her.

"Emily?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. She is Ms. Smoak's executive assistant. I forgot to ask Karen to call her and let her know we were coming here next."

"Smoak?" Oliver said, the name dancing on his tongue, making his heart beat faster. He knew this name.

"Oh wait, there they are," Walter said, as two young women walked out of a closed door and towards the main hall. There heads were bowed together and discussing something. When they lifted their heads Oliver froze.

It was 'her'. Oliver stood motionless as he watched the mysterious blonde from Verdant walk towards him. She looked different from that night; her hair was falling down her back in soft waves, she had a very professional looking purple dress on, and resting on her delicate looking nose a pair of glasses sat. She looked even more stunning.

"Is that Ms. Smoak?" Oliver asked, his voice a little breathy and his hands slightly shaking, as Felicity continued to walk in their direction. She was looking down at a document in her hands, as her EA seemed to walk, talk and take notes next to her. He felt a warmth blossom in his chest as she gave her assistant a smile in agreement at something. She was beautiful.

"The one and only. Maybe you met her before. She's been working at QC for the past seven years," Walter whispered as they stood there and waited for the chief of the department.

Oliver couldn't help but wondering…she had been working here this whole time? Could she be 'her'? His mind began running over, under and all around the possibility, "Maybe I did know Ms. Smoak."

Felicity stopped dead in her tracks as a very familiar voice ringed in her ears. The way he said her name was too familiar, and before she could stop herself she was staring into the beautiful face of Oliver Queen. He smiled at her like he'd never been so happy to see her. And in truth he was. She came to a stop, wide eyes on Oliver.

"Ms. Smoak, we've been looking for you," Walter greeted as he walked up to her, Oliver in tow. Felicity seemed to be at a loss for words – something that Walter had apparently never seen before.

It seemed like her assistant recognized something was wrong as she happily stepped forward and shook both of their hands. "Good morning, Mr. Steele. And Mr. Queen; it's so nice to meet you," the small brunette said, making Oliver smile at her politely.

"Good morning Emily," Walter said with a smile, "Ms. Smoak, I wanted to formally introduce you to Oliver Queen. This is Felicity Smoak, Chief of the IT and Advanced Sciences division."

"Hi," Oliver said, a huge smile appearing on his lips. Every second he spent near her he knew. It was 'her'. He couldn't believe his eyes; finally luck was on his side. He found his mystery girl in the last place he would have ever expected to find her.

"Ms. Smoak?" Walter questioned, watching, as Felicity stood unmoving, her eyes locked onto Oliver's.

"Hi," she managed to say, her fingers holding the document file that she was previously reading, tightly against her chest. She looked to be shocked by Oliver's presence there.

"It's good to see you again," Oliver said with a large smile, the excitement at finding her overshadowed his feelings of doubt that it was 'her'.

"So, you two know each other?" Walter asked, giving them a peculiar look.

"Yes, from Verdant," they both said at the same time.

Felicity's eyes flickered down before looking up at Oliver once more, "Yes, plus I've been an IT specialist here for a long time. Ran into each other once or twice."

"I imagined that was a possibility. I believe that it was back during the Falxon project?" Walter asked them.

"Yes, exactly that," Felicity said, her cheeks turning red as Oliver continued to look at her. He couldn't help it. He wanted to take every bit of her in. This felt right.

"Good. Then you two won't have any problem working together then. Oliver is getting reacquainted with the company today," Walter said with pride, patting Oliver on the back.

"I'm sorry, what?" Felicity asked, seeming to come out of her stupor, but still looking up at Oliver. He watched as her nose scrunched up in confusion. It was adorable.

"I'm going to come back and work at QC. I guess we'll see each other much more often from here on out," Oliver said with a smile, a small part of him enjoying how uncomfortable she looked at the moment. It served her right for running away from him like that, before he could explain or try to even talk to her.

"That's great, Mr. Queen," Emily said excitedly.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that Oliver will be working beside me from now on. I'm letting all the department chiefs know this so no one is surprised during our meeting on Friday. But we need to get going, we've still got a few more stops to go before lunch," Walter explained.

"Thank you for letting me know, Mr. Steele," Felicity said with a tight smile as she finally broke eye contact with Oliver and looked over at Walter. Instantly he wanted her eyes back on him.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we've got to go," Walter said, turning to leave with Oliver. Oliver noted the look of relief on Felicity's face and the lack of a goodbye. There was something there for sure.

"Walter, may I have a minute with Ms. Smoak in private," Oliver asked politely. Walter gave him a curious look before nodding and heading to wait by the elevator.

* * *

"It will only take a minute," Oliver said, a small smile forming on his gorgeous lips. A smile that she wanted to get away from as soon as possible. She hadn't been able to properly breathe or move since she saw him by her office and him asking for some 'alone time' wasn't helping.

"I'm sorry Mr. Queen. I have a very important meeting in a few minutes," Felicity tried to say; quickly picking the first excuse that came to her mind.

"Actually Ms. Smoak, the meeting that you would have had got postponed half an hour ago. You have a few minutes free," Emily said with what she tried to pass as a sweet smile, but Felicity knew that the little pixie was trying to interfere – she must have picked up something in her nervous posture and now was trying to play Cupid – so typical of her.

"Excellent. Shall we?" Oliver said, pointing to the open door of the large glass office that clearly belonged to Felicity Smoak.

Felicity nodded politely, as she didn't have any other choice and couldn't risk making a scene by hightailing it out of there. Slowly she turned and went inside her office, trying to stay calm and focused as Oliver closed the door behind him. She tried to remember that the walls were all made of glass and so, he wouldn't do anything crazy, like kiss her for instance. Cause that would be crazy, totally out of line, right?

She walked towards her desk; her back turned to him, as she tried to brace herself for whatever was coming. She needed to get back on her game, to regain the control that he had taken from her. She needed to keep calm and focused.

"So, this is where you ran to," Oliver said when she turned around. He was looking around her office.

"Mr. Queen, I don't think that this is the appropriate moment to have this conversation," she said coldly, all emotion gone from her face in an effort to gain control.

"Mr. Queen? Really? Is that how it's going to be now? You didn't seem to think it was inappropriate when we kissed," Oliver said, his tone low and sensual as he slowly stalked forward like a predator who'd just found his prey. She wouldn't let him see how much he was ruffling her feathers right now, she couldn't.

"We shouldn't be having this conversation, you are my boss…" she began, her hands firmly holding the other, almost like she was trying to hold herself together.

"I am your boss, boss, boss's stepson actually. I know that," he said, making her eyes widen as it was something that she always used to tease Oliver in the past about. "We don't need the formality of you calling me Mr. Queen. You knew my name that night at Verdant," Oliver teased, his body coming closer to hers. She was saved by the fact that she was now behind her desk.

"I…I wasn't myself that night," she said, not knowing what to say.

"Well, you look the same to me. Still the same…beautiful," he flirted lightly.

"I wasn't myself that night. I'm not the kind of woman that just runs into the arms of a stranger," she huffed.

"But I'm not a stranger, remember? You said so yourself, we already knew each other long before that night," he said with such confidence that Felicity feared what he was hinting at, "And you…can't deny it. You fit perfectly in my arms, like you were made to be there."

"Oliver," she begged, closing her eyes and trying to not become overruled by the sudden bought of emotion she was feeling.

"God, I love how you say my name," he whispered as he slowly walked around her desk. He pushed a small lock of blonde hair behind her ear, softly caressing the lobe with the tips of his fingers.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she muttered, trying to move out of his reach, only to bump into her chair. Her eyes caught his and she froze as his fingers grazed her throat before falling to his side. She recognized that light and playful look in his eyes.

"Why do you keep running away from me?" he asked as he remained close.

"Please, don't," she said, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. God, how she had missed his touch, it was intoxicating. Now that she had it she didn't want to pull away.

"Don't what? You obviously felt something that night, you are feeling it right now…just like I am," he reasoned, his tone low and husky as he kept his eyes trained on hers.

"It was a mistake…I…I drank a lot that night. I wasn't myself," she fibbed. Felicity felt like all the calm that she had claimed earlier was slowly disappearing.

"Then why did you come to the party? If not for me?" he said with a grin and an arched eyebrow. Even though he didn't remember her he apparently still knew how to push all her buttons.

She pushed the chair back and put a couple steps in between them, "I went for Tommy. He's my friend and he wanted me to be there."

He searched her eyes before smiling, enjoying their little game, "You're such a bad liar."

"And you're so full of yourself," she replied irritably, hating his smug smile. Hating and loving it all at once in fact. If she was being honest it was like they were five years in the past when Oliver would come begging for help with a charming smile and a ruined laptop.

"Oh you know, it's all part of my charm," he said, his smile even bigger when he saw the annoyance burning in her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh in response.

When he reached out to softly touch her face something caught her eye, a silver chain. The top few buttons allowed her to see that the same particular chain that she had given to him once, five years ago…still adorned his neck. She felt a burning sensation begin behind her eyes at the realization, the start of tears. He still had it, he still had the arrow. And somehow at that moment she also realized that this man in front of her, this man that had weathered hardships all on his own for five years…deep down…he was still the same man she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Oliver," she murmured, as he softly stroked her cheek. Her eyes closed, enjoying every sensation that the soft caress was providing her. God, she loved him so much. How would she be able to let him go?

"Please, don't keep fighting me," he begged softly. She could tell by the look in his eye he was a breath away from kissing her. She'd be a liar if she said she didn't want him to.

Then it hit her where she was, in a room with walls made out of glass. "Walter's waiting for you," she said as she looked away from Oliver and to the elevator. The CEO stood there, trying to handle the runaway train that was a talking Emily.

Oliver turned to look towards Walter, and it was all what Felicity needed to break the connection. She moved quickly out of his reach and towards the door of her office, she stood there. She needed some distance. It felt like she couldn't breathe or even think when Oliver was touching her. It was just too much.

"You can't keep running from me forever," he said with a sad and yet playful smile. He tapped his fingers along the desk as he walked over to her. He knew he'd pushed his luck with her. And she knew he would take the slow and steady approach now; wouldn't and couldn't risk losing her, not again. Or so she hoped. Because there was no mistaking what Oliver was doing, he was pursuing her.

She felt a smile tug on her lips at the realization.

"Who says I'm going to?" she flirted back hesitantly, making Oliver smile. If that was how he wanted to play it, so be it. It must have been the right thing to say because his shoulders became lax and the tension in the room disappeared.

He walked towards her and the door, pausing in front of her to give her a subtle once over, "I'll see you around, Ms. Smoak." And then he was through the door and no longer suffocating her and saving her at the same time with his presence. When he reached Walter he exchanged a few words, the older man smiled, and then they stepped onto the elevator and were out of sight.

Felicity finally let out a sigh of relief that she had been holding in. She sat in her desk chair, feeling exhausted, her heart and her mind battling inside of her. They were trying to decide how she would act from now on after this illuminating encounter. The truth was that she loved Oliver dearly, and she knew that a part of him, still loved her. Him having the necklace was proof enough for her. But…he wasn't the same man, no matter how charming and flirty he still was, deep down they were both were different people. And a part of her wanted to run into his arms, to tell him the truth, to beg him to love her back as much as she loved him. Yet she didn't do it, because she knew that it was unfair to him, to pressure him like that. But here she was, admitting that she simply couldn't keep on fighting it. She couldn't stay away from him. Not anymore. And especially not now that he would be walking these halls with the knowledge that there was something there between them.

Her hand came up to rest against the ring hidden under her dress.

"Oh my God!" Emily said excitedly, as she entered Felicity's office, "I can't believe that I talked to Oliver Queen."

"Oh Emily," Felicity said, laughing at her excitement and trying to let it wash over her, distract her from all of…Oliver.

"What?"

"Nothing," Felicity waved it off, not being able to remove the faint smile from her lips.

"You know, I think that Oliver Queen likes you," Emily said with a glint in her eye that made Felicity uncomfortable.

"Oh Emily, always playing Cupid," Felicity said as she began riffling through her papers on her desk. Maybe if she pretended that she didn't care Emily would leave it be.

She didn't, "I'm serious! You should see the way he was looking at you!"

Felicity booted up her computer, "Emily, he doesn't like me. He doesn't even know me. He can't possibly like me."

She gave Felicity a small 'I don't believe you and you can't do anything to change my mind' smile as she stood in the office doorway, "Well, that's why people invented dating right? To get to know the people you want to be with? I'm just saying Ms. Smoak that Oliver Queen is a catch. And he seems really into you."

Felicity tapped her pen against the table in apprehension before looking up at Emily and asking, "You really think he likes me?"

Emily gave her a nod and a small smirk, "Two words Ms. Smoak: glass walls."

* * *

**A/N: See I told you there was going to be a happy sorta ending, didn't I?**

**Get ready, a lot of exciting things will come up in the next few chapters!**

**I hope you all liked it, and let me know what you think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**

**P.S. From TheAlternativeSource: We'd love to chat with you guys so come on over to Twitter for previews and updates! :D**


	10. Find A Way

**Broken Arrows Chapter 10 – Find A Way**

**A/N: ****Hi! I want to thank all the amazing support for this story. You guys rock! I had been having so much fun getting to know each and every one of you! Thank you for this opportunity!**

**Let's send our love for my girl, the Captain America to my Bucky, my partner, TheAlternativeSource. This story would not be half as good as it is without this amazing woman, I probably already would have run to the hills, screaming and desperate. **

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Follow me on Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Tumblr - thealternativesource**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Twitter! - TheAltSource**

**We are having a lot of fun Tweeting with you guys!**

**Music – Find A Way by Safetysuit**

* * *

**This one is for all my Twitter supporters that always keep me inspired!  
And that helps me get over my fears and insecurities.**

**I love you guys! Thank you for everything!**

* * *

_Hold on, I'll be here when its all done you know_  
_Cause whats the point in chasing if I cant enjoy your face and_  
_We cant be wrong tonight, can we be wrong tonight_

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_  
_You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay_  
_I don't care what clothes you wear, its time to love and I don't care_  
_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_And if I was running you'd be the one who I would be running to_  
_And if I was crying you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through_  
_And if I was scared then I would be glad to tell you and walk away_  
_But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you_

Felicity was humming a catchy song as she blow-dried her hair, moving her hips to the rhythm of the fast beat, her toes tapping against the cold tiles of her bathroom. It was the first time in a very long time that she felt this kind of euphoric feeling – this happiness pulsing through every cell of her body. Ever since Oliver went back to work at Queen Consolidated she had been feeling sort of excited and optimistic; they kept bumping into each other in the hallways and elevators, much like when they were together five years ago. They would politely smile at one another and keep everything professional – even though her body would pulse with need to be close to him. Every time he would see her he would give her a charming smile and the look in his eyes would tell her everything she needed to hear. He smiled at her as if he had this secret, and he couldn't wait to share it with her. He looked at her as if she was the only woman in the world and that seeing her made his day. And there was something in it that held the echoes of their time together five years ago.

She had been watching him too, looking for any hint of her Oliver still inside of him. And even though he was a much different person, she could see he was still there somewhere. She could see it in every kind smile he gave to Karen, Walter's EA; in every time he would bounce on his heels when he was impatient; and quite surprisingly in every time he looked at her like he wanted to devour her. There was this hunger in his eyes that he didn't have before, this mystery and silence that made it seem like he was stalking her and ready to pounce. Yet he still was charming and devoted – she could see in the way he took in and cataloged every inch of information that Walter gave him about the company – things he couldn't remember.

So while she finished applying her makeup, Felicity couldn't stop wondering if there was really a chance for her and Oliver. Even with all the difficulties that his condition brought, she couldn't stop herself from wishing to be with him, to love him and be loved by him. Yes he was different, but so was she; should that stop them from even trying? He had made his point clear in her office – he wanted to be with her – even if he had no idea what had happened between them before his accident. However, if she didn't want to pressure him into being with her, she also couldn't stop him from wanting to know her better. To be honest she didn't want to stop him. Maybe it would be a good thing, getting to know each other again; maybe Emily was right after all.

The only thing Felicity was absolutely certain about was that this whole situation was complicated as hell and would take time.

Felicity looked down at her IPhone and noticed the time. She cursed when she noticed that if she didn't hustle she would be late. In a flash she had her clothes on and was on her way to the front door, grabbing her coat and bag, and putting her black pumps on while locking the door behind her. She ran down the flights of stairs and rushed to the garage to her car. Her red Mini Cooper was her pride and joy, and even though she would use the subway most times to go to work – even if she had her own parking space in the Queen Consolidated garage – the morning commute on public transportation always required leaving extra early. Today she would use the privilege of her own parking space, as she would be having breakfast with Sara and Nyssa a little before work.

She parked in front of the white brick building that stood a couple blocks from QC. This place had been her favorite coffee shop for the past seven years. It had an edgy and yet vintage style to it, with wooden chairs, benches and tables everywhere. What made it for her was its addition of modern architecture and a delicious menu that served the best cup of coffee this side of Starling City. Normally she wouldn't have time to run to 'Wild & Wood Coffee', but Sara and Nyssa had been bugging her to sit down and talk. And so she had woken up an hour earlier than she normally would to meet her two best friends.

As Felicity walked inside the coffee shop, she smiled at Trevor – the bartender that always flirted with her. No matter how many times he asked her out, she would always say no, and he would always keep on asking it. She gave him a small wave and turned to look for her best friends. She wasn't in the mood to go through the regular flirtation routine, not anymore. She spotted Sara and Nyssa right next to a window, in the back corner of the coffee shop. Both of them were sitting next to one another on one side of the booth, leaving the opposite side of the booth for her.

"Hi there," Felicity said, sliding into the booth and putting her purse right next to her.

"Lis, I was starting to think you wouldn't show up," Sara said, crossing her arms.

"Good morning to you too sunshine," Felicity said with a grin as she removed her coat.

"You're late, Felicity. You are never late. We were starting to worry," Nyssa explained with a smile, as Sara sat there looking like she wanted to ask Felicity something.

"I'm only ten minutes late," Felicity said looking down at her wristwatch, annoyed.

"Still that's not common for you. Since I know that there haven't been any hot dates since 'someone' came back to town, I'm assuming you were late because you were daydreaming about a pair of baby blues?" Sara asked with a teasing smirk as she ran her eyes over the menu, trying to decide on what to order.

"Ha, ha. Very mature," Felicity said, looking down at the menu too. She hated when Sara did that; she like Oliver, knew very well how to push her buttons.

"Oh, I get it. You're still running from him," Sara said, putting the menu down and leveling her with a look.

"I'm not running," Felicity replied, her tone tense.

"Sara!" Nyssa said in a chastising tone. She had tried to persuade Sara to stay out of the whole drama that was Felicity and Oliver; but her girlfriend simply wouldn't budge. She needed to play Ms. Cupid every single time, even if that meant overstepping her boundaries.

Sara ignored Nyssa, "Yes you are! I can't believe you're running from your own fiancée."

"Who by the way doesn't know we are engaged in the first place," Felicity countered, too tired to start up the same old argument with Sara.

Sara's eyes became wide and pleading, "He is the love of your life! I can't believe you're going to let him get away. He is your miracle Lis! Oliver came back from the dead for crying out loud! If this isn't an epic story love story waiting to happen then I don't know what is!"

"Keep your voice down," Felicity said, looking from one side to the other, hoping that no one had heard. She didn't want the press finding out about her secret – if Oliver were to find out the truth, it would be through her and no one else.

A waitress interrupted them, "Good morning! What can I get for you ladies?"

"Perfect timing," Nyssa said with a smile, looking grateful for the interruption. "We will have two black coffees, pancakes and eggs with toast, both with a side of bacon. And two glasses of orange juice please," Nyssa said, ordering her and Sara favorites.

"Got it and you Felicity?" Nina asked, waiting for the blonde to decide. She has being serving Felicity for years, and they all knew that she would order the same thing she did for the past seven years – waffles and coffee – pancakes were the exception for special occasions.

"I will have waffles and a coffee, please," Felicity decided, even though her appetite was long gone.

"Thank you. I'll bring your coffees out in a minute," Nina said, smiling politely before walking away to place their orders.

Nyssa gave Sara a look as if asking her to apologize and Sara just shrugged and looked away, she wasn't going to give in that easily it would seem. They both knew that their friend was scared, and that was the reason Sara wasn't going to give up without a fight. It wouldn't be fair to any of them. Sara, more than Nyssa, saw how closed off Felicity had been for years – all because she was still mourning the loss of her fiancée – but now that he was back she couldn't keep this up; Felicity needed to fight for him. That didn't mean they had to pressure her or tease her about it.

"Sara," Nyssa said, nudging Sara who was matching Felicity's tense posture, "Come on."

Sara deflated, "Look I'm sorry. I can't even imagine what you must be going through. I just want you to be happy." All she wanted was to see her best friend happy – it always made her feel guilty to feel so incredibly happy with Nyssa when Felicity clearly had been suffering alone.

Felicity bit her lip. She needed to explain this to them. That it was complicated, that any step that she took could lead to happiness or it could lead to disaster. And that the one thing that she did know was that she needed time and Sara's good intentions weren't helping. Reaching across the table she grasped Sara's hand, "I know you are trying to help me, Sara. But you've got to let me do this in my own way and on my own terms."

"Ok," Sara said with a nod as Nyssa softly placed her hand on top of theirs in reassurance. Sara would let it go, for now at least.

They fell into easy conversation after that, sipping their coffees and eventually moving on to eating breakfast. As they ate, they discussed Sara's new students in her Muay Thai classes and Nyssa talked about a series of robberies in Starling City. As Felicity ate, she couldn't stop thinking about how easy Sara and Nyssa's relationship was. They had been together for almost four years and she never had seen them apart – they were one of those stable couples; those that you could picture being together till they were 80 years old. The two of them made sense together in a way that she and Oliver used to make as well. And deep down, Felicity wished that they could or even would eventually go back to that. Maybe they were on the right track with him working at QC again.

"Ok, don't look now, but Oliver Queen just walked in," Nyssa said in a quick whisper, as she and Sara had the view of the entrance of the cafe.

"Oh," Felicity said while trying to keep her cool and act like the most important thing in her morning was the coffee in her hands; she was shaking deep inside. It only took hearing his name to make her feel like there were butterflies in her stomach.

"Look at that, Oliver Queen, standing in line and buying coffee, who would guess," Sara said conspiratorially, observing as he ordered a coffee and a bagel. Felicity loved her best friends, she really did, but she knew that they knew that she wasn't going to move an inch or turn to look at Oliver.

"Looks like he's ordering to go," Nyssa said, as she took a gulp of her orange juice.

"Oh, you guys are matching. He is wearing a grey suit that matches your dress. How cute," Sara teased lightly, looking at his Italian light grey suit and green tie.

"Do you guys need to keep staring at him?" Felicity asked, feeling her heart beat speeding up at just the thought of him being near by. God, she sounded like the lead in a cheesy romance novel.

"Yes," they both answered in unison as Oliver paid for his food…and caught Nyssa and Sara staring at him.

"Crap," Sara said, looking down at her plate.

"Don't look," Nyssa whispered, but it was too late.

"What?" Felicity asked in a panic before turning around and finding captivating blue eyes staring at her from the other side of the café. He smiled at her and began walking towards their table before Felicity could react. He had a small brown bag with his food and a coffee container in his right hand. Even just walking to their table he walked with grace and beauty.

"Good morning, Felicity," Oliver said, his eyes running from the top of her head to her feet, taking all of her in. She wouldn't deny that she had done the same to him.

"Oliver," she greeted in a breathy voice, trying to look unaffected, but failing miserably. "What are you doing here?" she asked, making him arch an eyebrow at her question. "I mean, I can see what you are doing here," she rambled, pointing to his coffee, "I mean, don't you have like a 5 star breakfast waiting for you back at the mansion?"

If Felicity could, she would have smacked her hand onto her forehead at the rudeness of that question.

"What can I say? I needed a coffee shop in a good neighborhood," he replied with a large smile, making her blush. Coincidently, it was the same coffee shop that he used to come and get her coffee back in the day when they were dating.

Felicity heard a not so subtle throat being cleared from the other side of the booth. She scrabbled to introduce her friends.

"Oliver, of course you remember Sara Lance," Felicity said in embarrassment. She wanted to keep up the pretense that this was the same old Oliver even though everyone at the table knew he wasn't.

"Of course, Laurel's sister. How are you?" Oliver asked with a charming smile that Sara returned. Oliver had this power over women – straight or not. Hell, maybe even men.

"Good to see you Oliver. It's been a really long time," Sara said before turning to Nyssa, "This is my girlfriend, Nyssa"

"Pleasure, Mr. Queen," Nyssa said, shaking his hand.

"Oliver, please. Mr. Queen was my father, and the pleasure is all mine," Oliver said shaking her hand, making Felicity smile at the memory of him saying the exact same thing to her many years ago.

Felicity's smile faltered a little nervously at Nyssa's next words.

"Please, sit with us," Nyssa said politely, even after watching how nervous that small sentence seemed to make Felicity. She was in cahoots with Sara.

"Yeah, we should catch up," Sara said happily, even though Felicity was throwing daggers at her with her blue eyes. She was officially banning them from that nice wine she had bought for their next dinner.

"I would love to, but I've got an early meeting," Oliver said with an apologetic smile.

"We shouldn't hold you up then. We don't want to make you late. I know how much you hate being late," Felicity said, the words spilling out without her permission.

"Do you now?" Oliver teased.

"I mean…I…I know how much Walter loves punctuality. He is British after all. If they hate to be late for even teatime, imagine for meetings. He is pretty strict about all that," Felicity explained, pushing her glasses back into their place. She was without a doubt reverting to her slightly awkward and embarrassing version of herself – the same one that Oliver fell in love.

"You're probably right, Ms. Smoak," Oliver said with a slow grin, his eyes sparkling, his voice moving over her like velvet. The way he said her name shouldn't feel so sensual, should it?

"It was lovely to see you all. I better go," Oliver said, his eyes falling back to Felicity as if waiting for her to say something else, anything. He was making her anxious.

"It was nice to meet you, Oliver," Nyssa said with a smile that Oliver didn't see because he was looking at Felicity.

"We should work something out with Tommy, maybe we can have dinner sometime," Sara offered.

"I would like that," Oliver replied with a small nod without looking away. Felicity bit her lower lip, waiting for his departure. If he stayed any longer Sara and Nyssa would become lovingly overbearing. His eyes shined with something, as if he'd found what he was looking for, "I will let you ladies finish your breakfast. I'll see you later, Ms. Smoak." He winked at her and she felt a little huff of laughter leave her, it was so cheesy.

Felicity watched as he walked out of the small coffee shop and headed towards Queen Consolidated, her eyes glued to his back until he was too far away for her to see him.

"Is it hot in here? Cause I think the room just caught on fire," Nyssa joked, something that she rarely did. After all of 'that'…the chemistry between Oliver and Felicity was undeniable for sure.

"Not you too," Felicity said with a small groan as she turned to her friends.

"And you were worried about pressuring him? I think he is more than willing," Sara said, eating the last piece of her pancake.

"Have I told you two lately that I hate you both?" Felicity said sarcastically, running a hand though her hair and twisting the ends, trying to calm herself.

"You love us. We are too adorable for you to possibly hate us," Sara said with wide innocent eyes, making Nyssa laugh out load.

"Sadly you are right," Felicity said with a sigh, as she grabbed her coat and purse, "And sadly I also need to go to work. I'll talk to you guys later." Felicity got up and placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. She was just about to go pay her bill when Sara stopped her once again.

"Hey Lis?"

"Yeah?" Felicity asked, turning to look at her.

"We'll take care of the bill. Take it as…take it as a sorry. We're on your side," Sara's face was the most serious she had seen in days, it threw Felicity off a bit, "People, who are meant to be together, always find their way to each other in the end. Try to keep that in mind."

* * *

Oliver was having a great week. Working at Queen Consolidated was easier than he expected, and with Walter's guidance it felt as natural as breathing, like he'd always meant to be there. He enjoyed knowing how the company worked, the employees and all of the ideas they developed and produced. To go back to QC gave him a sense of purpose that only finding Arrow Girl had given him before. Thinking about his Arrow Girl, he was sure that he was closer than ever to finding her. He had a hunch in his gut about it and even though he couldn't prove it yet…he could feel that Felicity Smoak was the answer to it all.

He had tried to catch her alone countless times in the last week, but it seemed like she always had someone by her side or a meeting to attend. He guessed that being the Chief of IT and the Advanced Science department was a very busy job. So even though he still couldn't question her about it, he knew that their connection was real. He could feel it deep in his soul that she was the one for him and that she felt something in return. Yet she was extremely evasive, and kept a professional manner towards him when approached. Except that day that he saw her with her friends at his new favorite coffee shop – she had rambled, her cheeks turned a gorgeous shade of pink, and he could see how anxious, flustered, and surprised she was feeling. It made him feel good to know that he wasn't the only one that was affected; that somehow she felt the same for him.

Even though it was getting late and Oliver had to work in the morning, he was feeling agitated, and so he decided that maybe a book would be a good distraction. He walked towards the large bookcases and ran his fingers against the spines of the many books, some antiques and others new. He stopped in a section that held different genres of books – all with different writing styles – Digital Fortress by Dan Brown; Robinson Crusoe by Daniel Defoe; and A Game of Thrones (A Song of Ice and Fire) by George R.R. Martin. He softly touched the blue paper cover of the last book, and decided to try it out. The corners of the book were slightly folded, and the pages looked like they had been read a thousand times – like most things in his life it felt familiar and foreign at the same time. A blue bookmarker was in the middle of the book, marking a page that he probably had stopped reading at – on it was a blue police box, and on the other side of it 'Codebreaker' was written in perfectly feminine handwriting.

Oliver flipped through the book, not remembering any of the plot, and stopped when he found a small piece of paper tucked between its pages. Curious, he removed the piece of paper from the book. It was a small squared piece, perfectly folded. He put the book on top of a small side table next to the bookcase, and sat down in the dark leather armchair right next to it. Gently he unfolded the small piece of paper that actually was a note addressed to him.

'_I missed you this morning, Oliver. I'm getting used to waking up to your face. You are spoiling me like that. I love you. xo'_

Oliver couldn't believe his eyes; he read it again and again. His hands were trembling as he held onto the small piece of paper. In the corner of the paper, a faint electric pink lipstick stain with perfectly shaped lips adorned the small white note. He ran his fingertips over it, touching what he knew were the shape of the lips of the one he had been looking for. He closed his eyes for a second, feeling the familiar tightening in his chest, when everything seemed to disappear and left him without a sense of gravity.

He sat there staring at the small note for what felt like hours. This was it, the final proof that she was real, his Arrow Girl really existed. Oliver didn't know if he should be excited or scared; the note clearly proved that they had loved each other – that he used to spend most of his nights with her. She was the one for him.

Felicity's face came to mind. What if Felicity wasn't who he believed she could be? Could he let go of one of them? What if his Arrow Girl and his IT girl weren't the same person? Felicity hadn't given any sign that their relationship had been anything more than professional in the past - even though she had kissed him back that night at Verdant and there talk in her office. He had no evidence that they had been more than coworkers. Maybe she had a crush on him years ago, and maybe that was why she had kissed him. Maybe he had gotten it all wrong. Maybe he had chosen to believe that she was the one because that was what he wanted to be true.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He pushed his hands against his eyes, trying to find a rational explanation to all the things that he was currently feeling. This was it. This proved that she was real. In the back of his mind he always wondered if it wasn't true, if he was connecting dots that weren't there. But here in his hand laid the proof that he needed. It was real. She was real. Nonetheless he was scared to face the possibilities. Scared to face the hard truth that maybe Felicity was it…but maybe she wasn't.

"Honey? Are you ok?" Moira asked, looking worried from her spot at his open bedroom door.

He could hear his mother's voice, but he just couldn't answer, he just couldn't form a single word. He heard the sound of her heels against the wooden floor of his bedroom, and he felt her hands softly touching his forearms.

"Oliver, what happened?" she asked, crouching in front of him, patiently waiting for him to look at her. Oliver was pale and she could feel the soft trembling running through his body, he seemed to be having a small panic attack. He handed her the small note that he had been clutching for the past few minutes. She read it quickly, her heart breaking a little bit for her son.

"Did you know about this?" Oliver asked her, his eyes showing a storm of emotions.

Moira gave a small nod as her eyes caught on the press of lips on the note, "I found this note two years after…after your accident. I was going through your things and I found this note inside a book, and I just didn't have the heart to remove it. You had left it there for a reason, and so I put it back where it was. It has been years since then."

Oliver took a second, looking down at his hands, "Did you know about _her_?"

"I knew she existed," Moira started to say, putting the note on top of the book that was on the small side table, making Oliver look up at her face, "I am your mother Oliver. I know you. I knew that something was different about you."

"Did you?"

"Of course I did, honey. I could see in the way you smiled more, the way you seemed to lose yourself in your thoughts. In how happy you were. You were in love and it was delightful to see. Me and your father were anxious for you to introduce her to us," Moira said as she sat next to Oliver, placing a hand on his shoulder in support.

"God," Oliver groaned out, closing his eyes, pain clouding his face. His mother knew. His Arrow Girl had been such a big influence that his mother knew. Even if he apparently never told her who she was.

"But I don't know who she is. I knew you had been spending some time with a woman. I knew you weren't sleeping in your bed every night. You were probably with her. But it was good and you were happy. I even caught you once or twice trying to pretend that you hadn't spent the night out. I once even heard you saying on the phone 'I love you too'. It was something that I wasn't expecting – for you to love someone that much – but I kept it to myself. I thought that if you felt like me and your father should know you would tell us yourself. So I didn't push for it. Maybe I should have," she explained softly, a slight lilt of guilt at the end of her words. Although Oliver appreciated the explanation, it did nothing to lessen his despair. If what his mom was saying was true then…maybe Felicity wasn't his Arrow Girl. She would have told him if there was something there, if they loved each other. Again…this was a confusing mess.

"I can't believe this," he said with a desperate sigh, "I will never find her."

"I'm so sorry, honey. I wish that I could help you. That I could help you be happy."

"It's my own fault, if I hadn't kept such a big secret about it I wouldn't be here now. I don't even know why I'm even trying. She is nothing more than just some fantasy," Oliver said with a tone filled with frustration. Once again, he put his head down, his forearms against his knees as he tried to control his desire to simply fall into a sob.

"Oh, Oliver," Moira said, moving her arms around him, tucking his head against the crook of her neck – her motherly instincts taking over. He didn't hesitate before returning her hug. She softly rocked him, as she whispered comforting words against his short blonde hair.

"I am so sorry, honey. I wish I could make all your pain go away. I wish I could protect you from all of it," she whispered softly, as Oliver held onto his mother and let himself go, one hand going up to grip the pendant over his shirt.

Maybe it was time to let_ her_ go. To let it all go.

* * *

John Diggle patiently waited for Oliver to start the session, but the young man remained silent, laying still on the cream couch. He looked like he wasn't getting enough sleep; dark shadows were starting to form below his eyes. Quite frankly it looked like he was contemplating something big, something life changing. John knew about Oliver's backstory and so to him it wasn't that shocking to take in the silent young men, he had been waiting for this break. Oliver had many demons to deal with, but only Oliver could defeat them. John could only help him, lead him down a path to help fight them on his own.

"Do you believe in true love?" Oliver suddenly asked, not looking at John.

John took a minute to absorb and process the question.

"I believe that there are different kinds of ways to love," John answered, watching how Oliver's eyes seemed to move while he immersed himself in what John had just said.

"So you don't think that there is a perfect person for each one of us? That everyone has his or her own soul mate? Someone that is a perfect fit?"

"I believe that we can love people in different ways. You can love a friend, a family member, a lover, a spouse. You can even love more than one person in your life."

"Maybe not all of us get the privilege then," Oliver said in a mourning tone, obviously leaving pertinent information out.

"Oliver, what is this really about?" John asked him, lacing his fingers together and placing them over his right leg, patiently waiting for an answer.

"You asked me once why I came looking for your help – if I wanted to remember who I was or to find out who I really am?" Oliver pondered, still not looking at John.

"I did. Do you have the answer for that now?"

Oliver didn't say anything for a few seconds, "Oliver Queen was loved by many people. He had a family, friends and a job he loved. He seemed like the kind of person to have everything. The perfect life. Yet I spent five years happily without having any of the things that he had. All except one thing."

"And what is that?" Diggle questioned.

"This," Oliver said, removing the arrow pendant from inside his sweater, the platinum chain feeling heavy against his chest. He softly caressed it with the tip with his fingers.

"What is that?" Diggle asked, trying to understand why Oliver was showing him a pendant.

"This was the only thing that I had to hold onto for the past five years," Oliver said, taking in how quiet Diggle was at his statement. He continued, "This is the only thing that I have left from the woman that I loved. The woman that Oliver Queen loved. The woman that loved him back. The same woman that has been hunting Jack Sawyer for years."

From the corner of his eye he saw that John was still as usual, "Oliver, is that woman the reason you are here?"

"She is the reason for me coming back to the U.S, to Starling City, to the life that I can't even recall. She was the only certain thing that I had throughout all those years. This arrow was the one thing I held on to for the past five years. Now that I am here, living the life that was supposed to be mine even if I didn't want it, I can't even find her. I thought that once I was back, everything would slowly fall back into place. But it didn't. I thought I would be with her and yet she is nothing but a distant memory," Oliver confessed in a mix of sadness and frustration.

"So you believe that this woman is the love of your life?"

Oliver finally looked at John, his face a mix of exasperation and ire, "She is the reason why I am fighting; why I didn't pack my bags and fly back to my cabin in Australia already. She is the reason why I'm trying so hard to fit in this life when I was happy with my old one. She is what makes this worthwhile. She is the one for me."

John shifted in his seat, writing a couple notes down, "Oliver, love isn't about changing or saving a person; it's about finding the person who connects with you on another level, that works with you. And when you meet the right person, you'll be ready for her."

"That's the point, Doc. I did find her once – she was real – and I was sure that I had found her once again, but now I'm not that sure anymore. I'm afraid that I may have lost her forever. And without her… I don't think that I will ever feel like myself," Oliver let out a sigh and sunk further into the couch.

"Oliver, you have very high expectations of your life. You want answers to things that may not be that easily answered. You are frustrated that things are not going according to your plan. That they are slipping from your control. But you need to face the fact that you can't control everything; and most of all, you need to make sure that you are not projecting your own desires and fears on this woman. She is the connection between who you were and who you are. And to not be able to find her and have her in your life is clearly what is making you feel unbalanced at the moment," John said in a calm and reassuring tone.

"I don't know what's worse, to be certain that she exists and that I have no idea who she is, or to not know if she wasn't anything but a fantasy," Oliver said, now picking at a lose thread on the couch.

"I assume that some of the memories recalled were about her," John stated, not asked.

Oliver nodded. It always came back to her in his dreams, "Yes, but I can't ever see her face – she comes and goes just like a mirage. But the way that she made me feel…I've never felt anything like that it in my life. Everything made sense with her. She brought me peace." Oliver sighed before dropping the bombshell he hadn't been able to tell anyone, "I felt it again when I came back to Starling City. With a woman here."

For once Oliver got a reaction from the man. John's eyes actually widened, "Are you saying that you know who she is?"

Oliver gave a shrug, "I thought I did. Now I'm not so sure. Maybe I'm forcing myself to see and feel things that are not really there. According to you I might be projecting."

"Oliver, the best kinds of love blossom with the most unexpected people at the most unexpected times. But for that to happen, you need to open up, with no grudges and no prejudices. You can't keep holding yourself back for something that you believe is true as a means to shield yourself and stop yourself from putting your heart on the line. You can't use that woman from your past as an argument for why you can't move on, to push people away. Most importantly you can't expect someone to fill her shoes. Maybe this possible projection is a sign."

Oliver felt his breath catch in his throat, "You think I should let her go?"

Diggle didn't shake his head or nod, he just gave Oliver his trademark calm look, "I think you should stop using her to protect yourself. To stop comparing her and the fantasy that you created around this mysterious woman from the past with what happens in the present."

Oliver didn't know how to handle what he was hearing besides pushing forwards, "Don't you think that I would be betraying her? Just moving on like this? To not even try to find her?"

"I want you to ask yourself these questions Oliver. What if you find her and she is nothing like you were expecting? What if she has her own life? What if she doesn't wish to be with you? What will you do then?"

"I…I don't know," Oliver answered in a strained voice.

"You said that you believed you had to find her identity. Was it based on an emotional and physiological response or on real evidence?" John continued. He was trying to get Oliver to see what was in front him, what would help him soothe his mind.

"You clearly know the answer to that," Oliver said, getting extremely annoyed with the cryptic messages that Dr. Diggle was trying to pass on to him.

John put his notebook down on the small table next to him and let a few seconds pass to calm Oliver down, "Oliver, I just want you to understand that there is a high possibility that this woman is not the same woman from your past. Yet it does not mean you shouldn't give her a real chance. If she makes you feel what I can only imagine is love, then there is no reason for you to not pursue a relationship with her. But at the same time, maybe she may be the one you are looking for after all, what completes you. But the question still stands Oliver, if you can not find the mysterious woman from your past or if she turns out to be something you didn't expect, are you willing to let the past go and start with someone new?"

The room remained silent.

* * *

Felicity left the cab in a hurry, balancing the heavy dish and her purse and umbrella, fighting the heavy rain and the blowing wind. Oh and let's not forget trying to avoid the rain puddles that were gathering on the sidewalk. Sid, the 60-year-old door attendant of Tommy's building opened the main door for her, as she walked inside the modern apartment building.

"Hi Sid," Felicity greeted, trying to shake off the raindrops that had fallen in her hair, making it turn into a curly mess. She was forming a small puddle on the expensive granite floor of the hall.

"Good evening Ms. Smoak. Can I help you with that?" Sid asked, pointing to the large dish that she was balancing in her arms.

"Please. But careful, it's hot," Felicity said as Sid took the dish from her hands and carefully held it as she took off her raincoat and closed up her umbrella. Once again, the weather forecast had been wrong, and now she was sure that her brand new canary yellow leather pumps were going to be ruined because of the heavy rain.

"Mr. Merlyn is waiting for you," Sid said with a smile, handing the dish back to her as she folded the coat into the courtesy plastic rain bag he gave her.

"Thank you, Sid," Felicity said with a smile, walking towards the elevator.

"Have a good evening Ms. Smoak," Sid smiled as she got into the steel box.

She patiently waited for the elevator to take her to the 33th floor. Even though it was not the penthouse – at Laurel's insistence and not Tommy's, as she didn't want a condo that extravagant – it was extremely fancy, and every time Felicity came to Tommy and Laurel's place she still got overwhelmed by his wealth, which was ridiculous considering that she had planned to marry Oliver Queen.

She walked out of the elevator and towards the familiar large wooden door. She balanced the dish in one hand as she used the other to softly knock on the door. She waited a few seconds, until the familiar face of Tommy Merlyn appeared on the other side of the door.

"Lis! You made it!" Tommy said excitedly as he opened the door fully.

"Yeah, had a little extra to do tonight in the office. Never thought so many papers would need my autograph," she said, walking inside the spacious entrance. She handed his the lasagna dish, "Here this is for you."

"Your special lasagna? You're spoiling me!" Tommy said with grabby hands.

"Good for you that my neighbor was kind enough to preheat it for me," Felicity said, as she set her coat next to the other wet coats in the hallway, as well as her umbrella. She had been late getting out the office – and so a victim of the heavy rain – since Walter Steele needed her help with some last minute changes on the new software that Queen Consolidated was going to introduce into the market. Because of it, she had missed the train and kindly Mrs. Thompson had pre-heated the lasagna for her, as she quickly got ready for they dinner. It was lightly raining when she left her apartment, and so she took her raincoat and umbrella with her – not changing her short cocktail dress and heels. But she was not expecting for the sky to crack open the minute that she slid into the cab.

"Remind me to send her flowers then. She does bake some mean cookies," Tommy said, as they walked from the small foyer to the main floor of the condo.

Ever since Oliver had been back her time with Tommy had been cut short, and she missed her friend. This dinner would be the first that that she, Tommy, Laurel, Sara and Nyssa would be able to have a nice night together.

"Babe, look," Tommy said, carrying the dish tray towards the large dark-wood dining table. "Lis brought her famous lasagna," Tommy said happily to Laurel, who was sitting at the table with Sara and Nyssa.

"Really Felicity? You don't want me to fit into my wedding dress, do you?" Laurel joked with a smile. She was one of the biggest fans of Felicity's cooking. She even tried to get the recipes from her so she could try to recreate them for her and Tommy, but she was a much better lawyer than she was a cook.

"Oh you know it's my job as one of your bridesmaids to contribute to your nervous state right before the wedding," Felicity replied with a smirk, as Nyssa softly laughed.

"Don't worry sis, we can work that out tomorrow during our training," Sara said. She and Laurel had being working out together, in preparation for her and Tommy's wedding in a few months.

"Please, tell me you didn't bake that?" Felicity said as she pointed to the delicious looking garlic bread on the table – Sara sucked as much in the kitchen as her sister.

"Oh you know me Lis, I can't even make a salad right," Sara said sarcastically as Nyssa kissed the top of her head. "This lovely brunette baked it," Sara pointed at Nyssa.

"Thank God," Felicity whispered, dodging a smack from Sara. She remembered the disaster that was the last time that Sara had tried to cook them something – short story, a few of them had ended up in the hospital with food poisoning.

"One of us needed to know how to cook. Otherwise we would starve to death," Nyssa teased, making Sara roll her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Ha ha. Lucky for you that I love you way too much to actually get mad at you," Sara said, as she softly pecked Nyssa on the lips.

"And also because I feed you," Nyssa teased.

"You know, there was a time that I would think it was so hot to see you two together," Tommy said with a small awkward laugh, as Laurel glared at him and Sara laughed. "A very, very, distant time," he corrected quickly, giving Laurel a loving smile that begged for her not to get upset at his comment.

"Anyway," Felicity started, trying to stop Tommy from digging an even bigger hole for himself, "So we have the lasagna, the garlic bread, the bruschetta and plenty of different kinds of Italian cheeses and…who bought this wine?" Felicity looked over the very expensive looking bottle of Italian wine.

"The wine was all me," she heard a voice say from the apartments large balcony, 'his' voice to be more accurate.

"Oliver," she whispered, her eyes on him, as she held tightly onto the wine bottle. He looked amazing in perfectly cut jeans, a tight black t-shirt and her favorite leather jacket – one that he used to love and wear all the time. She had even worn that jacket a couple times, just the jacket.

It was good to see him…it really was, that charming smile directed at her. But she wanted a nice calm night. A nice calm night without the man she loved and that she was currently avoiding at QC because she didn't know how to handle…all of it.

"And that is why I love Italian cuisine! It brings families together! Now I have all my favorite people in one room," Tommy said with a smile, not noticing how overwhelmed Felicity seemed to be in Oliver's presence.

"Good for you Merlyn! Now can we eat? I'm starving," Sara said, sensing the heavy atmosphere that seemed to be created every time that Felicity and Oliver walked into the same room.

All of them sat at the table, with Oliver and Felicity sitting next to each other, with Sara and Nyssa across from them, and Tommy and Laurel on opposite sides of the heads of the table. Tommy poured some wine for each one of their glasses, as Laurel passed the appetizers around. Felicity took a long gulp of her wine; trying to control her body's responses to sitting this close to Oliver. He had done it on purpose. She was sure of it. And Sara and Nyssa, she would have to talk to them after. She loved them but she didn't appreciate being ambushed.

"So Oliver, how has it been being back at the company?" Tommy asked with a hint of caution, not aware that all the people at that table knew Oliver's secret.

"It's been great, it's good to go back to work. Walter has been updating me on the changes that the company has been through for the past five years," Oliver said with a smile as he began to dig into his food, his arms now closer to her.

"I guess you two have been bumping each other in the halls then," Tommy pointed out as he signaled at Felicity and Oliver.

"You could say that," Oliver said with a smile, looking at Felicity, who seemed to avoid eye contact at any cost lest she give something away. Tommy didn't seem to notice.

"Good then, I was dying to get everyone together once and for all. After all, it would be really awkward if you all just met on the wedding day. I mean with you being my best man and all of that," Tommy said with a large smile as he drank his wine, not realizing that Oliver was the reason that she seemed more attached to her wine than usual; or how she seemed to choke on the news that he was going to be Tommy's best man – a news that shouldn't have shocked her as much as it did, as she knew how much Oliver meant to Tommy.

"Oliver, you should try Felicity's lasagna. It's to die for," Laurel suggested, handing him a plate with a piece.

"Should I be worried?" Oliver asked with a small smirk to Felicity, as he cut a small piece of the lasagna with his fork. Felicity couldn't help the snort of laughter that left her at his questioning of her food. Oliver took that as a sign and smiled at her.

"Please, that woman is a god in the kitchen" Sara praised her. Felicity couldn't deny that she was curious if he would like it…if he would remember.

"Ok, then," Oliver said, taking a small bite of the lasagna. As the flavors hit his tongue, he moaned out loud, instantly overwhelmed by the mixture of emotions that the smell and taste of it brought to him. "Oh my God," he finally said, making all of them laugh and Felicity preen at the praise while blushing at the fact that her food made him moan like that.

"Told you so," Sara said with a smile.

"This is the best lasagna I have ever tasted. I mean, there is something so familiar about it. Maybe it's the sauce or something; it's like I already ate it somewhere."

Felicity froze in place.

"Not possible, that is a 100% Mama Smoak recipe. It's a family heirloom," Nyssa said, taking a bite from her own piece of lasagna.

"Oh," Oliver said, making Felicity refill her glass one more time. The first time he had tasted the famous Smoak Lasagna was also the day they made love for the first time. It was a very special day for both of them; and every time that Felicity had cooked it, it was on days that she was particularly missing him – which ended up happening a lot – making her share it with all her friends at different times. They never knew the real reason why, "It's delicious Felicity."

"Thank you, Oliver," she said lowly, not looking at him, even though she could feel his eyes on her.

The dinner went by faster than she expected, with Tommy and Oliver discussing the future of the Starling Hawkes and Laurel discussing the wedding with Sara and Nyssa. They all fit together; she could see that Oliver really was the missing piece in their small group. Even being so different from the man she had fallen in love, he still was Tommy's best friend and she was still in love with him, there was no denying that now; but did he feel the same?

As they finished eating, the girls took turns washing the dishes as Felicity and Nyssa had cooked, and Tommy and Oliver sat down to finish watching a hockey game on ESPN. Feeling slightly suffocated with the extremely comfortable atmosphere, and with the guilt at lying to both Oliver and Tommy, Felicity quietly slipped onto the balcony. The rain had died down and now a faint drizzle was falling. She took a deep breath, letting the cold air wash over her skin, hoping that the faint raindrops could wash away all her troubles.

"Are you mad that I'm here?" she heard Oliver ask behind her; he had taken to surprising her lately with his sudden appearances. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at him, bracing her hands against the balcony railing – a position way too familiar to both of them.

"No, Oliver. I'm not mad," she answered slowly. They had barely talked tonight. Between Tommy trying to pull his attention away and Nyssa and Sara trying to make up for not telling her that Oliver would be there, they really hadn't had many opportunities to talk.

"But you are not particularly happy about it," he asked, crossing his arms against his chest, making his tight t-shirt look even tighter on his strong arms.

"I…was surprised. That's all," she said with a shrug as if it was no big deal.

Oliver closed the balcony door behind him and gave her a small grin, "Really? You do know that Tommy is my best friend, right?"

"Is he?" she questioned him, not being able to stop herself.

"Of course he is. What kind of question is that?" he asked, slightly offended.

She tried to backtrack, "I don't know…I just guessed that you may have had a change of heart…five years is a really long time."

"You know you seem pretty interested in what I may or may not feel," he said curiously…too curiously.

She didn't know what to say to that – should she deny it or tell him the truth? Would it help at this moment? Would he hate her? Would he? In a panic she chose to stay quiet instead. Turning back to look at the sky, she avoided his eyes. She would lose herself in him if she dared to look at him.

He stepped up next to her, his body facing hers while she looked out and over the balcony, "Why don't we discuss your interest in my feelings over dinner? You and me, tomorrow night? You can even pick the restaurant if you like."

"Oliver Queen – always the charmer," she said with a small laugh, for once hiding the nervousness like a pro. They were entering very dangerous water here.

"What can I say? I have a weakness for strong and beautiful woman, like you," he said, his entire body thrumming with a sensuality she'd never seen. He took another step towards her; almost bringing her side to his front.

"Oliver, we shouldn't be playing this game. It's dangerous," she said, pushing a curly blonde trend behind her ear, feeling her heart beat speeding up. Oliver stopped her hand and tucked the errant curl behind her ear properly, his hand lingering.

"Who says I'm playing? _You've got an awfully kissable mouth,__" _he muttered into her ear after leaning forward to press a kiss to bare her shoulder, his touch lingering as the air around them thickened. She watched him with wide eyes as one of his hands moved up to touch her cheek, softly caressing her pale skin, his lips slowly coming towards hers. It all happened in slow motion – one second she was closing her eyes and bracing herself to feel Oliver's lips against hers and in the next Tommy's voice interrupted their moment.

"Ollie, the game is about to start," Tommy said from the balcony door, a confused look on his face as to why Oliver and Felicity were standing so close together, "Did I interrupt something, here?"

"No," Felicity said quickly, as Oliver stepped back and put space between their bodies. "I better go check the girls," Felicity said, moving away from Oliver and Tommy and walking inside the kitchen – that was extremely clean right now. She felt like her insides were a shaken mess, the cleanliness helped at the moment.

"I may not know how to cook, but I am pretty good with the dishes," Laurel teased, making them all laugh.

"I think it's time for me to go home," Felicity said, as she watched Tommy and Oliver walk back to the living room and sit in front to the TV to finish watching their game.

"Why? Did something happen?" Sara asked her, softly touching her shoulder with her hand, her eyes flicking back and forth between her and Oliver with worry.

"I'm just too tired; I have been working nonstop at Queen Consolidated all week. And I may have had too much to drink tonight on top of it all," Felicity explained, trying to not show that she needed some time to think things over, to finally make a decision. She and Oliver needed to get out of this limbo. She needed to decide if she would let him go or if she would fight for them.

"Ok, let me just get my things and we can go get a cab, right babe?" Sara asked Nyssa.

"Sure. It's getting late."

"No, please. You guys should stay and enjoy the night. Tommy seems to be having the time of his life," Felicity said watching as Tommy and Oliver yelled at the TV and at the judge while the game played.

"He always has when Oliver is with him," Laurel said with a smile, happy to see her fiancée and his best friend having fun together; Tommy had been lighter and happier than never.

"Are you sure, Felicity? We really don't mind," Nyssa asked her, knowing that her reasons for wanting to leave were much more than just too many glasses of wine and too few hours of sleep.

Felicity gave them a reassuring nod that said 'I'll talk to you about it later', "Yeah. Laurel, can you ask Sid to call a cab for me?" Felicity asked.

"Sure," Laurel said, moving to call the front desk.

"Are you sure you're ok, Lis?" Sara asked one more time.

"Yeah." Felicity said with a sad smile as she turned and headed over to the two men who were watching the game, stopping at the dining table so she'd be close and yet far enough from them that Tommy and Oliver wouldn't risk missing a play on the TV to really check on her, making her escape easier.

"Hey guys, I'm heading out," she said, making both men turn and stare at her in surprise. Apparently they didn't really care about the game as much as she hoped.

"So soon? It's not even midnight, Lis. You are getting old," Tommy teased her.

"Oh you know me, Tommy. I've got one of those old souls," she replied as she collected her raincoat and purse.

"Do you want me to drive you?" Tommy offered as he stood up, followed by Oliver.

"No need, Laurel already called a cab," Felicity said with a smile, trying to make this as casual as possible because she was pretty sure from the look that Oliver was giving her he could see right through her.

"You sure?" Tommy asked as he came up to her.

Felicity gave a nod and stepped forward to hug Tommy, "Yes. Thank you for inviting me Tommy; I had a great time tonight."

"Any time, Lis," Tommy said with a smile, as Oliver seemed to tense up next to him. He didn't want her to go.

"Felicity? Sid said that he's got you a cab. It's waiting for you downstairs," Laurel said gently.

"That's my cue to leave," Felicity said, pointing back at the door, "I better go before I lose my ride. Good night guys."

They quickly said their goodbyes, a hug for all the girls and a slightly awkward wave 'thing' with Oliver. When she was out of the apartment and in the elevator Felicity finally let go of the deep exhale she'd been holding. She could feel the tension in her neck and shoulders, and so she tried moving her hands against it to try to lessen the ache. When it didn't work she tapped her head back against the elevator wall. She really needed to make her mind up, figure out what the hell she wanted. No longer could she live in this will she/won't she limbo.

As soon as the elevator doors opened, she moved out into the foyer and towards the front desk. She left a small piece of her lasagna for Sid, as they said their goodbyes and she moved to the front door of the building. As she was about to open the door, she realized that the rain has started once again and that she had forgotten her bright yellow umbrella up at Tommy's apartment.

"Didn't you forget something?" a voice asked from behind her. Turning she caught sight of Oliver. His cheeks were flushed and he was smiling brightly at her.

"You brought my umbrella," she said with a smile. He'd run out of the apartment to catch her, just so she wouldn't get wet.

"Yeah, thought you might need it," he said, moving closer to her, his eyes shining.

"Thanks," she said, as he handled it to her, her fingers brushing against his. She looked up at him bashfully.

A yellow cab that was parked right in front of the building honked.

"That's my ride," Felicity said with a shy smile, turning her back to him and walking to the sidewalk. She wanted to turn back and look at him, just like in the movies; take in his bright smile and rosy cheeks. His face at the moment…it was different from the Oliver that she knew yet still the same. Steeling herself she opened the bright yellow umbrella, and moved out of the building. It only took a few seconds for Oliver to act.

"Felicity! Felicity, wait!" Oliver shouted, walking after her, following her outside. The heavy rain poured down on him, soaking his t-shirt in seconds. He walked up to her, determination in his steps as she stood frozen in the middle of the sidewalk, the rain soaking her legs once more. He softly placed his hand over hers on the umbrella, stepping even closer, their bodies a breath away from touching.

"Please, don't go," he whispered gently, his fingers tracing the back of her hand and pulling the umbrella to the side so he could take her cheek into the palm of his hand, "Felicity don't go."

She felt all her fears crumble to her feet.

Her eyes took him in as he looked upon her, running his thumb against her skin. She could clearly see it now. He wasn't going to let her go. He might not remember who they were but…he wasn't going to let her go because there was something there, floating between them, waiting to be explored.

He moved forward slowly, letting her know exactly what he was going to do, leaving the final decision in her hands. She stood unmoving as the heavy rain poured around them; it's pitter-patter against her umbrella drowning everything out besides him. She could let Oliver kiss her, as they both wanted, and finally fight for them. Or she could step backwards and into her cab, leaving him…and try to forget everything that she felt for Oliver Queen since the first day she saw him.

She chose the first option.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, a kiss! Can't wait to see what you guys think of it! I just want to let you all know that I finished this chapter sick, running a fever and without sleep. That is how much I love all of you readers *group hug everyone* (No group hug! She sick! Jk. –TheAltSource)**

**I promise that things will look up for our favorite couple!**

**Please let me know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse**


	11. Turning Page

**Broken Arrows Chapter 11 – Turning Page**

**A/N: ****Hello, lovely readers! I want to thank all the amazing support for this story. I am feeling so much better, thank you all for caring. In fact, I was feeling so good that we decided to make an extra early chapter for the premiere! SURPRISE!**

**Let's send our love for my girl, my long lost sister, my partner, TheAlternativeSource. She is the genius behind the FEELS! I wouldn't be here without her! So thank you babe! **

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Follow me on Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Tumblr - thealternativesource**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Twitter! - TheAltSource**

**We are having a lot of fun Tweeting with you guys!**

**Music – Turning Page by **_**Sleeping At Last**_

* * *

I've waited a hundred years  
But I'd wait a million more for you  
Nothing prepared me for the privilege of being yours

If I had only felt the warmth within your touch  
If I had only seen how you smile when you blush  
Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough  
I would have known what I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for

Your love is my turning page  
Only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  
I surrender who I've been for who you are  
Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
I would have known what I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for

We're tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you well I knew we'd tell it well  
With the whisper we will tame the vicious scenes  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees

Oliver was leaning against the open hood of the red 67' Mustang that used to belong to his father. His white tank top was stained with grease and his hands were deep inside the engine, trying to fix the carburetor. Oliver was good with cars; it was something that came handy to him back in the day when he had to fix his or Slade's truck, a natural trait that he never questioned. Now he knew that it was something that he learned from his father – a lover of antique cars – and something that he loved to watch his father do since he was a child. It felt good to be able to do it, to continue his father's work and tradition. It also kept him busy.

Ever since he and Felicity had kissed after their dinner at Tommy's he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he had asked her to stay with him, he didn't actually think that she would – he knew she was ready to bolt into that cab, probably not even stop to look back. That night he could see the doubt in her eyes as a battle waged inside of her, trying to decide what she wanted. He knew that he confounded her, that he made her anxious, and also that she felt the same connection with him that he felt for her. So when he felt her small hand softly grasp his rain soaked shirt, he stood frozen, as she took the final step. The kiss was different from their first, softer and gentler; yet filled with the same passion, the same toe curling feeling that only she could make him feel.

He remembered feeling the cold rain washing over them as she lost her grip on her bright yellow umbrella, letting it tilt haphazardly to the side. She had moved her hands over his chest and then proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck. Their bodies molded themselves perfectly together; as she stood on the tip of her toes and he leaned down to meet her halfway. His hands had trailed down her back and down to her small waist. Her lips were soft and warm against his, a contrast to the cold rain. When she had parted her lips he moved forward and ran his tongue against hers – making fire burst through his entire body – making him pulse with need. He couldn't tell if they stood kissing in the rain for minutes or hours. All he knew was that everything was perfect at that moment. They would have continued in that perfect moment if it weren't for the cab driver honking his horn, breaking the magic spell that they were in. Their mouths separated but there bodies remained close, both out of breathe as the heavy rain poured on them. Even though he had asked her to stay with him he couldn't ask her to stay while they were soaked through. That would lead to things that both of them weren't ready for, not yet at least. Minutes later and many kisses exchanged, Felicity ran to the cab with a smile on her face and a promise to give them a chance.

Since that night they had been texting nonstop. Felicity had refused to go out to dinner with him the next day, saying that it was too soon; that they should get to know each other better first, and take things slow. Even though he felt like they had been slow enough, he agreed as he would do anything she wanted just to be with her. So they had been sending text after text to one another for the past couple days. And with each small message he could feel her opening up to him more, letting him know her as much as he was letting her know him. He knew that he was winning her over; and he would wait as long as it took to be with her. She was worth the wait.

Oliver felt like for the first in a while that he was…finally happy and her decision only made him feel more certain about his own decision. Dr. Diggle was right, he couldn't stop living because of the past; he needed to focus on the present and in what made him happy. And Felicity was the one that made him happy. His Arrow Girl was still there, ever-present in his thoughts and dreams, but he felt like he could carve out a place for Felicity. Hell, she had already done so. As he used the screwdriver to fix the carburetor back into place he could feel the weight of the past couple of weeks being lifted off his shoulders. He had a right to be happy.

"Someone's in a good mood today," Oliver heard a voice say behind him. Without turning he knew it was Tommy.

"Hey Tommy," Oliver said, moving away from the open hood of the car and cleaning his greasy hands with a flannel. Tommy came around the car and into view.

"Is that a smile on your face? I wasn't sure if you were still able to have those," Tommy said with a smirk, as he pushed his hands inside his pockets.

"Funny," Oliver said sarcastically, throwing the dirty flannel next to the large toolbox, narrowly missing Tommy.

"So, what's going on Ollie? Your cryptic text message left me somewhat worried. Not thinking about running away, are you? I can't lose my best man three months before the wedding. Apparently best friends are hard to find these days," Tommy asked with an arched eyebrow, both ignoring the fact that Tommy had lost him for five years.

"No, I'm not going to run away," Oliver said, laughing. He knew that Tommy and his family were worried that he would have a nervous breakdown and simply disappear if the pressure got too much; but Starling City was finally feeling like his home. There was no other place he'd rather be right now.

"Good! Then what's going on? You've been really weird since that night at my place," Tommy said, not even getting into what he wanted to ask Oliver about; why Oliver had returned to his place drenched to the bone and with a stupid smile on his face after he ran to give back Lis umbrella.

"I do have something to tell you," Oliver started, pausing to gather his courage, "But I'm not sure how to…I'm kind of afraid of your reaction."

"Ok, it can't be that bad," Tommy said, sitting on a small stool that was next to the large toolbox. Tommy gave a small laugh, "I mean, it can. But we did some stupid shit when we were kids, so I'm sure nothing can be that bad."

Oliver smiled at that; he and Tommy had talked a lot about their wild partying days. He knew that they had partied a lot, and there were endless things that both of them regretted doing. But no matter what kind of trouble they got themselves into, they always stood together. This time, Oliver was worried that Tommy wouldn't stay by his side because it concerned someone that was important to both of them. The young man had become a constant in his life, and there was no other that Oliver would ever want to call his best friend – besides Slade that is.

"I'm kind of seeing this girl. The Verdant girl," Oliver started, not sure how to explain everything to Tommy. He felt like he had to ease him into it.

"Really? Man that's great! How did you find her?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"That's a funny story actually, she works at QC," Oliver said as he closed the hood of the car.

"At QC? Your Arrow Girl really works at Queen Consolidated? Who is she?" Tommy asked with a huge smile as he got up to his feet excitedly.

"I didn't say she was my Arrow Girl," Oliver said in a low tone, leaning back against the side of the Mustang.

"What?" Tommy asked confused, the smile fading from his face. "Who is she?" he asked cautiously, like he feared the answer.

"Tommy… the woman from Verdant is Felicity," Oliver said calmly, seeing how Tommy's changed from shock, to confusion and finally to anger.

"Felicity? As in Felicity Smoak? As in my best friend? The slight geeky, sweet and adorable, IT extraordinaire? As in Lis? That Felicity?" Tommy went on, trying to understand it. He looked down for a second as he tried to fully comprehend what Oliver was trying to say. Lis couldn't be the sensual goddess that left Oliver charmed and wanting. That wasn't like her. She barely knew Oliver, she told him herself.

"Yes," Oliver simply said, deciding one-word answers were the best right now.

"Damn it Oliver," Tommy said angrily, moving his hands all over his hair, as he walked away from Oliver and towards the other side of the garage and then back, "How? Wait, no. I don't want to know the details! How long has it been happening?"

"Not long. We bumped into each other at QC, but she wanted to keep things professional and forget what happened that night at Verdant."

"And what exactly happened that night?" Tommy asked, his hands on his hips; recalling the sex fog that Oliver seemed to be after the encounter with the mysterious Verdant girl. His best friend was admitting to starting something up with his other best friend. And in some crazy way he felt like he had to defend her. Maybe even defend Oliver when he talked to Felicity.

"Tommy you already know this! I saw her, we talked and we kissed. She ran when I didn't recognize her. Now I know that it's because we knew each other from QC. She freaked out to kissing the boss's stepson and ran," Oliver explained.

"I can't believe you just kissed her like that. What were you thinking Oliver?" Tommy said, pinching the bridge of his noise in a mix of frustration and disbelief.

"Whoa there," Oliver said defensively, "That was not what you said at the time. And if I recall correctly, you were really excited at me having hooked up with her. You even turned off the cameras in the VIP section for God's sake," Oliver shouted back, defending himself. Felicity wanted him as much as he wanted her. She was not some innocent and naive little girl. He didn't take advantage of her. It just happened and he would not apologize for practically falling for her right then and there.

"At the time the Verdant girl was not Lis," Tommy replied angrily.

"And she is a grown woman, Tommy! It's not just a fling and you know it. You're not her keeper," Oliver shouted. How dare Tommy make it look like his relationship with Felicity was just some cheap hook up? It was so much more than that now.

"Says the man that is in love with another woman! What about the Arrow Girl? What will you do when you find her? Will you just throw Felicity away like yesterday's trash?"

"Tommy it's not like that," Oliver said through clenched teeth. He knew the choices he was making. He would honor them. Felicity was it for him. His Arrow Girl…she was still in his heart but Dr. Diggle was right. Oliver had to make a choice. He could wait and hold onto a dream that he didn't even know would come true. Or he could welcome this beautiful and loving woman into his life with arms wide open. He chose the latter.

"No Oliver! You can't just go and have your fun and throw her away. She's an amazing woman with a heart of gold. She is not the kind of woman that you have a casual sexual relationship with! She is the kind of woman you buy an engagement ring for, buy a house, and live happily ever after! And I will be dammed if I stand here and watch you break her heart!" Tommy shouted, acting like the overprotective big brother that he felt towards Felicity. He wouldn't let Oliver hurt her.

"Tommy will you just shut up and listen to me! I'm not the same person as I was before, you know that!" Oliver said, as Tommy paced from one side to the other, trying to calm down, "I really like Felicity, ok? I feel things for her that I've never felt before. For the first time since my return to Starling City I feel like I'm home and it's all because of her. So you don't have to worry that I will use her and leave her behind because I won't. I wouldn't do that to her. She's important."

"And what about Arrow Girl? You were obsessed with trying to discover who she was! What if you find her?" Tommy said, throwing his hands up.

"Nothing will change," Oliver said with conviction as he pulled away from the car.

"What? You've got to be kidding me, Oliver," Tommy said, irritated and not believing him. He knew it was irrational and that Felicity was a grown woman but he felt like a kid and Oliver was trying to steal his favorite toy.

Oliver took a second to collect his thoughts before beginning again, "Tommy, I need you to trust me on this. I thought a lot about it, a lot. I even told my psychiatrist about my doubts for crying out loud. You have to believe me when I say that nothing will change. The Arrow Girl is part of my past, a memory, and a part of a life that I can't even remember. I can't keep holding on to that. I feel…I feel like it's kept me on pause. With Felicity I feel like I'm moving again. Felicity is my present and hopefully my future. She is the one that I want." Oliver could finally see the anger from Tommy's eyes start to slowly fade away.

"You're really serious about this, about her, aren't you?" Tommy asked, crossing his arms against his chest, still suspicious but less than before. The look on Oliver's face…there was love there.

"Like a heart attack," Oliver said, his voice filled with sincerity as Tommy kept staring his down.

"Ok," Tommy said, taking a deep breath to calm down before saying something that he was sure he would regret later. "You two are my best friends, and if she wants to be with you, then so be it," Tommy said, even if the words were difficult for him to say, "I will do my best to support both of your decisions. She is an adult like you said. And I want her to be happy. I want both of you to be happy."

"Thank you," Oliver said, with a relieved smile. Tommy still kind of had a pinched look to his face but he was more relaxed than before.

"She's family Oliver. Trust me, if you do anything to hurt her I will kick your ass. You may be my bestest friend but I won't let you hurt, Lis," Tommy warned as he came to stand in front of Oliver.

Oliver gave Tommy a smile and grasped his shoulder, "Trust me, if I ever do. I will ask you to do it for me."

* * *

Felicity could feel Oliver's eyes burning into her skin all throughout the meeting. As Walter discussed mergers and profits for the past quarter, Oliver kept looking at her with undoubtedly, lust filled eyes. She barely heard a word that Walter said as she was too busy trying not to squirm in her chair. She tried to take notes and do her job – the one that she loved and was particularly good at - she just couldn't stop the shivers that ran down her spine. Oliver was shameless too. He didn't even try to be subtle or hide the desire for her in his eyes. And no matter how hard she tried to fight it, she could feel her insides squirming in anticipation. She crossed one leg over the other, trying to find a way to ease the pressure between her thighs. And as if that wasn't bad enough he had shaved, making his square jaw look even sharper, giving her a sense of nostalgia. Today, sitting there looking like that in a dark suit – he'd never looked more like _her _Oliver. It was as if she had gone back 5 years in time.

As the meeting ended, she politely nodded to Walter and the board and walked out of the room as fast as her black pumps allowed her to. She rushed to the elevator, finally relaxing against the steel walls when the elevator doors closed, happy that only two employees from the accounting department and herself were in it. The doors opened and closed as people walked in and out the 18 floors between the top floor where the CEO meeting room was and the IT Department. When she finally walked out of the elevator, Emily was instantly by her side, rambling about meetings, documents and projects that she would have to work on until the end of the week. As she read the last proposition on Emily's Ipad, she walked from the elevator to her office, focused on the document in front of her. She didn't expect anything and was surprised when Emily told her she had a visitor waiting in her office before scampering off.

Oliver Queen stood next to her office desk with his hands inside his dress pants and a large smile on his lips. She didn't even know how he got down here so fast. He'd practically appeared out of nowhere.

As if reading her mind he teased, "The CEO has a private elevator, the perks of being the boss I suppose?"

She closed her office door behind her.

"Did I say that all out loud or did you read my mind?" she said in a pained tone, closing her eyes in embarrassment. She counted in her head, 3, 2, 1 and when she opened her eyes, Oliver was still smiling at her as if she were his sun; the most important thing in his whole universe. She couldn't help but return his smile, albeit a little more professionally because glass walls, "What can I help you with today, Oliver?"

"Lunch," he simply said, still leaning against her desk and looking all sorts of delicious.

"Lunch?"

"Well since you won't go on a date with me I had to go with plan B. So yes, lunch," Oliver said, stepping to the side and revealing the large brown paper bag sitting on her desk.

"How did you…" she started to ask, shocked to see him picking up another old habit. He used to bring her lunch as an excuse every time he wanted to see her; that was how they started dating in the first place.

"Emily was a big help, she was the one that went to the diner to get it while we were at our meeting," Oliver said with a smile, as he looked through the glass walls of the office towards Emily who was giving him a thumbs up in encouragement. When Felicity caught Emily's eyes she ducked out of site. That girl was out of this world – and Oliver needed to find a way to thank her later.

"Emily? That girl really needs to stop playing the office cupid," Felicity said under her breath, amused and slightly annoyed at the same time. She hated being ambushed, and lately it seemed that everyone was doing it when Oliver was involved.

"Come on, let's eat before it gets cold," Oliver said, taking the fact that she hadn't run away as a yes. Opening the paper bag, he pulled out food containers and drinks from it, placing them on her desk.

"Big Belly Burger?" she asked with a small grin. It was a small diner in the Glades that she and Oliver had discovered one rainy night. It had become their favorite place to just grab a meal and get away. She hadn't had one of those in years; it was just too hard to go there without him.

"Yeah, I discovered it a few days ago. Their food is pretty amazing!" he said, opening a container that held fries, a double cheeseburger with extra cheese, pickles and bacon; and handing it to her. She held it in her hands in shock as Oliver took out his food and their sodas. It could have been a coincidence but…he'd gotten her favorites; even the extra pickles.

When Oliver made to sit down she sat behind her desk. As she stared at her own food she couldn't help herself.

"How did you know?" she asked as he bit into his burger and moaned, his eyes going wide at the delicious taste.

"I'm sorry?" he asked confused, after he finished chewing.

"How did you know what to order for me?" she asked, emotion flooding her body as she stared at Oliver. He had a smudge of mayonnaise at the corner of his mouth. It was too much, too familiar, too real.

"I just had a feeling…I can't explain it," he said with a little smile as she nodded, trying to not let him see how nervous that made her feel; how close he was to remembering. She could hear the hesitation in his voice when he asked, "Is that ok?"

"Yeah. It's ok. It's just that…you got my favorite," she said, taking her burger in and biting into it. On that first bite she felt like she was going back in time, like she was tasting it for the first time. In fact, it felt even better than the first time she had it. She moaned out loud when she popped some fries into her mouth to go with the burger, making Oliver laugh.

"I like a woman with an appetite," he teased, grabbing some fries and eating them too.

"What can I say, I love to eat! But I also do like to run; it calms me down. I guess it helps me stay in shape when I eat delicious things like this," she said with a shrug, as if it was no big deal.

"I can see that," he said in a suggestive tone, his eyes running over her in her orange dress in appreciation. Oliver was a very physical man; he always loved to run his eyes over her body, before his hands did the same thing. Apparently that hadn't changed in the past five years.

She gave a small laugh at his behavior and took a sip of her soda. "Do I need to remind you of the glass walls, Mr. Queen?" she teased as she continued eating her food.

"Why do you think I still haven't kissed you yet?" he replied, leaning back in his leather chair, a small smirk in place.

"Didn't we agree on taking things slow?" she asked him as she bit her lip, her eyes moving to his soft lips. She could still taste him on her tongue. Her lips still burned for him.

"I am taking things slow," he said, his voice promising many things to come when they weren't taking things slow anymore.

"Oliver," she whispered, begging him to not make her do something she would regret later. She wanted them to move slow as there was a lot at stake and she couldn't let things go any further before she told him the truth. It wouldn't be fair.

"You really shouldn't say my name like that…I promised you I would behave, so stop tempting me," he said with a smile, his tongue peeking out and licking a bit of mayo off his thumb. She followed the thumb; she was about to combust right then and there. She couldn't take him that close anymore, not without jumping his bones. After all, Oliver was the only man that ever made her lose all control.

"I…I have work to do. And you are distracting me," she said, before taking one last bite and finishing her burger and fries.

"Good to know that I'm not the only one that can't focus on work," he said in a bemused tone, finishing his meal and cleaning his hands, making a show of it.

"Oliver, I really need to get back to work. Emily just gave me tons of documents and projects to check," Felicity said, trying to calm down her rapidly beating heart. She did not need to get flustered in an office with glass walls.

"Fine, fine. I'm going," Oliver said, collecting their trash and leftovers and putting them back in the brown paper bag to toss somewhere else. "I hope you know that I won't give up that easily," he said with a soft smile as he trailed his hand across the table and scooped up her hand in his.

"You wouldn't be Oliver Queen if you did," she said with a grin. She hesitated for a second before caressing his hand with her thumb. "Even though you are my boss, boss, boss's stepson," she teased.

"Right," he said as a small chuckle escaped him. This felt good, the talking, the teasing, it felt right. He leaned forward and for a second she feared that he would kiss her.

"Oliver," she said in a warning tone as he stopped halfway and raised her hand, placing a kiss across her knuckles. She wouldn't be able to get anything done today if he kept this up.

"Have a good day Ms. Smoak," he said as he dropped her hand and collected the brown paper bag. He didn't take his eyes off of her as he backed up to her office door.

"I'll call you later, ok?" she said with a fond smile as his hand came up and searched blindly behind him for the handle.

Oliver nodded and pulled open the door, stopping in its threshold, his large hand holding the door open, "Felicity?"

"Yeah," she said with an arched eyebrow, a low hum of anticipation in the air.

"I just wanted you to know that I meant it," Oliver said, his piercing blue eyes staring at her as if he could see deep inside of her soul. Like he knew all of her secrets.

"Meant what?" she asked confused.

He didn't hesitate before saying, "You're the one that I want. The only one. Nothing's going to change that; no matter what you say. So I won't give up on you. I just thought you should know that."

Before Felicity could even think of a reply her phone began to ring. Oliver gave her a small two-fingered wave and was gone, walking over to the elevators. She gave a small pout as she watched his long lean back walk away from her. Remembering that her phone was ringing she picked it up.

It was Nyssa…she needed to talk.

* * *

_Felicity could feel warmth against her skin and soft touches over her abs and down to her sides. The small caresses danced against her body, pulling a moan out of her. She didn't open her eyes, not yet – she was enjoying this half awake moment way too much._

_She could feel soft kisses and small bites on her inner thighs, fingertips dancing on her pale tender skin, and the faint sound of her name. But it was the feeling of the point of a tongue on her aching clit that made her eyes fly open, making her gasp and push her hips up with a moan._

"_Oliver," she moaned out as she looked down and caught sight of him. He looked up at her from between her parted thighs, his strong hands holding her hips and his mouth giving her a wicked grin before moving down to devour her._

_She let out a whimper as his tongue danced against her small nub, as he took his time laving and licking. His eyes would sometimes catch hers, filled with a hunger and desire that took her breathe away. Her hands clutched the covers near her head as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her clit._

"_Oh god," she said in a whimper as one of her hands moved down to hold onto his blonde hair, pulling him closer to her center._

_She wanted to watch him but the pleasure was too much; she just couldn't keep her eyes open. With every move of his tongue against her, her body trembled and her moans and groans became louder and louder. She was so wet that she could feel the moisture on her inner thighs, Oliver's tongue following it as he lapped at her. _

_He moved his tongue from her entrance before moving up and nipping at her clit. One of his hands left her thigh. She was about to ask him what he was doing when she felt a finger push into her, making her cry out. Her insides clenched as he moved his tongue over the bundle of nerves, rhythmically licking the sensitive skin as he thrust another finger inside of her. Her body arched from the bed, making him have to hold on tight to her hips to still her._

_He took one of her legs and placed it on top of his right shoulder so he could move deeper; she felt like he was taking her all in, making her moan his name. She loved when he fucked her with his tongue and fingers like this. The movements were shallow, but hard, curling the tip inside of her in a way that no man had done in the past._

_His rhythm slowed down until he was lazily thrusting into her; using her juices to move deep inside of her just the way she liked, deep and fast, stroking her inner deep walls. She arched her back in need as the pleasure built, moving from her center to the tips of her toes and fingertips._

"_Oh, don´t stop," she wailed as he gave her a particularly hard thrust in response, her head trashing from one side to the other as he kept sucking, licking and having her clit. His large hand gripped her other thigh as she felt her walls start to pulse and contract around his fingers._

_The more she moved, the harder he would suck on her clit, and the faster he would move his fingers inside of her till she was nothing but moans and grunts of pleasure. She squirmed on the bed, trying to hold onto something, anything to help her get through the profound pleasures that Oliver's tongue and fingers were giving her._

"_Oh Oliver," she moaned, her climax hitting her hard. She threw her head back, bright lights erupting behind her closed eyes. _

_He kept softly licking her clit, prolonging her orgasm for as long as possible, until he could feel the after shakes of her orgasm. With one last kiss on her clit he pulled away from her aching core, kissing her thighs and hips as she lay there out of breath. She could feel him shifting to the side and grabbing something. She jumped a little as Oliver gently cleaned her; probably followed by his hands and mouth._

_When she finally opened her eyes, her thighs were shaking, her heartbeat loud in her ears. She could still feel the effects of the earth shattering orgasm she had just experienced pulsing through her body. She let out a happy sigh, one of her arms moving to rest against her face as she tried to calm her rapidly beating heart._

_Oliver dropped the cloth he'd used off the side of the bed before moving back to lay between her legs. He softly moved his hands against her skin, rubbing his hands up and down on her thighs and up to her abs, kissing her belly button._

"_Hi," he said, softly kissing her belly. She opened her eyes and watched as he rested his chin on her stomach._

"_Hi," she said in return with a small smile, running her hands over his short blonde hair. "A girl could get used to waking up like this every morning," she teased him, making him smile._

"_Really?" Oliver teased back._

"_Oh yeah. Nothing's better than a morning orgasm. One of my top three things to wake up to," she said with a big smile._

_Oliver laughed, "Top three?"_

_Felicity traced his cheeks with her fingertips and nodded, "Yup. Breakfast in bed, followed by coffee, which doesn't count as breakfast because that's practically its own food group and finally orgasms."_

"_Well I'm glad it's in your top three," Oliver said, his fingers softly moving against her abs, creating invisible patterns on her skin, "You know, you could have it. All of it."_

"_Oh yeah? Daily morning orgasms, breakfast and coffee? Tell me more," she replied with a lazy smile as she rested a hand on the bed while the other ran through his short hair. She knew for a fact that the love shining through his eyes was equally reflected in hers._

"_You would just have to accept this," Oliver said, raising his hand and showing her the ring held between his fingers. Her hand froze in his hair. It was beautiful; a platinum band with a square diamond on top of it, and multiple small diamonds around the sides of the band. It was breath taking._

"_Oh my god," she said, covering her mouth with the hand resting on the bed as tears pooled in her eyes. She couldn't believe 'it' was happening._

_He cleared his throat before beginning, "Felicity Meghan Smoak, you are the most remarkable woman that I have ever met in my life. Because of that I never knew what living was like until I met you. You came crashing into my life, brightening every second with every smile, every laugh; making me feel things that I've never felt before. I can´t even picture my life without you in it, and I never want to. I want to spend the rest of my days by your side. You are the love of my life; the only woman that I can picture myself growing old with, having kids, building a life together. You are my better half. The best part of me."_

"_Oliver," she whispered in a trembling voice, tears falling down her face as she got up from the bed, the large white shirt that belonged to Oliver looking even bigger on her small frame. Oliver pulled back to allow her to sit up._

"_So please, say that you will spend the rest of your life with me? Felicity…will you marry me?" Oliver asked, one hand still holding up the engagement ring and the other drying the tears on her face._

"_Yes," she whispered in a sob, moving to kiss him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she muttered over and over against his lips as they happily kissed._

"_I love you so much," Oliver said, kissing her deeply._

_Pulling away from her lips he softly held her left hand. Kissing her ring finger he then slipped the diamond ring onto her slender finger. It fit perfectly._

"_It's perfect," Felicity said, still overwhelmed._

"_No, you're perfect," Oliver shot back, his wide smile matching hers._

"_I love you, Oliver. More than life itself," she whispered before moving to mold her body into his, getting lost in themselves and their love._

Felicity jolted awake, sweat forming on her forehead and her mouth dry. She could feel the tears streaming down her face and into the pillow. As she took a calming deep breath she could also feel the need pulsing in her core; the love for Oliver overwhelming her. That memory was something she held dear.

Closing her eyes, she could feel the weight of her engagement ring against her ribcage, a constant reminder of Oliver and the love that they shared; the love that for five years she thought she had lost. She moved her hand to hold it, letting the sharp edges of the diamond dig into her palm as she tried to calm down her heartbeat.

It was the same dream, the same one that haunted her for the past five years. She would always dream of the day that Oliver had proposed to her, just one month before he disappeared in Australia and her dreams came crashing down on memory used to haunt her ruthlessly, taunting her with something that she wouldnever have and leaving her with an epic love story that ended way too soon.

Turning over and burying her face in her pillow she realized that this particular memory was now a reminder that she now had a second chance and that she couldn't keep on living a lie. She needed to tell Oliver the truth; before that it was too late.

* * *

Felicity wrung her hands. This was it, any second now Sara would walk through that door and get the shock of her life. Shifting, she straightened her dress before looking over at Nyssa. She was in the center of the room, holding a box that Felicity had helped to choose a couple days ago.

When Nyssa had called her last week and asked her to come meet at a jewelry store, Felicity had been confused. And then she had arrived and seen where Nyssa was, in front of the engagement rings. It all made sense. Nyssa was going to ask Sara to marry her.

Nyssa had arranged everything. She had gathered all her friends and family to be here at the same time. Oliver, Tommy, and Felicity were on the right side of Nyssa; dressed in their finest. And Laurel, Quentin, and Dinah were on the left side of Nyssa; dressed in their finest as well. To say that Felicity was surprised that Dinah was there was an understatement. She knew that Dinah and Sara hadn't had an easy relationship since she had come out, but apparently all of that didn't matter anymore, she was there for her daughter.

Felicity was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door handle click and the front door open. Sara was home. She was dressed in work out clothes; camo pants and a dark top.

"Nyssa, honey, I'm home. I got your message," she was looking at something inside her bag. "What's going on…" her voice trailed off at the end, having looked up and caught sight of her family and friends all standing there.

Sara gave a small wave, a hint of nervousness coming upon her when she saw that all of them were holding a small bouquet of flowers and that even her mom was there, "Hey. Ummm what's everyone doing here?"

Nyssa took a small step forward, "I asked them to come here."

"Why?" Sara asked. Nyssa didn't answer, she just signaled for Quentin to start.

"Because you're our daughter and your important," Quentin began, taking Dinah's hand in his.

"And there's no where else we'd rather be," Dinah continued. Sara caught her mother's eyes in surprise.

Laurel was next, "Because we love you."

Sara's eyes began to water as they continued around the room.

"Because we're family," Tommy said.

"Because we wouldn't give up a chance to watch Nyssa sweat it out," Oliver said, making Sara smile and the others let out a huff of laughter.

"And because when that family grows and becomes official we want to be there with you," Felicity finished. Her words making Sara's eyes widened as she turned to Nyssa, her eyes questioning.

"Nyssa?"

Nyssa took a couple steps forward and stopped in front of Sara; she reached out and took one of her hands. She cradled it for a second before looking up at Sara and beginning, "My parents died early on in my life. My mother at birth and then my father a couple years after that. Because of that I've been a loner most of my life, not really connecting with anyone because in my mind they would eventually leave me too. Then Laurel introduced me to you and you...became my family."

Nyssa paused for a second, running her thumb over the back of Sara's hand before gracefully lowering herself down onto one knee. Sara's mouth opened in partial shock and understanding as Nyssa opened up a small box, showing her the ring inside. It was a beautiful sapphire ring on a silver band with small diamonds trailing around it that were cradled by small silver leaves.

Sara covered her mouth in shock, a few tears finally making there way down her cheeks.

"You're the last thing I want to see when I go to sleep and the first thing I want to see when I wake up. You're my heart, my soul, and the best part of me. So, Sara Lance, what do you say? Want to get old and fat together?"

Sara let out a huge laugh and wiped at her face, the tension suddenly breaking at the untraditional proposal, "I couldn't think of anyone else that I'd like to do that with."

"So that's a yes?" Nyssa asked.

Sara nodded, "It's definitely a yes."

Cheers erupted all around them as Sara pulled Nyssa to her feet. Nyssa slipped the ring onto Sara's finger before pulling her into a loving kiss, the kind you have when your parents are around, chaste and short.

"I love you," Nyssa said, tucking Sara's hair being her ears.

"I love you too," Sara replied as she pecked her lips and looked down at her ring finger in awe. She was ecstatic, "We're getting married."

"Yes we are."

"The only thing left now is to get you a ring. Have to let everyone know you're an engaged woman," Sara teased.

"Well I've actually got something for that," Nyssa said as she pulled out a necklace tucked into her shirt. At the end of the necklace a ring hung.

Sara's hand came up and touched the ring, her eyes looking up at Nyssa's in surprise, "It's just like mine. Except it's a ruby."

Oliver and Felicity didn't notice that their hands simultaneously came up to touch the item they held most dear to them that just lay beneath their clothes. Felicity holding onto her ring and trying not to reach out to the man next to her. And Oliver holding his pendant trying not to let his unknown past overwhelm him. They were both too focused on the scene in front of them.

"Your stone and mine," Nyssa said as she unclasped the necklace and let Sara slide the ring onto her finger, "A sapphire for devotion, commitment and integrity. And a ruby for love, commitment, and prosperity. I just thought…since I gave you my heart then I could have yours."

Sara's eyes instantly pooled again with tears. She pulled Nyssa into a kiss that was completely inappropriate in front of her parents. They parted when someone cleared their throat, "You already have it."

Nyssa gave her a huge smile as Sara turned to her parents and sister, "We're getting married!"

That seemed to be the only signal everyone needed. They all came forward, hugging and congratulating the newly engaged couple.

Quentin pressed a kiss to Sara's head and hugged both of them, "My little girl's growing up."

Sara grinned as she returned the hug. Laurel followed soon after, followed by Tommy, Felicity and Oliver. She turned to her mother and stopped, the smile dimming down slightly. Sara hadn't expected her mother to be there, "Mom?"

Dinah smiled at her daughter, "I'm proud of you."

"Really?" Sara asked, her usually tough exterior crumbling a bit as she looked at her mom.

Dinah nodded, "I'm…I'm sorry if I ever made you doubt how proud I am of you. You're my baby girl. Always will be."

They all watched as Dinah pulled Sara into a hug, Sara's face tucked into her mother's shoulder. "I'm glad you're here," she muttered.

Dinah rubbed a hand over Sara's back in a comforting manner, "No where else I'd rather be."

Dinah pulled back and placed a kiss on Sara's forehead as Sara wiped her face of all the happy tears, "Come on. Brought your favorite wine."

Sara's smile came back full force, "My favorite?"

Dinah nodded as she led Sara over to the kitchen, "Yes, your very expensive favorite."

Nyssa, Quentin, Tommy and Laurel followed them. Felicity was about to follow too when Oliver stepped in front of her and made her stop. He had this look on his face, a look of contemplation, before he smiled at her and held his hand out towards her. Felicity felt everything come to a stop as she stared at Oliver's hand. This wasn't just him asking her to hold his hand. This was an opportunity, him asking her if she would take this step with him. He was asking that she give him a chance in front of their friends and family; telling her at the same time that he was home and that he wasn't running anymore. He'd never done this before. And it was all there in the palm of his hand. She just had to take it.

Felicity looked up at him as if asking 'are you sure?'

He gave her a small smile and nodded, as their friends began to pour out some celebratory wine. This was it. All she needed to do was step forward and curl her fingers around his and things would be different.

She stepped forward and interlaced her fingers with his.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed our surprise chapter!**

**Don't get used to it though, lol. TheAlternativeSource and I had to work extra hard to get this one out on time for the Season premiere of Arrow tonight!**

**Now lets go watch some real Olicity! I can't wait to hear what you guys think of the chapter and the new episode!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse and TheAlternativeSource **


	12. Stuck On You

**Broken Arrows Chapter 12 – Stuck On You**

**A/N: Hi guys, how are you all? The Season premiere of Arrow was an emotional rollercoaster and I cried so much, so many feels! I am so sad to see Sara go, but I have faith that it will be important for the plot!**

**As always we want to thank each one of you that took your time to read it, to leave us a review, to chat with us on Tumblr and Twitter. Thank you so much! You all have no idea how important your support are to us.**

**Let's send our love for my girl, my partner, the other parent of this baby: TheAlternativeSource. Thank you for being such a great friend and partner. I can't imagine writing with anyone else! **

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Follow me on Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Tumblr - thealternativesource**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Twitter! - TheAltSource**

**We are having a lot of fun Tweeting with you guys!**

**Music – Stuck On You by New Politics**

* * *

_**This chapter is for Suh and Cindy, and for their amazing support to our work! Thanks girls!**_

* * *

_Sing a song for me__  
__Love you endlessly__  
__But I got a spell on me__  
__And I feel lost and confused__  
__I am crying out your name__  
__But your touch ain't relieving it's pain__What did I do?__  
__What did I do?__  
__To get my mind stuck on you__  
__What did I do?__  
__What did I do?__  
__To get my mind stuck on you__  
__What did I do?__What did I do?__You are my lover, are my friend__  
__It don't matter what you think__  
__You are my one and only desire__  
__It's gonna stay like that till the end__  
__Walk away from me it's called irony__  
_

Opening the door to Sara and Nyssa's place she shouted out, "Sara. It's Felicity. I'm here!"

"Great!" Sara's voice yelled out from down the hall, "I'll be out in a second. Getting dressed."

"Ok!" Felicity shouted back as she closed the door behind her and took off her shoes and jacket. With everything going on around them they had decided that they needed a night in together. A night with no complications, no boys; just them three. So here she was in a pair of comfortable jeans and a light top for a movie/TV marathon night with her best friends. Well one at the moment, Nyssa was still late at work and would probably arrive in the next hour or so.

Placing her bag on the kitchen counter she sought out some glasses and something to drink. Deciding on a nice wine she poured herself a glass.

"Do you want some wine?" Felicity called out.

"Yes, please!" Sara requested.

"So I wanted to ask how's it going with your mom?" Felicity asked as she poured Sara a glass of wine.

Sara exited her bedroom and made her way to Felicity. She gave Felicity a quick hug before telling her, "Actually really good. We've had lunch two times since the proposal."

"Really?" Felicity asked. Dinah coming to her daughter's proposal was a big step forward for them. She just didn't think that these steps would continue going forward so fast. She was honestly happy for Sara.

Sara took a sip of her wine and led them over to the couches, which already had a couple blankets and pillows strewn around it, "Yeah. It's kind of weird but kind of fun. I missed her."

Sara's happy smile was contagious and Felicity found herself smiling as well, "I'm happy for you."

"I guess becoming an engaged woman made my mom realize that it's time; time to give up whatever she had against me for leading my life the way I do," Sara said with a shrug. Her eyes widened for a second before she leaned forward and started riffling through the mail on the table, "Your tech magazine came in by the way."

When she found it she handed it over to Felicity. "Thanks," Felicity said as she set her wine down and began reading the cover titles.

"I still don't get why you don't have this mailed to your house," Sara teased.

Felicity opened the magazine and said, "Because that idiot in the apartment next to me always snatches it up. No idea how, but he always does."

Sara let out a laugh and they fell into a comfortable silence as Felicity began to flip through her magazine and point out to Sara some of the incredible breakthroughs they had talked about.

This continued on for a couple minutes until Sara asked, "So have you told Tommy yet, or are Nyssa and I the only ones who know?"

Felicity's hands paused in the magazine for a second before continuing to flip through it.

"Only you and Nyssa. Tommy doesn't know. I think it might be time to tell him though," Felicity answered as she thought back to Sara and Nyssa's engagement. She knew that Oliver had told Tommy about them. She also knew that their friend had supported their relationship – after threatening Oliver of course and acting like the overprotective older brother that Felicity always wished she had. But even though they had been together at the engagement party, Tommy and Felicity had barely talked about anything that wasn't related to their friend's future nuptials. In fact it was a bit awkward, as if there were some words that were going unspoken between them.

"Why?"

"Because he's been acting weird since the party. I'm actually going to see him for lunch tomorrow," Felicity said.

"Are you going to tell him?" Sara asked hesitantly.

Felicity paused flipping through her magazine again and said, "No…not yet. It's not the right time."

"When will it be the right time then?"

Felicity sighed, "I don't know."

"Felicity…you know you're going to have to tell 'him' as well."

"What?" Felicity looked up from her magazine, confusion on her face.

"Oliver, you're going to have to tell him," Sara clarified.

Felicity's face dropped and she looked down at the magazine in her hands, "I know."

Sara placed a hand on Felicity's elbow in a comforting manner, "Soon."

Felicity placed the magazine down on the coffee table. Leaning back into the couch, she let out a sigh, "I know. Trust me. It's all I think about."

Sara turned her body on the couch to face Felicity. She propped her arm against the back of the couch and said, "Tell me."

Felicity sunk further into the couch and kept looking forward. She could feel Sara's penetrating gaze on the side of her face. She startled rambling, "I want to tell him. I really do Sara. I want to tell him that I've missed him. That I thought of him everyday; even when I lost myself in others. I want to tell him that I miss the feel of his unshaven face on my cheek in the morning. I want to tell him he's the love of my life and that it kills me not to tell him. That's what I want to tell him."

Sara gave a hum in understanding, "So why haven't you?"

Felicity finally turned her head to look at Sara. She could feel her face flushing and her eyes watering. She hadn't talked to Sara or Nyssa about this. For five years she had hid her pain, her loneliness, and her sorrow. Sure she had shared some with Sara and Nyssa when she revealed that Oliver was her lost love, but she had never talked about any of this in depth.

"Because I'm scared," Felicity finally admitted.

Sara scooted closer and ran her fingers through Felicity's hair. She said nothing, letting Felicity talk without interruption.

"I'm scared that I won't be the same woman that he remembers from five years ago. I'm scared that I won't be enough. I'm scared that he won't want me," Felicity gestured at herself, "And I'm most scared that he'll be angry with me."

Felicity paused and took in a shuddering breath, "Angry that I didn't tell him about what we were. Angry that I didn't tell him about how we were going to get married, have kids, and grow fat and old together. Angry about it all."

"Oh Felicity," Sara said as she leaned forward and wiped a tear off Felicity's face. Felicity leaned into the comforting touch of her best friend, "He won't hate you. He loves you Felicity."

Felicity shook her head. He couldn't be in love with her. Liked her, wanted to get to know her for sure, but love…it was too soon for him to feel that for her, "No, Sara. He doesn't love me. He doesn't remember. And that's the problem isn't it? I could tell him about our past, but what if it pressures him into thinking or feeling like he has to love me. In a weird way I want to give him a choice. He might not ever remember me and I want to give him a chance…to know me again. To let me love him again."

"He does love you. The person he is now, he loves you. You haven't seen the way he looks at you. He might not know it but he loves you. Somewhere in there is your Oliver," Sara insisted, "Do you think he's in there?"

"Well…yes. Parts of him. He brought me my favorite burger the other day. Even remembered the extra pickles. In a way he's still the same man, just a different facet of him, different shades," Felicity said with a sad smile, "A part of me…"

Felicity fell silent as her eyes filled with tears. Sara remained quiet and nudged her cheek to make Felicity continue.

"A part of me hopes that if I spend enough time with him he'll look at me one day and remember. I mean that's how his condition works right? Triggers and baby steps. And I feel like maybe the day will come where he realizes he brought me extra pickles because he knew, because he remembered," she wiped at her face as Sara pulled her into a hug.

"Do think I should tell him?" Felicity asked from Sara's shoulder.

It was a hard question and Sara hesitated for a second before answering, "As sad as this makes me feel to say this, no, maybe not yet. He's just started recovering the memories he'd lost for five years, little bits here and there. You can see it by the way he carries himself. If you tell him, it might damage his recovery."

"Ok, baby steps then?" Felicity asked.

Sara gave a nod, "Baby steps."

Felicity pulled back from Sara after a bit and dabbed at her eyes, "I'm sorry Sara."

"For what?"

"For ruining the beginning of our movie night with all of this," Felicity said with a small frown. She felt that she had started their night on a very serious note.

Sara scoffed as Felicity fully turned her body to Sara, their knees bumping against each other as they rested against the sofa, "You didn't ruin it. You needed this. You needed to get it all out. Plus I asked."

"True. You are responsible for all these tears. What will Nyssa say?" Felicity teased lightheartedly. For the first time in weeks she felt like she could finally breath. She felt as if she had been taking all this weight on her shoulders and the load seemed to lighten when she talked to Sara.

"I'll tell her that you watched that Sarah McLachlan commercial again with the puppies," Sara shot back with a laugh. Felicity joined in with her laughter for a couple seconds before stopping and taking in the woman next her.

She gave a soft smile as she looked at Sara; this beautiful and vibrant person, "I love you, do you know that?"

"Awww, you're cute. I love you too," Sara said as she wrapped herself around Felicity in a hug that felt like it was coming from an octopus; all encompassing and not escapable.

Felicity gave in, knowing that there was no use fighting Sara for a 'healing cuddle season'. Plus she kind of needed it. She felt like she'd just gotten off a roller coaster, "You're wrapped around me tighter than a misplaced cable. You know, like the ones that you can't find behind your desk for ages and then when they turn up they're tangled up in everything. And they take hours upon hours to untangle until you just say forget it and buy some new ones. I'm going to stop talking in 3, 2, 1."

Sara let out a soft huff of laughter, "Rambling Felicity means everything's going to be alright. Do you know that?"

Felicity laughed into Sara's shoulder and nodded, "Yeah I do."

"Good. Because if you didn't agree I'd have to get Nyssa to get you to."

"Talking about Nyssa, what do you think she's going to say when she catches us essentially cuddling?"

Sara scoffed at the question, "She'll join because she knows that you need us now more than ever and because we love you."

Felicity didn't say anything as new tears burned at the back of her eyes. She still had plenty to deal with when she left here. She would still have to traverse through this new blooming relationship with Oliver and she would still have to find out a way to tell him the truth. But for now she was safe in the arms of her best friend; a place where nothing else mattered.

* * *

Felicity nervously tapped her feet against the elevator floor, anxiously waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor of Merlyn Global. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes glued to the glowing numbers of the floors. She knew that Oliver had told Tommy about them. She also knew that their friend had supported their relationship – after threatening Oliver of course and acting like the overprotective older brother that Felicity always wished she had. So as she bit the corner of her thumb, she couldn't let go of the fear that Tommy wasn't totally ready to accept her relationship with Oliver, and maybe he would never be. She wasn't ready to lose Tommy's friendship or to let go of Oliver – it was too late for that. She loved him way too much to let him go. That's why she was here at Merlyn Global.

As the elevator doors opened on the 37th floor, she quickly walked out of it and towards Mrs. Dent's desk – Malcom Merlyn and Tommy's executive assistant – asking if Tommy had some free time to see her. The older woman nodded politely and asked Felicity to wait a minute as she informed Tommy of her presence. A phone call and a minute later, Felicity was walking towards Tommy's office. Her high heels clicked against the expensive granite floors, every step bringing her closer to a talk she was kind of dreading.

"Knock knock," Felicity said, softly rapping her knuckles against the open wooden door of his office.

"Lis! What a surprise!" Tommy said with a smile, looking up from his desk where he was immersed in an endless sea of papers. He was the VP of Merlyn Global, and he took his job seriously these days, even if he wasn't as in love with it as Oliver used to be.

"Mind if I come in?" she asked as uncertainty shot through her. She shuffled her hands against her purse handle.

"Do you even have to ask? Please, come in," Tommy said with a boyish grin that always warmed her heart. He had that kind of effect on people.

"I know that you're busy and I promise I won't be long," she said. She had taken an extra early lunch so that she could come and visit him. She just couldn't let things go on like this anymore.

"Don't worry about it. I needed a break anyway," Tommy said with a smile. She looked uncomfortable as she sat in the chair in front of his desk, "Are you ok, Lis?" he asked her with a worried expression.

"I'm not sure," she whispered, nervously moving her hands against the light blue fabric of her dress before placing them on the edge of Tommy's desk, "Are we?"

"Felicity…" Tommy began in a confused voice.

"You never call me Felicity," she interrupted and began rambling, fearing that their friendship would never be the same again, "No, you always call me Lis. Even Blondie or Smoak. Never Felicity. Not once in the past year…I don't think that's a good sign."

"Lis!" Tommy said softly, leaning forward to grasp her hand. "You're freaking out. Stop it. Let's just take a deep breath and calm down, ok?" he said gently, squeezing her hand to reassure her, before letting it go.

"Ok, deep breaths. I can do that," she said with an awkward smile. She was quiet for a moment, trying to calm down, "It's just...things have been changing a lot lately and I don't know about you, but it felt weird between us at Sara and Nyssa's engagement. And things have never been weird between us."

"Is this about Oliver?" Tommy asked with an arched brow.

She gave a nod, her insecurities running wild, "Yes. But it's also about you and me. We're friends. I mean, we're still friends, right Tommy?"

"Of course we're friends," Tommy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Then why did I feel that awkwardness during the party? Tommy you're one of my best friends and I don't want to hurt you. And I can't help but worry that you're not happy about me and Oliver being together," she explained.

"Lis it's not like that," Tommy said with a sigh, looking down at his own hands on the desk.

She scooted forward and asked, "Then what's going on Tommy? How can I fix it?"

"There's nothing to be fixed. I'm not mad, ok? I'm worried," Tommy finally admitted.

"Worried about what?" she asked in confusion. She watched as Tommy tapped his fingers against the counter before looking up at Felicity.

"You know, you were the first person that I felt like I could really talk to after Oliver was gone. I mean I could talk to Laurel, but she is my fiancée. But it was different to have a friend. No one came close to filling the space that Oliver had left in my life; no one but you. I'm worried about you," Tommy said with sincerity.

She fumbled with what to say. She wasn't expecting him to say that, "Me?"

"There was something about you…I can't explain it. But I felt like I could trust you; that you would listen to me, without judgment or prejudice. You were a ball of sunshine and rainbows on a cloudy day. And for the first time in years I felt like I had a real friend," Tommy explained, as she sat there and took it all in with wide eyes. "I mean, Sara was Laurel's sister, and Nyssa was Sara's girlfriend. I love those girls, but they came with the family packet when I started dating Laurel. But you…you were a surprise. You I chose to be my friend. And soon you became one of my best friends, and like the sister that I never had."

"I feel the same way Tommy," she said with emotion filling her blue eyes, "Well except the sister part. Definitely a brother."

Tommy let out a chuckle, his eyes still serious but lighter than before, "Then you understand why I'm worried about you and Oliver. You're both my best friends, and I love you both. But I'm afraid of how things will turn out if you guys hurt one another or if it doesn't work out. And I don't want you to suffer."

"That's very sweet of you Tommy," she said, deeply touched with his concern, "But I know that Oliver won't hurt me. And I want you to know that I won't hurt him. I care about him a lot."

Tommy nodded in agreement, his hands now on the armrests of his chair. "I know you do. But sometimes love isn't enough. You know he's not the same…that his condition is complicated. I'm afraid that you might get in too deep," he paused here, his mind obviously going over things in his head, "And what if he remembers everything and he isn't the man you know now. I don't want you to be broken hearted."

She understood his fears all too well, "Tommy you have no idea how much I tried fighting it. How much I tried to not feel all these feelings, but I couldn't stop them. He makes me happy. Happy like I haven't been in a long time. I care so much about him."

"And I know that he cares about you too, Lis. But there is so much about him that you don't know. He's not the same man he was before that accident. He has a past and secrets – and I'm afraid that those secrets will ruin both of you. I just want you to really think about the choices you are making."

Felicity gave him a look. There was something on the tip of Tommy's tongue that he was obviously trying to skirt around. She decided to ignore it for the moment. After all he would always tell her how he felt when the time was right. She thought it was time he knew how she really felt about Oliver, "I thought a lot about it – about the person that he is and the one that he was – and I can't stop falling for him. I'm already in love with him, Tommy. And every day this feeling just keeps growing and getting stronger. I want to be with him."

"Wow, you really care about him," Tommy said with a breathy grin. He was happy for his friends. Nervous about what could happen in the future between them, but happy.

"More than you could ever know," she said sincerely, wishing that she could show him that his fears were unwarranted. She loved Oliver, and she would never hurt him.

"I just hope that you two are both serious about it. I don't want to see any of you hurt. I mean, look at all that you have been through already, what Oliver has been through. He doesn't deserve to suffer. And neither do you. I know you two are adults but I can't help being afraid. Just promise me you will be careful, ok?"

"Tommy… I…," Felicity said as she took in the fantastic and quite worried face of one of her best friends. She had told Sara that it wasn't the right time to tell Tommy. But maybe she was wrong and it was time for him to know the truth. To know that she would never do anything to hurt Oliver, that she loved him more than life itself, that he was the love of her life. It was time to tell the entire truth to Tommy.

Fate apparently had other plans.

"Tommy, do you have the Evans contract ready for me to sign?" Malcom Merlyn said, walking inside the room without knocking or without a glance to check if there were other occupants besides his son. He just kept his head down, looking down at the documents that he was reading.

"Dad," Tommy said in a tight voice, making Malcom look up at him. The older Merlyn smiled when he realized he had caught Felicity and Tommy in what seemed a very serious conversation.

"Ms. Smoak. What a pleasure to see you again," Malcom said with a warm smile. He liked Felicity Smoak very much, she was extremely intelligent and sassy; a mixture that Malcom Merlyn loved in women. In fact, he enjoyed her presence much more than that of his future daughter in law, Laurel Lance.

"You too Mr. Merlyn," Felicity answered politely. The moment was ruined; she couldn't help but thinking that it might have been a sign.

"Dad, I'll bring you the contract soon. I'm just finishing here with Felicity," Tommy said, trying to look happy even though he was a bit peeved that his dad had just walked into his office.

"Don't worry Tommy. I have to go anyway," Felicity said with a small-embarrassed smile as she got up from her chair. She almost blurted out the entire truth to Tommy without considering the consequences at the moment; especially if she told him in his office where his father obviously liked to come in unannounced, like he was doing now.

"Felicity," Tommy said seriously, standing up from his desk. He wanted to finish their conversation.

She waved his concern off, "I'll call you later, ok? We can go out for dinner one of these days; finish what we were talking about. My treat."

"Okay," Tommy said, looking like he didn't agree at all.

She stopped by the door and took in the confused look Malcolm Merlyn was giving them and the hopeful look Tommy was giving her, "Have a good afternoon Mr. Merlyn."

She looked at Tommy, "Thank you for listening to me and for understanding, Tommy."

And then she was gone.

* * *

Felicity rushed up to her office, finishing her chicken salad sandwich as she went. It was the only thing she could stomach and had the free time to eat since she had used her lunchtime to talk to Tommy. She was just placing her bag down when she noticed something on her desk. It was a large elegant glass vase with the most beautiful blue hydrangeas she had ever seen. She slowly approached the flowers, wondering why they were there and who'd they come from. This used to happen from time to time back in the day when she would go out on casual dates. The guys would send her flowers expecting a call that would never come. But it had been months since the last time it happened; before she knew that Oliver was alive. And now that she knew the man she loved was back, and that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, she didn't have the time for some love struck random guy to get in her way.

Annoyed with what the flowers could possibly mean, she walked out of her office and towards Emily's desk; where she was softly typing something on her computer.

"Emily," Felicity said in a flat tone, stopping right in front of her desk.

"Yes, Ms. Smoak?" Emily asked her, with her ever-present happy personality.

"What did I tell you about receiving flowers for me? I told you I didn't want them. That you could either keep them or throw them in the trash – I don't care which you choose. Just don't put them on my desk. Wasn't I clear enough about it?" Felicity asked sternly, her frustration getting the best of her.

"I thought that this time you may like them," Emily said in a small voice.

"Why would I like them?" Felicity asked, crossing her arms against her chest.

"Ms. Smoak, did you even read the note?" Emily asked with suddenly big and hopeful eyes, trying to ease the situation.

"Of course I didn't read it. It doesn't matter what it says or who sent them. I don't want them," Felicity replied.

"I can take them away. But I think that if you read the note you may like them. Please, just read it and if you still hate them I will throw them away myself," Emily insisted, her voice filled with excitement and happiness. Felicity just couldn't say no when she pulled that face. It was like a small lost kitten looking at her. It was much worse than Tommy's puppy eyed look.

"Fine," Felicity said muttered as she walked back inside her office and snatched up the small envelope with the note inside. The envelope felt expensive and inside it was a note written in perfect penmanship. She knew that handwriting all too well.

'_These flowers reminded me of your eyes. I think they will look good in your office._

_I hope you like them._

_Thank you for giving us a chance._

_Love,_

_Oliver.'_

Felicity couldn't stop the smile that formed on her lips as she read Oliver's note. It was sweet and honest. He chose the exact kind of flower she would have liked to receive – elegant and with a meaning, and not random red roses. He hadn't been cheesy or over the top. He was just perfect. She rubbed at her eyes, overcome with a happiness that brought tears to them. As she smiled and softly touched the corners of the letters her phone started to ring, breaking her from the sweet notes spell. When she dug out her phone she couldn't help but let out a laugh at the timing; it was Oliver.

"Hi," she answered, the stupid smile still on her pink painted lips.

"Hi yourself," he replied, "I heard you got my present."

"Did you now?" she asked him, peeking out of her office and watching how Emily tried to pretend to be busy. Her secretary had become Oliver's partner in crime.

"Oh yeah, I heard even tears might have been involved," he said with a small laugh.

"Oh you know me, I always burst into tears when I get flowers," she teased him back.

"So you do get flowers all the time, then? I guess I will need to pick up my game and crush the competition then," Oliver promised.

"You are Oliver Queen. There is no competition," she rebutted with a silly smile, as she moved to sit at her desk chair. She turned so she was facing the windows.

"Good to know, Ms. Smoak," he said with a small laugh.

"Should I worry about you joining forces with my secretary though?" she asked with an arched eyebrow, somehow knowing that he would hear it in her tone. She couldn't help but wondering who came up with the plan: Emily or Oliver.

His light laughter in her ear made her relax back into her chair, "Oh that girl is so helpful. I may ask Walter to give her a raise and a big bonus at the end of the year."

"Oliver," she said, laughing. It was really sweet of him to surprise her like this. She didn't like surprises but this…this was different; enough that she wasn't even really mad with Emily anymore.

"I love to hear you laugh," he whispered on the other side of the line, "It brightens my day."

She tucked her hair behind her ears and whispered back, "You always make me laugh."

She closed her eyes, remembering all the times she would tuck in for the night and spend hours talking to Oliver on the phone. Half of the time she spent it laughing, happy tears falling down her face, as Oliver told her about his childhood and about his day. She had missed this. He always made her smile, even in the darkest most confusing moments of her life.

"I do?" he asked, unsure. She was sure that he was nervously scratching the back of his neck; an old habit that he never lost.

"Yes," she answered warmly.

"Good," he said contently with a hint of bemusement.

"I loved the flowers, Oliver," she told him with a happy sigh, turning back to the table and touching the small light blue petals. For the first time in five years, she was happy to see those flowers on her desk. She loved them because Oliver chose them, because deep down he knew her like no one else.

"Well, then will you now go out on a date with me? Or will I have to keep sending you different flowers until you say yes?" he asked her, his voice turning husky and taunting over the line. She loved it.

"I don't know. I may like getting these every day. You do know how to make a woman feel special," she teased, still looking at the flowers with love.

"You know I can do it, right? I will do it in fact. Hell, I can buy you an entire flower shop if that's what it takes for you to say yes," he said excitedly; and Felicity knew he was dead serious about it. After all, it was not as if he didn't have the money for it.

"Yes," she practically purred, her voice low and more sensual than she initially thought it would be. She just couldn't stop herself. She wanted him way too much.

"Yes, you want me to buy you a flower shop?" he asked with a small laugh. He paused for a second on the line, showing a brief sign of nervousness, "Or yes, will you go out on a date with me?"

"Yes, I will go out on a date with you," she replied, one of her hands moving to curl around one of the flowers. Yes, Felicity Smoak, 29 year old, MIT Graduate with Honors, Chief of the IT and Science Department, was reduced to a small schoolgirl, when thinking of Oliver Queen.

"Thank god," she heard Oliver whisper lowly on the other side of the line. She probably wasn't supposed to hear that, but it made her smile, "So, how about this Saturday?"

"This Saturday is perfect," Felicity agreed, not caring that Emily would probably report her blinding smile to Oliver.

"So I wanted to do something different. Can I pick you up around five in the afternoon?"

"Pick me up?" she asked, slightly panicked. Suddenly she realized that Oliver had spent almost a year sleeping every night in her bed. That he used to call her small apartment their home. That he knew her building inside and out. And she feared that one small glimpse at it, may cause everything to come crashing around them. She was the one that had to tell him the truth; he deserved to know from her and not a building.

"I…I would feel more comfortable if I could met you somewhere," she blurted, wishing that things weren't so complicated; that she could simply enjoy her time with Oliver and not worry about what may trigger something inside of him.

Oliver seemed to take it in stride, "Really Smoak? You think I'm going to stalk you if I found out where you live. You know, I can go look up your address down at HR, it would take only a phone call."

"Yes you can but I know that you will respect my decision for privacy, at least for now. Please, Oliver it's just something that bothers me," Felicity replied, trying to sound like it wasn't bothering her as she closed her eyes in worry.

"Ok, but just because you asked me so nicely," Oliver agreed easily.

Felicity felt herself relax in her chair, "Thank you."

"Still, I think I should pick you up somewhere. How about a compromise? We meet here at QC and then I will drive us to our date. After all, it is a surprise," he said in a singsong voice.

"Are you bargaining with me, Mr. Queen?" she mused.

"I would rather call it negotiating Ms. Smoak," he flirted back.

"Fine, I accept your terms Mr. Queen."

"Excellent. It's always good doing business with you Ms. Smoak," Oliver said, and she could hear someone calling him in the background, "I've got to go, Walter needs me."

"See you on Saturday, Oliver," she said as she leaned forward to smell the flowers.

"See you Felicity," he said softly, before ending the call.

Felicity put her phone down on the table and stared at the beautiful blue hydrangeas. Oliver was trying so hard to win her love and he had no idea how much she already loved him. Feeling the mix of emotions flowing through her, she took a long calming breath. Moments like this pushed the fact that she needed to tell him the truth, she knew that; she just feared that she might lose him one more time when he found out. She silently prayed for it to not happen.

* * *

The week flew by. QC's new technology projects kept her busy and before she knew it, Felicity was standing on the front steps of QC waiting for Oliver to come pick her up for their date. She didn't know exactly what their date would entail and so she decided to work on a simple and yet romantic look. She chose a burgundy Zac Posen dress, with a pleated skirt; that was quite fitted at the bust and waist while loose at the hip, and ended mid thigh. It was versatile and could work in an expensive restaurant or for walk in the park. She paired it with pink pumps, and bright pink lipstick. She also left her hair curly and loose; just the way she knew that Oliver loved.

Felicity was anxious, which she knew was ridiculous considering that she and Oliver had dated for over a year and had been engaged five years ago. They had gone on countless dates so she shouldn't be this nervous about a date. But the truth was that she was mortified. This new Oliver was different and yet still the same. He was unpredictable and she was afraid that she might end up ruining everything somehow.

As she was having her own little mini freak-out at the fact that she was going on a date with the new and improved Oliver Queen, she didn't notice the sleek silver Lamborghini, until it was parking right in front of her. She took a small step forward in shock. It had been years since the last time she had seen this car, a car that held many memories and whispers of love. Oliver stepped out of the sports car with a smile on his lips, dressed in dark jeans, boots and a grey sweater while carrying a velvet colored parrot tulip. He walked up the steps to her.

"Hi," Felicity greeted with a small smile.

"Hi," he greeted back, softly kissing her on the cheek before giving her a once over in appreciation. "Wow, you look gorgeous," he complimented with a bright smile.

"Thank you," she whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind her right ear, and blatantly trying to ignore the small glances that leaving and arriving employees gave them.

"This is for you," Oliver said, handing her the velvet colored parrot tulip.

"Oliver," she said as she rain her fingers over the petals. She was touched. "Still working your way to buying me a flower shop?" she joked.

He actually gave her a shy look before responding, "Actually that one came straight from the Queen Mansion's private gardens."

"Stealing from your mother now, Oliver?" she asked, laughing in wonder. So far the date was turning out perfect. She could feel the nervousness bleed out of her with every word he spoke.

"She has tons of flowers in that garden. I'm pretty sure she won't miss one," he said, softly touching her lower back as they climbed down the stairs of QC and walked towards the parked car. Oliver opened the door for her and with a helping hand she lowered herself into the low sports car. He walked around to the driver's side and then they were off to the unknown.

The stereo was on and she could hear the low tunes of Iron & Wine - Flightless Bird American Mouth, playing in the background. He drove with the same elegance and confidence she remembered, making precise turns and looking so comfortable driving a car that probably cost more than her apartment. One of his hands was on the wheel and the other would come and softly touch her hand that was on top of her lap, a light squeeze of reassurance here and then.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked him, watching how they passed by the main streets of Starling City and were now driving to the more private areas of the city – where only the richest could actually afford.

"Promise me you won't freak out?" he said, looking at her, before focusing again on driving.

"I promise," she said while hiding her apprehension. She really didn't like mysteries but she'd go along with this for Oliver.

He turned down a road that looked familiar, "We're going to the mansion."

"To your home? But why?" she hesitantly asked as they reached the road that lead to the private gated community that the Queen's and the Merlyn's had properties on.

"You shall see. I promise you that it'll be fun!" Oliver said, trying to cheer her up as he could see that she was a bit uncomfortable at the concept of going to the mansion, "You don't have to worry. Not taking you to my dark and creepy mansion for nefarious purposes. I promise you I will be on my best behavior."

"Ha ha, very funny," she said rolling her eyes at his comment. "Do you take all the girls to meet your family at your house on the first date?" she asked with an arched eyebrow, her tone challenging.

"Only the special ones," he reassured her with a laugh.

"Oliver! I'm serious!" she said as she poked his side in retaliation, "I'm not sure if I'm ready to meet your family. I mean, I do know them from QC events, but…it's too soon." She finished her ramble as she stared down at the small tulip in her hands. Introducing her to his family as Oliver Queen's fiancée had been the next step in their relationship 5 years ago. They weren't able to do it before and she wasn't afraid to admit that she wasn't ready. Baby steps.

"Then it's a good thing that they're not home. My mom is in Central City with Walter on business and Thea is with her boyfriend. I promise you won't have to meet them until you feel ready, ok?" Oliver said, as he took her hand. He understood that it might be awkward for her to meet his family; after all, a lot had happened in the past few months and she worked for Walter at QC.

"Ok," she agreed, feeling less tense.

They drove for another ten minutes till they were right in front of the tall stonewalls, and the large iron gate with a big Q on the middle of it. Oliver stopped next to a keypad and typed a code, making the gates open. He drove through them, and towards a large stone path that lead them to the colossal stone mansion. He parked by the front entrance of the mansion and shut off the engine. Oliver stepped out of the car and came to her side to open the door for her; helping her again to get out of the extremely low sports car.

"Wow," she said in wonder; she had almost forgotten how massive and opulent the mansion was.

"Yeah," Oliver said, looking slightly uncomfortable with the place itself. Even after all these months living in the mansion, it still felt odd to him. He was a simple guy; the last thing he wanted was to live in such an ostentatious place. But he was still adapting to his new life until he felt comfortable enough to move forward and live on his own.

"So, here we are. Now what?" Felicity asked as she took in the huge wooden doors of the mansion. It was still beautiful.

"Aren't you an impatience little thing?" Oliver teased her.

"I hate mysteries. They bug me. They need to be solved," she said in a playful flat tone that mad him laugh. She joined in his laughter.

"The look on your face. Perfect. So…ok Ms. Smoak. Then let me solve the mystery for you," he said as he walked towards the front door and opened it. Felicity followed and saw that a older woman with dark hair and a strong accent immediately greeted him; she had a basket with her. Oliver took the basket from the woman's hands and smiled at her before walking back towards Felicity. He held out his hand to her, wiggling his fingers, "Shall we?"

She slid her hand into his and followed as he led them towards a stone path off to the side of the house and towards some tall trees. The more they walked the more flowers surrounded them; all bursting with color and beauty. Suddenly the stone path ended and what looked like miles of green grass stood in front of them. Felicity looked down at her pink pumps, wondering what she should do because those babies were way too expensive for her to try to stick them in the grass. She was about to take them off when Oliver spoke.

"You know, I do love those heels," Oliver said, putting the basket on the grass as he scooped Felicity up into his arms into a bridal carry.

"Oliver!" she gasped in surprise, her arms coming up to tightly hold onto his broad shoulders; hoping that he didn't drop her and let her embarrass herself in front of him.

"Sorry my lady, but heels were not made for wearing on grass. No matter how sexy they are or how long they make your legs look," he whispered in a husky voice into her ear. He was somehow able to scoop his arm under her bottom and remove both of her heels, his fingers softly caressing her ankles.

"My hero," she whispered, as he took her heels in one hand and the basket in the other, while his arm still held Felicity tight against his chest.

"Do you mind?" he asked her as he looked at the heels. Taking this in stride she grabbed her heels and held them between their bodies.

"Not at all," she said as he started walking on the grass with her still in his arms.

"Oliver! Put me down! I can walk on my own," she said laughing, as he tried to balance carrying the large basket and carrying her.

"Oh no! I insist on carrying you, my lady," he said with a large smile, as she tried to grip onto him as best as she could. She laughed at his attempts at being a gentleman and nodded in permission as he kept walking; enjoying the feeling of his hard body pressed against hers.

He walked them to a more secluded part of the gardens, away from the mansion, around to a large marble fountain. Oliver stopped next to it and gently let her body down, her small feet touching the grass; toes curling into it. Oliver set the basket down and dug out a large dark grey plaid picnic throw from the inside of the basket. Shaking it out he settled it on top of the soft grass.

"Oh my god. Is Oliver Queen taking me on a picnic?" she asked with a large smile, her heart fluttering a little at the gesture. He swept his arm over the blanket, signaling for her to sit. She moved to sit down on top of the throw.

"Well yes, Ms. Smoak. I believe I am. I thought that the garden would be the perfect spot. It's beautiful, private and secure. No one will bother us here," he replied with a smile, sitting next to her and removing the contents of the basket: food trays, small plates, silverware and two wine glasses.

"What is all of that?" she asked in wonder as he started to open the trays revealing enough food to feed ten people.

"Food and drinks," Oliver answered, pulling out a bottle of Pinot Noir from inside the basket. Oliver wasn't much of a wine fan before coming to Starling City. He and Slade would have an occasional beer and maybe a scotch on special occasions. But there wasn't much of a wine industry around Australia; Slade wasn't a fan of it and Shado didn't drink any kind of alcoholic beverage, making his knowledge about wine minimum. But Tommy was a big fan of wines, and ever since Oliver came back to the U.S. he had his fair share of wine tastings with him. Tommy was the one to introduce him to this kind of Pinot Noir that apparently made Felicity's eyes shine. He knew she was a wine lover, and so he was very happy to have learned a thing or two from Tommy.

"Really? I guess that our versions of picnics are different," she said, laughing as he took out three different kinds of cheese and grapes, along with what seemed to be a kind of sandwich and a macaroni salad.

"What can I say? I like to cover all my bases here. I hope you like it," he said, taking a small plate and scooping up some macaroni salad and a placing a sandwich on it. He handed her the plate and made her another with a few slices of cheese and some grapes. There was also, what looked to be a fudge brownie – with no nuts, of course. The last thing Oliver wanted was to send Felicity to the hospital on their first date.

"It looks good," she noted, placing the plate on her lap as she picked up her sandwich.

"I sure hope so, since I was the one that made it all. Well everything besides the wine and cheeses," Oliver said, filling both of their glasses with wine.

"Really? You cooked?" she asked in surprise. The Oliver that she knew could barely made toast. He was trying to learn how to cook basic stuff, but he wasn't very good at it. The Oliver that sat in front of her now had apparently surpassed all of his previous cooking impediments.

"Yeah," he said nonchalantly with a shrug.

She bit into her sandwich and felt her eyes widen, "This is really good."

"It's a cheddar sandwich with pickles and honey-mustard spread. I remembered you said how much you liked pickles, so I thought you might enjoy it," Oliver explained, as he devoured his own food.

"How very Martha Stewart of you," she teased with a grin. She would ha d been fine with a ham sandwich, but this was amazing.

"Well I did have to feed myself for five years. There weren't any maids or servants back in Australia," he said, taking a sip of his wine, "You end up learning a thing or two."

"Australia… kangaroos. You know, I have this thing about kangaroos. It's more of a phobia. They wig me out. They just look…evil," she said with slightly narrowed eyes. Just the thought of kangaroos made a shiver go down her back.

"Don't worry Felicity. There were no kangaroos in the city that I lived. I actually lived in a small rural city. And I never saw a kangaroo on the farm," Oliver said with a laugh, before eating a piece of cheese.

"You know… this is the first time I've heard you talking about it. About your time away," Felicity said, eating a small grape and trying to not be overwhelmed by the fact that his 'time away' was actually five years where she thought he was dead; a time when she grieved for a love lost.

"Yeah…it's kind of complicated," Oliver said, looking down at his jeans, not sure what to say.

Biting her lip she looked at the man in front of her. She wasn't ready to tell him everything but maybe she could let him know this, "I know."

"You know what?" he asked her, confused.

"Oliver, I know why it's complicated," she said, hoping that he understood that she knew about his condition.

"Oh," he let out in shock.

"I know I should have said something before," she said, afraid that she would ruin their day. "But I wasn't sure if it was my place to tell. And then we got close, and I just wanted to tell you that I know, and I understand," she said quietly, her hand finding his on the picnic throw.

"You do?" he asked her, not sure what to make of all this. She knew he didn't remember his life; she knew he wasn't the same man. So many things started to make sense, "So you do knew me, from before I mean?"

"Yes," she whispered, trying to hold back her tears. This was an opportunity. She could do it at this moment; tell him everything.

"I knew it, I always knew that there were something about you," he said, his tone filled with love as he softly touched her face with his calloused fingers, caressing her cheek.

"Oliver," she whispered. She felt like she was on the edge of telling him everything. But damn it, she couldn't; baby steps.

"I'm so glad you know," he muttered.

"You are?" she asked in shock.

"Yes! Because if you know the truth and you are still here, you are here for me, and not for someone that I used to be. Someone that I may never be. You are here for me, the man that used to work on wheat crops under the scalding sun. Not Oliver Queen, heir of Queen Consolidated," Oliver said, showing her all his fears and insecurities.

Her breath caught in her throat as she touched the stubble on his face. Like she told Sara, she saw all the facets and shades of him that made him the same man, "Oliver, you are still you."

"I may be, but I am much more. And…I want you to know all of me," he confessed, caressing the skin of her hands.

So, Oliver told her everything. From the night that Slade & Shado Wilson found him unconscious on the beach, to the time he spent in the hospital, to finding out he had lost all his memories. To the Wilson's taking him into their home and their lives, and helping him start over. He told her about his life at the farm, about Slade and Shado's son – Alex – about how afraid he was to discover his identity. He told her about his encounter with Tommy and the shock at finding out the truth about who he really was. He told her about his family, their hopes and expectations, and how much it scared him to always fear that they would never accept who he was; wishing he were the old Oliver. He told her about his psychiatrist Dr. John Diggle and how he was helping him to find out whom he really was; how it would take time and effort if he were to gain his memories back. He told her how much he cared for his mother and Thea. That he and Tommy fell back into an easy friendship, and how happy he was when Tommy asked him to be his best man. He told her that he was constantly haunted by a life that he didn't remember and the weight of the responsibilities of it. He told her how happy he was to have found her in the chaos that his life had become; that she was the light in his darkest times.

By the end of his story, she was ready to burst into tears, and the weight of her secret fell once again on her shoulders. He already had so much guilt and so much to deal with, should she add one more thing to it? One more responsibility, one more expectation that someone had about him? Shouldn't he be the one to decide if he wanted to be with her or not? If he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her? Should she tell him the truth and see the weight of their previous relationship fall upon him? Maybe not yet.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her, softly running wiping away the silent tears that fell down her face.

"I'm just really glad you came back, Oliver."

His eyes softened, "And I'm really glad that in the chaos that is my life that I found you."

She let out an emotional gasp, and then she moved to meet him halfway in an intense kiss. It was soft and yet she could feel in her bones how much Oliver cared for her, how much he wanted her. As they kissed, she held tight onto him, getting lost in the feeling of his body pressed against her.

Finally, she was home.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Felicity and Oliver went on a few more dates. They didn't want to drive the media crazy, so they kept things simple and low key with dates consisting of dinners and movies. It was exactly what Oliver wanted and needed, and soon they fell into an easy pattern. Being together was easy as breathing for them; it was natural. They fit together perfectly and they were really good together. To Felicity, it was almost as if those past five years had never happened. And for a moment she kind of forgot that they did.

Oliver had eyes on him all the time and they wanted to protect their privacy as much as possible. So they decided to keep things as professional as possible while they were at Queen Consolidated and relished the moments they could spend together in private. Even though they were taking things slow, much more for Felicity than for Oliver's sake, they would spend all their free time with each other. They would spend hours on the phone and she had visited the Mansion a few more times – always when the other members of the Queen family were absent. They would also hang out at Tommy & Laurel's or at Sara & Nyssa's. Oliver fit perfectly into their small group, and soon all the doubts that Tommy appeared to have about them faded into thin air. And as the weeks passed by Felicity knew that she had made the right decision to not tell Oliver, it wasn't the right time, and he had a lot on his plate right now with piecing his past together with Dr. Diggle and helping to run Queen Consolidated. When he felt more stable, she would tell him. They would work things out, she was sure of it.

As Felicity walked the hallways of Queen Consolidated, she could see a couple people glancing at her as they passed. Some even whispered small comments between them. She knew that her relationship with Oliver would bring a lot of attention and while they still where hidden from the media, the gossip at QC was another thing. She knew that part of it was deep curiosity after Oliver's disappearance and his return, another because she was known as a loner, and finally because he was gorgeous and a billionaire – the perfect bachelor in many people's eyes. And they couldn't understand why he had his eye on her.

It was exactly what she feared that it would happen when she and Oliver were together many years ago; that people would only see her as Oliver's girlfriend and not as her own person. Not that she and Oliver were officially dating. They were still getting to know each other and no labels were added to their fresh relationship. And Felicity knew that she was very good at her job, she knew that the people knew it also, and that like most gossip it would fade away with time. But it still annoyed her to no end.

So as she walked down the long hallway that would lead to the elevators so she go up for her meeting with Walter, she let a gasp when a strong hand startled her by grabbing her arm and pulling her into a small room.

Before she could try to fight it or scream, a familiar pair of lips pressed themselves against hers and a strong body pushed her against a wall filled with shelves. She could hear objects falling down to the floor; but she couldn't focus on any of it. All she could concentrate on were the strong hands that wrapped around her waist and the comforting smell of his cologne.

"Oliver," she said in a breathless whisper, as he moved to kiss her neck, leaving small bites on the pale skin.

"I missed you," he groaned out against her skin, as their hips pushed themselves together, creating a delicious friction that was making her toes curl and her breath hitch.

"You saw me yesterday," she moaned as he moved his hands down her back, towards her hips and finally onto her ass. He gripped her tight, palming her bottom as he pushed her body impossibly close to his.

He moved his lips back to hers, deepening the kiss; caressing his tongue against hers and lifting her slightly off the floor. He kissed her hungrily; all the sexual tension that had been building up between them almost exploding right there in between them. It was too much. And Felicity feared that they both would get burned if they didn't stop. It was not the right time or place for that. It was too soon.

"Oliver, stop," she said between kisses, her words missed between moans. "You're going to make me late," she pleaded as she gently pushed his body away from hers. He moved; their bodies still touching, but far away enough that they were gripping each other anymore. It was a light hold that he had upon her. Her hand sought out the light switch in the dark room, and when she found it she realized where they were.

"A supply closet, Oliver? Really?" she asked with a small laugh.

"I was improvising," he said with a shrug as he took a small fallen strand for her perfect ponytail and tucked it back into place.

"You promised me you would behave at QC," she said, tugging his black tie back in place.

"What can I say? You are irresistible," he said with a small smile, moving his hands to graze her waist before settling there as she put her arms around his neck.

"Good to know," she said, softly pecking him on the lips, "But I've got to go. I have a meeting with Walter."

"I know that! How did you think that I knew you were coming?" he said with a sly grin.

"Aren't you full of surprises, Mr. Queen?" she mused with a teasing smile.

"Oh Ms. Smoak, you have no idea," he replied before taking her lips one more time. What she expected to be a quick turned deep as his hand sunk into her hair. With a small bite to her lip he pulled back. Her eyes almost fluttered close at the trace of his teeth.

"Oliver…I need to go. You know how much he hates delays," she said, pushing his body away from hers as she looked down to her black dress and ran her hands over it, trying to get rid it of the newly formed wrinkles.

"Fine. Promise to call me, tonight?" Oliver said, watching with a fake small pout as she worked on the wrinkles till she thought it looked good enough.

"I promise," she said as she took him in, he was adorable when he looked like that. Grabbing her folder that had fallen down on the floor when Oliver grabbed her, she moved to grab the door handle. Turning her head she surprised him with one final peck before walking out of the supply closet.

* * *

As Felicity walked down the hallway and finally made it to the elevator, she could still feel the stares of the QC employees. Obviously they weren't as discreet as they thought. But she wasn't as irritated about it as before – Oliver had that power over her. Well except when it came to Walter asking her to his office. That made her all sorts of irritated when the stepfather of the man she was kind of dating asked her for a surprise meeting out of no where. She feared that he knew that they were together and was calling her up to warn her off while he was recovering.

When she reached the top floor, her skin wasn't flushed anymore and her breathing had gone back to normal, as if nothing had ever happened in that supply closet a couple floors down. She greeted Karen at her desk, and Walter's EA told her to walk on back as Walter was already waiting for her. Glad that she knew she wasn't as late as she feared, she made her way over and softly knocked on the glass door before walking through it.

"Mr. Steele?" Felicity said, from the door.

"Please Ms. Smoak, come on in and close the door behind you," Walter said, looking up from his computer and towards her.

"Yes sir," she said, closing the door and moving to sit in front of him.

"Ms. Smoak…" Walter started to say, but before she could stop herself Felicity blurted out what she had feared the entire elevator ride up.

"I don't know what you've heard Mr. Steele but please know that I can explain. I've essentially lived and breathed QC for the past five years and I love my job. I mean, I would have slept here if I could. Not that you would want that, cause you know, that would break countless labor laws…I think. And I know it looks sudden, but I can assure you that my relationship won't affect my work. I love what I do, and nothing will change that," she said in one long and awkward ramble.

"Ms. Smoak," Walter said with an amused smile before turning serious and removing his glasses and putting them on top of the table, "I don't tend to listen or to believe in office gossip."

"Oh, good," she said, feeling her cheeks start to flush at the fact that she had jumped the gun. She was a grown woman for god's sake. She shouldn't still blush like a schoolgirl every time she got embarrassed or flustered by the people in her life.

"And I also have no business meddling in my stepson's private life," Walter supplied, surprising Felicity, "But if I did, I would be happy to hear that Oliver found a companion in you."

"Oh," she said, not sure what to say. She could admit that she was a bit relieved. She had panicked for nothing.

Walter closed a couple folders on his desk and then said, "But that's not why I summoned you here."

"It's not?" she asked, not sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

"No Ms. Smoak, I called you here so we could talk some QC business."

"Right, of course," Felicity said, holding tightly onto her folder on her lap.

"As you know, Queen Consolidated is about to close a big deal with Apex Company. Their electronic devices will work with the software that we had developed," Walter explained.

"Yes, I was the one managing the project," she confirmed with a nod, fingering the pen on her folder in case she had to take notes or something.

"Precisely. And that is why I want you and Oliver to go to the final meeting with Apex in Las Vegas," Walter said casually, his hands folded in front of him.

Felicity felt her stomach drop a bit and she looked at him in confusion, "Me, sir? I'm not a salesmen or an executive to make this sort of decision."

"No you are not. But you are very bright and you know this project better than anyone else. Also, I trust you. So I know that you will help Oliver the best you can. It's time for him to start taking on more responsibilities now that he's more apt to work."

She tried to hold herself still, hoping he wouldn't see how her feet tapped nervously against the floor, "Mr. Steele, are you sure?"

"Yes Ms. Smoak, I expect you and Oliver to be on a plane to Las Vegas next Tuesday."

Felicity tried to look pleased as she nodded. Walter was sending her off to the city of sin with Oliver, "Of course. I will make the arrangements."

"Thank you Ms. Smoak, I knew I could count on you," he said with a soft yet professional looking smile.

"Always sir. Thank you," Felicity said as she returned the polite smile and with shaking legs, she walked towards his office door.

"And Ms. Smoak?" Walter said, making her stop dead in her tracks.

"Yes, Mr. Steele?"

"My wife and I expect you for dinner when you come back from Las Vegas. After all, a mother wants to know the woman that has captured her son's heart."

Felicity gave a nod and finally walked out of Walter's office. When she reached the elevator she couldn't help but think that things were going to get even more complicated.

* * *

**A/N: So here we go! I hope you all enjoyed it and that this story helped you all mend your broken hearts over Sara's death on Arrow. Don't worry, on Broken Arrows she will stay alive and happy, just like Tommy! *overprotective author***

**I'm sure that Olicity will be endgame, and that is why I love writing this story so much, there are no other couples like Oliver and Felicity. So let's keep our hopes up!**

**So tell us what you think of the chapter! And on Chapter 13 – Vegas, baby!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse & TheAlternativeSource**


	13. Poison & Wine

**Broken Arrows Chapter 13 – Poison & Wine**

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! I want to thank all the amazing support for this story! You guys are the best readers, ever!**

**Let's send our love for my girl, my long lost sister, my partner, TheAlternativeSource! 333 **

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Follow me on Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Tumblr - thealternativesource**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Twitter! - TheAltSource**

**We are having a lot of fun Tweeting with you guys!**

**Music – Poison and Wine by The Civil Wars.**

* * *

**_Fran, this is for you baby._**

* * *

_You only know what I want you to  
I know everything you don't want me to  
Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine  
You think your dreams are the same as mine_

_Ooh, I don't love you but I always will  
Ooh, I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
I always will_

_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back  
The less I give, the more I get back  
Ooh, your hands can heal, your hands can bruise  
I don't have a choice but I still choose you_

_Ooh, I don't love you but I always will  
Ooh, I don't love you but I always will  
I don't love you but I always will  
Ooh, I don't love you but I always will_

Twilight fell, purples and oranges dancing together as night fell around them. Felicity was curled up in the comfortable leather reclining chair, her small frame bowed around a fluffy blanket as she slept soundly. One of her feet was dangling down from the covers, as she held it tucked under her chin. She had been afraid of heights all her life, which was ironic considering that she worked on the 15th floor of a skyscraper, but flying, always left her terrified. But more than that, while she could rationalize that there was no safer way to travel than flying, her stomach was tied in knots from the moment that the QC private plane left the ground. Too afraid to throw up her lunch on the expensive light colored carpet of the jet, she took a anti-nausea pill, and had practically clunked out right after, curled around the warm blanket.

Oliver on the other hand, had spent the first hour of the two-hour flight from Starling City to Las Vegas watching her sleep, happy to finally be at this place in his life. For the first time in the three months that he had been back in the U.S., he could say he was happy. Truly happy. He was discovering more and more of his past and moving past it. Dr. Diggle was really helping him to find out whom he really was and Oliver realized that he and his old self – weren't so different after all; and in a way, that was what most brought Oliver peace – to know that he wasn't a completely different person.

The light movement of the plane, along with the tiresome work week and the two shots of scotch he took before the flight relaxed him, and before he knew it he was in deep sleep.

_Naked skin moved against hard muscles, nails dig into warm flash. The aching moans and whimpers of sex filled Oliver's bedroom. The lights were off and candles were lit all around creating a warm golden light all over their skin._

_Her body moved up and down in a frantic pace. Her head throw back in pleasure as she rode him; he was deep inside of her. Moans and grunts were the only sound that could be heard. Leaning back she gripped onto his spread thighs; her body arched and her long blonde hair dancing against his bare skin, teasing him._

"_Fuck," he moaned as she clenched around his cock, making him dig his fingers into the curve of her hips._

_She was moving faster, up and down, taking him deeper with every move of her hips. Oliver kept pushing his body to meet hers; hitting spots inside of her that made her gasp his name._

_He changed the angle, making her hands curl around his shoulders as he held her tight. Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat and with each movement of her chest, the small arrow tattoo right below her left breast danced against the faint lights. He moved his right hand against it, his fingers caressing the dark ink as their rhythm became even more frantic. Both were chasing the end._

"_Oh Oliver," she moaned as they both lost themselves in each other and pure ecstasy._

Oliver woke up in a jolt, sweat forming on his forehead and the feeling of his blood pumping down south. He could feel his cock aching, searching for release; the dream was so real…it was too real. And he knew it wasn't just a dream, it was another distant memory.

He took a couple long and deep breathes, closing his eyes and trying to control his body's natural reaction to the dream. It had been weeks since the last time he had dreamt about his Arrow Girl, ever since he had chosen to let her go and to find happiness alongside Felicity. Yet, here he was, having another dream with the faceless woman that had haunted him for years. Instinctively he moved his hands to his chain, the arrow pendant resting against his chest like it always did for the past five years. The realization that the Arrow really was a representation of his mysterious past lover, a physical reminder of her existence, took all the air out of his lungs. She had her own arrow marked on her own skin, a secret, where only he would had the privilege to ever see. Their secret.

Oliver clenched his fist against the chain, as he turned to look at Felicity sleeping form. She looked peaceful and happy; a small smile on her pink lips. They were been happy together, the happiest he had been in weeks. And the guilt of dreaming about being with another woman was overwhelming for Oliver. Even though it was only a dream, and he and Felicity hadn't yet taken the next step in their relationship, he felt like he was deceiving her. It would be so much easier if he could just forget all about his Arrow Girl, to fully let her go. He was happy with Felicity; she was the one he wanted. The only one.

"Mr. Queen we're about to land at McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas. I need you to put your seat belt on," Mikaela, the blonde flight attendant said with a smile.

"Thank you," Oliver said politely, as he moved to gently wake up Felicity.

"Felicity, wake up," Oliver said softly, pushing the fallen strands of her hair away from her face.

"No, five more minutes," she groaned, tucking the blanket closer to her chest.

"We're about to land, you need to sit up and put your seatbelt on," he said with a grin, caressing her cheeks with the tips of his fingers.

"Oliver?" she asked, slowly opening her eyes.

"Hi, there," he greeted lovingly.

"What time is it?" she asked, moving to look to her wristwatch. "Oh God, I can't believe I slept the entire flight. I needed to study the new data for the presentation, Oliver," she said, pushing the blanket away and moving to sit down, now wide-awake.

"Those pills you took have the side effect to make you sleepy, you know that. Besides, you were exhausted and you work too hard. I didn't think that it would make a difference for you to sleep a little bit," he explained as she moved to sit up in her chair and put her seatbelt on. Oliver followed her example, "Plus you looked cute."

She gave him a small grin as she yawned, "I wanted to revise all the data of the project. This meeting is really important, Oliver. I like being prepared." She turned on her IPad and started to read some files.

"You should relax, we've got plenty of time," Oliver said, watching as she began to immerse herself in whatever was written in those files, her eyes moving from one line to the other, as she tried to absorb all the knowledge in them. "Felicity, hey," he tried to get her attention, but she didn't seem to hear.

"Fe-li-ci-ty," he singsonged.

"What?" she finally asked, pulling herself out of her trance and looking up at him.

"The meeting is tomorrow afternoon. You've got plenty of time to prepare yourself. You should relax, enjoy the city," Oliver said, with a reassuring smile.

"Trust me Oliver, there is nothing in Las Vegas that I haven't seen before," she said, leaving a slightly confused Oliver to watch her as she once again got lost in the data in front of her.

* * *

Felicity barely noticed the trip from the airport strip to the hot streets of Las Vegas, Nevada, her hometown. As the private driver drove them in town in a black Audi, she kept her eyes glued onto her IPad, trying to make up for the time lost sleeping on the plane. Oliver looked out at the bright lights of the city of sin with a smile on his face. He, like most of the tourists that came to Vegas, seemed fascinated by the large neon lights and the party atmosphere that filled the air. She, on the other hand, could be less interested in the world outside of their car.

She couldn't tell how long they drove, but when the car came to a stop, their driver stepped out of the car and opened Oliver's door. Oliver helped her pack her things and they stepped out of the car just as the driver removed their bags from the trunk.

"Oh no," Felicity whispered as she looked up at the front entrance of the elegant hotel.

"What?" Oliver asked her, as their driver walked over with both of their bags.

"Are you sure you were meant to take us to the Bellagio?" Felicity asked their driver.

"Yes Ms. Smoak. That was the info that I got from your secretary. She booked two rooms for you two at the Bellagio," the driver explained.

"Do you think that there is a chance you'd take us to another hotel?" Felicity asked him, biting her bottom lip, nervously.

"I can take you where ever you want Ms. Smoak, but I'm not sure if we will find any rooms available. This time of the year Las Vegas is more packed than usual, and there is a large medical convention happening this weekend."

"Oh," she said. He was right. The chance of them finding a decent room at this hour was small if the city packed was packed. It didn't stop her from panicking though.

"Felicity, what's going on? Is there a problem with the hotel?" Oliver asked worried. She was acting really weird. The Hotel looked more than fine to him.

"No, nothing's wrong. Let's just check in," she said with a small sigh, as she took her pink-wheeled suitcase from the driver. "Thank you. We'll call you tomorrow to take us to our meting," Felicity said to their chauffeur.

"As you wish Ms. Smoak. Good night," he said politely as he handed Oliver his bag. He then got back into the black Audi and disappeared into the night.

Taking a steading breath she followed Oliver into the colossal hotel, ignoring the concerned glance Oliver gave her. It was amazing as soon as they walked in. The large lobby had white bulky columns, the ceiling covered in intricate designs, elegant small couches and armchairs strewn across the center of the lobby, over expensive white and golden marbles floors - making Felicity be over aware of the sound of her own footsteps. At the opposite side of the three large entry doors of the hotel, there was an enormous counter filled with receptionists. On the right side there were doors that would lead to the pool and garden area, as well as the convention center. And on the left side, there were multiple elevators that would either take you to your room or the casino level. The opulent hotel was packed; multitudes of people checking in and out, walking over to the elevators, or making their way to the various entertainment and leisure spots.

Felicity and Oliver walked towards the enormous check-in counter, where around 15 receptionists talked with guests.

"Welcome to the Bellagio Hotel," a petite brunette said with a smile, from across the counter. Her eyes actually lingered on Felicity for a second and it brought her out of her nervousness.

Giving her a small smile she removed her wallet from her purse, "Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak. We have two room reservations, for Smoak and Queen."

"Just a second Ms. Smoak. Can I have your documents?" she asked, while typing on her computer.

"Sure," Felicity said, handing her driver's license and her credit card, as Oliver did the same.

"Thank you," the receptionist said, as she worked on the check-in procedure. Felicity nervously tapped her fingers against the counter, praying that the receptionist would hurry. She wanted to be as incognito as possible. Oliver bumped his shoulder against hers, silently asking if she was ok. She gave him a small grin and a bump back. She wasn't ok but she wasn't going to say anything.

"Here you go Ms. Smoak, you and Mr. Queen have room reservations on the 33rd floor, two in-suites, 201 A for you and 202 A for Mr. Queen," she said as she handed Oliver his key card. When she turned to give Felicity hers she smiled again and said, "Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you," Felicity said with a small smile and small relieved sigh as she grabbed her card and turned to Oliver.

"Let's go, Felicity. I'm exhausted," Oliver said to her as he softly touched her arm; the irrational desire to claim her as his running through him. Felicity didn't seem to notice, as she was still worried about being seen at the Bellagio.

"Ok," Felicity said, as she looped her arm with his.

He wasn't so happy to see that they were going to sleep in different rooms, but he knew that Emily was the one that had made the room reservations, and this was a business trip after all. He would have to try to convince Felicity into a different arrangement after their meeting.

They walked over to the elevators and patiently waited for it to arrive and take them to their rooms.

"Felicity Smoak!" she heard a familiar raspy voice yell out, making her close her eyes and peering over at Oliver, who was looking back.

Felicity turned and followed Oliver's line of sight. Despite her nervousness she was glad to see him. She met him halfway and said, "Hi, dad."

David Smoak was a handsome 52-year-old man; fairly tall and elegant looking with salt and pepper hair, and small wrinkles next to his eyes from years of laughter. He was dressed in an elegant grey suit, with a tie to match and shiny black dress shoes. He had a large smile on his face and expressive dark eyes.

"You're here! I missed you kiddo!" he said against the top of her blonde head as he crushed Felicity against his chest in a tight loving hug.

"I missed you too dad," she replied, hugging him back. She hadn't seen him or her mother ever since the last time she came to Vegas during Christmas break. It had been months and she knew she would get in trouble for not telling them she was back.

"Why didn't you tell us you would be back home? Your mother is going to be so happy that you are here," he said, as he looked her up from head to toe, happy to see his only daughter, "You look beautiful as ever."

"Dad, I'm not here to visit you and mom. I'm here on a business trip for Queen Consolidated," she said, hoping that excuse would work. Surprise, it didn't.

"Really Lissy? All work and no play, makes you a workaholic. I wonder what Queen Consolidated does with all its employees; some people would say it's not healthy to work that much," David teased his daughter, in a mix of sarcasm and worry. Felicity had worked nonstop for the past five years and he and his wife Donna worried that their daughter lived for her work, and nothing else.

"You know, you calling me Lissy stopped being cute when I was like, six years old," she said as she rolled her eyes at her fathers charming ways.

"You're my only child, my baby girl. I will always call you Lissy, no matter how old you are," he replied, making her laugh. "And who is this?" David asked her, finally realizing that Oliver was there with Felicity.

"Dad, this is Oliver Queen. We work together at Queen Consolidated. Oliver, this is my father, David Smoak," Felicity said, nervous at having to introduce her father to Oliver. She had imagined how it would have been to introduce the man she loved to her family endless times; but she never thought it would be under these circumstances.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Smoak," Oliver said, shaking David's hand.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Queen," David said, shaking Oliver's hand with a firm grip as he tried to figure out what was up with the young man that seemed to stare at his daughter with love in his eyes, "So how long are you in town then?"

"Till Saturday morning, sir," Oliver said politely, making David hold back a small smile. The young man was nervous. Good.

"Then you two need to come have dinner with us on Friday night," David said, leaving no room for discussion. Felicity just watched as they interacted. It was like watching a car crash.

"I would love to, sir," Oliver said happily. He wanted to know more about Felicity's family. And he wanted her family to like him. He never cared about it before, but now it seemed as important as ever.

"Dad," Felicity said, trying to think of a way to avoid her overprotective, loving, crazy parents getting their hands all over Oliver. He was not ready to deal with the Smoak's. "We are here on business, and not pleasure," she cut in, watching how Oliver seemed to gulp when she said 'pleasure'.

"No, I don't want to hear it Felicity. Your mom and I haven't seen you in months. The least we can all do is have a nice quiet dinner together. Don't make me call your mom, you know how overwhelming she can be," he said, making her nod with her head in agreement quickly. She knew exactly how convincing Donna Smoak could be. "Excellent, I will see you two back at home around 8 on Friday night. Ok?"

"Ok dad," Felicity said, knowing that there was nothing she could do to make her father change his mind. He was very determined and focused in everything in life and when he locked onto an idea nothing could change his mind. Her mom always used to say how she and her father had that trait in common.

"Well I've got to go. We have a security problem, you know those people that love to count cards. Bright and reckless," he said, winking at her. Both of them remembered her rebellious phase; one where she used to go to different casinos in town to play Black Jack tables - aka counting cards. She was pretty good at it and her parents were proud of her brilliance and infuriated by the illegal act. Her father would always say how dangerous it was to play a scam like that and that casino owners had a zero tolerance policy when it came to things like that, even with his connection in casinos.

"That's the rumor," she said, rolling her eyes. She may have done it a few times, but it was for a good cause; to pay her way through college. MIT was expensive, and even with the scholarship she got, she still needed to pay her books, food and rent. Her parents would have gladly paid for it but she wanted to prove to them and herself that she could do it. Now…she could kind of admit that she could have done it a better way.

"I will see you two tomorrow! Bye kiddo," David said, kissing the top of Felicity's head and turning to Oliver, "Mr. Queen." Oliver gave him a nod in return and David turned and walked away with two extremely large security guards. Whomever was trying to cheat at the Bellagio was in for a surprise for sure.

"Home sweet home," she said, her lips pressed in a firm line. Oliver gave her a raised questioning eyebrow. Somehow even with that he still looked completely amused by her being caught by her dad, "Shut up, Queen. Now let's go, I need a shower."

He grinned even wider, "Yes, ma'am."

* * *

A heatwave seemed to make the Las Vegas weather even hotter than Felicity remembered. After avoiding any questions from Oliver as they made there way up to their rooms she had a cold shower and changed into a comfortable pair of green silk pajama shorts and a cami. She also put her long blonde hair in a messy bun on top of her head. The air-conditioner was on full blast, and she had her files and IPad spread out on top of the large king sized hotel bed. Next to it all, sat a recently delivered delicious plate of spicy chicken stripes and fries. She loved room service.

She was eating a small piece of chicken while dipping it in the side sauce, and reading the last report about Apex Company, when a knock on the door drew her attention. She got up on her feet, her toes curling into the push carpet as she walked towards the door. Looking through the peephole she found Oliver on the other side of the door, dressed in low lounge pants and a blue t-shirt. She opened the door.

"Hi," he said, with a small smile, his hands deep inside his pockets.

"Hi," she said. Felicity was first confused and then slightly uncomfortable, as she noticed how Oliver's eyes traveled over her small pj's. He was truly shameless when it came to her.

"So I was in my room, bored out of mind, and I was about to order dinner. But then I thought: why don't I order it with Felicity? So here I am. Can I come in?" he said, feeling his blood pumping to think about them alone in her bedroom, as simple as it was. They hadn't discussed sex yet, but he was a red-blooded man and she was a gorgeous woman; one that he was deeply in love with. He would wait as long as she wanted, but it wouldn't make him desire her any less.

"Sure," she said opening her room while biting her lower lip; trying to control the urge to cover her body. She had promised herself that she wouldn't let things get too far with Oliver before telling him the truth. And things were going so well lately. Maybe after they got back in Starling City and things settled a bit more at QC, maybe it would be the right time to tell him the truth. Until then she would have to not note how nice his shoulders looked or how muscular his exposed arms were.

She closed the door.

"So, what are you doing? Since we're not going out to explore the city, like I suggested," Oliver asked her, looking around her room that was the perfect copy of his own – from the large king sized bed with white covers, to the cream-colored couch and white carpet over the light wooden floors.

"Oliver, I grew up in Las Vegas. There is nothing for me to see here that I already haven't done. Trust me," she said, moving to sit back on the bed, as Oliver sat on the couch.

Oliver relaxed back into the couch and gave her a sexy grin, "Like that girl down at reception?"

Felicity could feel her face flushing. She brandished a fry at him, "If it wasn't that these fries are super fresh I'd throw one at you."

Oliver gave a laugh and put his hands up in defeat. "Ok. Well I'm kind of excited to be here, I mean I've never been here. I'm sure that Tommy and I have probably already come here in the past. But for me it's the first time," he explained, comfortable to discuss his amnesia with her; to not have to pretend to be someone that he wasn't. With Felicity, he could just relax and be himself.

"I'm sure Tommy is better company for it than me anyway. Who knows, maybe you two can come back here for his bachelor party," she suggested, pushing her glasses back in place and moving to grab a fry as Oliver moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"I'm not so sure about that," Oliver said, kissing the back of her naked shoulder. His lips lingering on her pale skin; smiling as he saw the goose bumps rising on her soft skin.

"Oliver," she lightly reprimanded. The small kiss on her naked skin was enough to make her flush and heat to pool between her thighs.

"Fine, I will behave," he said, moving away slightly and sitting against the large piles of pillows against the headboard. He took the TV remote that was next to the bed, and turned it on, surfing the channels to find something to distract him.

"Thank you," she said with a smile, as she began to take some notes on a small notebook while Oliver watched TV. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, him focused on the TV show he was watching and her trying to read the last files about the software she had developed for Apex Company. However, the silence didn't last very long.

Oliver lowered the volume of the TV and stole one of her fries, "I didn't know why you are obsessively studying this deal. It will be fine."

"Hey," she warned, watching as he continued to steal her yummy golden potato snacks. "Go order your own food," she said, as he exaggerated a moan at the fries.

"You are going to deny me a French fry? Really? No making out, no partying and no fries. You are an evil, evil woman," he said sarcastically, moving to softly kiss her on the lips.

"Oliver," she returned his kiss for a couple seconds before pulling back and resisting jumping into his arms and doing what they both obviously wanted to do. "You're really distracting, fry thief," she said, holding back the urge, as he smiled at her.

"Ditto, Ms. Smoak," he teased her, as she gave up trying to study for tomorrow since she was pretty sure she'd read the same line like four times.

"Aren't you even a little worried? Or nervous?" she asked him, putting her files and the IPad on the side table, and pushing herself back against the pillows next to him. She was worried; after all, it would be his first solo meeting since he came back.

"I will admit that I'm a little bit anxious," he said, pausing to gather his thoughts before continuing, "But I know that everything will be alright. Walter wouldn't give me this responsibility if he didn't think I was capable of doing it. Besides, working at QC has actually ended up being easier than I expected."

"Good to know," she said in a happy and relieved tone, grabbing another fry and offering him another.

"Thanks," he said, eating it right out of her hand, "So how come you never told me you were from Vegas?"

Felicity gave a shrug and nibbled on some chicken, "You never asked. Plus it's no big deal. Vegas is a city like any other."

"Ok. Tell me about your parents then," he said, wanting to know every detail about her life.

She grabbed the control and changed the channel again, "Well you met my dad, David. He's the security manager of this hotel. He actually got this job two years ago. He used to handle security, in another hotel before. He and my mom both work here actually."

"Your mom? What does she do?"

Felicity settled on a cooking show, "She's the entertainment manager. All the attractions, shows, conventions, etc. go through her. She's really good at it too. She's a people person, you know?"

"What else? I know you're an only child." Oliver honestly looked eager to know more. A part of her ached remembering when she told him all of this before. With every memory she shared she felt like she was one step closer to telling Oliver everything. Baby steps.

"Yeah, I think they wanted to have more kids but times were tough when I was growing up you know. At the time my dad was one of the many security guards in another casino and my mom was an assistant of one of the Bellagio managers. That's how she got the job actually. They worked a lot and they tried to spend all their free time with me. I guess they thought it wasn't the best time to have another kid. Then time passed and I was off to college. Things got a lot better when my dad was promoted to head of security here Bellagio and my mom as entertainment manager. But again more time passed and they were in their 50's. They eventually bought a bigger house and settled into a more comfortable life," Felicity rambled. Before she could stop herself she said, "And I guess that right now they are expecting grandchildren to pop out of me any minute now."

"Oh really?" Oliver said with amusement in his tone and a seriousness in his eyes that scared her a bit.

She gave him a small roll of her eyes, "You have no idea how many times my mom has tried to set me up on blind dates every time I visit here." Donna Smoak was a romantic, and finding the love of her life at 22 years old, getting married and having a baby not long after it; was the main reason she pushed Felicity to find a partner in her life. She wanted the same things for Felicity, who she considered a loner. But what her mother didn't know was that she had already found the one. And even after she believed she had lost him forever, she didn't want to have a family with anyone else.

Oliver let her slide on the blind dates and grandchildren talk and said, "So they worked hard to have a good life. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"I know you don't," she said with a smile, remembering Oliver saying the same thing to her a few years ago. "I mean, you lived the past five years working hard to provide for yourself, and all of that. I mean, you were a farmer. You worked under the scalding sun on wheat crops. And I bet it was tough. Not that other lines of work aren't tough as hell. I mean…I will stop talking now," she rambled, embarrassed, trying to disguise her slip.

"You're cute," he said in an endearing voice, enjoying Felicity's ramble.

"Are you making fun of me, Mr. Queen?" she asked, poking his side.

"I wouldn't dare Ms. Smoak," he said, kissing the top of her head, as she moved to rest her head against his shoulder, her hand resting against his ribcage as she turned her body slightly towards him, "Do you miss here?"

She shook her head in his shoulder before looking up at him, "Not really, I mean I miss my parents. I didn't have that many friends growing up and when I left for college I never looked back. I wanted to have a different life from my parents. And then Starling City became my home, and I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"I'm glad that you chose to move to Starling City when you graduated," he whispered, looking at her with so much love that her breath caught in her throat. Even though they hadn't spoken the words she was sure that he loved her as much as she loved him.

"So am I," she said, letting her body mold itself against his side. He tucked his arm around her and kissed the crown of her head. Her hand gripped his shirt as a familiar feeling of being home settled over her.

For the rest of the night they both enjoyed each others company as they watched Firefly on Netflix. For Felicity, nothing felt more perfect that this.

* * *

The meeting with Apex Company was a success. Oliver charmed the board of the company, explaining why it was so important to work alongside Queen Consolidated, to invest in this partnership. The software that Felicity and the IT and Advanced Science Division had created, was edgy, top-notch technology that would bring Apex devices to the next level in development. With it, they would be able to beat Palmer Industry's in the market for sure.

As Oliver moved from one topic to the other at the meeting, Felicity could see glimpses of the old Oliver in him. The way he talked, how he moved from one side to the other; even his posture was a physical reminder of the man she met all those years ago. It was as if his mind went on Vice President Oliver Queen mode, like an involuntary reflex, like he hadn't been through hell on that boat five years ago.

When Oliver handed over the reins to her she smiled and explained the practical parts, advantages, and elements of the project, going through software and hardware compatibilities, and how advanced their devices would be. From Oliver look of approval and the fact that no one could take their eyes off of her, she had done a good job.

They left the meeting with a signed deal, a large check and satisfied smiles all around.

* * *

Saturday night came and Oliver and Felicity were preparing for dinner with David and Donna Smoak. While Felicity was nervous at bringing the man that she loved, to her home, Oliver was nervous for another reason.

He was standing in front of the room safe with the pendant that he had worn for five years in his hand. Felicity would be at his door any moment and he couldn't decide if he should really do this. Should he place the pendant in the safe? Or should he continue wearing it. Even though it had been an integral part of him for the past five years he felt odd wearing it to dinner at the house of the parents he wished to impress.

It felt odd not having that weight on his chest but…he felt it was the right thing to do. If he was really going to move forward then he needed to put this away. Even for a night.

A knock came from the door as he placed the pendant in the safe and closed the small door. Grabbing his jacket he turned to the door and opened it. On the other side stood Felicity, wearing a black high-low cascade dress with some wickedly thin high heels. As his eyes roamed over her, Felicity's eyes took him in. He was wearing a fitted suit with a light blue shirt and dark blue tie. He looked handsome.

"Ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," he said in a light teasing manner as he closed the door behind him. When he turned to her she had her hand held out towards Oliver. He placed his hand in hers and she gave a laugh.

"As much as I like holding your hand I was asking for the car keys," she said with a smile.

Oliver pulled her closer and tilted his head, "And why is that?"

Using her proximity to her advantage she snatched the keys from inside his pants pockets. "Because I'm driving," she said as she dangled the keys in front of him. She pulled back and began walking towards the elevator.

Oliver followed behind her and whispered in her ear, "Tease."

She turned towards him and grinned, "Behave. Plus, you don't know where my parents live. I do. So are you ready?"

The elevator doors opened in front of them and they stepped forward. Tucking her into his side he returned her grin, "Yes."

* * *

It only took them 20 minutes or so to reach the small gated community on the outskirts of Las Vegas where Felicity's parents lived. They pulled into the driveway of the cream colored Nevada style home. Felicity killed the engine and looked up at the familiar house.

"Nervous?" Oliver asked. She had been quite talkative during the drive; telling him everything he would need to know about her parents. Which mainly consisted of her saying that her mom was a talker like her and that her dad was protective of his daughter. Now she seemed to clam up a bit.

Felicity gave a breathy laugh, "Not at all. It's just Oliver Queen that I'm introducing to my parents." She couldn't tell Oliver that she felt like this should have happened when they were engaged or how she wished that things were different enough where she would have told him about their past before bringing him there.

Oliver leaned across the seat and pulled her in for a chaste kiss, "Hey. It's gonna be alright."

Nodding she gave him one last kiss before both stepped out of the car and headed towards the front door, with Oliver's hand on the small of her back. Felicity rang the doorbell. Almost immediately the front door opened and a beautiful blonde woman opened the door.

Donna Smoak's eyes were wide and a smile graced her face as she pulled Felicity into a hug with a shout of, "Lissy!"

Felicity hugged her mother back, the familiar and safe arms of her mom being a reprieve for a second. She pulled back and said, "Mom, it's not cute when you call me Lissy either."

Donna waved Felicity's concern away and kissed her cheek, "Nonsense. You will always be my darling girl Lissy." Her eyes moved to the side and caught sight of Oliver. Looking back at Felicity she raised a questioning eyebrow, "Who's this?"

Felicity almost sighed at the gleeful look in her mom's eyes and introduced Oliver, "Mom this is Oliver Queen. We came down for the weekend to close off a deal with Apex Company."

She didn't notice how Oliver faltered a little at the introduction. She…hadn't introduced him as her boyfriend. Shaking off the momentary lapse he stepped forward and shook Mrs. Smoak's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Smoak," he greeted politely.

She gave Felicity another look, clearly impressed with Oliver's manners and silently asking to many questions with her eyes that Felicity didn't want to answer at the moment. Donna then pulled him into a merry hug as well, "It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Queen. Would you please come in?"

With a nod they both entered the beautiful home and were led to the living room. Donna signaled for them to sit on the love seat together.

"You have a lovely home," Oliver commented.

Donna smiled and in a teasing voice said, "Why thank you dear. I do try."

"Where's dad?" Felicity asked as she held her hands in her lap. She was most nervous about him. She was surprised he hadn't been the one to open the door.

Donna pointed behind her, "He's in the kitchen. Putting the last touches on the duck. If I'd let him, he would have answered the door while holding the cutting shears."

Felicity felt a blush come over her, "Mom."

"Well it's true. Not everyday your daughter brings a boy home," Donna said with a grin. Felicity was about to comment again when her mom turned the conversation around and looked at Oliver, "So how have you found your stay so far Mr. Queen?"

"It's gone well. The hotel is lovely and the service is excellent," Oliver answered.

Donna beamed at both of them before casually saying, "That's great to hear. Oliver Queen saying we're doing a good job, especially after all the times you've been here before. It's high praise."

Oliver returned her smile. He knew that he had been in Las Vegas before and it must have not been for the best reasons. Felicity's mom seemed to be asking about that for sure, "Yes. Plenty times before. But that was a different me. Haven't been to Las Vegas in a very long time."

No one mentioned the five years he'd been gone. Donna gave a nod in understanding, "That's good."

They were about to continue talking when a voice called out, "Dinner's ready."

Standing up they followed Felicity's mom into the dining room. The table was covered in plenty of food and four place settings were set up. At the head of the table stood David Smoak, cutting into the duck. He looked up when they came in.

"Hi, dad," Felicity said as she came over to kiss his cheek.

"Hi, Lissy," he replied. He looked up at Oliver and his face became a little more closed off. This was his daughter after all. He needed to scare potential suitors, "Hello Mr. Queen."

"Hello Mr. Smoak. You can call me Oliver though. Mr. Queen was my father," he said to both of Felicity's parents.

David nodded and didn't return the same sentiment. "Well Oliver, I would go over and shake your hand but duck's got to be cut," he said as he waved one of the knives in his hand.

Oliver's eyes followed the knife for a second and Felicity let out a little huff and warned, "Dad."

He turned innocent eyes to his daughter as she and Oliver sat down, "What?"

"You know what," Felicity said as she took a sip of her water.

David actually looked up at his wife and gave a wink. Donna laughed as she began pouring the wine. David in turn began serving out the duck to them. All the while Oliver felt like he was missing out on something. This felt like the kind of dinner where the parents ask the potential suitor what there intentions were with their daughter but…something was off. And the fact remained that Felicity hadn't really told them straight out what Felicity and him were. She just skirted around the topic of them being together.

When they were all served they fell into a sort of easy conversation. First came the question of where they met.

"So where did you two meet?" Donna asked as she ate her duck.

"We met at Queen Consolidated," Oliver said with a small smile.

Felicity nodded along as she ate and simply confirmed, "Yeah. We met at work."

Then came the obligatory question about how things were going in Starling City.

"And how's everything going in Starling City?" David asked.

"Great. Sara and Nyssa just got engaged," Felicity answered as a small frown formed on her mom's lips. She knew all of Felicity's evasion techniques. Both of her parents did.

David turned to Oliver, "And you Oliver? How is Starling City treating you since your return?"

"Actually everything's gone pretty well Mr. Smoak," Oliver could feel Felicity's hand grasp his underneath the table in reassurance.

"And the adjustment?" Donna asked.

She was asking about his adjustment in leaving Australia and returning to a life of affluence, "It's being going well Mrs. Smoak."

"It's alright to call me Donna, dear," Felicity's mom said as she sipped her wine and beckoned him to continue.

"Things were a little hard in the beginning but everything's turned out pretty great so far," Oliver answered as he looked over at Felicity. She gave him a smile in return but didn't say anything.

After that they talked about what Felicity's parents did for a living and how they were hoping to turn the basement into a family room for when extra family came to visit. As Felicity was an only child and they didn't have any close family in the area, she knew that her mom was talking about her and the oh so possible future grandkids she hoped to have soon. They also talked about Oliver's future at Queen Consolidated and how they hoped Felicity would be able to visit more often. None of them missed how it was implied that they both come along.

Finally the conversation turned to the classic 'embarrassing stories from Felicity's past'.

Donna laughed and smiled as she told the story of how Felicity first got her glasses, "We didn't notice anything was wrong until her teacher said that she had to move her up in class because she was having trouble focusing during lessons. You should have seen her when we took her to the eye doctor. She was so adamant that she didn't need glasses. In fact she was so sure that she didn't need glasses that, at the young age of 8, she told both doctor's that they were idiots. Thing is there was only one doctor in the room. She most certainly needed glasses."

David in turn told the story of the time Felicity tried to run away, "She packed her own peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a bottle of water and her blanket in her little backpack. She had left her teddy bear at the daycare center and there was nothing that was going to stop four-year-old Lissy from getting him back. Luckily enough I was making pancakes that morning so she decided to stay and have breakfast with us."

Conversation remained in this light manner until David commented, "You know Lissy has never brought a boy home before."

Both Oliver and Felicity froze for a second as Donna nodded, "It's true. Lissy has never brought a boy home before. Not even little Peter from third grade who Felicity would trade kisses on the cheek for his fruit roll ups."

Felicity put her wine down and answered before Oliver could, "Mom. We came down here for a meeting, nothing else."

"You've got to admit that you two make quite a pair," Donna said.

Oliver looked over at Felicity and saw how a flush came over her face. He couldn't help but saying, "We do make an interesting pair."

Felicity looked over at him and Donna opened her mouth to say something else but David put his hand on hers, "Leave her be dear."

Felicity's mom looked like she wanted to do anything but stop, but she nodded and let the topic drop for the moment. Felicity gave her dad a grateful look. She knew the question had been coming all night but she wasn't ready for any of their inquiries yet. Oliver on the other hand didn't know what to say anymore. He knew what Felicity was to him. He knew what he wanted and he was confused as to why she continued to skirt around them, why she remained silent. A small part of him wondered if she was embarrassed by him.

The slow tension that had been filling up the room all night finally took up the room and they became silent for a second. Looking down at her watch Felicity let her eyes go wide, "Wow, it's getting a bit late and we've got an early flight to Starling City tomorrow."

Donna and David shared a look before turning back to them. Oliver slipped his hand out of hers and pretended to dab at his mouth. He didn't know what was going on but he agreed, he wanted to finish this dinner, "It's true, Mr. and Mrs. Smoak. We do have an early flight tomorrow."

No one mentioned that Oliver Queen had a private plane that could leave whenever he desired.

"Would you like some help with the dishes?" Oliver asked.

Donna gave him a pleased smile, "Thank you for offering but no. It's alright. Don't want to hold you two up."

"Thanks mom," Felicity said with a small smile as they all stood. They made their way to the front door and began saying their goodbyes.

Oliver watched as Felicity hugged her mom and dad tight. Her mom must have said something to her in her ear because she instantly looked up at Oliver and blushed. David walked over to Oliver and shook his hand, his grip tight.

"You two drive home safe. And take care of my baby girl. She's the only one I have Mr. Queen," David said.

Oliver nodded and said, "Of course."

Donna came towards him and pulled him into a hug as well, "You two don't be strangers ok?"

Oliver gave them a happy smile, even though he felt off inside, "We'll certainly try. Goodnight Mr. & Mrs. Smoak. Thank you for having us for dinner."

"Pleasure was ours. Felicity doesn't come down as much so I'm leaving it up to you to keep an eye out for her," she playfully warned, trying to ease the tension in the entryway of the home.

Felicity let out a groan as she kissed her moms cheek, "Grown woman here mom. I can take care of myself."

David backed up his wife as he opened the front door, "Even then, it's nice to have people looking out for you. Even Mr. Queen."

Oliver took that as some sort of approval and with a last smile and an exchange of hugs between Felicity and her parents again, they made their way to the car.

* * *

The drive back to the Bellagio was filled with a tense silence. They barely spoke as they arrived, stepped into the hotel, and made their way up in the elevator. The weight of the tension between them made the ride seem longer than it actually was. For the first time since they started their romance, Oliver avoided touching her, keeping their bodies distant from one another. She knew he was upset with her, she knew that she had hurt his feelings in some way, she just wasn't exactly sure how. Her family made her feel off kilter during this visit, out of control, and she knew that the dinner was not what Oliver had expected. But maybe he was overreacting or something to something small that she'd barely noticed? What could she have said to make him that mad?

The elevator stopped at the 33rd floor and Oliver hurried out of it. She watched as his tense body angrily walked over to his room, cardkey in hand. He had removed his suit jacket and tie in the car, and right now he looked dejected.

Felicity walked after him, not sure how to approach him or what to say to make things better. As he was about to unlock the door, she hurried to him as fast as her black heels allowed her to, stopping right beside him.

"Are you going to ignore me all night long?" she asked, resisting crossing her arms across her chest.

"I'm not ignoring you," he said in a bitter and slightly cold tone.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically, tilting her head and trying to capture his eyes.

"I just think that if I have nothing good to say, then I better stay quiet," Oliver said, finally unlocking the door, his hands on the doorknob.

"Oliver, I'm sorry ok. I don't know what I said or did to make you mad, but know that I never meant to hurt you," she said, trying to apologize.

"I can't believe this," he said with a disappointed look at Felicity. "I thought that you knew me better than that. That I meant more to you than that. I guess I was wrong," Oliver said, opening his bedroom door and turning to stand in the doorway.

"Oliver," she pleaded, trying to make him stay and try to fix whatever this was. She needed to fix it, "Please."

"Please what Felicity?" he snapped, blocking the doorway with his body.

"Tell me how I can fix this! I don't want to fight with you," she begged, not sure how to get out of this mess. They were doing so well, things were really good between them. How could she have ruined it so quickly with something she wasn't even sure she did?

"Just let me ask you something," he said, his voice void of emotion, "Am I just a passing 'fancy' to you? Something for you to get bored and move on to the next best thing?"

"Oliver! Of course not! Why are you even saying that?" she asked in shock.

"I don't know…maybe it's the fact that you seemed so uncomfortable with the fact that your parents thought that I was your boyfriend. That you pretty much skirted around the topic all night. So I'm not sure what we're even doing here if I mean that little to you."

Felicity froze. Sure she had felt uncomfortable. But it had more to do with the fact that she'd never brought a boy home before, "Oliver…that was not…I mean…"

"You know what? Just forget it. I'll see you tomorrow," he said, moving to close the bedroom door.

"No, Oliver. Wait!" she said, moving to stop him from closing the door, "It's not like that. Please! I've…I've never brought a guy home before. Especially a guy like you. Please just wait. Give me a chance."

"What, Felicity? Give me one good reason for me not to close this door right now!" he fought, as the fire in his eyes burned bright again.

"Because I love you, god dammit!" she shouted, her breathing a bit chocked.

"What?" he asked in a quaking voice, his shoulders still tense but relaxing a bit.

She took a step forward and took a chance, "I love you."

Oliver moved in a flash; pinning her against the open door as his mouth crashed into hers. He held tight on to her face, his fingers threading into her blonde hair, as her hands grabbed onto his broad shoulders. She moaned as Oliver pressed his tongue inside her mouth, as he pressed her body harder against the door.

"Oliver," she moaned, as he moved his lips to kiss and suck down her neck. She let out a shaky breath at the overwhelming sensation of his hard body against her soft one, while his hands went from her arms to the side of her face and returned to kiss her.

His hands roamed down her back towards her ass. Gripping her he lifted her, her legs automatically wrapping around him. He moved to grasp the now naked skin of her thighs. In one swift move, he closed the door behind her, moving them inside the dark room so that no one would interrupt them. He pressed her against a near by wall. Felicity whimpered as their hips pressed together in the most delicious way.

His hardened member pressed against her clothed core, making wetness pool between her thighs. He sucked on her neck, licking it and leaving small bites down to her collarbone as her hands scratched through his hair. He turned his mouth to her lips, devouring her with his deep kiss, his tongue making love with hers, in a way that only Oliver knew how.

"Oh God," she groaned when he pushed harder against her, his erection brushing against her most sensitive parts. She tightened her hold on him.

Felicity ran her hands over his back, towards the end of his shirt, pulling it from the inside of his tailored pants. She touched the skin of his back, a mix of hot and soft, with rough and scared tissue. Marks of the day that she almost lost him. Proof of the most terrifying event of both of their lives. The one that took him away from her for five years.

His tongue invaded her mouth, demanding her, tasting her, their breaths labored and deep. She ran her nails down his neck and powerful back, leaving small starches behind. He moaned in appreciation and the kiss became deeper, rougher. Her hands moved to his front, touching his defined and hard abs, making him moan against her mouth. She needed to feel his skin against hers. She didn't know where the strength came from but she ripped open his shirt, making tiny buttons flying all over the floor. She ran her hands down his defined abs and towards his hips, savoring every inch of skin that it was revealed to her.

Oliver groaned against her lips as a hand snuck down to rub against his clothed erection. Never had he wanted a woman as he wanted her. No one ever had made him feel this way. But he wasn't feeling that patient, and while she softly moved her hands over his chest, he roughly gripped her thighs, bringing her closer to his aching body; trying to alleviate the ache. She was driving him mad.

"Felicity," he groaned, softly biting her lip.

"Oh God," she moaned, while Oliver began thrusting his hips against her tight core. It had been too long since she had felt him inside of her. She needed him like she needed air.

His mouth sucked her collarbone while his rough hands caressed her soft mounds through her dress. She was lost in her own pleasure as her black pumps dug into his tight ass.

Oliver moved his lips back to hers, in a soul-crushing kiss. His hands moved under her dress to reach her panties, pushing them to the side so he could touch her wet center. She was hot and dripping on his digits. He softly touched her clit with his calloused fingers, moving the soft skin in small circles till she was begging, "Please Oliver."

He pushed one and then two fingers inside of her, thrusting into her while his thumb ran over her clit. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back against the door; lost in ecstasy. He pushed his fingers deeper in hard and precise movements. In a way he couldn't explain how he knew all the right spots to touch and stroke to drive her insane. It was like his body knew her.

"Oh, don't stop," Felicity moaned, her eyes closed, her fingernails digging deep into Oliver's strong back. He found spots inside of her that no one could ever find. No one knew her body, heart and soul like Oliver Queen.

She was so lost in her own pleasure that she gasped when he removed his fingers and used the hand to open his dress pants. Gripping his aching member, he used her natural wetness to coat himself as he groaned into her open mouth; it was the hottest thing he'd ever done. She pulled him closer as he used one hand to stroke himself.

"God Felicity," he moaned her name against her neck, his breathing labored and his eyes closing. She could tell he was trying to control his body; but he was losing the battle. She was losing the battle too. She wanted to touch him but she didn't want to be put down.

Felicity kissed up and down his strong neck, while he stroked his member. He pushed the bottom of her dress up, and she helped him; exposing all of her.

"Are you sure?" Oliver asked her, his lips finding hers in a long and deep kiss.

"Yes," she whimpered, holding tightly onto his broad shoulders.

He let go of himself and with one firm tug she heard the ripping sound of her favorite lace panties. But she didn't care; all she wanted was to feel him pulsing deep inside of her.

"I need you so much," he moaned against her lips, moving his aching member between her folds, collecting her wetness.

"Please," she groaned out against his lips as she lifted herself and he moved the tip of his cock to her entrance. In one single movement, he was finally inside her.

"Oliver," she ground out, closing her eyes in profound pleasure. God, how much she had missed this. To be filled by him, to feel him stretching her, to be completed by him.

"Shit," he muttered against her skin, trying to not lose it. She was tight and heavenly; warm, her wetness making him slide home easily that he was lost within her. She felt perfect. Like she was made just for him.

His first thrust was slow, gentle; trying to control his desire to not lose himself in her. Instead he paid attention to the way that her breath hitched when he thrust into her. How she let out a little whimper when her circled his hips and pressed into her. How her hands gripped onto him and how she devoured his mouth when his hand came down to grip her ass and press her against the door. In a matter of minutes he was thrusting deep into her.

"Faster," Felicity pleaded, digging her nails into his shoulders and making Oliver moan in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He picked up his pace, holding tightly onto her as he moved one hand to hitch up her leg higher around his waist. She whimpered as he thrust deeply into her, softly torturing her, till the heat was almost unbearable. She was too tight and he felt too fucking good.

They moved together; faster and faster till she had to press her mouth against his shoulder to stop her yells of pleasure as she tightened around him. He almost lost it right there. But he held on, he wasn't done yet. He needed more. Pulling her into a kiss he groaned out, "Move."

Even though her thighs were shaking with the after shocks of her release she nodded and began to lift herself slightly, meeting his punishing thrusts. The thrusts went deeper, his cock ramming into her hot wet core. Oliver held tightly on to her hips, using it to pull her body as close to his as possible.

"Oliver," she gasped, as she tightened her walls around him. She felt his thrusts stutter for a moment.

"Felicity," he groaned out in her mouth as he thrust one more time before spilling his hot thick seed inside of her. He felt weak in the knees as he lazily pumped into her, enjoying the last waves of pleasure. Suddenly he felt as if he couldn't stand on his own feet anymore. It was too much.

They stood unmoving against the door; pressed together, out of breathe. A minute passed before Oliver finally moved, slowly slipping out of her. When he went to lower her to the ground she tightened her legs around him. Breath still heavy she said, "No. After that…I honestly don't think I can walk."

He gave her a small kiss, "Ok." With one final spurt of energy he moved them towards the large king sized bed.

Oliver lowered them onto the soft mattress, not even bothering to remove any of their clothes. Tucking himself back into his pants he pulled Felicity's dress down and took her glasses off, placing them on the side table. He got into bed and pulled her towards him before covering them with the comforter. He smiled as he felt her warm breath fan against his chest.

He thought of the pendant in the rooms safe. I had been the right decision to remove the pendant before heading to Felicity's parents home for dinner. He'd never felt as happy or as light as he felt at that moment. All the confusion and anger from earlier was gone and all that was left was this warm feeling inside. And she was the reason for it. She was his light. His happiness. And suddenly he knew it. He knew it deep down in his bones. She was the right choice.

Oliver softly moved Felicity's hair off her face, smiling at the serene look on it. Her eyes were still closed and a small smile was on her lips. He softly kissed her, caressing her pale skin with the tips of his fingers.

"Felicity," he whispered, moving his hands against her hair, as she moved closer to him and to his warm touch.

"Yeah?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

He nuzzled her head before whispering, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: How about that? I told you guys that a happy ending would come! But you know what they say right? ****Without conflict, there is no development. So get ready!**

**I hope our work is helping you guys to go through those hardcore episodes of Arrow.**

**Anyway, let us know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse and TheAlternativeSource **


	14. Latch

**Broken Arrows Chapter 14 – Latch**

**A/N:** _Hi! I want to thank all the amazing support for this story. You guys rock! You all have no idea how much each one of you mean to us. Thank you. We love you guys!_

_Let's send our love for my girl, the Captain America to my Bucky, my partner, the Queen of the FEELS: TheAlternativeSource. 3_

_As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page._

_Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse_

_Follow me on Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse_

_Follow TheAlternativeSource on Tumblr - thealternativesource_

_Follow TheAlternativeSource on Twitter! - TheAltSource_

_We are having a lot of fun Tweeting with you guys!_

_Music – Latch by Kodaline_

* * *

_This one is for all the new readers! Welcome to the Broken Arrows family!_

* * *

_You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down,  
You, you enchant me even when you're not around,  
If there, there are boundaries,  
I will try to knock them down,  
I'm latching on babe,  
Now I know what I have found,  
I feel we're close enough,  
I wanna lock in your love,  
I feel we're close enough,  
I wanna lock in your love, your love,_

_Now I've got you in my space,  
I won't let go of you,  
You got me shackled in my embrace,  
I'm latching on to you_

_I feel so encaptured,  
Got me wrapped up in your touch,  
Feel so enamored,  
Hold me tight within your clutch,  
How did you do it?  
You got me losing all my breath,  
How did you give me,  
To have my heartbeat out my chest?_

Oliver never thought that his life would end up like this. Never in the past five years had he pictured that one day he would be living in Starling City, surrounded by his own family and friends, with the woman he loved by his side. Sure, he loved Slade like a brother, and he, Shado and Alex were his family as well as the Queens, but he always felt that something was missing. And whatever it was, was more than finding out his true identity – because he was damn happy being Jack Sawyer – it was to know that he really belonged somewhere, to have a purpose. He found that in working alongside his stepfather Walter, in helping his mother in her charity work, spending nights watching movies with Thea, listening to every story that Tommy had to tell him about there 'epic bromance', and in the feeling of Felicity sleeping in his arms. That was what made him truly happy, like he hadn't ever been before.

Just thinking about Felicity brought a large smile to his face. His girlfriend was truly remarkable, the most amazing woman he had met in his entire life; the light in his darkest days. The past couple of weeks he had spent by her side were the most happy he had been in the past five years; to feel her sleeping in his arms after they had made love for the first time felt like heaven. Of course he wished that he had woken her up with kisses against her soft skin and made love in the dim morning light, but sadly by the time he had woken up she was already dressed and waiting for him to have breakfast.

She had kissed him softly, whispering words of love against his lips and promises of more. But as soon as they had gotten back to Starling City, work and family seemed to wrap themselves around them. Oliver had to attend a charity gala for the Starling Children's Hospital with his mother the night of their return from Vegas. And on Sunday Felicity spent the day in bed, wrapped around a blanket, watching movies with Sara and Nyssa, trying to fight the never ending menstrual cramps that had come around. Apparently this was a monthly gathering for the women that no man could attend. Oliver had never worried or cared before, as he hadn't had a steady girlfriend for the past half-decade to worry about. But for Felicity, he stopped by the drug store to buy her medicine and to bring her the best Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream in town.

When it was time to go back to work at Queen Consolidated, they barely had time to see each other and only had lunch together twice that week so far. Felicity was in the middle of designing a new prototype, and she was in the zone, lost in her own work. Oliver had endless meetings alongside Walter – who was very pleased with his work with Apex Company, and so, let him be responsible for other projects and acquisitions. And so they spent their days at Queen Consolidated with 17th floors separating them. When night fell it didn't get any better. As much as he wanted to go back to Felicity's place – a place that he had yet to go – he knew that she would take her work back home, and so they were stuck with phone calls and not much physical time together. They both didn't like it and Oliver missed her dearly. But he knew that it was just a crazy week and soon they would be able to spend more time together like they were used to.

But no matter how chaotic their lives seemed to be, the feeling of love between them only grew stronger, and he wished he could spend every night with his arms wrapped around her. Telling Felicity that he loved her felt like the most natural thing in the world, like he had loved her for a lifetime; like he knew her all his life. Sometimes he felt like he could actually breath without a care when around her. And ever since the night they had made love in that hotel in Las Vegas, Oliver felt like everything had finally settled into place in his life. Everything now made sense because his life made sense with her by his side.

"Oliver," the smooth voice of John Diggle said, breaking Oliver out of his fog, "Oliver? Are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry Doc," Oliver replied with a small smile.

"You've been smiling a lot lately," Diggle began, placing his clipboard on his lap, "Is there a particular reason for it?"

"Actually there is…I decided to follow your advice," Oliver said, as Diggle patiently waited for him to continue, "I decided to let go of the past that was holding me back, and I made peace with it. I chose to be happy with someone that I really care about. To live in the present."

Diggle was a man of few words, but his face gave it away. He looked kind of proud, "I see. I imagine you are referring to the woman that you met after your return to Starling City."

"Yes, Felicity," Oliver said, loving just saying her name.

"Is that why you are not wearing your chain?" Diggle asked, noticing that the ever-present platinum chain with the arrow pendant was absent from Oliver's neck.

"Yes, I took it off a few days ago. I'm still not used to being without it," Oliver said, softly caressing the skin of the back of his neck, where the chain used to rest. The chain used to be like a safety blanket, something to ground him, to protect him. It was strange to be without it.

"And what made you decide to remove it?" Diggle asked, making a small note on his pad.

"I felt like it was wrong to keep on wearing…I mean," Oliver started to say, rubbing a hand over his face, "I chose Felicity over my Arrow Girl. I chose to live in the present and not to get lost in my past. I know who I am, and I'm not the same man that I used to be five years ago. But I'm also not the same man that lived in Australia for five years. I am someone else now."

"And who are you?" Diggle inquired. This was the simplest question, yet the one they had been working on for weeks.

"I'm a man at peace with his past, his present and his future. I know who I am, and I know that I'm not so much different from the man that I used to be before the accident. But at the same time, I learned so much with Slade and his family. I grew and I changed. I'm a better person than I used to be. I now appreciate every small thing that life provides me. I'm a man who's learned to live again. And finally, I can say that for the first time in years…I'm truly happy," Oliver said, watching how a small smile formed on the corners of John Diggle's lips, before quickly turning into his constant impassive look – the one that never gave anything away.

"This is good Oliver. You've made a lot of progress in the past few months. When you got here all you wanted was to get your memories back, to chase a ghost from your past. But now you understand that you can't go back. Every life experience that you have had in your life has molded you into who you are today. Oliver Queen and Jack Sawyer are facets of the same man. You just needed to realize that on your own," Diggle explained calmly.

"I know that now," Oliver said with a smile as he relaxed against the couch cushions.

"But tell me, are you still working on that memory exercise that we talked about?" John asked him.

"Actually Doc, something happened the other day," Oliver said, excitedly.

"And what was that?"

"I was working on my dad's Mustang like I always do when I have some free time. That car always seems to pull me towards it. I've been trying to get it running again, like my father would have done if he were still alive. And that day I somehow lost myself in it, not realizing how quick my hands were working or how natural it felt as I repaired the engine. That was actually how I started to remember things, working on that car was the first thing that I did in Starling City that felt natural. That made me feel like I belonged here."

"Go on," Diggle said, moving his index finger absentmindedly against his lower lip, as he listened intently to Oliver.

"Then I looked over to the side where my old bike stood. I had already fixed it a few months ago, but I'd never gotten the courage to actually ride it. My best friend told me that I loved that bike. That I used to jump on it and drive for hours when I needed some time for myself. And the bike stood there, taunting me for months, mocking me that I didn't have the guts to try it," Oliver explained, moving his hands against his jeans, nervously, "But two days ago, I decided that I wouldn't let my fear of failure stop me. I walked up to it and started the engine right there. I climbed on it and before I knew it I was driving down the road, the power of the engine making me forget why I was even afraid in the first place. It was like I never left. I never stopped riding that bike. I just felt like I had let go of the fear and it all came back to me."

"Sometimes Oliver, all you need to do is let go."

* * *

Oliver was walking down the main wooden staircase of the mansion, buttoning his navy suit up and trying not to be late for his first meeting of the day. Raisa handed him a traveling mug filled with hot and slightly steaming coffee, that he gladly accepted. He was almost by the door, where Joe the driver would take him and Walter to work, when Thea's voice made him stop in his tracks.

"Ollie. Wait up!" Thea called out. He turned to her and watched as she multitasked between putting her hair up and slipping on her shoes.

"Good morning Speedy," Oliver said, before taking a small sip of his coffee.

"So I heard a rumor that a certain IT goddess will be coming to dinner this Friday night?" Thea teased him, making him smile.

"Where did you hear that?" he asked with a small laugh, enjoying the excitement in his sister's eyes.

"Well…I might have been passing by the kitchen," Thea said innocently, "I heard Raisa and mom talking about the dinner menu. Apparently any kind of nuts are forbidden for the foreseeable future."

"And you heard this just passing by?" Oliver said with a raised eyebrow.

Thea grinned mischievously, "Of course. So…no nuts? IT goddess?"

Oliver let out another laugh, "Yes she's coming and no to any nuts. I think it wouldn't be so good if my girlfriend ended up in the hospital after our first family dinner."

"Oh my God, Ollie," she said excitedly, hugging him, "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Speedy," he muttered against her hair as he hugged her back.

"You know, I have been waiting ages to know the woman that captured your heart," Thea said, making Oliver realize that she probably thought that Felicity was the same one he dated in the past, his Arrow Girl.

Oliver felt himself frown a bit, "Thea, she's not the one you're thinking about. I'm dating Felicity Smoak, not the woman that I dated before the accident."

"Oh," Thea said as she deflated a bit, "I guess I wanted to believe that true love wins it all. But whatever, I know that Felicity Smoak is a really nice person. I actually met her at a Queen Consolidated fundraiser two years ago. Also Walter's very fond of her. You could have done way worse, Ollie; like one of those brainless and shallow leggy model types you used to casually date back in the day." Her voice became teasing at the end, lightning the mood.

"You say the nicest things Thea," Oliver said with a smirk, finishing his coffee. Looks like he wouldn't even need the travel mug.

Thea put a hand on her hip and gave him an expectant look, "I mean them. Because let's be honest it'll be interesting to see mom around her. She's been waiting for this moment for years, I mean, you haven't introduced anyone to us since you dated Laurel in high school for God's sake."

"Oh God," Oliver groaned out in realization, wondering how overwhelming the Queens could be. Suddenly he was afraid that they would scare Felicity away. "Thea, I can't even think about this right now. I'm probably going to be late for my meeting and I've got to go," Oliver said, trying to not show how nervous the thought of Felicity running for the hills - because of his family and the pressure that being with a Queen could bring – made him.

"You know, we really should hang out together. You and her, me and Roy. It would be good for her to know a familiar face when the Spanish Inquisition starts to go down," she said as she walked Oliver to the Bentley parked right outside. Her eyes suddenly widened and she suggested, "We could all go on a double date!"

"You really think it will be that bad?" Oliver asked when he reached the car, his eyes filled with worry.

Thea seemed to backtrack the conversation a little and placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder, "This is mom we're talking about. The first time she met Roy I thought he was going to run away and never look back. You know how mom can be. She means well, but sometimes it can be a little bit…well, overwhelming."

"Yeah," Oliver said, remembering how emotional his family was when he came back home. He had a feeling that meeting the woman he loved was going to be a roller coaster of emotions for his family as well. He hoped it wasn't.

"So, are you in for a double date dinner? We could do it tomorrow night. Something simple and relaxing. No pressure, just hanging out. I will be on my best behavior, promise."

He took in her bright eyes and felt himself relenting. He wouldn't tell her this…but he would do anything for her with those big eyes directed at him, "Fine, I will ask Felicity. But I won't make you any promises, ok?"

"Thank you!" she said, kissing his cheek. "But just to be clear, she knows about it, right?" she asked him; both of them knowing that 'it' meant his amnesia.

"Yes, she knows about 'it'. But before you say anything else, know that I trust her with my own life. She would never say anything to anyone about it," he reassured Thea.

"That's not what I was going to say at all."

"Really?" Oliver challenged.

She gave him a soft, understanding smile, "I was going to say that it's good that she knows the truth. I mean, now I know that you really care about her; and most of all, that she cares about who you really are, and not whom she might have believed you were. And that, Ollie, is what really matters."

Oliver felt himself relax at her reassuring words. Working through the storm that was his new life mashed with his old one was worth it to have family that cared for him like Thea did. Stepping forward he kissed the top of her head, "I will let you know what Felicity decides, ok?"

"Have a good day, dear brother," she said with a nod, before walking back to the kitchen.

Oliver opened the door to Bentley and took a seat next to a waiting Walter, that had been reading a file while waited for him. As the driver turned on the car and made his way out of the mansion grounds, Oliver watched the passing scenery and took a calming breath. He had work to do and there was no reason for him to panic. Right?

* * *

Felicity uncertainly flicked the lapels of her coat as they waited for the driver to drop them off at Roy Harper's apartment building. They sat inside the black Bentley as they moved through the now restored part of the Glades and towards the five story small building that Roy lived in.

"I won't even ask you how you're feeling because it's pretty obvious," Oliver said as he took one of her hands off her coat, lacing their fingers together and moving his thumb across the back of her hand. "You have no reason to be nervous."

"I'm going to meet your sister, Oliver! Of course I'm nervous," Felicity said as she looked over at Oliver, biting her lower lip.

Kissing the back of her hand he said, "Felicity, it's only Thea. She's anxious to meet you. She couldn't stop talking about it today. It'll be fine."

"Exactly! She has high hopes for me, and I don't know if I will fulfill her expectations," she said, her hands moving about and jostling Oliver, "What if she hates me?"

"Baby, you've got nothing to worry about. My sister will love you. There is no way that someone could hate you; you are too cute for that," Oliver said, giving her a playful peck on the lips.

Felicity couldn't stop the small smile that developed on her face at the fact he called her 'baby'. "Oliver! I'm serious!"

"So am I! I promise you that everything will be ok. If you feel uncomfortable at all we'll leave at any moment, ok?"

"Ok," she said, giving in. She was nervous to do something that she had never done before, being introduced as Oliver's girlfriend to the Queens; well one Queen. He leaned forward and gave her another soft kiss, lingering.

The car slowed down and stopped next to a five-story building with big windows and iron bars on the windows of the first floor. It was a small and simple apartment building, the kind that she couldn't picture Thea Queen spending a lot of time in.

"We're here, Mr. Queen," Joe said before stepping out and opening Oliver's door.

"Thank you Joe. You can go back to the mansion. I'll call you when I need you, ok?" Oliver said with a smile, patting the family driver on the shoulder.

"As you wish, sir," Joe said, as Oliver held out a hand and helped Felicity out of the car. As soon as the door was closed the driver pulled away.

Oliver tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and headed towards the front door of the building. They stopped at the steps; the intercoms with different names for the apartments were listed on the side. Oliver looked for Roy's and pushed the code for apartment 33C.

"Yeah?" Thea's voice said from the other side of the intercom.

"Thea it's me, Oliver. Can you let us in?" Oliver asked. He glanced over at Felicity, catching her swinging her hand lightly. She was preparing herself.

"Sure Ollie, come up. We're on the third floor," Thea said and a buzzing sound let them know the main door was unlocked.

Oliver took Felicity's hand into his, interlinking his fingers with hers as they took the stairs to Roy's apartment. They walked in silence until they reached the door that had 33C on it. Felicity removed her coat, revealing the electric blue skirt and black top that she had under her coat. She ran her hands over the skirt, smoothing out imaginary wrinkles.

She could do this. Yes, she was nervous. Yes, she felt a little sick in the stomach; because who wouldn't when meeting the family of the one you loved. And yes, she felt like this was a huge step. But like she told herself when she was readying herself on the apartment steps, things would be ok, especially with Oliver by her side.

"You look amazing," he said, kissing her temple as he knocked on the door.

She felt the last remaining tendrils of doubt pull at her. "You don't think it's too much?" she asked, thinking that maybe she should have stuck with jeans and a more casual look.

"I think it's perfect," he said with a comforting smile as he released her hand and set it on the small of her back. It was the last boost of confidence she needed. Oliver was right; she could do this. She wasn't that little insecure girl that she used to be when she was a teenager. She was a strong, successful, beautiful and confident woman. And in all honesty she had been preparing for this moment for a very long time.

The door opened, revealing Thea dressed in a short leather mini skirt, cropped yellow top and boots. Felicity let go a relieved sigh, as she saw how well dressed Thea was. Thea smiled at her, her eyes sparkling.

"Felicity!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to give her a friendly hug as if they'd known each other for ages.

"Hi," Felicity said, not sure how to proceed, but returning Thea's hug.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I mean, meet you as my brother's girlfriend and not as a QC employee. You know what I mean. Because, we already met, two years ago at the annual Christmas party. Do you remember?" Thea said with a small laugh. It made Felicity relax to see she wasn't the only one feeling anxious here.

"Yeah, I think I do," Felicity said, returning the smile. The fact that Thea was rambling made her feel, oddly enough, connected with the girl.

"Hello to you too, Speedy," Oliver said, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek.

"Ollie," she said with a small smirk, "Please, come in." Opening the door she signaled for them to come inside the apartment.

Felicity took a quick look around as Thea took their coats. The one bedroom apartment had a decent sized living room with a joined kitchen, and a small bathroom at the end of the hallway, next to the bedroom. The living room walls were painted a dark grey, with dark wooden floors. A bookcase was filled with books, records and videogames. Right next to it, a white bicycle was parked, resting against the wall. A dark single couch and a large plasma TV occupied the rest of the room; a PlayStation 4 console was tucked under the TV. At the other corner of the room, a small square wooden table with fours chairs, sat next to the kitchen.

"Hi guys," Roy greeted, walking out of the kitchen.

"Roy," Oliver greeted back, shaking hands with his sister's boyfriend, "This is my girlfriend, Felicity Smoak."

"Nice to meet you," Felicity said, shaking Roy's hand.

"Likewise," Roy said as Thea moved to stand next to him. "Please, sit." Roy was clearly as nervous as Felicity.

Ever since Oliver Queen returned from the dead, Roy felt out of place, not sure how to act. He hadn't met Oliver before, and so, he wasn't sure how to act around him. And most of all, he wanted his girlfriend's brother to not hate him. Oliver didn't needed to like him, just needed to be cool with him being with Thea. So yes, Oliver Queen made Roy feel like he was still in high school, trying to please the popular guy.

"Ummm, we were thinking about ordering in. I hope you two won't mind. Chinese good for you guys?" Thea asked them.

"Chinese is great. I love Chinese," Felicity rambled, sitting on the couch, "No nuts though. Just one and it's straight to the hospital."

Thea gave a nod and looked at Oliver.

"I'm ok with anything really, I'm not picky," Oliver said, as Thea seemed to laugh of his comment.

"I guess that's a perk of you losing your memory. You also lost your annoying habit of not eating peas," Thea teased him; feeling like it was ok to discuss it in front of Felicity.

"No, that one I still kept. I still hate peas," Oliver said, narrowing his eyes at the thought of peas.

"Some habits die hard I guess," Thea said, handing him a bottle of beer. "Want one Felicity?"

"Sure," Felicity said, accepting it and taking a long gulp of it, making Oliver raise an eyebrow at her. "What?" she asked him, now holding the chilled beer between her hands.

"Nothing," he said with a small smile, drinking his own beer. "Nice place you got yourself here Harper," Oliver told Roy, who was walking back to the living room with the delivery menu in his hands.

"Thanks," Roy replied unsurely, sitting next to Thea on the couch.

"It's cozy, I like it. It reminds me of my cabin back in Australia," Oliver said, a small smile on his lips, as he remembered his house. He missed his own small space. The mansion was way too big for a family of four people.

"Oh the humble abode you built with your own hands. I still can't believe you did that. The last time I checked, you couldn't even put up something that came from IKEA; imagine an entire house," Thea teased.

He tipped his bottle at her, "That was the old me. I built it with my own hands. No instruction manual to guide me, by the way."

"That's pretty hardcore," Roy said, slight awe in his voice.

"There was no other choice at the time. I needed a place to stay and I didn't have any money to rent my own place. So my friend Slade and I built it. It took us a while to put it together, but it ended up looking pretty good. It was my home for five years."

"You miss it, don't you?" Felicity asked, her tone filled with concern. She had never stopped to think that Oliver actually might miss the life he had back in Australia. In her mind, that choice never existed because she always believed that he was lost there. That there was nothing for him to miss back there. And now, she could see she was wrong about it, Oliver actually loved the place he spent the past five years in. That farm would always hold a special place in his heart.

"Yeah, I mean, I had a pretty great life there," Oliver said nonchalantly as if it was no big deal.

"You miss working on a farm? I think you are more fitted to make multi-billion dollar deals, no offense," Roy commented, still not able to picture Oliver as a farmer.

Leaning back into the couch Oliver shrugged, "Making multi-billion dollar deals and working on the wheat fields are not so different as you guys may think. We have to study the field to know how to plant the seeds, to nourish it, to make it grow. And then, after a lot of hard work, we harvest it. The only difference between working on the land and business deals, is that for Queen Consolidated I'm wearing a suit."

"I never stopped to think of it like that," Roy said, absorbing what Oliver told him.

Oliver leaned his shoulder against Felicity's as they all listened, "Yeah well, like I said, I enjoyed it. Besides, it was really good working with Slade."

"Oh yeah, the mysterious Slade Wilson. In all that time that he stayed at the mansion, I barely saw him talking," Thea remarked, "Barely even moved actually."

Oliver gave a slight laugh, "Slade is a silent kind of guy. He only says something when he really has something to say. He's a very private person."

"Is that why he gave everything such an intense stare down?" Thea asked as she circled some items on the menu in her hands.

"He had a tough life, he saw some things that no one should have seen when he was in the Australian army. His family is what truly makes him happy; his wife and his son. They were what kept me going all those years. I mean, I can't imagine how my life would have turned out if they hadn't taken me in. Slade is the reason why I am sitting here with you guys right now," Oliver said, looking over at Felicity. She met his warm gaze.

"They seem like really nice people," Felicity said, taking his hand. She could clearly see that it was still hard for him to open up about his life in Australia. Maybe she should have asked more about it.

"They are the best. Shado, Slade's wife, is the town's doctor. She really helped me recover from my wounds and she was always there to support me, no matter what. Their son Alex is the most amazing child I have ever met. He is smart and funny, he will be an amazing big brother," Oliver said proudly.

"Big brother?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah, Shado's pregnant with a little girl," Oliver replied, "I think the baby will be born in about two months. In fact I was thinking about going back to Australia when the baby is born; spend a few weeks there. Maybe take a small vacation."

"Oh. I didn't know you wanted to go back there. Well at least so soon," Felicity said, nervously pushing her hair behind her ears, shocked by Oliver's news.

"Yeah…and I was thinking…maybe you would like to come with me?" Oliver asked slowly, anxious and scared to see her reaction.

She felt her brows knit together in confusion. She wasn't sure she heard right, "You want me to go with you to Australia?"

He turned his body slightly towards her, ignoring the curious looks from Thea and Roy, "Yes. It would be nice for you to come and see how I lived for the past five years. Capel is a small city, but we could go and see Perth. We could travel down the coast too. It's really beautiful there. Besides, I'm well aware that you haven't taken a real vacation in the past five years. I checked."

Felicity sputtered a bit as she answered, "I… I would love to." She couldn't stop the smile that formed on her face. He wanted to include her in his trip, in his story, in his life and family in Australia.

"Good," he said, slight relief ringing out in his voice as he tenderly kissing her on the lips.

"Ok, we should establish some ground rules about PDA. Just for future reference," Thea said with a smirk, making Felicity blush, "Because as much as I love that you're happy Oliver it's pretty gross seeing your brother kissing someone. So who's ready for some Chinese?"

* * *

They ate their Chinese takeout, drank their beer and laughed at the silly and cryptic messages on the fortune cookies that came with the food. The cool and relaxed vibe of the dinner made Felicity feel at ease, like she could finally relax. Thea was far from what she expected her to be – she was not a spoiled brat firstly. She was a hard working and passionate woman who loved her job as an interior designer. She had the clientele to prove how well she was doing. And Roy was a perfect fit for her. They complimented each other's personalities and ran like a well-oiled machine; it was relaxing. Even Oliver seemed to be able to relax around his little sister's boyfriend as they sat in front of the TV and watched an NBA match together.

Not being interested in basketball and wanting to give the guys space to bond, Thea and Felicity headed over to the kitchen. There they sat on tall bar stools and drank a vintage bottle of wine that Thea kept in Roy's place for special occasions. And she made sure that Felicity knew that this was a special occasion.

"This is nice," Thea said from her glass.

"Yes it is." Felicity replied softly as the conversation died down.

"I never thought that one day I would do this you know," Thea began, making Felicity look up in surprise. Their entire conversation that night had been light and fun. Now Thea's voice was slightly tight. "Never thought I'd have a simple dinner with my brother and his girlfriend, enjoying a glass of wine in the middle of the week. Until a few months ago, this seemed impossible. It was just a dream," Thea said, the melancholy in her tone unearthed the pain that the past five years brought to her. Felicity realized that while she spent five years morning the loss of her fiancé, Thea had lost both her father and brother; it was a lot to take in.

"Thea, I'm sorry," Felicity said, not sure how to express what she was feeling.

"It's ok, I mean, it's not like you could have done something about it," Thea said, her eyes focusing now on the remaining wine in her glass.

Felicity wanted to reach out and touch Thea's shoulder or something but she wasn't sure if a gesture like that would be welcome right now, "I'm still sorry, especially about your father. Robert was a great man."

Thea gave a small bow of her head, body still tense. "He was, wasn't he? I think what makes it worse is that even though we lost him and remember…Oliver will never truly know what an amazing father he was," Thea said sadly, finishing her wine, as Felicity refilled both of their glasses.

"Maybe one day he will remember, maybe it will all come back to him," Felicity rationalized, hoping that Thea didn't notice the guilt and worry laced in her voice. The truth was something she hadn't thought about in days.

"Maybe he will or maybe he won't. But it doesn't even matter anymore."

"It doesn't?" Felicity asked curiously as Thea looked over at where Oliver and Roy sat. Her posture seemed to loosen and Felicity turned to look at what caught Thea's eyes. Oliver was smiling.

She didn't have to look at Thea to see the smile on her face, she heard it, "No, it doesn't matter if he remembers that he used to know how to braid my hair or that he caught me making out with one of his college friends during my eighteenth birthday party, or that we used to sneak out in the middle of the night together to eat ice cream in the kitchen. It doesn't matter if he remembers any of those things, because what matters is that deep down inside he is still my brother, and I love him. He came back from the dead and I got him back. Nothing else matters."

"He really is a true miracle," Felicity said, not able to hide how her voice became fond at the sight of Oliver happy. She looked back at Thea, "But you know, Oliver is not the same man he was five years ago. He is so much more."

Thea became quiet for a second as she gave Felicity a thoughtful look; as if she just realized something huge, "You really love him, don't you?"

Felicity leaned forward and placed her wine glass on the table. She felt the ring slide across her skin, underneath her shirt, a slight reminder of how much she truly loved Oliver. She didn't hesitate saying, "More than you can possibly imagine. With Oliver, I feel like I'm truly living. Without him, my life was lacking and empty. I can't imagine living a day without him by my side anymore."

Thea gave her a beaming smile, which Felicity returned, "That sounds like true love to me. Maybe you are his happy ending after all."

* * *

Later on that week, Felicity drove through the gated community that held the mansions of the richest families of Starling City. Her red mini cooper seemed to stand out in a sea of Mercedes and Porsches, as she drove up to the Queen Mansion. Oliver had given her the gate code earlier this morning. Typing it in she watched in slight awe as the opulent looking iron gate opened up. She drove through it and towards the mansion that she would be having dinner in. Parking her car where a couple other were parked she then turned off the engine and sat there, anxiously biting her lip. She, Felicity Smoak, was at the Queen Mansion.

Pulling the mirror down she checked her already perfect makeup. She moved her hands over her hair, creating some extra volume, but also staling. She was being ridiculous; the rational part of her knew the Queens. She worked with Walter and had met Moira Queen years before. There was nothing new there. Nothing…except the fact that Felicity was sleeping with her son.

"Stop it, you're being ridiculous. You're an adult, act like one," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes and trying to relax the nervous fluttering in her stomach. Her hand came up and felt the ring under her clothes. Besides meeting the Queens she was nervous about being in the mansion in general. She had been there a couple times with Oliver in the past, when no one else was there and a part of her feared that it would all click for him if she were there. It was the same fear she had of him coming to her apartment.

Gripping the ring through her clothes she gathered her courage and opened her eyes. Oliver was worth it and she needed to continue these baby steps. Collecting her things she stepped out of the car. She started making her way to the front door. Balancing the vase filled with baby pink Peonies and her handbag in one hand she knocked on the front door.

The door opened, revealing the bright blue eyes of the Queen's housekeeper, Raisa.

"Ms. Smoak?" Raisa asked her, Russian accent clear as day.

"Yes, that's me," Felicity said, holding the vase close to her chest, "I'm here for dinner. Well obviously because of my dress but…I'm going to stop talking in 3, 2, 1."

"Please come in. Mr. Oliver is waiting for you," Raisa said with a warm smile, opening the door for Felicity to walk inside.

"Thanks," Felicity said, her heels echoing on the marble floors of the main hall. This was the third time she'd been here and the enormity and elegance of the place was still overwhelming. She wondered how Oliver even slept here after being in a small cottage built by himself.

"Can I take your purse and coat?" Raisa asked her.

"Yes, please," Felicity said, putting the flower vase on the hallway desk that was filled with pictures of Oliver and Thea throughout the years. She removed her coat, revealing a red lace dress that ended around her knees – it was elegant and definitely respectable.

"You have nothing to worry about," Raisa said, putting her coat and purse inside the hallway closet.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked alarmed. Could Raisa tell that Felicity was all sorts of nervous even though she was trying to act like she wasn't?

"Mrs. Queen will like you. She may look like a hard woman, but she's got a heart of gold. And you helped bring Mr. Oliver back."

Felicity tilted her head in confusion and asked, "I helped bring him back?"

"Yes. When he came back home, he was not himself – he was confused and had a lot of hurt inside. He wasn't happy. You made him smile again. He is happy now. Like the boy that I knew. He is happy, because you make him happy. That is why Mrs. Queen will like you. No need to worry," Raisa said, the motherly tone in her voice warmed Felicity's heart. It was clear that she loved Oliver and Thea like they were her own children.

Felicity swallowed a lump of emotion and answered with the first thing that came to mind, "He makes me happy too."

The sounds of heavy footsteps made them look up towards the staircase. Felicity eyes met Oliver's and he grinned widely. He jogged down the stairs towards them.

"Hi," he said happily as he stopped in front of her.

"Hi yourself," she replied as he softly kissed her on the lips.

"Raisa, this is my girlfriend Felicity," Oliver said proudly.

"We met, Oliver," Felicity said, feeling the blush start to form on her cheeks, as Raisa watched them with a warm smile on her lips.

"I know. I just like saying that you're my girlfriend," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"You two make a lovely couple," Raisa said, enchanted.

"Thank you, Raisa," Oliver said with a smile. "Now come on, my mom is waiting for us." With a small wave to Raisa, Oliver took her hand and led her towards the sitting room.

They entered a big room with three large couches and a large marble fireplace. Thea and Roy were sitting together on one couch, laughing and talking lightly to each other. Walter and Moira were on the other couch, sipping what seemed to be brandy, while going through some papers on their laps. It seemed that work followed Moira Queen home as much as it did Felicity.

"Felicity, welcome," Walter was the first one to say, getting up and gently shaking her hand.

"Mr. Steele," Felicity acknowledged back with a smile.

"Please, you're here as my stepson's girlfriend and not as my employee. You can call me Walter," Walter said and she nodded in understanding.

"Felicity, hi," Thea said happily, walking towards her to give her a quick hug.

"Hi Thea," Felicity said happily, returning the hug. Looking over Thea's shoulder she nodded at Roy, who raised his drink at her in a silent 'good luck' sign.

"I know you all already know each other, but mom…this is Felicity," Oliver said, introducing her.

"It's nice to see you again, Felicity," Moira said politely as she stood.

"You too Mrs. Queen," Felicity said with a small smile, "Oh, these are for you." She handed Moira the glass vase with the flowers, in lieu of shaking her hand.

"These are lovely. Thank you," Moira said, softly touching the baby pink petals.

"I knew that you were a fan of flowers, so…" Felicity explained, making Oliver grin.

"Really? Well, they are lovely," Moira said, exchanging a look with Oliver. Felicity couldn't tell if it was approving or not. "Please sit, dear," Moira said as she put the vase on the small elegant looking table that sat in-between the space of the couches.

Oliver and Felicity sat together on another couch. As much as she wanted to tuck herself into his side like they usually did, she didn't dare to in front of Oliver's mother.

"So, I want to hear more about you Felicity. How did you two meet?" Moira asked, curiosity clear in her voice.

"At Verdant," Oliver said while at the same time Felicity said, "At QC."

They both looked at each other in amusement. Meeting, no matter who remembered first, was the greatest moment for both of them.

"So which one was it?" Moira asked, confused.

"We meet at my coming back party at Verdant, a few months ago," Oliver said with a smile on his lips, his right arm wrapping itself around the back of Felicity's shoulders.

Felicity leaned back into his arm and continued, "And before that we actually met five years ago, at Queen Consolidated. We worked together before Oliver's accident."

"I see," Moira whispered, realizing that Felicity Smoak knew her son's secret. Even though she was a master at concealing things, surprise was clear in her eyes.

"Yeah, but the current version of myself, we met at Verdant," Oliver clarified.

"And this version was the one that caught your eye?" Moira asked, clearly making sure that her first priority was her son. It didn't matter if Felicity had worked at Queen Consolidated for years and that Walter and Thea liked her. Moira wanted to know why she was with her son now.

Felicity felt herself tense a bit, "All versions of Oliver caught my eye. Even five years ago…he was sweet and kind to me. In a lot of aspects he's still the same man."

Moira gave a nod, satisfied with the answer for the time being. At that moment Raisa came in and announced that dinner was ready. They all moved to the dining room. When they reached the table Oliver pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you," Felicity said with a slight blush. Everything looked even more grand here; from the expensive paintings on the walls to the silverware they were using. Even the food looked great. Tonight they were having roasted fish with asparagus, a light sauce and roasted potatoes.

And so the night began. Between bites of the delicious food and drinks they ran through all sorts of topics. Thea talked about a new client. Roy talked about a small trip he and Thea were planning on taking. Walter, Oliver and Felicity talked about the new acquisitions and projects at Queen Consolidated. And Moira talked about some charity work that she hoped they would all help out with, including Felicity.

All the while Felicity couldn't help but think that this was easy. Way to easy. Way to easy to integrate herself into their lives. So easy that she wondered why she even held back in the past. Why she didn't let Oliver at least tell his family. They would have had this; dinners at the mansion, talks with his mom, double dates with Thea. And when Oliver had disappeared maybe she wouldn't have grieved by herself. She would have been with them.

As she watched Oliver laugh at something Thea said, she paused again and realized that she could have this; for the rest of her life she could have this happiness with Oliver and his family…if she told the truth. It was the last step that she had to take in this long and crazy journey she had found herself in. But damn it, she was scared. Scared that she had waited too long, that she had fallen too deep to reveal everything to him. She was quite frankly scared of his reaction. Now that included his family, especially Moira Queen.

"So Felicity, tell us a little bit about your background," Moira asked.

The table seemed to focus on them and became a bit quiet. Felicity lifted slightly nervous eyes to Moira and smiled. She could feel Oliver take her hand beneath the table, "What would you like to know?"

"Maybe a little about your family? Your schooling? You do work for a very demanding department. I'd imagine Walter wouldn't hire someone that wasn't qualified," Moira said with the tiniest of shrugs. Even doing that she looked entirely in control.

Placing her fork on the plate Felicity began, "Well my family is originally from Las Vegas, Nevada. Parents are respectively in management positions at one of the largest hotels there. I excelled in school and built my own computer before I was even 10."

Moira gave a noise of approval, "Ambitious."

Felicity nodded, "That's what my mom said. Said I should reach out and get myself out there. Said I had the brain for it. That's how I ended up applying to MIT."

"Really? I've heard that school requires top grades," Moira remarked.

"Yes. Graduated at the top of my class in fact, 2009. After that I applied to many positions around the country and ended up here at Queen Consolidated," she said, forcing herself not to think of her early years at QC…when she met Oliver.

"And that's where you met Oliver?"

"Yes. I met him when he came down to the I.T. department a couple times."

"And there never a spark?" Moira asked, bringing up the question from before.

"Like I said, he was sweet and kind to me. But honestly I wasn't looking to fall into a relationship back then. I knew I wanted to get married and have kids and that white picket fence everyone wants. But just not yet. I wanted to climb the ranks of Queen Consolidated by myself, by my own merit," Felicity confessed, none knowing how close to the truth they were.

For the first time in the night Moira actually smiled at her, "I like a woman who fights for the career and life that she wants. Our positions as Queens afford us certain privileges and it's refreshing that you hope to better yourself independently of who you are with." They all understood that she was referring to Oliver's previous money grabbing conquests, not Felicity. And for the first time in ages Oliver was grateful he didn't remember that part of his life.

Felicity felt herself flush slightly. That sounded a whole lot like approval from the mother of her boyfriend. Oliver ran his thumb over her hand in response, "Thank you Mrs. Queen."

Moira gave her a small once over as if deciding what to do with Felicity. As if her answers were the determining factor in whether she would accept Felicity or not. Apparently she had. Giving Oliver a quick look she nodded, "You can call me Moira, Felicity."

"Thank you, Moira," Felicity said. She felt slightly relieved.

"You're welcome."

And the matter was settled. Just like that Moira had approved of her in her own way.

"So…now that the mandatory 'what are your future prospects and intentions for my child' conversation is over. Can we get to the embarrassing stories and baby pictures?" Thea asked suddenly.

Everyone gave a laugh as her question eased the tension in the room. Oliver was the only one to let out a groan and then give his sister a pointed look, "Speedy."

Thea put her hands up innocently, the small photo album she had in her hand totally contradicting the innocent look, "What? I didn't say anything that everyone wasn't thinking about."

"And what's that?" Oliver grumbled as he pointed at the album in her hand.

Thea put her hands down and placed the album on the table, "Oh this. Nothing. Just something a bit mandatory."

"Mandatory? Mom tell her not to do this," Oliver said as he looked back at Moira.

Moira actually gave a small chuckle, "She's right Oliver."

Oliver eyes widened and Felicity couldn't help but let out a laugh. She really liked how the family conversation was suddenly turning around to Oliver and Thea. She had never experienced this brother/sister teasing and it was hilarious.

"But…" Oliver began a bit uncertainly. He'd never done this 'bringing the girlfriend' home thing, as far as he could remember anyway. And he wasn't looking forward to the embarrassing pictures Thea had chosen because the album was clearly brand new.

Thea's face softened and she looked between Oliver and Felicity, "Look, if you don't want me to show Felicity it's cool. Just thought it would be something fun."

Oliver let out a fake frustrated sigh, "Fine."

Thea gave him a wide grin, one that suddenly made Felicity grateful she didn't have siblings, "Perfect. Now let's start with Oliver's fourth Halloween where he insisted as going as Elmo from Sesame Street."

* * *

A week later found Oliver and Felicity getting back into the swing of things. Work was still hectic but they had found a rhythm that led them to have lunch three times a week and dinner every other night. They also talked all day; random text messages during there work hours and then hours long conversations after work where they would talk about everything and anything.

Today, oddly enough, Felicity hadn't talked to Oliver all day. Besides a '**Good Morning'** text early on, Oliver hadn't replied to her jokes or teasing.

Tapping her red pen against the desk she stared at her computer screen. Letting out a sigh she put down the pen and snatched up her phone. She felt like she was being ridiculous. Maybe Oliver was busy. Maybe he had meetings all day and couldn't reply to her texts. Maybe he was with his family. A whole lot of maybe's.

Unlocking the screen she shot Oliver another text message.

'**Hi. Do you want to grab an early dinner?'**

Placing her phone down she began filing away her paperwork for the day. She had a couple stacks still. Twenty minutes later she was halfway through her paperwork with no text from Oliver. She was just about to head over to Emily when her phone began vibrating on her desk.

When she saw that it was Oliver, a smile grew on her face. She picked up.

"Hey there. Going to take me up on that dinner?" she asked.

"Hi. Can I get a rain check on the dinner?" a slightly raspy voice said on the line.

Felicity sat up straight, "Oliver? What's wrong?"

"I've got a cold," Oliver groaned. A shuffling could be heard in the background.

The shuffling had to be Oliver in bed, wrapped up in blankets, all sick and tired, "You're not at work are you?"

"Nope," he said before sneezing. More shuffling could be heard before a small and yet hopeful voice asked, "Bring me soup?"

Smiling she tucked her hair behind her ear. She had seen Oliver sick before and she would never admit that she loved it. He would be even more endearing than usual and ask for her to come over and bring soup and tea. After that she would spend hours with him tucked into her side as she did work or watched TV. He used to say that she was magical because the next day he would be all better.

"And some tea?" she asked as she began packing away her things. She had to get home and start his soup and tea, "I've got this chamomile honey tea that'll help with your throat. My grandma used to swear by it."

"Sure. Sounds good," he said in a sleepy voice. He seemed to settle and mumbled, "Love you."

Felicity stopped and leaned back in her chair. She couldn't deny the warmth she felt all over, "I love you. See you in a bit."

* * *

An hour later she was in a light dress, her hair still up from work, and soup and a thermos of tea in hand. Knocking on the Queen Mansion door, she barely had to wait a second. Raisa opened it as if she was waiting for Felicity.

"Hello Ms. Smoak," Raisa said with a smile as she beckoned her to enter.

Felicity came in, "Just Felicity. Not Ms. Smoak."

Raisa gave a nod, "It is nice to see you Ms. Felicity. You're here for Mr. Oliver? Is that his soup?"

Felicity gave her a surprised look, "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I've been taking care of Mr. Oliver since he was little. When I offered him some soup earlier he said that you were coming around to bring him some soup and tea," Raisa answered with a smile, "I'll take that to the kitchen and you can head on up."

Felicity began to protest but Raisa held a hand up.

"No arguing," Raisa waved Felicity towards the stairs, "You go right on up. Mr. Oliver is waiting."

"Thank you Raisa," Felicity said as she handed over the soup and tea.

Raisa just shook her head, "It's no problem. Now you go up there and take care of Mr. Queen."

"I will."

Without another word Raisa was out of the main hall and on her way to the kitchen. Blinking in confusion and quite frankly in astonishment at Raisa's acceptance of her, she made her way upstairs to Oliver's room. She knew the way. When she reached his room she knocked gently.

"Come…" a cough stopped Oliver from finishing his sentence.

Felicity opened the door slowly, "Hello? Oliver, it's me. Me as in Felicity."

Swinging her eyes around as if she'd never really been there, her eyes finally cut over to Oliver. She grinned at the picture he made. He was laid out spread eagle on top of his covers with numerous tissues surrounding him.

"Oh, Oliver," she said with a small fond smile. He looked adorable and miserable at the same time.

Oliver lazily lifted his head to look up at Felicity. His eyes were a little watery and his nose and cheeks were flushed. To top it all off he was in a soft looking shirt and a pair of striped pajama bottoms.

"Felicity. You came," he said with a hoarse voice.

Leaving the door slightly open behind her for Raisa, she made her way to Oliver. He laid his head back down when she came near. His hand reached out for her and she took it, curling her fingers around his as she kissed his warm forehead.

"How am I cold and hot at the same time?" Oliver asked.

"Because you've got a slight fever to top it all off," Felicity answered as she cleared away some tissues and sat next to him on the bed, "What have you been up to that got you sick?"

Oliver turned sleepy eyes to her, "Saving the city of course."

Felicity grinned, "Ohhh I should have known."

A knock came from the door and Raisa came in. She had Oliver's tea and soup on a tray. Felicity came forward and took the tray from her, "Thanks." Raisa gave her a smile and was on her way out before Oliver could even move to see whom it was.

Felicity set the tray down on a side table, "Soup and tea is here."

Oliver gave a small grunt of acknowledgement as she went around him and collected his many tissues. After tossing them in the bathroom bin and washing her hands she helped him sit up and drink his tea and eat his soup. When he was done he was even groggier than before.

"Tell me a story," he asked as he tucked his face into the curve of her hip.

Placing a soothing hand on his head, Felicity leaned back where she sat against the headboard, "What kind of story?"

Oliver gave a soft hmmm, "Any kind."

"How about a superhero story?"

"Sure," he threw an arm around Felicity's legs, tucking his fingers around his waist.

Felicity relaxed and tried to think of a story. She thought of his reason for getting sick – saving the city – and suddenly it came to her, "Once upon a time there was a handsome man who was lost for so long."

"That's me," he said.

Felicity gave a small shrug as she traced his face, "Definitely not, you're more handsome. So, this handsome man…for so long he thought he was alone, without a family. Alas not all was lost. For what the handsome man did not know was that his family had been looking for him all along. A family who loved him; missed him. Before he knew it five years passed and his family had found him. They brought him home. But something was different this time. The city he'd grown up in was dark and lost. It was in the need of a hero. So this handsome man became his city's hero."

Oliver gave a small chuckle as he curled himself around her, "With crazy skills. Martial arts."

Felicity laughed, "Ok, he spent the five years lost training and learning skills to survive. As you said, crazy skills, martial arts. He used those skills to defend his city, to change it for the better."

"Did he have a suit?" Oliver asked.

Felicity leaned forward and tucked the comforter around them. Placing her hand on the back of his neck she preened when he nuzzled her stomach and settled again.

She contemplated Oliver's question before blurting out, "A green leather suit."

Oliver snorted, "What kind of superhero runs around in green leather?"

"Superman wears his underwear on top of his suit. Why can't my hero wear green leather?" she challenged.

"Ok. Continue, please."

"So our handsome hero with striking hot stubble," Felicity said, her thumb strayed to run against his chin, "saved his city while wearing green leather and taking down all those who could harm his city with a quiver of arrows and a bow. Forgot to mention he was an archer."

"And his companion?" Oliver cut in sleepily.

"What?"

"His companion. He can't save the city without help," Oliver insisted.

"So what do you suggest?" Felicity asked. She could feel his body fully relaxing into hers.

He gave a small hum in thought, "He saved the city with his beautiful companion. She was…blonde."

"Oh really?" she asked in a playful voice.

"Yup," Oliver popped the 'p' at the end. He continued, "She had blonde hair, glasses and knew everything about computers. Everything."

Felicity smiled down at him affectionately while his eyes closed, "And they lived happily ever after?"

Oliver nodded. She could feel his thumb running over her hip, "Fighting crime. As a team…"

His words faded out at the end. Peering down she saw that he was asleep, his mouth slightly parted. She had never been this open and teasing with Oliver. And she loved every moment of it. Settling back a bit, she ran her hand over his hair in a soothing manner. This is where she belonged. Not in her apartment. Not at Queen Consolidated. And not even at the mansion. She just belonged here…here with Oliver.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there, I hope you all had enjoyed this chapter – It's definitely the Calm before the Storm.**

**We are sorry for the delay, but RL got in the way of writing. We are trying to get back on track!**

**Leave us a comment telling us what you guys think!**

**And Happy Belated Halloween!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse and TheAlternativeSource**


	15. Wicked Game

**Broken Arrows Chapter 15 – Wicked Game**

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! Yes, this is the second update of the week. And no, you are not dreaming!**

**But don't get used to it! It was an exception for us to get back on schedule!**

**Let's send our love for my girl, my long lost sister, my partner, TheAlternativeSource! 333 **

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Follow me on Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Tumblr - thealternativesource**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Twitter! - TheAltSource**

**We are having a lot of fun Tweeting with you guys!**

**Music **– **Wicked Game by Phillip Phillips**

* * *

_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you  
It's strange how desire will make foolish people do  
No, I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you  
And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

_No, I don't wanna fall in love, no  
No, I don't wanna fall in love  
This world will break your heart  
Nobody is falling in love_

_What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you  
What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way  
What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you, no_

_No, I don't wanna fall in love, no  
No, I don't wanna fall in love  
This world will break your heart  
Nobody is falling in love_

Felicity had imagined herself in this place a million times before. Fabrics and pictures all around her, folders containing a plethora of options for designs and textures. She had pictured it before Oliver's accident all those years ago, right after they got engaged, and she imagined it countless times after he disappeared at sea. She would picture herself with her mother and Grandma Nina, and even with some close friends. They would drink sweet tea while they looked through brochures and magazines, choosing different fabrics, venues, flowers arrangements. Her mother and grandma would cry when they saw her trying her wedding dress on for the first time. She would have to make Oliver promise to not peek at it, as it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride's dress before the wedding. Her father would probably burst into tears, that big softie, and they would spend hours trying to pick a song for their father/daughter dance. They would have had food tastings, and she and Oliver would probably fight over the cake flavor – because she was a chocolate lover, while he was a velvet cake fanatic – they probably would compromise with different flavors on alternating tiers of the cake.

They would chose to get married in the spring, as she loved the fields and wanted to get married in the middle of a blooming garden. They probably would have had to control the Queens and their extravagant tendencies. She and Oliver would want a romantic and private affair, only for close friends and family. Tommy would be Oliver's best man and she liked to think that Sara would be her maid of honor. She had planned their wedding dozens of times in the past five years, always losing herself in that fantasy. It was something that she knew would never come true. She and Oliver would never have that special day. Or at least, that was what she believed for the past five years; that she would never get her happy ending. Things were different now and she didn't know what was going to happen or if that dream would come true.

What she never pictured was to be doing all of those things with Laurel. Not that she was actually helping Laurel with her and Tommy's wedding preparation per say. The older Lance sister was a control freak, and the wedding brought her inner monster out. She was the worst bridezilla that Felicity had ever met. But as Laurel and Tommy would be getting married in two months, she had everything perfectly planned out – from the flowers to the fireworks at the end of the night – which ended up leaving her with enough time and material to help her newly engaged sister prepare her own wedding.

So that was how she found herself surrounded by stacks of wedding magazines, venue brochures, and numerous wedding dresses catalogues…that were designed for Laurel. All of them looked as if they were specific leftovers of Laurels plans and none of them fit Sara.

"I like that one," Laurel said, pointing to a Vera Wang princess gown.

Sara looked over at it and tilted her head with a laugh as she looked at the gown, "Really? Do you really see me wearing a dress with that much fabric?" Sara's eyes widened as her eyes scanned the page, "And for more than fifteen thousand dollars? Are you insane?"

"You can't put a price on a work of art like that," Laurel contested, enamored by the dress.

"Says the future Mrs. Thomas Merlyn," Sara said with a snort. Laurel gave a small frown in return, putting the magazine down.

"You know that Tommy offered to help you with the wedding. You know that for him it wouldn't be a big deal. It'd be your wedding gift from us," Laurel insisted, knowing that Sara and Nyssa wouldn't have the money for such an expensive gown. She just wanted her sister to look beautiful at her wedding.

"I appreciate the offer Laurel, but all of this isn't us," Sara said, looking at Nyssa for support.

Nyssa gave a smile in agreement, "It is very generous of you two Laurel, but we want something smaller and more intimate."

"Ok then," Laurel said, stacking all the magazines and brochures into a pile. She pulled out a notepad and a pen, "What do you guys want then?"

"We were thinking about the beach," Sara suggested, as Nyssa nodded along.

"The beach?"

"Coast City is close by, and we could do it at the end of the day, our feet's digging into the sand," Sara said as she took Nyssa's hand.

"The sea singing behind us," Nyssa completed.

"Exactly, my fiancée," Sara said with a dopey smile. She loved calling Nyssa that.

Felicity couldn't resist smiling either. It sounded beautiful, "I can see you two getting married on the beach, the beginning of twilight making the ocean loads of color." It was the perfect mix of Sara and Nyssa. It was them. Not a huge party, with ten different dishes and three hundred guests in a castle. Just something simple where they could relax and remember the day forever.

"Ok and do you two want to get married during the spring or the summer?" Laurel asked them, writing it all in her notepad. Felicity knew that she had planned her wedding with Tommy on her own, something that didn't help her stress levels lately. But she had to give kudos to Laurel, she was determined to give her sister the best wedding possible.

"I'm not sure," Sara said as she wrung her hands shyly. She knew how Laurel had morphed into a mega wedding expert and she didn't want to disappoint her, "In all honesty we haven't got that far in planning. After all we haven't been engaged for long."

"I don't mind either. I just want to be married to you," Nyssa said, kissing the top of Sara's blonde hair.

Laurel gave them a fond look, "It's whatever you want. I'm here to help you have anything you want."

"Thank you," Sara said in relief.

"So spring or summer?" Laurel asked again.

Sara bit her lip in thought before turning to Felicity and gently asking, "Felicity, what do you think?"

"I…if it was my wedding… I would like to be married in the spring," Felicity said, her hand moving to softly touch the platinum chain, the ring feeling heavy against her ribcage.

"The spring it is then," Sara said excitedly, as she pecked Nyssa on the lips. An ache hit Felicity at the sight of the soon to be married best friends. Felicity buried it.

Laurel scribbled that down and said, "Now that we've established the time and place, we just need to go over the guest list for the wedding. Also a list for a reception if you want one of those too. We could arrange small tents on the beach, light candles, maybe even have a bonfire. There could be a small dinner as well, right there in the middle of the beach. I'm sure we could find a private place in Coast City for it."

"Wow sis, that sounds beautiful. You've thought a lot about this haven't you?" Sara said, amazed with her sisters efficiency.

"Sara, trust me. I have been planning my wedding since I was six years old. By the time I was ten I already had two notebooks full of ideas. The only difference between now and then is that this time I don't want it to all be cotton candy and pink unicorns," Laurel said with a grin, making them all laugh.

"That's why you hid that pink unicorn notebook every time I came in the room!" Sara realized with a chuckle.

"I think we're out of ice. I'll fetch us some more," Felicity said, picking up the large pitcher of sweet ice tea and walking towards the kitchen, leaving Sara and Laurel to discuss more wedding plans. No matter how much she smiled and laughed it was just too much for Felicity. At the end there she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

She put the pitcher down on the steel counter of Sara and Nyssa's loft kitchen, opening up the fridge to get more ice and beginning to fill the large pitcher. Putting her hands against the cold counter she closed her eyes and tried to relax; trying to not get overwhelmed by it. She was really happy for all of her friends – they all had found the love of their lives and were going to spend the rest of their lives with them. But so had she, and she had been carrying an engagement ring as a reminder for the past five years. And yet, she was the only one farthest from planning her own wedding even if the groom in question was still around.

"Are you ok?" Nyssa asked her, stepping up next to her at the kitchen counter.

"I'm fine," Felicity said, not even sounding convincing to herself. Nyssa kept quiet for a second.

"It must be hard for you, to sit quietly and give your opinion on our wedding when you could be doing that for you and Oliver," Nyssa said in a mutter so that Laurel wouldn't hear.

"Yeah," Felicity noted in a flat tone, trying to not let it show how much the whole wedding planning was getting to her. She was so happy for Nyssa and Sara, they were her best friends and she happy to be a part of it. But it still hurt. She wanted to be the bride, and not only the bridesmaid.

"I'm sorry Lis. I wish that all of this hadn't happened to you guys," Nyssa apologized, her deep brown eyes filled with sympathy.

"No need too. I know," Felicity said, the tears pooling inside her blue eyes. But she fought the tears, not letting them spill down her face. "Maybe one day you two will help me plan my own wedding," Felicity suggested weakly as Nyssa smiled at her. Felicity sighed and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry for this, I'm just being stupid and irrational".

"No you're not. A lot has happened to you in the past few months. I would be getting emotional as well if I were in your shoes."

"I don't even know why I'm upset. I mean…I've got Oliver back. We're together and happy. That should be all that matters," Felicity said, looking down at the sweet tea pitcher.

"Felicity, for the past five years you've acted like everything was ok, as if you hadn't suffered the unimaginable. The smiles you _faked_ toplay the part. The painful dreams _you kept to yourself," _Nyssa whispered as Felicity held back a small sob, "You have a right to have your own dreams, to hope for your own happy ending."

"I thought that I already had it," Felicity replied, looking down at her hands. "How can I hope for more than this, if I already had my one wish come true? I've got Oliver back. But…I don't know what's going to happen next."

Nyssa shushed her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a side hug, "Felicity you've got a right to be upset. You had an entire life planned out and that was put on hold for five years. You thought that you had lost the love of your life and that you would never love again. But life brought him back to you. And I know that you have dreams of your own. But maybe…maybe it's time for you to try to make all of those dreams come true. It's time for Oliver to know the truth. He deserves to know. You owe him this much."

Felicity placed a hand on the arm resting on her shoulder, "I know. I just don't know how to tell him. I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him Nyssa."

Leaning her head against Felicity's she said, "Lis, he loves you and nothing will change that. But if he finds out on his own and not through you, it may break him. He's the love of your life; don't let him go because you're scared to lose him in the first place."

* * *

Felicity drove back to her apartment in a haze, feeling the weight of Nyssa's words deep inside of her. She unlocked her front door, closing it behind her and throwing her keys onto the small table that stood next to the door; still in that same haze. Removing her flats, she left them by the door, and then moved to leave her purse on her purple couch.

"Damn it," she muttered, the words echoing loudly in the room.

She felt like she had aged a hundred years in the past few months. Lying to Oliver wasn't something easy for her. She wanted nothing more than to jump into his arms and tell him everything. But the longer she let the lies flow, the harder it was for her to tell him the truth. In the beginning, she was protecting him by keeping her secret so as not to risk his recovery. But now she knew that she was protecting only herself. Nyssa was right; Oliver had every right to know the truth.

Feeling tense and guilty, she walked towards the bathroom at the end of the hallway, ready to take a hot shower in hopes of calming down her aching heart. She turned on the shower, letting the hot water run and the steam fill the small bathroom. She then removed her earrings and placed them on the counter before removing her clothes as well. Throwing her hair into a messy bun she paused as she caught sight of herself. The woman staring back at her in the mirror had sad eyes and dampened spirits. This was not her.

Sure, she once was this sad person. When Oliver had first disappeared that's what she was. And it had taken her a long time to pull back from that. But there she was again staring back at her…the sad version of herself that she never thought she'd see again. All for the same man.

Her eyes flickered down to the engagement ring, hanging low between her breasts, a constant reminder of what she needed to do. She couldn't keep on living a lie; it wasn't fair to Oliver or to herself. It was time to let it go. Lifting up her hands she hesitantly did something that she hadn't done once in the past five years. A part of her felt like it was slipping away as she unlocked the small clasp at the back of her neck, letting the chain slip off her neck. Catching the ring she brought it up to her face, watching the diamond ring shine in the bathroom lights. Bringing it to her lips she kissed it, tears forming in her eyes as her fingers shook. She looked at it one more time, caressing the lonely partner of her agony; saying goodbye to it. Pulling it away she put the engagement ring in the small jewelry box that sat on the counter. Her hand hesitated on the lid. With this she was letting this go. Letting this go to move on to a new phase of her life. She only hoped that Oliver wanted to be a part of it when she told him the truth.

She closed the lid.

* * *

Oliver and Tommy were moving amongst the Verdant storage room, checking boxes and supplies. While Tommy worked as VP for Merlyn Global, he was still the owner of Verdant. And no matter how much he trusted his employees, he also did the books and checked the storage once a month. The club was his baby and as such he felt like he should be the one to take care of it personally. So once a month he'd make sure they were stocked up on liquor, make a public appearance at the club, make sure that people were having a good time, and guarantee that it all had the Merlyn seal of approval. What made it even better was that he and Oliver still had a reputation in the party circle, even though it had been years since they had let go of their partying days. That didn't stop Tommy from exploiting it though.

Oliver had missed Tommy these past couple weeks. As his relationship with Felicity grew the time that he and Tommy spent together had declined and Oliver missed his best friend. They still texted and spoke often but they hadn't been hanging out as much. And so when he called Tommy, hoping to hang out, he was the one to offer to help Tommy out when he heard about the monthly supply and management day he had planned at Verdant.

They were now checking the wine bottles stock, verifying what needed to be bought and what they needed to order more of or cancel. With a practiced ease they fell into easy conversation between the sound of clinking bottles, moving boxes and Tommy ordering away on his IPad. Tommy even grumbled about making Roy step up as club manager so he wouldn't have to deal with the messy storage room. They both knew he would still be in the back anyway if Roy was hired.

"And then I told Laurel that we should should go to Vegas for my bachelor party. And she whined that you and I already went there countless times in the past, and no matter how much I said that none of those times counted, cause you have no memories of it whatsoever; she still went on a rant when I told her I wanted us to spend a weekend there. And so, we will need to plan my bachelor party somewhere else," Tommy rambled, finishing checking a box filled with wine.

Oliver gave a huff of laughter, "I think I'm good. Plus I just got back from a business trip there, remember?"

Tommy's eyes brightened, "Oh that's right. So, did you meet the future in-laws while you were there?"

"Yup," Oliver said proudly, putting a heavy box filled with expensive wine back on the shelf.

Tommy gave him this strange little grin, "Things must be getting super serious then. Felicity is super tight lipped about Mama and Papa Smoak."

"Mama and Papa Smoak," Oliver repeated with a chuckle, "But answering your question, yes, things are serious. She came to dinner at the mansion the other day too."

"Are you saying that you introduced Felicity to your mom? Wow, you haven't done that since you dated Laurel when you were sixteen years old. And as far as I remember that was one of the most terrifying moments of your life," Tommy said, enjoying Oliver's discomfort.

"Everyone keeps reminding me about that. Glad I don't remember," Oliver said sarcastically.

"And how did your mom react?"

"She loved Felicity," Oliver said as he put away another box.

"What's not to love about her? Even my father, that bastard, is half in love with her. Really, it's ridiculous," Tommy said, a small shudder running through him at the end.

"There's just something about her," Oliver said, his tone slightly dreamy and filled with love.

"You know, I'm really happy for both of you. It's nice to see you like that," Tommy said in a pleased tone as he placed another order.

Oliver couldn't help how happy Tommy's acceptance made him, "Thanks Tommy."

"Of course a small part of it sucks, as you are dating my best girl friend. And so, I can't vigorously live through your sex life anymore. Since it would be so wrong in so many levels for me to know about it."

"Don't worry Tommy. I promise I won't say anything about my sex life to you," Oliver said with a light roll of his eyes.

"Ohhhh," Tommy exclaimed, "So you guys are having sex! Do I need to sit down and have the talk with you Ollie? Cause you know I will."

Oliver did roll his eyes fully at that comment, "Don't worry dad, I promise you we know what we're doing."

"God! That was not what I meant! Please, spare me of the gory details!" Tommy said, making an annoyed face, "Also this has to be said, do I need to remind you that if you break her heart, I will break your face?"

Oliver stopped and made sure he locked eyes with Tommy, "That's never going to happen. I love her Tommy. I can't imagine living my life without her by my side."

The corners of Tommy's lips lifted, "You love her? Wow that's a pretty big statement to make."

"You knew I loved her, Tommy. It's not like it's something new to you."

"True."

"Besides, what if she breaks my heart?"

"Please, we are talking about Felicity Smoak here. She wouldn't be able to break your heart even if she tried. It's just not in her nature," Tommy said with a wave of his hand as if the notion was impossible.

"You're right," Oliver said, handing a box filled with mini pretzels to Tommy, "Anyway, I may need your help with something."

Tommy put the box away. "With what? Please tell me it's not to pick up an engagement ring," Tommy said, half joking and half serious.

Oliver wouldn't voice the fact that a long and committed relationship with Felicity sounded wonderful. Instead he said, "I'm thinking about getting my own place."

"Leaving the nest? I'm sure your mom will love that."

"I'm an adult; I can do as I please," Oliver said with a fake huff of annoyance.

"Sure, if you say so," Tommy said with an arched eyebrow, remembering how much drama popped up five years ago when Oliver told his parents that he was thinking about moving into a place of his own. It had ended up in tears and his mother pleading for him to think about it before making a decision. Not soon after that, Oliver disappeared in Australia, "Have you asked Felicity about it?"

"I think it may be a little too soon to ask her to move in with me, don't you think? I don't want to scare her off," Oliver said, handing the final box to Tommy for counting.

"Maybe…or maybe it's the perfect time for it," Tommy answered, counting and closing the last box, "You've already lost five years of your life. Do you really want to lose more time or do you want to actually live it? It's your choice, Ollie."

* * *

The week wasn't going so well for Felicity. To start off she had a multitude of problems with her new project at QC over clean energy and the prototype that she had been developing for Hartman Enterprise had the most frustrating software problems. She needed to reconfigure them as soon as possible. And to top it all off she was drawing up plans or ideas on how to tell Oliver the truth. Things had gotten too much and she needed some time to herself to just stop and relax. She honestly needed a break to regroup.

She had tried to invite Sara and Nyssa over, to have an all-girls afternoon, but they went with Laurel and Tommy to have a sample tasting with the chef that would cook for Laurel and Tommy's wedding. She then had tried to contact Oliver, but he was once again MIA. She knew that he probably was busy with his family, or maybe he needed time of his own. He might be even working out or working on his father's old Shelby Mustang like he usually did. But still she felt alone, desperate to do something, and she hated feeling like that. She had already spent an hour jogging, trying to ease the uneasy feeling that had been creeping up inside of her for the past few days, but not even the heavy exercise made her feel better.

That's why she had showered, dressed comfortably and hit the shops in downtown Starling City for some window-shopping. Her hope was that the early afternoon shopping would help ease some of the anxiety and tension she had been feeling. She had passed by plenty of shops and even entered some when the clothes looked interesting through the glass. As she went about her way she stopped almost immediately in front of a small shoe shop when she caught sight of a sea of colorful and expensive shoes being showcased. She immediately fell in love with a pair of gorgeous turquoise pumps that were probably more expensive than all the shoes she owned; which was a small army. Reasoning she hadn't bought a new pair in ages she entered the shop to try them on. Feeling excited for the first time today, she asked the sales associate for a pair in her size. As she stood there, waiting for the associate to return, her phone started to ring inside her small purse. Fishing through it she found it immediately; face widening into a huge smile when she saw that Oliver was calling her.

"Hi," Felicity said fondly, love clear in her voice.

"Hi baby," Oliver said back; his nickname for her making small butterflies flutter inside her stomach.

"I called you this morning. Is everything ok?" she asked him, worried since the last time he didn't pick his phone up was when he had a nasty cold.

"Yeah, I just needed to work on some things. Sorry it took me this long to call you back," Oliver replied.

"It's ok," she said as she held the phone against her cheek. The sales associate had returned and gave her a small shake of the head. They didn't have her size. Giving her a nod and a small wave she left the shop. Apparently the beautiful shoes weren't destined for her.

"So what are you up to?"

"Nothing much, just window shopping. Nothing too exciting," she said, still enamored by the turquoise pumps. Oliver's voice helped distract her.

"Baby, do you really need another pair of shoes? I've never seen you wearing the same pair! And trust me, I take your legs in those sexy heels very seriously," he said in a sure voice. She began walking down the street and looking at some other shop windows.

"Oliver, a woman can never have 'way too many' shoes. Shoes are like an art form. Those turquoise babies would look so good with that black skirt that you love on me," she rambled, peering in at a display two stores down from the shoe shop. She paused and pulled away from the display, "Wait, I never said I was going to buy shoes. How do you know that?"

She could hear Oliver lightly laughing over the line, "Turn around."

Felicity slowly turned, her eyes searching the area and trying to figure out how Oliver knew she was shopping. Her mouth opened in surprise when she caught sight of Oliver on the opposite of the street. She would recognize him anywhere with that leather jacket and that motorcycle. He was sitting/leaning back on his black and red Ducati Diavel, the engine turned off, his helmet still on. Slowly he removed the black helmet, holding it in his hands as he smiled at her, a Bluetooth connected in his ear.

Damn it…he'd never looked hotter. Smiling brightly back at him, Felicity ended the call and crossed over to where he was parked.

"Oliver Queen! Are you stalking me? Did you track my phone? It's illegal you know?" Felicity asked, crossing her arms against her chest and tipping her chin up, waiting to get some answers.

"Hello to you too, love," Oliver greeted, softly pecking her on the lips as she waited for his answer, "No, I didn't track your phone. But that's a good idea though. I'm sure I could convince one of the Queen Consolidated IT employees to do it; even though I'm pretty sure you're right about it being illegal."

"Not 'pretty sure'; just 'sure'. So, how did you know where I was then?"

"That's easy, I called Sara. She told me that you liked to window-shop when you were having a bad week. And I knew that you were having one," Oliver said. Felicity opened her mouth to deny it but he held up a hand, "Don't try to pretend you're not and don't say it's nothing."

Oliver could see right through her. There was no point in denying it but she did. "It was just one of those weeks. It's no big deal," she said with a small shrug.

"Well guess what, it is a big deal to me. You're a big deal to me," he said to her, with such love and devotion in his eyes that she felt her fears and insecurities look small in comparison with the love he felt for her.

"Oliver," she whispered, not sure what to say.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Come take a ride with me," he muttered against her lips, his velvet voice filled with promises and desire.

"Where?" she asked him, leaning her forehead against his.

"It's a surprise," he singsonged as he kissed her again and pulled back. He took another helmet off the back of the bike and held it out to Felicity.

"Oliver, you know I hate surprises. And you know what else I hate? Mysteries. You know that," she said as she placed her hands on her hips.

He grinned at her, obviously amused by her behavior, "Felicity, do you trust me?"

"Of course, more than anyone," she said honestly.

"Then come with me," he said, tapping his fingers against the extra helmet.

Felicity stared at the black helmet for a second, wondering where he wanted to take her, before making her decision and grabbing it. It was the right choice to make as Oliver's face lit up. He placed his helmet on as she tied her hair back and slipped on the helmet. He helped her on the Ducati, her legs bracketing him. Tucking her purse between them she slid forward and pressed her body against his.

"You better not let me fall Oliver Queen," she teased as she slipped her arms around his strong waist.

"I promise you I won't. I will never let you fall, ok?" he reassured her, taking her hands and helping her have a firmer grip on him.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

He turned on the Ducati and they were off to destinations unknown.

* * *

The ride was exactly what she needed. A couple hours later, a stop at a diner for a quick snack, and some beautiful scenery, they were pulling up to a beach house. They parked and Oliver shut off the engine. Felicity was the first off, removing her helmet almost immediately. The air was warm and the smell of salt was refreshing.

"We're at the beach," she stated, looking back at Oliver. He had removed his helmet as well, placing both of their helmets on the bike.

He smiled at her and pointed behind her, "And just in time."

She turned and saw that the sun was setting. He slipped his hand into hers and started walking in the direction he'd pointed in.

"You brought me to the beach to watch the sunset?" Felicity asked as they walked up the steps of the beach house to the wrap around porch. When they reached the front she could see the entire beach. The sand was pale white and the water a kaleidoscope of colors because of the setting sun. It was beautiful.

"I did," Oliver answered as he started taking off his shoes, "Come on, take off your shoes."

"Why?" she asked curiously. This was by far the most surprising thing anyone had done for her.

Oliver rolled up his pants legs and pulled a blanket out of a wicker chest on the porch, "Because we're going to watch it out there."

Correction, this was the most romantic thing anyone had done for her. She followed his example and took off her shoes before rolling up her pant legs, "Is this your beach house?"

Oliver took Felicity's shoes and placed them by the door next to his. He took her purse and opened the front door with a small key from his pocket. He deposited it inside on what she assumed was a side table, before closing the door again and locking it, "Yeah. According to my mother we vacationed her sometimes during the summer."

"It's beautiful," Felicity said as she stood up, "Ok, I'm ready."

Taking her hand he led her down the front steps and onto the sand. Even though the sun was setting, the sand still held some warmth as her feet sunk into it. In a matter of minutes they made their way out to the deserted beach, stopping a couple yards from the water where the sand was partially dry. Oliver spread out the blanket and sat down, his legs parted. He smiled up at her and patted the space there. Without hesitation she sat between his legs, her back against his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her and hooked his chin on her shoulder, "Like your surprise?"

She leaned fully into him and took in the setting sun. She felt at peace here with him, "I love it."

"Good," Oliver said as he kissed her temple and tucked her in closer, "I never thanked you for taking care of me when I was sick."

Felicity couldn't help but keep her eyes on the ever-changing color of the water and the sky; it had turned a pink and purple color. "There's no need to thank me."

"Of course there is. No one's ever taken care of me and then sat with me until I woke up. You're like magic," Oliver said and Felicity tried not to stiffen at his familiar words, "I felt all better when I woke up."

Felicity placed her hands on his, a small breeze making her want to be wrapped around his warmth, "If by better you mean wrapped around me like an octopus."

She could feel Oliver shaking with laughter behind her before he said, "You didn't mind."

Felicity closed her eyes as he leaned down and kissed the curve of her neck. She leaned her head to the side to give him better access, "I didn't."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder, her eyes still closed, and her vision now a warm orange-pink, "I could fall asleep here."

Oliver ran his nose up the side of her neck and mumbled, "Do it. I'll be here."

"Oliver, I just can't fall asleep," Felicity mumbled, still fully relaxed into this moment here with him.

"Yes you can. Just close your eyes."

She felt herself giving in when she said, "Already half way there."

"Good. Just relax and take a break. I know your week has been tough so just take a little nap," he said as he pulled his hands out from under hers. He laid his hands on top of hers and laced their fingers together.

The breeze blew and she could feel little grains of sand graze her feet and ankles, "You sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll keep you safe here with me. I promise."

She finally fell asleep with Oliver's words at the forefront of her mind. He would keep her safe. Always.

* * *

Maneuvering her through the door he closed it behind him. Slowly he made his way to the living room, trying not to wake her. She'd had a hard week and had slept safe in his arms for about 15 minutes before the sky darkened completely and a light drizzle began. Not wanting to wake her up he scooped her up and walked back to the beach house.

"I'm floating," Felicity blurted out.

Looking down at her he laughed, "Not floating."

Felicity lifted her head and saw that they were inside and Oliver was carrying her. "Wow. Dreamed about this," she said before she could stop herself. Her face flushed almost immediately.

Oliver placed her on the couch, leaning forward to bump his nose against hers. "Really?" he asked in a husky voice, still leaning forward.

All Felicity could do is nod repeatedly. He kissed her and said, "Good."

Stepping back he walked over to the fireplace and turned on a small side table lamp. Taking some pieces of wood he set about turning the fireplace on. A couple minutes later they had a small fire going. Turning off the light he turned to Felicity to catch her aglow in the warm light of the fire.

She gave him a slow smile before asking, "Trying to seduce me, Mr. Queen?"

Only she could make him feel like a blushing schoolboy at her comments. He looked down shyly before smiling up her, "Only the best for you Ms. Smoak."

It looked like the right answer as her shoulders relaxed and she held out a hand to him, eyes dark and inviting. Placing his keys into his jacket, he removed it and set it on a small side chair, before taking her hand and sitting next to her. His body was slightly angled towards hers. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her in close.

"I got some food earlier so we could spend the weekend here," Oliver found himself saying, "I hope that's ok."

"It's more than ok," Felicity said as she placed a hand on his chest and angled her head to look up at him, faces only inches apart. She seemed to be taking all of him in, as if cataloging everything. He watched her for a couple seconds in return, "You're perfect, you know that?"

He smiled and went to kiss her but she put a hand up, fingers grazing his lips. "Wait," she said. She sat up a little more and moved her hand to lightly cup his cheek.

"Why?"

"Because I want to remember this," Felicity answered, her voice sounding slightly shy and timid. There was something like doubt in her. As if she thought this might end someday. It wouldn't. He felt his breath catch at her next words, "I want to remember how perfect my life is…my life with you. I just…"

He didn't let her finish, pulling her in to slant his mouth across hers. She shouldn't feel any doubt about him or what he felt for her. And that's exactly what she felt. A crippling sense that if she told him everything this moment would be gone. But he didn't know this.

So he just pulled her in and tried to show her with his mouth, his hands, his touch; that she was loved, that she was wanted, and that he wouldn't ever let her go. Because she was his as much as he was hers. He pulled his mouth slightly away from hers, peppering her lips with small kisses as he spoke, "You don't have to remember. I'm here. I'll always be here."

Her eyes became hopeful and he cupped her face, bringing her closer, his mouth meeting hers again. Her hands fisted in his shirt as they kissed. The room became hot and he could feel his skin flush as he pressed her closer to him. Parting his lips he traced her soft lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth and took the bait, letting him plunder her mouth.

A small moan was pulled from her as his hands moved down to dig into her hips. He easily pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling him. Her arms came around his neck and he used a hand in her hair to deepen their kiss.

Her hands slipped under his shirt, nails scraping against his skin. She began lifting it. Against his mouth she said, "Off. Take it off."

He didn't hesitate too. Opening his eyes he saw how her eyes caught on his scars, her eyes filled with sorrow and understanding. He felt suddenly self-conscious. He wasn't perfect for her. His doubts came to a screeching halt when she extended her fingers, tracing the scars. They were both silent as she ran her fingers over him. Leaning forward she kissed the closest one before looking up at him and declaring, "You're beautiful."

He couldn't help taking her mouth again. Placing his hands on her lower back he ran them up her back, the shirt bunching up. He said, "Off."

She smiled at him as she pulled her shirt over her head, her body stretching up. As he watched her his eyes caught onto a small dark mark under her left breast. Felicity thought nothing of it as she leaned to the side slightly and placed her shirt on the couch, giving him a better view of the mark. His hand reached out without thinking and he ran his thumb over the tattoo there.

An arrow tattoo…like the one in his dreams. His heart started to beat faster as his sole focus became on the tattoo there. His eyes watered as his chest tightened. Then it came upon him.

He began to remember.

He remembered the first time they met.

"_Ms. Smoak? Hi, I'm Oliver Queen."_

"_Of course I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen."_

He remembered their first kiss, soft and sweet in front of her apartment door.

He remembered the first time he told her he loved her.

"_I love you, Felicity. I love all the things about you."_

He remembered how they made love after for the first time.

He remembered her tattoo, such a simple and yet powerful symbol marking her pale soft flesh.

"_I got this in my first year at MIT so I could always remind myself that I always needed to work hard for everything I wanted in my life. That I can't ever give up no matter how hard things get. A while ago I read something that said that an arrow could only be shot by pulling it backwards. When life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means it's going to launch you into something great; just like an arrow. So just focus and keep aiming. It's like when you hit rock bottom the only way you can go is up. When life drags you back, you can only go forward. And that's why I got this tattoo, so I would never forget this. And that is how I live my life."_

He remembered asking her to marry him.

_"You are the love of my life; the only woman that I can picture myself growing old with, having kids, building a life together. You are my better half. The best part of me."... "So please, say that you will spend the rest of your life with me? Felicity…will you marry me?"_

He remembered planning to spend the rest of his life with her.

He remembered the boating accident…watching his father die.

When the memories stopped he came to realize he was shaking, his face wet with tears. And she…Felicity was calling out his name, still in his lap, her hands cradling his face.

"Oliver, what's wrong? Please, tell me?" she asked in a trembling voice. She looked utterly terrified that something was wrong. Looking down he saw that his hand was still on the tattoo on her chest. Running his thumb over it he looked up at her, eyes filled with betrayal and bewilderment. She looked down at where his thumb was running over her skin. Felicity stiffened, eyes flying to his face in shock and fear.

She visibly swallowed and looked at him pleadingly. Her mouth opened to say something but she stopped, silent in her horror.

Lifting his hand he traced her neck. He felt anger begin to wash over the bewilderment that he felt at her lies, "You took it off. The ring. You took it off."

Felicity made a soft keening sound instead of explaining. Suddenly he couldn't take her being near him, wrapped so close around him. Grabbing her hips he hoisted her off of him and stood. He paced for a couple seconds, becoming angrier as he went.

He didn't understand. He didn't know why she hadn't told him. Why she had betrayed him so. "No," he growled out, "No, no, no!"

He heard her scramble off the couch and walk towards him. Whirling around he took her in. She was scared, he knew that; but at the moment he didn't care. She had lied to him. She had let him act like a fool. Fall in love with her again.

His fingers reached out and grazed her cheeks, feeling the wetness on them. In a distraught voice he asked, "Why would you do this?...Who are you?"

Felicity's eyes widened and her mouth opened again as if preparing to speak. But he couldn't. He couldn't hear her lies, her excuses, her apologies. He stepped back from her, "No…just no."

Taking a couple steps backwards he didn't even bother with his shirt. Throwing on his jacket he moved towards the front door. He missed the way she scrambled after him. Wiping at his face he ran over to his bike and hopped on. He couldn't. He couldn't face her. He couldn't even look at her anymore.

Strapping on his helmet he turned on the motorcycle and sped off. He felt himself shudder as more memories hit him. He had to be anywhere but here because he couldn't face the truth that the woman he had fallen in love with was his Arrow Girl.

As he turned onto the highway and the distance grew between them, the more the ache grew in his chest. The pain of loving her, finding out the truth and for the moment, leaving her behind. Because the matter of the fact was that he couldn't stand taking in the look she had in her eyes when he left…the look of having lost him all over again.

* * *

**A/N: And there you go guys! We told you during the last chapter that it was the calm before the storm! Well, this one was clearly the storm. I hope you are all happy that the truth was finally revealed.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and let's try to not hate the characters too much. They are not perfect, no one is. And try to focus that there is a happy ending coming….it will just take some work!**

**Please, let us know what you guys think of the chapter!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse and TheAlternativeSource**


	16. Down

**Broken Arrows Chapter 16 – Down**

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! I want to thank all the amazing support for this story! You guys are the best readers, ever! We also want to let you guys know that the end is coming! The final chapter of 'Broken Arrows' will be posted on December 1th. So stay tuned to not miss the updates!**

**Let's send our love for my girl, my long lost sister, my partner, TheAlternativeSource! 333 **

**As always, the link for the Polyvore sets are on my profile page.**

**Follow me on Tumblr – poisonangelmuse**

**Follow me on Twitter - PoisonAngelMuse**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Tumblr - thealternativesource**

**Follow TheAlternativeSource on Twitter! - TheAltSource**

**We are having a lot of fun Tweeting with you guys!**

**Music – Down by Jason Walker**

* * *

_I don't know where I'm at  
I'm standing at the back  
And I'm tired of waiting  
I'm waiting here in line  
I'm hoping that I'll find  
What I've been chasing_

_I shot for the sky_  
_I'm stuck on the ground_  
_So why do I try?_  
_I know I'm gonna fall down._  
_I thought I could fly_  
_So why did I drown?_  
_I'll never know why_  
_Its coming down, down, down._

_I'm not ready to let go_  
_Cause then I'd never know_  
_What I could be missing._  
_But I'm missing way too much_  
_So when do I give up_  
_What I've been wishing for?_

Tugging the shirt over her head she followed after him. The side of her hip clipped the side table, sending the lamp there toppling over. She didn't bother picking it up as the door slammed behind Oliver. Throwing the door open she caught sight of Oliver round the corner, his heavy steps going down the porch steps.

He couldn't leave. She had to explain.

The roar of his motorcycle tore through the air just as she was at the bottom of the steps. He didn't even glance back before speeding away and leaving her there…standing.

Everything inside of her screeched to a halt as she watched his taillights round the corner and disappear. He had left her. Looking down she saw that she had her hand up, reaching out for him. She hadn't even realized it.

_He remembered._

At first she didn't know what was going on. He had paused after she put her shirt on the side of the couch. Just frozen up with his hands on her body. She had watched him in a panic as his eyes became distant and tears started streaming down his face. She was just about to get up and call 911 when his eyes cleared and focused in on her.

With one look, with one touch, she knew that he knew. To top it off he had found out in the worst possible way; when he was happy and in control. She grasped for straws in her mind on how to explain but came up with nothing. He surprised her when he'd pushed her away from him; practically jumped away with this broken and betrayed look on his face. Then he'd turned angry and wouldn't even let her speak when she'd finally realized that everything had changed.

_He remembered. _

She felt her throat close up and her heart start to race as the cold breeze from the ocean hit her. He'd left her. He'd left her with no way to go after him, no way to go to him and tell him that she was sorry and that she could explain. He'd left.

Turning back to the house she ran inside. She could fix this. She could. She just needed to get out of here. She needed to get to her phone. Once inside she grabbed her phone and scrolled down to Oliver's name. No…he wouldn't pick up. No matter how much she wished he would, he wouldn't with the way he'd run out of the house. Scrolling down she stopped at Sara's number. Oliver would certainly run back to Starling City.

She hit dial. She nervously moved her hand on the side table over and over as it rang.

"Come on, pick up, pick up!" Felicity begged as her hands tapped away.

_He remembered._

She heard the click of someone picking up, "Hello."

"Sara I need you to come here. I need you to come and get me because he left. He left and I need to follow him. I need to find him. He left. Do you understand? Left! Where are you?" Felicity rambled as she tried to catch her breath.

"Felicity?" Sara asked, "Felicity, what's wrong?"

Felicity pressed the heel of her hand against her temple. Frustrated tears clouded her vision, "He remembered Sara. He took me somewhere special, somewhere romantic. And he remembered Sara."

Felicity voice broke and she stopped as the tears finally fell. She felt a headache blossom behind her eyes. "He remembered!" she screamed out, more to the room and not to Sara.

She could hear Sara moving around on the other side of the line, "Felicity I need you to take a deep breath. Do it for me."

Felicity didn't listen. Her chest felt uncomfortably tight at the sight of Oliver's shirt on the couch. Curling her fingers into it she sat down with it on her lap. Chocking back a sob she said, "He remembered Sara."

"Felicity I understand that," Sara said, a door slam resonating in the background, "I just need you to breathe. Can you do that for me Felicity? Just breath. I need to make sure you're ok."

Felicity nodded as she leaned forward, her head resting against the shirt on her lap. She pulled in a shaky breath. Sara must have heard her because she continued talking. Felicity could hear the sound of the elevator binging in the background.

"Ok, that's good. Just keep on breathing. It's ok. Breathe with me. In…and then out. In…and then out."

Felicity counted her breath and followed after Sara's commands. Her racing heart seemed to calm down and she felt like she could breathe again; albeit a little more strained than usual. Rubbing at her chest she felt it loosen and her mind come back into focus. She realized she'd just had a panic attack.

"Felicity?" Sara called out, "You ok? Talk to me, please."

Felicity nodded even though Sara couldn't see. Her eyes began to tear up again as she caught sight of what was in her hands; the way it smelled, the way it felt, "He remembered Sara. He looked at me and he remembered."

Another door slammed shut and Felicity knew that Sara was in her car already. Instead of asking her how she found out Sara bulldozed to the important stuff, "Ok, he remembered. Now I need you to do something for me. Two things actually."

"Ok," Felicity muttered into the phone, tears soaking into the shirt as she pressed her face to it.

"I need you to lay down; on a couch, on a bed. I just need you to lie down. Can you do that for me?" Sara asked, concern clearly laced in her voice. She was already worried about Felicity and needed her to be relaxed while she drove up to her.

Felicity moved over to lie on her side on the couch, curling her body around the shirt. She could feel her body give a shudder. She couldn't pretend anymore. Pretend that everything was perfect…that she was eventually going to tell Oliver…because it had happened. Out of her control, it had happened.

"Are you laying down?" Sara asked.

"Yes," Felicity replied with closed eyes. She couldn't help but feel like her body had been washed over as if by a wave. Everything that had happened from Oliver finding out the truth to her panic attack; it made her oh so sleepy.

"Ok, now onto the second thing," Sara said in a soothing but concerned voice, "I need you to tell me where you are."

* * *

A clattering woke her from her sleep. She groaned out, her back uncomfortable. She hadn't even realized she'd fallen asleep on the couch. Looking over she was startled at the sight of Sara placing the fallen lamp back on the side table.

"Sara?" Felicity asked, rubbing her eyes, "You're here."

Sara gave her a sad smile, "I told you I was coming."

"How'd you get inside?" Felicity asked in confusion, sitting up partway.

Sara sat down by her hip and smoothed down Felicity's hair. "No matter how rich they seem to be, the Queens are just like everyone else in that they keep a hidden key around. Their key is in that wicker thing on the porch," Sara said as she held up a small key before pocketing it.

"Wait," Felicity began in realization, her hands clenching by her side, "You mean I've been asleep this entire time? That's hours."

Sara nodded and zeroed in briefly on the shirt still in Felicity's hands, "As soon as you called I hopped into the car and came over here. It took less hours than expected and I'm surprised the cops didn't pull me over. But it was important and I'm here. That's all that matters. How are you feeling?"

Felicity ignored Sara's question as she looked at the clock above the fireplace. It had been hours since Oliver left, hours that she had been here asleep, while he was out there feeling hurt and betrayed. Felicity grabbed her purse from the floor and riffled through it until she found her phone, "It's been hours. I know…maybe he doesn't want to talk to me but I have to make sure he's ok."

Scrolling through her contacts she dialed his number. Pressing the phone to her ear she nervously tapped her foot on the floor. He didn't answer and she tried again.

"Please, pick up," she begged desperately.

Sara reached out to her just as she was hitting dial again for the third time, "Felicity."

"No," Felicity said as she waved her off, angry at herself for falling asleep, "It's been hours Sara. I need to make sure he's ok. That he got home. I know that's where he'd go. Somewhere he feels safe and…and where he can think about everything."

Giving Felicity a sad look, face pulled into a frown; Sara reached forward and took Felicity's phone. Felicity looked at her in shock as she ended the call, "Felicity stop."

"What are you doing? Give that back," Felicity commanded as she reached out for the phone.

Sara was too fast and she stepped back, "No. I need to make sure you're ok. Oliver is fine."

Felicity couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. Sara was her friend. Why wouldn't she let her call? She shook her head, "But how do you know?"

Sara placed the phone on the side table, next to the lamp, before sitting down next to her, "Because I called the house. Raisa told me. He's at home. Now look at me." She took Felicity's face into her hands and looked her over, "Are you ok?"

Felicity's face scrunched up in pain and she shook her head as she curled into herself slightly, "How the hell can I be? You should have seen the way he looked at me."

Sara pulled her forward, hugging her close, "It's ok."

"He's never going to forgive me."

"Yes, he will. This wasn't the most ideal way to find out…but Oliver loves you."

Felicity pushed away from Sara, albeit a bit roughly, "No! You didn't see him run out in such a rush that he didn't even remember to put a shirt on. You didn't hear him ask me who I was?" Her bottom lip started trembling as it all started washing over her again. In a broken voice she said, "His face, Sara. His eyes…I broke him."

Sara shushed her and brought her close again, tucking her face into her neck. A hug was the only thing she could offer to her at the moment. No words would comfort her right now as his face kept flashing in her mind.

"I broke him Sara," Felicity repeated, "I broke him."

* * *

The sound of the rumbling engine of the motorcycle and the feel of the wind on his body were the only things that made Oliver keep on going. He drove as if in autopilot for what felt like hours. He drove through the winding highway next to the shore, the road so close to the edge of the cliff. His mind was clouded, filled with thoughts of betrayal, loss and pain. He felt the familiar and overwhelming sensation of panic creeping in, the heaviness in his chest, the lack of air in his lungs.

He wasn't sure anymore if he was even going towards Starling City anymore. Spotting a break in the road for cars to pull over, Oliver slowed down and stopped. The view was breathtaking; the dark ocean barely illuminated by the glowing moon. He focused on the view and let it wash over him as he removed his helmet. Feeling like he could breath for the first ever he dragged in a breath, the salt air filling his nostrils, his hands shaking. He let go a pained gasp, feeling the overwhelming ache rock through his entire body. Keeping his eyes focused on the dark water he let out a wounded yell; letting out all his confusion, all his anguish, and all the betrayal he felt inside that was consuming him.

When it ended he'd hoped that he would feel some sort of relief. All he felt was numbness there, an emptiness in his chest where earlier there was an overwhelming feeling of love and happiness.

He looked behind him at the endless road that would lead to the Queen's beach house; it was dark and empty. This entire region was beautiful and secluded. It was what made his parents buy the house in the first place – a place that provided the safety and privacy they wanted as Queens. Right now, it was the last place that Oliver wanted to be. But for a second he let his mind wander back to Felicity, if she would be ok by herself? Be ok all alone in a house that she had never been to before in a strange city? He was just about to whip out his phone or turn around when he remembered the panicked look on her face when she realized he remembered. If she could lie to him like that, keep a secret so huge, then she could certainly figure out a way to book a car or something to get back home. Felicity would be fine on her on.

Feeling the pressure of her lie creep back into his chest, Oliver strapped him helmet back into place and hopped back onto the highway and towards Starling City.

* * *

When he reached the mansion, Oliver took the side entrance that would lead to the back door of the home. He didn't want to have to deal with his mother or Thea at the moment. Putting his bike away quickly he rushed upstairs to his bedroom, locking the heavy wooden door behind him. He toed off his boots and threw his bike keys onto the small wood desk next to the door, along with his helmet. Closing his eyes he took a second to collect himself, hand steading himself on the edge of the table.

Pulling away he walked towards his bed, zeroing in on the elegant picture frame that sat in the prestigious position of being right next to his bed; where he could look at it right when he woke up every day. It was a picture of him and Felicity. They had taken it a few weeks ago. Picking it up he looked upon it. He loved that picture; she was smiling, the sun shining on her golden hair, the small freckles on her nose more prominent. He was kissing the top of her head as she laughed at something. Sara was the one that had captured the candid moment between them during one of their frequent get-togethers. It was something that he treasured and he never thought the sight of it would cause him to be so angry and conflicted. He never expected her to break his heart.

"How could you this to me? To us?" he murmured, softly running his thumb over her face, his finger trembling. The pain was still too raw.

He placed the frame back, facedown this time. He couldn't look at her happy face. Sitting down he pushed his head between his knees, his hands holding tight onto the back of his neck, while he tried to fight the mix of emotions inside of him. It was an ever growing stew of bewilderment, anger, sadness, love and deception for the woman he had fallen in love with twice.

He didn't how long he sat there on the edge of the bed, frozen, his mind overwhelmed by his memories and the pain of them. The realization that the woman that he loved had lied to him all this time kept playing over and over. He should be grateful that she was his Arrow Girl, that she was the woman that had been haunting him for years, that he always loved from the start. But it was all tainted by the bitterness and resentment he felt for her making him go through this. He couldn't help but feeling like he'd been fooled. He had felt guilty for letting go of his Arrow Girl. He had fought against his dreams, and he had suffered for nothing; Felicity was his Arrow Girl. 'She' was the one he was dreaming of. And the realization of it only made him feel even angrier. Why hadn't she told him the truth? Why lie to him? Why?

His phone started to ring inside his leather jacket and Oliver moved his hand to grab it from the side pocket, only to find three missed calls from Tommy, a call and text from Sara and three calls from Felicity. With a sigh, he ignored the new call from Tommy and turned off the phone, not feeling ready to talk to any of them. He needed to be alone and to think about everything; to try to make sense of it all.

Feeling overwhelmed he removed his jacket, only to realize that he was shirtless beneath it. He caught sight of small trails of fingernail marks that Felicity had left behind and just for a second, Oliver wanted to forget everything about it and stop this feeling; but he couldn't. Standing, he hurried to his bathroom. He turned on the cold water, stripped off all of his clothes and jumped inside the freezing water, letting it rain over him. He felt it startle him; shake him from the haze he'd been in. He stood there for a few minutes, his hands against the cold bathroom tile, the water splashing against his back. He stood unmoving until his teeth began chattering and his breathing slowed down; the panic edging away.

Turning off the water he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before heading over to his walk-in closet. He dried himself off before slipping on some boxers from a drawer. He was about to close the drawer when he noticed the bottom of the wooden drawer stand out. Moving his hands over it, he suddenly remembered that this drawer had a false bottom. With a small press of his fingers, the false bottom opened to reveal a small electronic safe. Oliver typed in the code – the date of his first date with Felicity – and the lock opened. Delving inside, a small sad smile appeared on his face as more memories slowly started flowing back and locking into place.

Hidden inside the safe, were a few of his most precious possessions. A few CDs that he recognized contained some of Felicity's favorite songs; pictures of them throughout their one year relationship, from candid's of her cocking, to them during their Caribbean trip, to a photograph that he had taken of her while she was still sleeping. There were also love notes, tickets from the time he rented an entire movie theater for her birthday, tickets to plays they watched in Coast City, to some letters, a bottle of her perfume and his favorite souvenir, a pair of deep green lace panties. The pair had been a gift from Felicity to him. Well not a gift per say, more of a teasing or an incentive of sorts. She had dropped off some files with the panties and a note tucked between two folders to meet her at the emergency exit on the 23rd floor staircase. They had fucked against the wall of that staircase like there was no tomorrow. He could tell from the small little moans and purrs from her that she had enjoyed the danger of being discovered and the spontaneity of it as much as he did. He had kept the lace underwear ever since, as a token of their secret romance. A romance that he never wanted to kept secret in the first place.

Feeling frustrated, he put back all of the safes contents and locked it. He was done playing games. Since the start, Felicity was the one to call all the shots in their relationship. Not anymore. Pulling open another drawer he put on a pair of sleeping pants and left the walk-in. Still feeling restless he walked towards his dresser, where he knew that the arrow pendant was resting inside a small black box. He realized that it was time for it to join all the Felicity tokens inside his safe – he just couldn't stand the sight of it and what it represented for all of those years. His shoulders slumped slightly; he had been a fool.

A little hesitantly, Oliver opened the small black box, the arrow pendant resting inside with the long platinum chain coiled around it. He took it into his hand; the weight of it heavier than it had ever been during those five years. Clenching his fist around it he thought of her; her face twisted and scared because she realized he remembered it all. Sliding down to the floor, his back against the side of the bed, he thought of her and everything that had rocked him to the core tonight…the truth of what she had hid. Bringing his knees close to his body he rested his forehead against them. And in the safety of his room where no one could see him Oliver Queen let go and cried.

* * *

John Diggle was worried, a feeling that wasn't uncommon to him, but nonetheless still disturbing to him. Oliver Queen was a difficult patient; he'd always been. When one of his colleagues asked him to look over his case, he had been reluctant about accepting it, thinking that he wasn't the right professional to deal with him. But it was one look at the young man and Diggle knew that he could and would help Oliver. They had been doing weekly therapy sessions for the past two months and Oliver had been improving lately by leaps and bounds. And no matter how frustrated Oliver had been, or desperate to understand what was going on with him now and in the past, John had never seen this particular look in Oliver's eyes.

"Oliver, I must say I'm surprised with your presence here today. We weren't scheduled for today," Diggle noted, crossing his arms against his left leg. He had seen Oliver the week before, and Oliver was fine, light-hearted in fact. The realization that something had happened to turn the man into the brooding and younger version of himself had hit John hard. Something had happened with Oliver Queen. Something big.

"I needed an emergency session, Doc," Oliver said coldly, not feeling like opening up, but knowing it was necessary.

"Emergency? Did something happened?"

"You could say that," Oliver said, anger filling his tone.

"You sound different," John stated, his eyes trying to understand exactly what was different about Oliver. His face and posture were the only clues. He looked tired, wound up, and angry at the same time.

"I guess that's because I am. I remembered," Oliver said shortly.

"You remembered?" John asked, shock clear in his tone. He wasn't counting on Oliver recovering his memories so quickly. Not after such a harsh trauma. He thought that it would take months if not years for it to happen.

Oliver gave the smallest of nods, "Yes, I remembered everything. From the day my mother told me she was pregnant with Thea, to when my father taught me to ride a bike, to the first girl that I kissed, to the woman that I fell in love with. To watching my father die right in front of me. So yes, Doc. I remembered. I remembered everything."

John felt himself straighten to full attention, "And how exactly did that happen? Did something trigger these waves of memories? Was there a physical or psychological factor? We need to make sure that what caused this memory flush didn't cause damage to your brain, in case of a physical trauma of course."

"I…I saw something…something that I hadn't seen in five years…something that I never believed I would ever see again. Something I thought was a dream," Oliver said, pain filling his voice as his eyes flickered down to the floor. It was a couple seconds before he looked back at John. He looked numb.

"So it was something psychological. And was this something, a particularly significant symbol of your past? Something strong enough to trigger such a response from your mind?" John asked him, while making small notes on his notepad.

"Yes," Oliver said, taking a moment to find the right words to explain it all, "It was like I was seeing everything in slow motion; going back in time. But actually it was just a few seconds. Some of the memories are still coming back in small waves."

"That is truly remarkable. In my entire career, I've seen something like this," John said, surprised by it all.

"Yeah, I guess I just want to know if this is permanent. Will my memories stick with me? Is there a chance for me to lose them all over again? I need to make sure that I will still remember," Oliver said, a hint of panic in his voice even as he sat rigid in his chair.

"Are you feeling dizziness? Head ache. Confusion?"

"No," Oliver said, shaking his head and trying to settle back into the chair, his fingers pinching the edges of his jacket sleeves.

"We can order a CT scan. But Oliver, your problem wasn't physiological anymore. After all these years, your brain recovered from the trauma. Your memories were blocked by psychological trauma. Those psychological factors are the ones that concern me."

Oliver seemed to wave that off, "I just need to be sure that I won't forget everything again."

"Let me ask you something. Your memories of the five years away, your life in Australia, do you still remember it?"

"Of course," Oliver said. Just the thought of losing his life with Slade and his family pained him. But he still remembered everything about them.

"Good. This means your mind has been able to recover your long-term memory without compromising the newest memories. This is good news Oliver," John said with a small smile, "This is good."

"Great," Oliver said in a whisper, sadness all over his face.

"Oliver, we need to discuss the repercussions of this. I imagine you are feeling a little bit anxious about it. It's a big change, coming from the unknown to knowing everything. You formed a new identity – not Jack Sawyer – but the Oliver that you are now. I imagine it has brought up some conflicts with the version of yourself that you remember being five years ago," John observed, in an even tone that was oddly enough comforting.

Shaking the feeling off, Oliver crossed his arms, his posture once more closed off, "You could say that."

"It's not because you now have the full of your memory back that you have to return to what you once were as if you had just paused your life and now you can continue it from where it stopped. Remember what we discussed last week; your life experiences and your own choices mold you into who you are. You don't have to feel like you need to forget the person you were yesterday, to fit back into the same pattern you had been in before your accident."

"It's not just that…" Oliver began angrily, emotion causing his vision to blur with unshed tears. He fought against the torrent of feelings. He couldn't let it overpower him, especially here.

"What is it then?" John asked calmly.

"To remember every single detail…it was overwhelming. The weight of my past decisions. The choices that I have made for my life. The things that I lost on the way," Oliver said, rubbing his hands against his face in frustration, "I don't want to lose myself. I don't want to go back to the dark place that I was in before. I want to be happy."

"Oliver, happiness can be found, even in the _darkest_ of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light_," _John said, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

Oliver seemed to be even more confused, "What's that even supposed to mean?"

"It means that you must find the good, even in the bad. You need to find the small blessings disguised in tragedy. You can believe that you've lost yourself, or you can think on how much you have gained of yourself in those five years."

"I never thought of it like that," Oliver said, not being able to imagine living a life without knowing the Wilson's, building his own home, and working on those fields. They were his family and a part of his new life.

John took a second to collect his thoughts. There was obviously something that Oliver was holding back from him. Something that caused these memories to be painful instead of exhilarating, "Oliver,sometimes you meet someone, and it's so clear that the two of you, on some level, belong together. As lovers, or as friends, or as family, or as something entirely different. You just work, whether you understand one another or you're in love or you're partners in crime. You meet these people throughout your life, out of nowhere, under the strangest circumstances, and they help you feel alive. If you hadn't been on that boat that took your memories and that took the life of your father, you wouldn't have had all those experiences in Australia. You told me yourself that you have grown and changed because of Australia. That you are a better man now. Do you still believe in that?"

"Yes," Oliver said without hesitation, "But how am I supposed to face this all? Both lives now as one? It's, to put it lightly, confusing."

"I believe you know how to face it all now. All your memories will only further you, Oliver. You just need to take a deep breath and take a step back. Think about your life as a whole, about the choices you are allowed to make, and then you will find your answers. When it gets confusing, sometimes we need to take a step back to see the entire picture. To not have our thoughts clouded. Just take it slow and then we will be able to deal with each one of the memories that are obviously haunting you."

Oliver tapped his fingers on his pant legs. He wasn't being clear or honest with himself or to John, "The thing is Doc, in the time these memories returned…I lost everything that I thought I knew. It all changed. And honestly I'm not sure if I will be able to ever get it all back."

* * *

Oliver moved around the swaying boxing bag, his fists closed tight as he punched the leather bag with precise movements. Sweat was running down his naked back as he moved from one side to the other, his eyes focused, the exercise making his arms burn.

He was breathing heavily, his glove-clad hands punching it left and right, up and down. The heavy rhythm was the only thing that seemed to be able to make him forget it all. Even if only for one minute. He had been doing it for the past hour, trying to follow Doc's advice and take a step back. He needed to find a way to get through it or he wouldn't survive it at all.

"What the hell did that punching bag ever do to you?" Oliver heard a voice say from behind him just as he gave a particularly strong punch to the heavy sand bag.

"Tommy," Oliver acknowledged, not stopping his movements, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you don't call, you don't write," Tommy said, stepping up right next to him in the mansion's private gym.

"I've been busy," Oliver ground as he moved into a quick succession of punches. Tommy watched him silently for a few seconds.

"Busy?" Tommy asked with an arched eyebrow. "Ollie you've been dodging my calls for the past two days. I can't reach Felicity either, and we both know that she is never 5 feet from her phone. So that brought me to the amazing conclusion that you two got into a fight and you're brooding over it instead of talking to me. I'm your best friend, Oliver. If you can't open up with me about your girlfriend then what am I even doing here?" Tommy said, making Oliver pause in his punching. Grasping the bag he held it still; his arms and shoulders were burning.

"Do you remember when we were sixteen and we went to that Halloween marathon with the Jacob sisters," Oliver asked, the question coming out of nowhere for Tommy.

"What?" Tommy asked.

Oliver looked over at him and saw that his eyes were a bit wide. He continued, "You were so excited because twins were good luck or something stupid for teenage boys. We were stupid. But long story short, you ended up screaming and holding onto your date, spilling your soda, and almost tripping down the theater stairs when you went to clean your pants from the soda."

Tommy eyes were even wider if that were possible. "We swore we'd never talk about that!" Tommy said as he looked around to see if there was someone else listening, "Can't break the persona that I've been smooth since birth. Man, if Laurel knew..."

"Oh she knows," Oliver said with a nostalgic grin, "The sisters told her a week later but Laurel scared them not to say anything to hurt your feelings."

Tommy grinned, "Laurel always was…wait, you…you remember?"

Oliver gave a nod as he removed his globes, "Yes."

"You remembered," Tommy repeated in shock.

"Yeah Tommy, I remembered," Oliver said with a smile, watching as his best friend took him in, looking him up and down as if there was physical evidence that he did in fact remember. He seemed to have found it because he suddenly had an ear splitting smile across his face.

"Ollie," Tommy said, hugging his best friend as Oliver patted him on the back. Tommy pulled back and seemed to be fighting happy tears, "I can't believe it. When did this happen?"

Oliver seemed to clam up at the question. "Two days ago," Oliver said coldly. The memory of that night on the beach house still left him with a sour taste in his mouth.

"This is amazing! I mean, you now have all the answers you were looking for," Tommy said in excitement, noticing how tense Oliver seemed to be. He wondered if Oliver was actually happy to recover his memories, "Aren't you glad that you've got them back?"

"It's good to have answers. To be able to fill in all of the holes. But… I also remember things that I wish I could forget," Oliver said, moving to grab his sports bottle and take a long drink.

"Did you remember the accident?" Tommy asked, cautiously. His tone filled with worry.

"Yes," Oliver said with finality in his tone that left no room to talk any more of it. He wasn't ready to talk about his father. No, it was too soon. Too vivid. He could still hear the metal writhing, feel the cold water filling their cabin, and see the blood everywhere; his father laying there, unmoving and broken.

"Oh. Ollie, I'm sorry," Tommy said, knowing how close Robert and Oliver were. For the first time Oliver was feeling the true devastation of his father's death.

"I don't want to talk about it," Oliver simply said.

"Ok," Tommy said, scratching the back of his head, not sure what to say.

Oliver messed with the sports bottle in his hands, "Tommy….when I said I remembered everything…I did mean everything."

"What are you trying to say, Oliver?" Tommy asked, confused.

"I remember…I remember… about her," he said, stumbling over his words.

"Her?" Tommy asked as realization hit him hard, "The Arrow Girl?"

"Yes," Oliver replied, taking the boxing gloves from the floor and putting them back where he found them in a small cabinet filled with towels and other exercise equipment. He couldn't look into Tommy's eyes and tell him the truth about his best friend.

"And who is she?" Tommy asked, "I'm dying to know."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Oliver said as he took a towel to dry the sweat from his body.

Tommy still looked determined, "Oliver, come on. We've been looking for her for months. Who is she? Where is she?"

"Right under our noses apparently," Oliver said throwing the towel into a hamper.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Oliver sighed in exasperation at the whole crazy situation. "Tommy… remember when you came to my office to tell me about you and Laurel? That was the last time we saw each other, before my accident," Oliver began to explain.

"Yeah, so?" Tommy said, remembering how painfully that particular memory was for him. For years, he wondered why he hadn't had a more deep and lengthy conversation with Oliver that day. Why he hadn't spent more time with him? Why he had lost so much precious time at all?

"I told you her name, do you remember it?"

"Yes, you told me her name was Meghan," Tommy said, not understanding where Oliver was trying to go with this.

"Meghan is her middle name. She never uses it though. It was her mother's best friend's name that died in a car accident a little before she was born. So they named her after her mom's best friend. A tribute of sorts. But she never told people that. She thinks it's too morbid so she simply doesn't tell anyone about it. That's why I used it to tell you her name. So you wouldn't make the connection if you ever tried to find her on your own."

"What is her name then?"

Oliver took a breath before saying, "Her full name is Felicity Meghan Smoak."

"What?" Tommy said, shocked, "What the hell are you saying, Oliver?"

"Felicity is my Arrow Girl," Oliver said, finally looking Tommy in the eye. His face was getting splotchy and red.

"No, no, no. That's bullshit, Oliver," Tommy retorted angrily. "You guys only met a few months ago."

"That's not true, Tommy. We met six years ago at Queen Consolidated when I came begging for her help with my computer. Actually, it was your fault that we even met. You'd sent me an email with a porn video attached to it filled with a virus. It ruined my computer and she was the only one able to save it. Ever since that day I couldn't stop thinking about her, wanting to be with her."

Tommy took a step backwards before rocking forward and coming closer to Oliver. He wasn't afraid that Tommy would hit him. He was just in shock like he was two days ago, "That's not possible. You must be confused; your memories must be all messed up. Felicity would have told me about it. I mean, we talked about you countless times since we met. I would tell her stories about you. She wouldn't just listen and not say anything. She would have told me."

"Like she told me about it? She lied to me for months, Tommy. She let me fall back in love with her, just like the first time. She made me love her even more than I already did," Oliver said with a frown. He still loved her. Maybe even more than before…but the betrayal was raw.

"I can't believe it," Tommy said, still shocked and now hurt.

"That day that you went to my office, we'd decided that we would tell everyone about us after I came back from Australia. That it was the right time. How stupid was I to believe she would actually tell the truth even when I was gone? She's good with her lies," Oliver bit out.

Tommy waved his hands about, "Wait, you're saying that you were dating for months then?"

"We'd been together for a year by the time of my accident."

Tommy seemed to be processing it all on some level, "Oh God."

"Tommy, she wasn't just my girlfriend….she was my fiancé," Oliver said, her face flashing in his mind, "Felicity has always been the love of my life."

"Oliver, I don't know what to say," Tommy said, putting a comforting hand on Oliver's shoulder. Oliver in return patted the hand there.

He gave a weak smile as a thank you, "There's nothing you can say to me, Tommy. She lied to me. Lied to all of us. And I love her, God knows that I love her. I love her so much that it hurts. But she lied to me, and I don't know if I will ever be able to get past that. I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive her."

* * *

Thea walked up the stairs of the mansion in a hurry, desperate to grab the final file for her last client of the day. She had forgotten to take the file with her this morning, and now she was running late for her meeting. If she hurried she might be able to make it past the worst of traffic.

She made her way down the hallway, her purple heels echoing in the deserted house. Walter and Oliver were at the office and her mother was doing rounds at Starling City Children's Hospital, as she did once a week. Raisa had also gone shopping for the week's groceries, so the silence in the house was slightly overwhelming.

She stopped short when she heard movement coming from Oliver's room. He wasn't supposed to be home. She approached the slightly open door; the sight on the other side almost brought her to her knees. This wasn't happening.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"Speedy," Oliver said, looking from his place by the bed where he was clearly packing.

"What are you doing with those bags? Walter didn't say anything about you going on another trip to QC," Thea said nervously, crossing her arms against her chest.

"That's because I'm not going on a trip for QC," Oliver said, continuing to fill the two duffle bags with clothes.

"Then what are you doing?" she asked, her voice a mix of shock and anger.

"You know what I am doing," Oliver simply replied, moving to the bathroom to grab a toiletry bag.

"Ollie, you can't be serious," she said, watching as he kept packing, "…are you leaving us?"

Oliver continued to pack for a couple seconds, not saying anything. "Speedy. I need to go," Oliver glanced at her quickly as he put the final pieces of clothing into his bag before zipping it closed.

"Why?" she asked in a pained voice. She couldn't face the idea of losing her brother all over again. Oliver turned his back to her; his shoulders tense as he opened the bedside table drawer. He seemed to pause, staring inside of the drawer for a second before scooping up whatever was in there and stuffing it into his bag.

"Because I need to deal with all that's happening to me on my own. I need to step back and slow down. I need time," Oliver said, zipping up his second bag.

"Time for what? Whatever you're dealing with, you can do in here. With your family. We can help you, Ollie," she said desperately as she came around the bed and towards him.

"Not with I'm going through Speedy," Oliver said, walking around her and to his safe to grab his passport and documents. He paused at the entrance of the walk-in, taking in Thea's side eyes and confusion. "Thea…I… I remembered," he blurted out.

She wanted to run up to him and hug him but she knew it wasn't welcome at the moment from his posture, "You remembered?"

Oliver stood there, his stance still tense but his eyes worried about something, "I remember everything. All the memories when I was little, a teen…even before the accident. I remember it all. And you have no idea how good it is to look at you and remember everything about you, mom, even dad."

"Dad? You remembered dad?" she asked, giving in and walking towards him, the first tears falling down her pale face.

"Yeah, I remember dad," Oliver said, meeting her halfway. He still felt overwhelmed and stretched too thin but he tried to stop her tears. His hands came up and his thumbs swiped them away.

"Ollie," she said shaking her head, not wanting for him to go, "You remember everything. That's good. But don't go. Whatever you're going through we can work it out."

"Speedy, I know. You know that I love you. I've loved you ever since mom brought you back from the hospital after you were born, all wrinkly and pink," he teased with a grin as she continued to cry, "I love you so much that my first real memory was of you! From that one time that you fell from the fountain that I dared you to climb? And you broke your arm. Remember? Made me sign your cast for what felt like hours."

Thea gave a small laugh, using the back of her hands to wipe at her face, "I remember. I made you draw unicorns on it that kind of ended looking like little dogs. You felt so guilty that you let me sleep with your teddy bear Bradley for a week. You loved that bear."

They both took a second to remember how dumb and young they were together; to forget that Oliver was leaving again.

"I know. Bradley's still under my bed in a box. Can't believe I slept for five years without him," Oliver confessed, taking her in his arms and hugging her tight, her arms instantly coming up and holding him tight, "I know you don't understand but I need to go. I'm sorry that I can't stay."

"Will you be back? Will I ever see you again?" Thea's muffled voice said into his shirt.

"Of course. I love you way too much to let you go or not talk to you for more than a couple hours," he said, kissing the top of her head, "I just need a little time, Speedy. I need to deal with all of these memories, need to process them. All of those things that happened…I remembered in one bang and they hurt. So I need to take a step back and I can't do that here, where everything reminds me of the pain that I've been through. Can you understand that?"

"Yeah," Thea said as she pulled away to look up at him. Oliver placed his hands on her shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze.

"Thank you," he said softly, kissing the top of her head one more time before walking to his bed to grab his favorite leather jacket and grab his bags.

"Please don't tell mom yet. Give me a few hours," Oliver begged, his face pulled into a small frown. His mother wouldn't understand his choice. She would beg him to stay, and he probably would. But he needed to go. He needed to do this. "This is for Tommy," Oliver said, handing Thea a small envelope. "Give it to him after I'm gone, will you?"

"Ok," she said, fingering the letter in hands nervously. She didn't want him to go. "Ollie?" she asked, making him stop in his tracks.

"Yeah?" he asked her, sadness filling his blue eyes. He didn't want to leave his family. But it was the right thing to do. He needed to step back and see the big picture. He felt like if he stayed he would ultimately say or do something wrong before he could even figure out what all his memories meant to him and everyone else.

"Do you know where you're going?" she asked, tucking her brown hair behind her ears in an effort to not reach out to him as he walked to his door. Part of her wanted to grab him and make sure that he couldn't leave. She respected him enough to let him make his own decisions though.

He paused at the door to look back at her, "I…I just need to be alone Speedy. To be in a place where I don't need to be Oliver Queen. I'll text you when I get there, I promise."

And just like that, Oliver disappeared one more time. The only difference was that this time, Thea knew that he would come back.

* * *

**A/N: I know you are all heart broken and upset! *****HUGS***** We are also devastated to make Oliver and Felicity go through all this. But you know what they say right? ****Without conflict, there is no development. They will face their own demons.**

**Just three more chapters to go!**

**Anyway, let us know what you guys think!**

**Love,**

**PoisonAngelMuse and TheAlternativeSource **


End file.
